Stupide potion
by Elatha
Summary: Hermione outrepasse le respect qu'elle doit à son professeur en lui portant des sentiments qui ne devraient pas être, mais qu'elle ne peut repousser. L'histoire d'une lutte. Mais j'aime les happy ends ; M pour plus tard. Reviews svp!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages, je ne fais que les emprunter à J.K Rowling pour laisser libre cours à mon imagination.

Stupide potion… Pourquoi donc Rogue avait-il voulu la leur faire préparer ?

Potion de Désinhibition! Pour des Septième Année aux hormones déchaînées ! Et puis quoi encore ? Hermione était extrêmement agacée, tout comme le reste de la classe, d'ailleurs. Chacun se demandait avec effroi ce qui allait bien se passer si, comme à son habitude, Rogue testait la potion sur certains de ses élèves… Le maître des potions sembla avoir remarqué l'anxiété régnante, puisqu'il lança d'un ton neutre :

"Bien entendu, nous ferons comme d'habitude. Une moitié de la classe prendra la potion au hasard, tandis que l'autre n'aura que de l'eau dans sa fiole. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il est impératif que vous réussissiez ce doux breuvage, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre un nombre assez astronomique de points. De plus, une potion de Désinhibition mal préparée peut conduire à des catastrophes… mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur…"

La tension était palpable dans le cachot durant l'heure qui suivit. Même Hermione se concentrait comme jamais. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de points, et elle ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ce qui semblait être l'un des effets indésirables mentionnés dans le manuel avancé de potions pour les septième année, en cas de mauvais dosage d'un ingrédient.

Enfin, le dernier élève acheva sa préparation. Rogue passa dans les rangs pour vérifier le contenu de chaque chaudron.

"Bien. Il apparaît évident que vous ne faites d'efforts que sous la menace… Chacun de vous a réussi sa potion, pour une fois. Je n'aurai donc malheureusement pas de décès à déplorer dans ma salle de classe cette année. A présent, vous allez me donner un échantillon de votre potion, et je redistribuerai la moitié de vos fioles… de la manière impartiale qui s'impose, cela va sans dire, acheva-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique."

La classe entière frissonna, et en particulier le coin des Gryffondors, qui se sentaient relativement visés par cette menace à peine voilée. La potion mettrait un quart d'heure à faire son effet, plus si l'on se montrait particulièrement récalcitrant.

Et le spectacle commença… Comme prévu, la plupart des Gryffondors reçurent un échantillon de potion, tandis que seuls quelques Serpentards en obtenaient un. Rogue voyait certainement là la dose « d'impartialité » qui s'imposait selon lui, songea Hermione férocement.

L'atmosphère était électrique. Les victimes luttaient vaillamment à mesure que le poison se distillait dans leurs veines, pour ne pas céder, tandis que les autres, spectateurs attentifs, tentaient de repérer les premiers signes de « lâchage total ».

Neville capitula le premier. Il se précipita vers Seamus avec un regard gourmand, et essaya de lui arracher un baiser, sous l'hilarité grandissante des autres élèves, et sous l'œil narquois de Rogue qui commenta placidement :

"Tout professeur qui se respecte ne devrait pas manquer une seule occasion de rire de ses élèves…Mr Londubat, je vous remercie pour ce cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. Je m'assurerai que vous ne perdiez pas une miette de ma gratitude. Surtout, faites comme chez vous…"

Mais Seamus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte sauvage de Neville pour se diriger d'un air béat vers Lavande, en disant :

"Trop cool, cette potion ! Lavande, je veux te faire l'amour, maintenant !"

-D'accord…, répondit Lavande qui s'accrocha lascivement au cou de Seamus pour l'embrasser, tandis que lui commençait à chercher une ouverture sous sa robe.

Et tout se déchaîna. Harry se mit debout sur une table et commença à chanter d'une voix d'ivrogne son amour « désespéré et éternel » pour « ma Ginny à moi ». Ron, quant à lui, s'était jeté sur Pansy Parkinson qui réprimait à grand peine un hurlement de terreur et de rire mêlés, tandis que Draco, qui, de manière surprenante, avait lui aussi écopé d'un échantillon, se lançait à la conquête d'Hermione à grands coups de déclarations enflammées et de baisers mouillés.

Hermione le repoussa violemment puis, comme il revenait à la charge, lui lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion : elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Soudain, une voix près de son oreille murmura :

« Et bien, Miss Granger ? Pourquoi ne buvez-vous pas votre part ?

-Euh…

-Pas d'exception. Pour personne. Buvez maintenant. »

Le professeur lui jetait un regard pénétrant ; elle commença à paniquer. Que faire ? Le maître des potions s'appuya contre le bureau le plus proche et continua à la fixer. Apparemment, il attendrait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, mais il fallait qu'elle assure ses arrières…

A contrecoeur, elle avala le contenu de sa fiole, puis sortit discrètement sa baguette et se lança un sortilège de mutisme. Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter silencieusement le maléfice du Saucisson quand une main saisit la sienne, l'empêchant d'accomplir son projet.

« Oh non, Miss, murmura le professeur à son oreille. Pas de tricherie ; ce ne serait pas juste. »

Il sortit sa propre baguette et leva le sortilège de mutisme. Enfin, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille, mais en lui confiscant sa baguette. _Merde_.

Hermione paniquait complètement cette fois. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Peut-être dix minutes, plus ou moins… Soudain, la solution lui vint à l'esprit ; elle l'accueillit avec une gratitude débordante. Il lui suffisait de prévenir les effets de la potion, d'agir avant eux. Bien entendu, Rogue le saurait ; il comprendrait qu'elle jouait la comédie et, furieux, il la renverrait de la classe avant que la potion ne lui fasse perdre tout contrôle. Et s'il ne la renvoyait pas… Et bien, on verrait ! Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha doucement du maître des potions. A présent, il ne fallait plus hésiter. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et, sans plus de cérémonie, se jeta à l'eau.

Le professeur ne réagit pas immédiatement au baiser : il semblait complètement choqué. Hermione en aurait ri si elle l'avait pu, mais à vrai dire elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il se dégagea sauvagement, comme elle l'avait supposé, et la dévisagea un long moment, ses yeux noirs brûlant de rage.

_Il va m'ordonner de sortir, maintenant_, pensa-t-elle sans cesser de le regarder_, j'espère qu'il ne m'enlèvera pas trop de points… Oh non ! il va me faire virer !_

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu approfondir cette pensée alarmante, l'impensable se produisit. Le professeur Severus Rogue lui prit brutalement le visage entre les mains, s'approcha et l'embrassa à son tour.

Hermione perdit toute notion du temps ; elle n'était plus qu'une masse brûlante et tremblante, incapable de réfléchir. _Waw _était tout ce qui lui venait à l' sentit ses jambes céder sous elle, mais il la retint, la serrant plus fort encore, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste plus que passionné.

Et, tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser s'arrêta. Hermione se sentit rejetée violemment en arrière et heurta le bureau dans son dos. Elle leva les yeux avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, et se trouva face à face avec un homme terrifiant, tant il semblait se consumer de rage… ou de toute autre chose. Enfin, il parla, mais ce fut d'une voix basse et rauque, pleine d'une violence retenue.

« Vous voyez, Hermione, dit-il, quand on joue la comédie, il faut savoir aller jusqu'au bout. »

Hermione était tout à fait incapable de répondre. Elle resta là, reprenant lentement ses esprits, et se demandant tout à coup si on les avait vus. Mais non, le brouhaha n'était pas différent de ce qu'il était auparavant.

« Sortez maintenant, siffla le professeur. _Sortez !_ »

Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et sa baguette et quitta la salle en courant, sans regarder en arrière. Une fois dehors, elle se réfugia dans une classe abandonnée, dont elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Là, elle attendit quelques minutes, puis laissa la potion déferler en elle, à l'abri des regards.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir même, Hermione raconta tout à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle se sentait incapable de garder un tel secret, et était persuadée qu'elle se trahirait de toute façon : après tout, à dix minutes près, elle se serait réellement jetée sur le Professeur, sous l'effet de la potion. Elle était tout à fait consciente de cette attirance et cela l'angoissait terriblement. La réaction horrifiée de ses amis ne fut pas surprenante ; à l'exception de celle de Ginny, qui lui dit calmement :

« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de filles qui fantasment sur Rogue, en fait.

-Ah bon ? firent ses trois compères, Harry et Ron simplement interloqués, Hermione à la fois surprise, soulagée et inexplicablement inquiète.

-Mais oui ! tu ne le savais pas, Hermione ? Pourtant, elles en parlent souvent, au dortoir.

-Je n'écoute pas leurs commérages, répondit sèchement la concernée.

-Oui et bien, tu vois que tu devrais de temps en temps… Toujours est-il que les filles de Poudlard, en tout cas pour Gryffondor, trouvent que Severus Rogue a un air terrifiant et absolument irrésistible, et qu'elles sont toutes d'accord pour dire qu'il a les plus beaux yeux et les plus belles fesses de tous les hommes de l'école. Non pas qu'on voie souvent ses fesses, mais bon, il arrive parfois qu'il enlève sa cape…

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu trouves qu'il a les plus belles fesses de l'école, gronda Harry, soudain alarmé.

-Mais non, bien sûr, tout le monde sait que c'est en fait Hagrid qui a les plus belles fesses, voyons ! minauda Ginny. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

-Mais alors, commença Hermione, qui réfléchissait ; ça veut dire que ce n'est pas grave ! Sauf que…

-Sauf que les autres n'en sont pas au point de le considérer comme leur plus profond désir, commenta Ginny, et qu'elles n'ont pas manqué de se jeter sur lui aujourd'hui…

-Oh non ! gémit Hermione, j'ai cru un instant que j'étais normale.. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Pas de panique, raisonna Harry. Pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu oublies tout ça, jusqu'à ce que tu commences à fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on aura le droit de se moquer de toi ! acheva Ron, maintenant remis de ses émotions et tout disposé à rire de la situation.

-Quand ça arrivera, je vous autorise à vous moquer de moi jour et nuit pendant une semaine. Je serai trop heureuse que ce soit fini ! plaisanta Hermione. Mais Ginny restait sérieuse.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, la guerre est finie, Rogue a prouvé qu'il était quelqu'un de vraiment bien sous tous rapports. Pourquoi as-tu si honte ?

-Ginny ! c'est mon professeur ! je suis son élève ! en plus il me déteste ! et pour finir il me terrifie.

-D'accord, il est ton prof, mais ça ne va plus durer longtemps. D'abord, tu est majeure. Ensuite, dans moins d'un an, tu seras tout à fait libre de fantasmer sur lui en toute légalité si ça te chante, et personne ne verra ça d'un mauvais œil, puisque vous êtes tous les deux des héros de guerre. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il te déteste ?

-Là, Ginny, je t'assure, intervint Ron, tu dois la croire sur parole. Rogue déteste tous ses élèves, mais particulièrement Hermione. Même dans ses bons jours, il n'a aucun mot ne serait-ce que poli envers elle. Il ne lui adresse jamais la parole, sauf pour se moquer d'elle ou pour lui enlever des points. En fait, je dirais que ça touche plutôt à la haine…

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Pourquoi la haïrait-il ?

-Très simple, poursuivit Harry. Parce qu'elle répond toujours aux questions et qu'elle fait toujours de super potions. Il ne peut pas supporter qu'elle puisse être meilleure que lui à son âge, c'est tout.

-Bouhhh !!! ricana Ron. Le grand méchant Rogue va te manger toute crue !!!

-Bref ! coupa Hermione, agacée et amusée à la fois. Nous sommes donc d'accord. On oublie ça et on attend. »

Tout le monde ayant donné son accord, il fut décidé qu'on ne parlerait plus de cela tant qu'il n'y aurait rien de nouveau à dire, par exemple qu'Hermione était virée. Après tout, rien ne servait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En revanche, Ron en fut pour ses frais, lui qui espérait qu'on oublierait ses frasques avec Pansy…

Oublier… Facile à dire. Hermione n'en menait pas large, le reste de la semaine. Elle refusait obstinément de regarder du côté de la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Quant à Ginny, enthousiasmée de voir que son amie était humaine après tout, elle se mit à observer discrètement le maître des potions durant les repas, mais lui non plus ne tournait jamais ses yeux vers le coin des Gryffondors. L'air encore plus maussade que d'habitude, il fixait son assiette et ne restait dans la salle que le temps d'avaler une ou deux bouchées, puis s'éclipsait silencieusement. Perplexe, Ginny, s'amusait à former toutes sortes de scénarios dans lesquels Rogue tombait peu à peu amoureux de Hermione, finissant par une déclaration enflammée devant tout le monde, à genoux devant la jeune fille. Mais elle savait que c'était bien improbable, aussi ne plaisanta-t-elle jamais Hermione à ce sujet, de peur de faire naître de faux espoirs et de la déprimer encore plus.

Vint le prochain cours de potions pour Hermione, Harry et Ron. La jeune fille était littéralement terrifiée, et elle dut se faire traîner dans la salle par ses amis, qui lui promettaient qu'ils ne laisseraient pas le maître des potions la transformer en furet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, Severus Rogue ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, et ne lui dit pas un mot de tout le cours. C'était à vrai dire un changement plutôt agréable, si l'on songeait qu'auparavant il ne lui adressait la parole que pour l'humilier ou lui enlever des points ; néanmoins Hermione demeurait anxieuse. Ce silence avait quelque chose de… d'inquiétant, d'autant plus qu'il était plus odieux que jamais avec tout le monde. En particulier avec les jeunes filles. Ginny avait raison, songea Hermione, beaucoup de filles semblaient le vénérer. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Et de fait, la grande majorité des élèves de sexe féminin présentes dans la classe ne cessaient de lui faire les yeux doux, de l'appeler pour lui poser une question, de le complimenter sans complexe sur son physique ou son intelligence. La perle revenait à Lavande Brown, qui, ayant appelé le professeur pour qu'il juge sa potion, lui attrapa soudain le poignet et lui susurra :

« Vous avez l'air malheureux, Monsieur, laissez-moi vous réconforter… J'ai certains talents cachés, vous savez… »

Le professeur se dégagea brutalement, une expression de dégoût sur le visage, et lança froidement :

« C'est bien dommage que vos 'talents' ne s'appliquent pas à l'art des potions, Miss Brown. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et j'interdis à quiconque de me toucher, vous devriez le savoir. »

Les autres jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, apparemment satisfaites de voir une concurrente éliminée, et toutes disposées à devenir les prochaines candidates pour séduire Rogue. Mais il ne laissa sa chance à personne, retirant les points sans compter, sans distinction de maison pour une fois, et sans perdre un instant son masque de froideur haineuse. Hermione se faisait toute petite, espérant échapper à la tempête Severus Rogue. Et elle y échappa. L'heure s'acheva, tous sortirent du cachot en poussant des soupirs de soulagement, à l'exception de quelques filles qui pleuraient, blessées dans leur amour-propre, mais nullement décidées à renoncer à conquérir ce si beau trophée. Car c'était ce que le maître des potions était devenu, songea Hermione avec stupeur en se dirigeant vers son prochain cours, un trophée. Un homme brave, qui avait lutté toute sa vie contre l'obscurité sans jamais être remercié et qui, maintenant réhabilité, considéré comme un héros, devenait la proie des amateurs de pouvoir et de gloire. Et quelle gloire ce serait, d'apparaître au bras de Severus Rogue, que l'on n'avait jamais vu avec aucune femme, qui ne semblait aimer personne! Hermione pouvait comprendre toutes ces filles : à leurs yeux, le professeur était une star, une idole ; mais il n'était pas un homme. Et de fait, il n'avait jamais montré un côté humain à quiconque, toujours enfermé dans son indifférence froide ; il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner si les gens ne le croyaient pas capable de sentiments. Peut-être que cela lui convient ainsi, pensa encore Hermione, il n'a pas envie qu'on l'aime, il ne veut pas qu'on sache qui il est. Mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, son secret est tellement bien gardé que même Voldemort n'a pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il pense réellement. Quant à Dumbledore… Oui, Dumbledore était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du confident de Severus Rogue, les souvenirs de la Pensine le prouvaient ; mais Dumbledore était mort, et il semblait que le professeur ne soit pas disposé à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre. Tant pis pour lui ! Sur ces mots, Hermione acheva son monologue intérieur, repoussant les autres pensées, pleines d'espoir, qui lui venaient à l'esprit : « Je pourrais être celle à qui il ferait confiance… Non, ne sois pas si prétentieuse, ma vieille ! Des femmes bien plus belles et plus intelligentes que toi défilent autour de lui sans arrêt ; comment pourrais-tu avoir l'audace d'imaginer qu'il te préfère à elles toutes ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs semaines, sans aucun changement. Hermione comprit que son professeur n'avait pas l'intention de la dénoncer à Mc Gonaggall, aussi souffla-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne serait pas virée. Elle aurait voulu remercier Rogue, mais elle préférait s'en tenir à la politique de l'autruche, craignant qu'il ne cherche à se venger un jour. Mais rien ne se produisait. Le maître des potions ignorait totalement la jeune fille, lui rendant ses devoirs sans la regarder, ne s'adressant jamais à elle, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à ses potions. Hermione lui jetait parfois un regard à la dérobée, mais se détournait bien vite, assaillie de souvenirs brûlants et malvenus.

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchait. Harry avait repris son poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, Ginny celui de poursuiveuse et Ron celui de gardien. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus à l'aise que deux ans auparavant : bien sûr, aucune pression liée à la guerre ne le tourmentait plus, mais surtout, il s'était distingué durant la Bataille Finale et durant la quête des Horcruxes ; il était donc tout aussi acclamé qu'Harry lorsqu'il entrait sur le terrain. Cette célébrité lui avait redonné une entière confiance en ses capacités, et il pouvait à présent se considérer comme l'un des meilleurs gardiens que l'équipe de Gryffondor ait connus.

C'était un match Gryffondor-Pouffsouffle. Sans grande surprise, Gryffondor était en train de gagner haut la main, et les spectateurs dans les gradins se déchaînaient. Un enthousiasme délirant s'était emparé de tous, et Hermione criait avec les autres, emportée par une folle vague de chants et d'encouragements. Soudain, on vit Harry foncer, suivi de près par l'attrapeur de Pouffsouffle : ils avaient repéré le Vif d'Or. Les hurlements de la foule parvinrent à un paroxysme, les élèves sautaient sur place, comme s'ils voulaient attraper le Vif d'Or eux aussi. Dans tout ce vacarme, personne n'entendit le grincement qui montait des entrailles des gradins. La structure, ancienne et affaiblie, ne résistait pas aux centaines de pieds qui la martelaient en cadence. Et finalement, un affreux grondement se fit entendre, et tout s'écroula. Les cris d'enthousiasme se transformèrent en hurlements de panique, tandis que les supporters de Gryffondors voyaient le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Ils commencèrent à tomber, immédiatement cachés à la vue par la poussière qui se dégageait des décombres. Le match s'interrompit. Les joueurs se ruèrent vers le nuage qui était autrefois un gradin, et appelèrent à grands cris leurs amis, tentant de les tirer des ruines fumantes du désastre. Hermione les entendait à peine. Après une chute effroyable, elle se retrouvait à présent ensevelie sous plusieurs mètres de débris, dans une semi-obscurité, miraculeusement protégée par une poutre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle et empêchait la structure de s'écrouler totalement sur elle. Elle voulut sortir sa baguette pour se dégager, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle était coincée, serrée fermement entre deux assemblages de poutres et de métal. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

« A l'aide ! » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Mais le vacarme à l'extérieur, les grincements des structures qui continuaient à s'écrouler, les cris des victimes et des sauveteurs, étaient trop forts, qui l'entendrait ? Elle n'en continua pas moins à s'époumoner, priant pour que la poutre au-dessus d'elle tienne encore un peu, encore un peu, encore un peu…

Tout à coup, elle eut l'impression que la luminosité autour d'elle était différente. Cessant de crier, elle regarda au-dessus de sa tête et d'aperçut que les débris sur la poutre s'envolaient les uns après les autres. Quelqu'un l'avait entendue ! Elle se remit à crier de plus belle.

« Je suis là ! Attention, ne touchez pas à la poutre ! Je suis coincée ! »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais les obstacles continuaient à léviter et à disparaître à sa vue. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la poutre. Une silhouette apparut alors juste au-dessus. Dans le contre-jour, Hermione ne pouvait distinguer de qui il s'agissait, mais il se pencha et descendit dans le trou auprès d'elle. C'était Severus Rogue. Pétrifiée, Hermione songea soudain qu'il tenait là sa vengeance : il allait partir, la laisser là. Ou alors, il allait la tirer de là puis, comme elle deviendrait sa débitrice, il ferait de sa vie un enfer, parce qu'il en aurait parfaitement le droit. Une dette de sorcier ne s'efface pas comme ça. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait depuis un bon moment, et que lui non plus n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement, se contentant de la fixer sans un mot de ses yeux indéchiffrables. Elle finit par tenter :

« Je suis coincée, je ne peux pas bouger…

-Laissez-moi faire, répondit-il d'une voix rauque et basse, et soudain il l'attrapa et la tint contre lui. Ne bougez pas, et faites-moi confiance. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se serra plus fort encore, ayant deviné ce qu'il allait faire. Il leva sa baguette, et jeta silencieusement un maléfice sur les deux assemblages qui bloquaient la jeune fille. Ils explosèrent, et tout s'effondra. Mais plus personne n'était là pour voir ça : dès qu'il avait jeté le maléfice, Severus s'était envolé, emmenant Hermione avec elle. _Un don assez pratique, finalement_, songea-t-elle obscurément.

Il la reposa sur le sol, loin du stade et du remue-ménage, et elle éclata d'un rire hystérique.

« Merci Voldy ! hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Hermione ! C'est fini, c'est terminé. La voix du professeur était plus basse que jamais, il ne l'avait pas lâchée et lui tenait les épaules fermement, les yeux fixés dans les siens.

-Oui », eut-elle la force de dire, et elle éclata en sanglots. _Grosse maline, c'est comme ça que tu comptais supplanter toutes les autres ? En fondant en larmes dans ses bras ? Ca marcherait peut-être avec un autre, mais jamais avec lui ! Ressaisis-toi, tu le dégoûte !_

Mais elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer, de soulagement mais surtout de honte.

« Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle. Merci, merci, Monsieur !

-Taisez-vous », murmura l'homme, les yeux brillant d'un éclat étrange. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, chuchotant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Eberluée par cette inhabituelle sollicitude, Hermione se laissa faire, et agrippa la chemise de son professeur, pour être plus proche encore. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, et les nerfs de la jeune fille se calmèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise pleinement où elle se trouvait. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et, croyant peut-être qu'elle avait froid, il la serra plus fort, sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos. Il ne parlait plus à présent. Finalement, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille, car elle se sentait perdre la maîtrise d'elle-même à nouveau, mais dans une toute autre direction. Lentement, elle releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui du maître des potions.

Une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux, effrayante. Hermione comprit que son dégoût pour elle avait repris le dessus sur ses instincts de sauveteur, et elle se dégagea de son emprise. Baissant les yeux, elle dit encore :

« Merci, Monsieur, je vous suis redevable. Et je suis désolée que vous ayez dû risquer votre vie pour moi.

-Vous ne m'êtes redevable en rien, Miss Granger. La voix avait repris ses accents froids.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Monsieur, je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

-Vous êtes très imprudente, de dire cela. Avez-vous oublié qui je suis ?

-Non.

-N'avez-vous pas peur de moi, alors ? susurra l'homme, qui soudain lui attrapa le visage pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. La lueur sauvage était toujours là.

-Si, murmura la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr ! ricana-t-il en la lâchant. Bien sûr que vous avez peur de moi ! Qui ferait confiance à Severus Rogue, après tout ? Il semblait plein d'amertume et de rage.

-Je vous ai fait confiance, quand vous me l'avez demandé, risqua Hermione.

-Et bien maintenant, je vous demande de ne plus me faire confiance ! Il criait, à présent, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, Hermione. Ne me dites pas de vous demander ce que je voudrai, vous ne savez pas ce que je peux faire ! »

Hermione resta muette, terrifiée par ce brutal accès de colère.

« Allez-vous en, maintenant ! » siffla-t-il encore.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers le château sans regarder en arrière. Elle entendit l'homme éclater de rire, et courut encore plus vite, gagnée par la panique. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait personne bien sûr. Elle songea vaguement à retourner au stade pour aider les autres, mais comprit qu'elle serait de peu d'utilité, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa main droite était pleine de sang. Elle n'avait pas senti la douleur, jusqu'alors, car la peur avait dominé ses autres sentiments, mais elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle s'était sévèrement coupée sur l'un des morceaux de métal des gradins. Résignée, elle redescendit pour se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. C'est là qu'elle retrouva Ron, affublé d'un pansement sanguinolent sur la tête, qui se précipita sur elle. Il avait dû prendre un coup en essayant de retrouver des élèves dans les débris.

« Où étais-tu ? s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. On ne te trouvait nulle part, les autres sont encore en train de te chercher !

-Tout va bien, le professeur Rogue m'a tirée des décombres, et il m'a déposée un peu plus loin. Je suis venue directement ici ensuite. Il y a des….

-Non, personne n'est mort, rassure-toi. Nous avons tous survécu à bien pire, ça aurait été dommage… Nous avons trouvé tout le monde, il ne manquait plus que… Attends, Rogue ? Tu es sérieuse ?

-Ron, s'il te plaît...

-D'accord, je vais chercher les autres, tu nous raconteras quand tu te seras fait soigner."

Hermione raconta donc tout à Harry, Ginny et Ron plus tard dans la soirée, et tous s'accordèrent pour dire que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de bizarre, mais cela ne faisait guère avancer la question.. Seule Ginny commençait à entrevoir quelques aspects du problème qui, apparemment passaient au-dessus d'Hermione, mais encore une fois elle préféra se taire ; mieux valait garder le silence, de peur de causer plus de mal que de bien. Après tout, le comportement du maître des potions pouvait aussi se rapprocher de celui d'un dément, ou d'un homme qui haïssait réellement la jeune Gryffondor, tout en restant un héros… Elle préféra embrayer sur un autre sujet :

« N'empêche, on a quand même gagné ! »

Après cet épisode, les choses revinrent peu à peu à la normale, mais ni Hermione ni le professeur Rogue, apparemment. Ce dernier était plus exécrable que jamais. Il ne se montrait même plus durant les repas, et ses cours étaient un véritable supplice pour tous. Ses fans hystériques n'osaient plus l'aborder, à peine le regarder, car un rien suffisait à le mettre en rage. Il distribuait retenue sur retenue, sans plus aucune distinction de maison, et il était impitoyable lorsque les potions préparées par les élèves étaient mauvaises. Hermione était la seule épargnée par cet ouragan. Il ne daignait même plus regarder dans son chaudron, l'ignorait superbement et ne lui rendait plus ses devoirs. Hermione s'alarmait : comment saurait-elle si elle avait réussi, s'il ne lui donnait aucune indication ? A coup sûr, elle allait rater les examens de fin d'année ! N'osant pas lui demander une explication, elle travaillait deux fois plus sur ses potions, comparait les corrections des devoirs de Harry et Ron avec ses propres notes, et continuait à se faire aussi invisible que possible durant les cours.

Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à remarquer le 'traitement de faveur' dont elle était l'objet, et ils se mirent à lui poser des questions.

« Pourquoi il t'engueule pas, toi ? lui demanda un jour Dean, l'œil mauvais, après un cours particulièrement éprouvant durant lequel il avait fait perdre cent points à sa maison et récolté une semaine de retenue parce qu'il avait fait tomber sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Tu couches avec lui ou quoi ? Pourtant il t'a toujours détestée !

-Dean ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

-Tu n'y es pas, Dean, intervint Ron. Je pense que notre cher Rogue trouve Hermione tellement insupportable qu'il ne peut même plus supporter de la regarder, alors de là à lui adresser la parole, même pour lui enlever des points…

-C'est quand même louche…

-Dean, il ne vérifie même plus mon travail ! S'il avait un peu d'estime pour moi, il veillerait à ce que je sois préparée pour les examens ; tandis que là, à force de tout apprendre toute seule, je vais finir par faire une erreur et par tout rater !

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort", fit pensivement Dean tout en s'éloignant avec un air finalement assez satisfait, laissant là une Hermione désespérée, tant elle réalisait la justesse de ce que Ron et elle venaient de dire au jeune homme. Elle aurait pourtant aimé se laisser convaincre…


	4. Chapter 4

Après le test des trois premiers chapitres, je me sens suffisamment encouragée pour poster la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Le temps passa, les gradins furent reconstruits, et les vacances de Noël se profilèrent enfin à l'horizon. Un grand bal était prévu la veille du jour où les élèves devaient rentrer chez eux, et tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. C'était le premier bal à Poudlard depuis celui qui avait célébré la chute de Voldemort, et l'on s'attendait à une grande fête, particulièrement arrosée.

Et ce fut le cas. Hermione n'avait pas pensé s'y rendre d'abord, mais elle reçut une invitation tout à fait inattendue de la part de… Draco. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il s'était jeté sur elle après avoir pris la potion de Désinhibition, d'autant plus qu'il s'était fait très discret depuis, mais à présent il revenait à la charge. Prise au dépourvue par sa demande pour le moins directe, faite sans préavis au détour d'un couloir, elle accepta sans réfléchir, puis continua sa route, avant de s'arrêter et de lancer :

« Merde ! » d'un ton sonore.

Finalement, après avoir discuté avec ses trois éternels amis, elle décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. D'abord, cela réhabiliterait Malefoy dans l'opinion publique : après tout, il n'avait pas réellement été un Mangemort, et le Magenmagot lui avait reconnu des circonstances atténuantes pour son comportement durant la guerre. De plus, cela permettrait un rapprochement bienvenu entre deux maisons. Hermione se devait de montrer l'exemple en jouant le rôle d'ambassadrice. Et surtout, cela lui changerait les idées…

Arriva donc le soir du bal. Après plusieurs heures passées à batailler avec Ginny qui tenait absolument à maquiller la jeune fille et n'avait dû renoncer qu'après un long argumentaire de part et d'autre, Hermione se trouva fin prête et s'apprêta à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre son cavalier. Elle portait une robe très simple, noire et sans frous-frous, et un seul bijou, une chaîne en argent autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en arrière, dévoilant sa nuque et ses épaules, tandis qu'un décolleté appréciable formait le devant de sa robe, laquelle dessinait sa taille avec élégance. Un peu intimidée, elle descendit les marches en se concentrant pour ne pas trébucher dans ses chaussures à talons, et parvint sans encombre au bas de l'escalier. Rassurée, elle s'avança d'un pas plus ferme, mais se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba… droit dans les bras de Draco, qui l'avait surveillée avec attention.

Rouge de honte, elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible tandis qu'il l'assurait qu'elle était magnifique, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Hermione fermement maintenue sur ses jambes par un Draco plein de sollicitude.

Seule Ginny avait remarqué la présence du professeur Rogue. Descendant les marches juste derrière Hermione, elle l'avait vu, dissimulé dans un angle sombre de la pièce, fixant la jeune fille d'un regard plus que pénétrant. Lorsqu'elle avait trébuché, Ginny l'avait vu s'élancer, mais il avait été doublé par Draco, plus proche que lui. Une expression douloureuse avait traversé son visage, et il s'était détourné sans en attendre davantage vers la Grande Salle, dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Hermione passa une bonne soirée, en fin de compte. Draco se révéla être un très bon cavalier, et un fort agréable causeur ; en bref, il était de bonne compagnie. Hermione rit beaucoup, dansa tout autant, mais but peu, sachant à quel point elle tenait mal l'alcool, et jamais disposée à perdre si facilement la maîtrise d'elle-même. En revanche, ce soir-là, Severus Rogue semblait disposé à faire tout le contraire. Attablé solitairement près du bar, il avait apparemment entrepris de vider toutes les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu dont il disposait. Méthodiquement, il avalait un verre après l'autre, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il demeurait morose et silencieux, jetant des regards de plus en plus noirs en direction de la piste de danse, et refusant de poursuivre une conversation avec ses collègues, qui ne tardèrent pas à y renoncer.

Finalement, Madame Pomfresh s'approcha doucement et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Severus ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ? répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Je suis beaucoup trop résistant pour mon propre bien, voilà ce qui ne va pas.

-Vous ne devriez pas boire autant d'alcool, tout de même…

-Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait mal, Pompom. J'aurais préféré. Non, je perds le contrôle, et je ne peux plus…

-Quoi ?

-Laissez tomber. Quoi que je fasse, je resterai un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Il était amer, à présent.

-Severus ! voyons, c'est faux ! C'est la dernière chose à laquelle les gens…

-Mais lui, coupa-t-il, lui il n'a pas la Marque. Ca change tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-De qui parlez-vous ? »

Mais Severus Rogue s'était levé, et il quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et assuré, nullement affecté par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Madame Pomfresh le regarda s'éloigner, inquiète.

Cependant, le bal continuait, la fête battait son plein, et Hermione n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son professeur, occupée comme elle l'était toujours à éviter de le regarder. Les enseignants étaient tous complètement éméchés, même le professeur Mc Gonnagall qui riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, accrochée au bras de Hagrid. Ce dernier, manifestement tout aussi entamé qu'elle, dévidait les couplets d'une chanson paillarde d'une voix avinée, tandis que Flitwick et Trelawney reprenaient le refrain en chœur.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Les chants cessèrent, la musique s'arrêta, les danseurs regardèrent autour d'eux. La porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à un petit être qui hurlait : « La Marque ! La Marque ! »

C'était Kreattur. Instantanément dégrisés, les enseignants accoururent vers lui et le questionnèrent. Les élèves gardaient le silence, tous ayant d'affreuses suppositions à l'esprit. _La Marque des Ténèbres ?_ s'affolait-on.

« C'est le maître Rogue, gémissait Kreattur. Il a essayé d'arracher sa Marque. Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie, mais il saigne, il saigne !

-Merde ! » laissa échapper Madame Pomfresh, et elle se rua dans le couloir, suivie des autres enseignants.

Quelques élèves les suivirent, mais Hagrid s'était spontanément improvisé gardien de l'infirmerie, et personne ne put entrer.

Hermione ne faisait pas partie du nombre de ceux qui avaient couru à la suite de Kreattur. Affaissée sur une chaise, seule, elle était pâle comme la mort. Draco avait couru à l'infirmerie : après tout, Severus Rogue était son parrain. Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent alors et emmenèrent la jeune fille dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où elle pourrait se laisser aller sans risque.

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil, et essuya ses yeux humides. Hébétée, elle questionna sans grand espoir :

« L'un de vous sait-il ce qui arrive quand on arrache ce genre de tatouage ?

-D'après ce que mon père m'a dit, répondit Ron, aucun ancien Mangemort n'a jamais réussi à se débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle fait partie d'eux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mortel, à moins que l'on n'arrive réellement à l'enlever.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Harry, c'est pourquoi il a fait ça. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'a pas cherché à l'arracher, que l'on sache, et il sait très bien que ça ne fait aucune différence pour personne. Tout le monde sait très bien ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il l'a fait. En plus, il était certainement conscient des risques qu'il prenait !

-Je l'ai vu ce soir, il n'a pas arrêté de boire, fit Ginny. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus les idées très claires…

-Ginny, c'est de Rogue que nous parlons ! Le maître du self-control ! Il ne pourrait jamais perdre de vue la réalité à ce point…

-En ce moment, il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il le perd de plus en plus, ce contrôle. Il se met sans cesse en colère, il ne mange plus, on dirait qu'il ne dort plus ! Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

-C'est peut-être le relâchement, proposa Ron. Maintenant qu'il est réhabilité, qu'il n'a plus rien d'autre à faire que penser à lui-même, il ressent peut-être le contrecoup de toute la tension accumulée pendant ses années de service chez Voldemort.

-C'est tout à fait possible, oui, fit Harry.

-Mais pourquoi voudrait-il mourir ? demanda Hermione.

-A-t-il une raison de vivre ? » répondit immédiatement Ginny.

Personne ne répondit à cela, car tous savaient que Severus Rogue ne pourrait pas se contenter de raisons aussi éphémères et vaines que la gloire et la reconnaissance. Il était seul.

Peu à peu, d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune : le bal était terminé. Les quatre amis allèrent se coucher, mais Hermione ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Finalement, exténuée et inquiète, elle se leva et se réfugia dans la salle commune avec un livre, attendant l'aube et le moment de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

A six heures, elle se lava et se changea, puis se faufila hors de la tour des Gryffondor. Parvenue devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être inquiète. Apparemment, un grand nombre de filles avaient retardé l'heure de leur départ en vacances pour rendre visite à leur enseignant ; toutes étaient massées devant la porte, gloussant ou pleurant, réclamant à cors et à cris qu'on leur ouvre. Hermione resta un peu en retrait, hésitante. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir une Madame Pomfresh à l'air hagard, qui lança d'un ton sec :

« Les visites sont interdites. Le professeur Rogue s'en est tiré, mais il faut qu'il se repose. Rentrez chez vous et passez de bonnes vacances. »

Un chœur de soupirs de soulagement mêlés de protestations véhémentes accueillit cette déclaration, mais comme l'infirmière avait aussitôt refermé la porte, tout le monde se résigna et tourna les talons. Hermione retourna dans son dortoir, légèrement rassurée, se mit au lit et dormit de longues heures. Elle ne devait partir que le lendemain chez ses parents. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, laissant Ron et Harry en pleine partie d'échecs, et Ginny plongée dans un livre, elle retourna discrètement à l'infirmerie. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts, presque tous les élèves étant déjà partis. Elle parvint à la porte, qu'aucune groupie ne tenait plus désormais, et frappa timidement.

« Les visites sont interdites ! » entendit-elle crier depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière la regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds.

« Tiens, Miss Granger ! Excusez-moi, j'ignorais que c'était vous. Je vous en prie, entrez ! »

Interloquée par ce traitement de faveur inhabituel de la part de Mme Pomfresh, Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce, n'osant pas regarder autour d'elle.

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles du professeur… commença-t-elle, mais une voix particulièrement froide l'interrompit.

-Je vais très bien. Sortez de cette pièce.

-Severus ! enfin ! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à une jeune fille ! s'exclama l'infirmière, scandalisée.

-Allez-vous en ! » Son ton était clairement menaçant, cette fois.

Hermione avait risqué un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la voix, et ce qu'elle vit lui causa un choc : le maître des potions était assis dans un lit, pâle et mince ; son bras était recouvert d'un bandage blanc au milieu duquel une tache rouge s'élargissait. Apparemment, il n'était pas complètement guéri. Ses yeux paraissaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude dans son visage translucide, et il la foudroyait du regard.

« Excusez-moi. » murmura-t-elle précipitamment, et elle sortit de la pièce sans plus regarder. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle fondit en larmes et se promit qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas homme à s'amollir lorsqu'il était malade ; son affaiblissement passager ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait supporter sa vue. Elle sortit du château en courant et se cacha dans un coin désert du parc, pour pleurer et s'insulter librement. Finalement, elle se dit que ça n'était pas si mal, au fond, parce que les répliques froides de son enseignant prouvaient qu'il était redevenu lui-même, qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Séchant ses larmes, elle retrouva ses amis pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé sans les inquiéter, puis termina ses bagages.

Le lendemain, tous rentraient chez eux. Hermione attendait ces vacances avec impatience, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus passées avec ses parents. De plus, elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner du château, faire une pause et ne plus penser à _lui_.

Et de fait, ce furent de belles vacances. Ravis d'avoir leur fille à la maison pour deux semaines entières, et lui trouvant un air un peu pâlichon, ses parents se firent un devoir de rendre son séjour aussi agréable que possible. Sa mère lui préparait ses plats préférés, estimant que la cuisine des elfes de maison de Poudlard ne pouvait égaler la sienne – et en cela elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Son père avait organisé plusieurs grandes réunions familiales, et elle put retrouver avec plaisir ses oncles et cousins, avec lesquels elle s'entendait très bien, car la famille Granger était très unie. Ils passèrent également de longues soirées tranquilles, jouant tous les trois à des jeux de société, lisant ou caressant Pattenrond, et Hermione, aimée et cajolée, se sentait réellement mieux. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le retour au château, et surtout la reprise des cours de potions. Elle considéra un temps l'éventualité de demander une dispense spéciale à la directrice, en appuyant le fait qu'elle pourrait apprendre seule. Par ailleurs, c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait, puisque le professeur Rogue refusait depuis près de deux mois de vérifier son travail. Elle décida cependant que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, puisque cela ressemblait fort à une fuite, et que les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage.


	5. Chapter 5

La veille de la rentrée arriva. Hermione retrouva avec plaisir ses amis et son univers dans la tour des Gryffondors, et bien vite il fut temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise le plus rapidement possible, et ne jeta pas un regard à la table des professeurs. Ginny, quant à elle, reprit son rôle d'investigatrice discrète et observa le professeur Rogue s'installer à sa place d'un air maussade. Lui ne cessa pas de fixer Hermione durant tout le repas, touchant à peine à son assiette. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Ginny était de plus en plus perplexe : pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi, s'il ne supportait pas de la voir et la chassait dès que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire ? Mais une voix vint la tirer de sa rêverie.

« Bonjour, Hermione. C'était Draco. Hermione leva la tête et répondit par un sourire.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Draco ?

-Plus ou moins… Severus est resté chez nous, pour se reposer, et je t'assure que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir !

-Ah… J'oublie toujours qu'il est ton parrain !

-Boh, de toute façon, il ne se comporte pas vraiment comme un parrain avec moi ces derniers temps… J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper plusieurs fois pendant les vacances.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Bonne question. Il est de très mauvaise humeur, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Et il en a particulièrement après moi. Enfin bref, et toi, tes vacances ?

-Sûrement mieux que les tiennes, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-J'imagine ! Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, pour boire un verre et discuter ? Le ton de Draco était assuré, il la regardait directement : c'était réellement un séducteur. Hermione réfléchit à peine ; car le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées était de voir du monde.

-Pas de problème. On pourrait aller au nouveau pub, il paraît qu'on peut danser..

-C'est vrai qu'on a le droit de sortir comme on veut, maintenant, rit Draco. Ca a du bon de ne plus être en guerre !

-Tu l'as dit ! »

Les deux jeunes gens bavardèrent un moment, puis Draco alla s'asseoir à sa table pour achever son repas. Hermione souriait, et même si le cœur n'y était pas elle se persuadait qu'elle passerait une très bonne soirée.

A la fin du repas, Hermione se leva pour retourner dans la salle commune avec ses amis. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se laissa distancer dans les couloirs obscurs, et n'entendit pas le bruit de pas derrière elle. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment et la plaqua contre le mur. Severus Rogue. Pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, elle posait les yeux sur lui. Il était toujours très pâle, et portait une chemise blanche à manches larges ; sa tenue habituelle était sans doute trop serrée pour son bras blessé. Il agrippa ses poignets dans chacune de ses mains, et les maintint fermement contre le mur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Miss Granger, je vous interdis… Il s'arrêta soudain, comme s'il ne savait pas comment continuer sa phrase.

-Lâchez-moi, Monsieur ! La jeune fille était terrifiée, mais aussi scandalisée. De quel droit l'agressait-il ainsi ?

-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous revoir, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? reprit le maître des potions, d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Mais…

-Alors que faites-vous ici ? Je ne veux plus jamais poser les yeux sur vous ! Il criait à présent.

-Vous me faites mal ! » Elle criait elle aussi, de douleur.

Severus Rogue ne sembla pas comprendre, puis une lueur passa dans ses yeux, il vit ses mains emprisonnant celles de la jeune fille, et la lâcha brutalement. Il lui jeta un regard intense, brillant et désespéré, et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, abasourdie. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Elle examina ses poignets : des traces violacées commençaient à apparaître. Espérant que les marques disparaîtraient après un moment, elle se releva et rentra directement dans son dortoir, sans parler à personne, dissimulant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se trouva obligée de dire la vérité à ses amis, car les traces, loin de s'estomper, étaient maintenant nettement visibles, dessinant l'empreinte des doigts du professeur Rogue. Il y était allé vraiment fort, songea la jeune Gryffondor, car sa peau ne marquait pas si facilement que ça. Harry et Ron, scandalisés, se proposaient d'aller « casser la gueule à ce connard », et même Ginny se montra férocement intraitable en la matière.

« Tu dois aller le dénoncer, Hermione, dit-elle alors qu'ils descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il est ton professeur, il n'a pas le droit de frapper ses élèves, et surtout pas toi, et surtout pas sans raison aucune !

-Il ne m'a pas « frappée », quand même !

-C'est tout comme ! rugit Ron. Regarde-moi ces traces !

-Tu as mal ? demanda Harry.

-Un peu…

-Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh te donnera quelque chose pour arranger ça.

-J'y vais tout de suite. Je ne veux plus jamais penser à ça. »

Laissant là les trois jeunes gens, Hermione prit un autre couloir et se rendit, pour la millième fois lui semblait-il, à l'infirmerie.

En chemin, elle croisa Draco et lui fit un salut, gardant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Salut, Hermione. Euh, tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler.

-Ah ?

-Oui, en fait… Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais… Je suis désolé, je crois que nous ferions mieux de ne pas aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.

-Ah bon… Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est Severus. Il… Il était particulièrement énervé hier soir, et il est venu me voir après que je t'ai invitée. Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas du tout le fait qu'un Serpentard sorte avec une Gryffondor.

-Dis plutôt avec moi, ce serait plus juste, répliqua Hermione d'un ton amer. _Et voilà ; non seulement il ne veut plus me voir, mais il ne veut pas que j'ai de contact avec qui que ce soit qui lui est lié…_

-Euh… oui, à vrai dire c'est plutôt ça. Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé ! » Il semblait sincère. « En temps normal, je lui rirais au nez, mais il était réellement furieux, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper, et… enfin…

-Je sais, il est normal que ton parrain passe avant moi. Ce serait idiot.

-Merci de me comprendre. Quand il se sera calmé, on pourrait peut-être refaire des plans ? Ok ?

-Bien sûr, pas de problème. Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille à l'inf… euh, je veux dire...

-Tu vas à l'infirmerie ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Non ! enfin, oui, euh… C'est parce que… Mais il était trop tard. Draco prit un air soupçonneux.

-Montre-moi tes mains. Pourquoi les caches-tu ?

-S'il te plaît, laisse tomber… Peine perdue. Il lui saisit les poignets et elle laissa involontairement échapper un cri de douleur. Draco contempla les traces avec stupéfaction.

-C'est… c'est lui ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à qui il a rendu une petite visite hier soir, plaisanta Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Par Merlin ! Hermione, pardonne-moi, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te proposer de sortir !

-Tu n'y peux rien. Et maintenant, on oublie ça, d'accord ?

-Non ! C'est peut-être mon parrain, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! et toi non plus ! Tu dois aller voir Mc Gonnaggall.

-Je vais d'abord aller à l'infirmerie, et ensuite on verra.

-Hermione ! »

Mais Hermione était déjà partie. Elle sentait monter en elle une émotion qui ressemblait fort à de la colère. Non. A de la rage. En vérité, elle était folle de rage. Comment cet homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré et respecté, à qui elle faisait confiance même s'il l'effrayait un peu, comment cet homme qui avait certainement mille fois mieux à faire que de se préoccuper d'une fille comme elle, pouvait-il se démener à ce point pour lui rendre la vie impossible ? Bien sûr, il ne réalisait certainement pas à quel point ses insultes et son mépris la marquaient, mais tout de même ! Il s'était arrangé pour détruire dans l'œuf une relation qui aurait pu être fort agréable entre Draco et elle, même s'ils n'étaient restés qu'amis. Peut-être bien qu'elle le dénoncerait, après tout ; il ne regrettait de toute façon certainement pas son geste.

Particulièrement remontée, Hermione frappa violemment à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra sans attendre.

« Mme Pomfresh, il me faut une pommade pour… » Elle s'arrêta net._ Oh non._ Il était là. En train de se faire examiner le bras par l'infirmière. Tous deux la contemplaient fixement. _Et merde !_

« Euh… je reviendrai. Désolée. » Elle s'apprêtait à partir quant Mme Pomfresh l'arrêta.

« Non, nous avions presque fini. C'est simplement que la blessure de MONSIEUR se remet à saigner dès qu'il…

-Avez-vous bientôt terminé, Pompom ? l'interrompit le professeur d'un ton sec.

-Oh là là ! détendez-vous un peu, Severus ! On jurerait que vous ne vous nourrissez que de café et de sortilèges d'Enervement ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas, ça va recommencer à saigner, et j'en ai assez de subir vos humeurs sans vous voir vous pointer ici dès que quelque chose vous contrarie ! Relativisez, enfin ! »

Mme Pomfresh était la seule à se permettre un ton aussi relâché avec le maître des potions. Des années de multiples séjours à l'infirmerie, après les réunions de Mangemorts, avaient créé une véritable complicité entre ces deux-là, et Pompom n'était plus effrayée par les manières de cet homme.

Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, occupé qu'il était à contempler on ne savait quoi. Ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage, si bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer son expression.

« Bon. Attendez ici, Severus, je vais m'occuper de cette jeune dame qui a l'air encore plus pressée que vous. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda gentiment ce qui n'allait pas. Affreusement embarrassée, toute sa colère retombée, cette dernière marmonna des mots que personne ne comprit et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, mais la matrone lui saisit le poignet pour la retenir, et, encore une fois, elle ne put retenir un cri.

Un grand silence suivit, pendant que l'infirmière observait un poignet, puis l'autre, et prenait un air de plus en plus inquiétant.

« Qui vous a fait ça, Miss Granger ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je voudrais juste…

-C'est moi, coupa une voix rauque.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Laissez tomber, Miss Granger. J'en ai assez fait comme ça. Pour votre gouverne, je suis allé voir Minerva, mais elle a refusé de me croire. Il faudra donc que vous lui montriez vous-même les marques avant de les faire disparaître.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

-Vous devriez. Miss Granger, avez-vous peur de moi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Monsieur.

-Craignez-vous des représailles si vous me dénoncez ? Le ton était très bas, sifflant, menaçant.

-Pas du tout. Je voulais juste…

-Dites-moi, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il brutalement en la fixant d'un regard noir. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez réellement, pour une fois ! »

Et soudain, la colère déferla à nouveau en elle, plus puissante encore qu'auparavant, mais teintée d'une frayeur immense.

« Je pense, je pense que vous êtes un monstre ! cria-t-elle. Je ne vous ai rien fait qui mérite ça. Si vous ne vouliez pas que je voie Draco, vous n'aviez qu'à le dire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! Et je vous signale que je suis une élève ici, que j'ai donc tout à fait le droit de rester au château pour étudier, et que vous n'allez pas me chasser avec vos menaces ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour vous défouler ! »

Sur cette explosion, elle fondit en larmes. L'infirmière passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et posa un regard accusateur sur son collègue.

« Severus, j'exige des excuses, pour le moins ! » s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

L'homme s'approcha de la jeune fille qui frissonna de terreur, à l'idée qu'il allait lui faire payer son insolence. Mais il se contenta de saisir l'un de ses poignets, avec une grande délicatesse. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il observait son œuvre, aussi ne pouvait-on savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Des doigts, il caressait doucement les marques, comme s'il essayait de les effacer. Enfin, il leva la tête, et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-C'est pourtant très simple. Il suffit de dire : 'pardonnez-moi', persifla la matrone.

-C'est hors de question. Miss Granger, je vous interdis de me pardonner. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna brusquement les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes interdites.

« Miss Granger, j'aime beaucoup Severus, commença Mme Pomfresh. Elle semblait ne parler qu'avec répugnance. Mais son caractère n'est pas des plus commodes et cette fois, il a… et bien, il a dépassé les bornes. Je vous demande de le faire renvoyer. C'est ce qu'il veut, et je pense qu'il a raison. Il a de moins en moins d'emprise sur lui-même, ces derniers temps. C'est peut-être sa blessure, mais même si elle guérit, qui sait ce dont il sera capable, la prochaine fois. Vous ne devez pas prendre ce risque. Vous devez l'aider à quitter Poudlard, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de réellement regrettable.

-Je…

-Je le connais bien, vous savez, et je sais qu'il souffre. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments, mais il s'y refuse totalement. Et il en a, des sentiments ! Je peux vous assurer que son geste va certainement le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas excusé ?

-Parce qu'il ne s'excuse pas lui-même. Pour une erreur commise dans sa jeunesse, il a passé près de vingt ans au service de Vous Savez Qui afin de la réparer. Il n'oublie pas facilement ses faiblesses.

-Dans ce cas, il y a fort à parier qu'il ne recommencera pas de si tôt à brutaliser ses élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Miss Granger, vous ne comprenez pas. Je crois que rester ici le rendrait fou.

-C'est ridicule. Il ne se fera pas renvoyer, en tout cas pas à cause de moi. Il vient juste d'être reconnu, on ne va pas le discréditer à nouveau ! Et je ne pense pas que Poudlard lui déplaise à ce point. Il s'est trouvé libéré de ses obligations dès que la guerre s'est terminée, mais il a préféré rester ; c'est bien que le coin lui plaît.

-Vous ne lui rendez pas service, ma chère, soupira la matrone, vaincue.

-Je pense que si. Il n'a jamais fui les problèmes de toute sa vie, que je sache ; il ne va pas commencer maintenant.

-Severus ? Mais quand il est question de sentiments, jeune fille, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Fuir.

-Alors tant pis pour lui. Je ne vais pas l'aider à se défiler.

-Vous êtes toujours en colère contre lui, constata l'infirmière.

-Oui. Mais maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur moi. N'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Mme Pomfresh ?

-Bien sûr. Il ne vous fera jamais de mal. Volontairement, en tout cas. Bon, et si nous soignions ce bobo ? Puisque vous ne voulez pas le dénoncer, il n'y a plus qu'à faire disparaître tout ça ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Deux jours passèrent. C'était le premier cours de potions de la rentrée. Nerveuse, Hermione patientait devant la classe avec Harry et Ron.

« Détends-toi ! il ne va pas te manger, plaisanta Harry.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Ecoute, Mione, je sais que tu as peur de lui, mais quand tu le verras, essaie plutôt de te concentrer sur ta colère. Je suis sûr que ça ira beaucoup mieux.

-Oui, et puis comme on dit, ça sent la peur, ces bêtes-là, et ça les rend encore pire. Alors ne lui montre pas que…

-Ce n'est pas un animal sauvage, Ron ! coupa la jeune fille, exaspérée.

-Salut Hermione, fit soudain une voix.

-Salut, Draco.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin je crois. Severus a enfin décidé de ne plus se mêler de mes affaires, alors si tu es toujours ok, on se réorganise cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Et que nous vaut ce revirement d'attitude si soudain ?

-Aucune idée. Il est venu me voir hier soir et il m'a dit que je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais avec toi, qu'il s'en moquait. Alors…

-Arrêtons là les détails de cette conversation pas très gratifiante pour moi, rit la jeune fille. On dit samedi à trois heures devant le château ?

-Ok ! répondit Draco, ravi. »

A cet instant, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les élèves, et l'entrevue prit fin. Hermione ne se sentait pas aussi soulagée qu'elle l'aurait dû. Apparemment, le maître des potions avait décidé de cesser de lui pourrir l'existence, du moins dans le domaine de ses relations sociales. Mais allait-il intervenir sur un autre plan ? Et si non, pourquoi un tel changement de direction ?

Les étudiants s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives dans un silence parfait. Le professeur Rogue était assis à sa table, griffonnant furieusement sur un parchemin. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment et agita sa baguette en direction du tableau. Des instructions apparurent.

« Vous avez deux heures. » annonça-t-il froidement, puis il se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin. Il ne prononça plus un mot de tout le cours. Les élèves s'activaient fébrilement, plus angoissés que soulagés par ce brusque revirement d'attitude. Finalement, Lavande Brown prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du maître des potions.

« Vous vous sentez mieux, Monsieur ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice. N'avez-vous pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de votre bras ?

-Je ne suis pas encore impotent, Miss Brown, répondit l'intéressé sans lever les yeux. Mais cette phrase suffit à encourager la jeune fille, car c'était de loin la plus aimable qu'il ait prononcée depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Je pourrais vous aider…murmura-t-elle encore plus bas, bien que le reste de la classe put encore l'entendre, tant régnait un silence de mort. Et elle commença à lui caresser l'épaule. Il releva très lentement la tête, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lavande. Elle resta pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Je vous conseille de retirer votre main immédiatement, Miss, lança-t-il d'un ton très calme. Un accident est si vite arrivé… »

Lavande recula précipitamment, apparemment terrifiée, et retourna s'asseoir en courant presque.

« Bah alors, chuchota Pansy, goguenarde, il t'a mordue ?

-Tais-toi, siffla l'interpellée d'une voix paniquée, si tu avais vu ses yeux…

-Quoi, ses yeux ? intervint Parvati Patil

-C'était affreux. On aurait dit ceux d'un cadavre. »

Le reste du cours de potions se déroula sans un bruit, et à la fin des deux heures chacun se retira avec un intense sentiment de soulagement. La tension avait été insupportable.

« Finalement, je crois que je préférais quand il enlevait des points, gémit Ron sur le chemin de la salle commune.

-C'est vrai, approuva Harry, au moins, on savait quoi faire. Là, on a l'impression que quelque chose va nous tomber dessus à tout moment, et on ne sait pas quoi. »

Hermione, pensive, se taisait. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer le visage de son professeur lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait alarmée. Sa peau était translucide, il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux, il avait l'air fatigué, malade et…vaincu ? Oui, c'était le mot. Quoi que fut ce contre quoi il se battait, on eût dit qu'il avait perdu sa dernière raison de continuer, et qu'il était en train de tout laisser tomber. Son faible sarcasme à l'encontre de Lavande Brown montrait bien qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, qu'il ne se souciait plus de tout cela.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la situation ne s'améliora pas. Parvati confia aux jeunes filles qui partageaient son dortoir, un soir, qu'elle avait entendu le professeur Mc Gonaggall et Mme Pomfresh discuter au détour d'un couloir.

« Mme Pomfresh disait que la blessure de Rogue aurait dû guérir il y a déjà longtemps, mais qu'elle continuait de saigner, et que ça l'affaiblissait beaucoup, raconta-t-elle devant un auditoire captivé. Alors Mc Go a dit que ce devait être pour ça qu'il avait l'air si fatigué. Et Pomfresh a dit que c'était plutôt le contraire.

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione qui écoutait malgré elle, un livre oublié sur ses genoux.

-Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'il était si fatigué que la blessure refusait de se refermer. Et elle a aussi dit qu'il devait y avoir une raison à son état dépressif.

-Dépressif ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Oui, apparemment. Et si tu y regardes bien, ça ressemble bien à une dépression. Il a l'air malade, malheureux, et il ne s'amuse même plus à torturer ses élèves, alors que c'est son passe-temps favori.

-C'est vrai, ça… »

La conversation se poursuivit un moment sur le même sujet, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, sans trop bien comprendre pourquoi. Lasse, elle ferma son livre et tenta de s'endormir. Mais les heures passaient et le sommeil ne venait pas. Son esprit était assailli de mille questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse. Finalement, excédée, elle se leva pour attendre le jour dans la salle commune, avec un livre.

Le lendemain, c'est donc une Hermione épuisée qui retrouva ses amis au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et elle ne prêtait pas grande attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, perdue dans la contemplation de son bol de café. Soudain, Harry lui tapota l'épaule.

« Hé ho ! Hermione ! Tu m'écoutes?

-Quoi?

-Je te demandais à quelle heure était ta réunion de ce soir.

-La réunion ! J'avais complètement oublié ! C'est à huit heures ! »

_Merde_. La réunion inter semestre entre les préfets en chef et les enseignants. Elle était programmée depuis des semaines. Hermione fouilla fébrilement dans son sac, à la recherche de son agenda. Devait-on apporter un rapport pour cette réunion ? Elle n'avait rien préparé !

Enfin elle tomba sur son agenda, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta pour trouver la brochure d'information qu'on lui avait donnée lors de la remise de son insigne de préfète en chef.

_Cette réunion a pour objet de cibler les éventuelles difficultés rencontrées par les préfets en chef dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions ou même en tant qu'étudiants. Elle leur permettra également de signaler aux enseignants les problèmes qu'éprouvent certains élèves, et qui n'auraient pas été remarqués. Les enseignants pourront faire part aux préfets en chef de leurs observations, conseils, critiques ou de tout autre message à leur destination ou à celle du reste du corps étudiant. Enfin, le temps restant sera mis à profit pour organiser les divers événements auxquels les étudiants prennent part, tels une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou un bal._

Bon. Rien sur un rapport à fournir, mais il allait tout de même falloir parler. Or la journée de la jeune fille était plus que chargée ; elle n'aurait pas le temps de rédiger quelques notes mémoire avant… six heures du soir.

Bien. Parfait. Elle n'aurait qu'à se rendre directement dans la salle de réunion après les cours, et elle pourrait ainsi tranquillement préparer ce qu'elle devrait dire. En espérant qu'Ernie McMillan, le second préfet en chef, n'aie pas décidé de faire du zèle en rédigeant un rapport de deux cent pages. Ce dont il était tout à fait capable.

Soudain, une autre pensée frappa Hermione. Severus Rogue serait présent. Et n'avait-elle pas rencontré des « difficultés » avec lui ? _…difficultés rencontrées dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions __**ou même en tant qu'étudiants**__. _Devait-elle parler du fait qu'il ne lui donnait plus de notes depuis plusieurs mois ?

« Sûrement pas, maugréa-t-elle en direction de son bol de café.

-Quoi ? fit Ron, assis à côté d'elle, la bouche pleine de tartines à la confiture.

-Non, rien. »

La journée parut interminable à Hermione, qui luttait contre un épuisement et une anxiété grandissants. Et quelle idée de faire une insomnie la veille de cette réunion ! C'était particulièrement important. Si les enseignants estimaient qu'elle ne faisait pas son travail correctement, elle serait démise de ses fonctions, et ce serait tout simplement intolérable.

Six heures vinrent enfin. La jeune fille se précipita hors de la salle de Métamorphoses, avec un vague « A tout à l'heure » à destination de Harry et Ron, et courut jusqu'à la salle de réunion, située au cinquième étage.

Elle n'y était entrée qu'une fois auparavant. C'était une salle immense et rectangulaire, desservie par deux portes, une à chaque extrémité. Une douzaine de tables étaient disposées de façon à former un carré au centre de la pièce, et au fond trônait un grand bureau, destiné au directeur, en l'occurrence à la directrice.

Hermione s'avança prudemment ; l'endroit était encore désert. Soulagée, elle s'installa à une table, la plus éloignée possible du bureau de Mc Gonaggall, et sortir un bloc note et un stylo.

Elle griffonna furieusement pendant une heure, puis s'arrêta pour se relire et faire une pause, tout en triturant sa baguette d'un geste machinal.

_Le petit Dewey Hansom semble être dyslexique. Il refuse d'en parler à quiconque mais il confond les lettres quand il lit et quand il écrit. Peut-être faudrait-il lui donner des cours particuliers._ Bien.

_Samantha Chevenharden _– quel nom à coucher dehors – _est enceinte, et m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant, car elle ne sait pas quoi faire._ Tsss. J'espère qu'ils ne me demanderont pas qui est le père.

_Les parents de Jen Duny viennent de divorcer… _Pas d'bol. _Elle est très déprimée…_ Bah ouais tu m'étonnes… _Un psychologue pourrait…_

_Pourrait…_

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et le brouhaha des enseignants se rendant à la réunion inter semestrielle s'interrompit soudain.

« Chut ! fit quelqu'un. Je crois qu'elle dort.

-Elle travaille trop, cette petite, fit une autre voix.

-Il faudrait la réveiller, tout de même, lança une troisième.

-Pas moi.

-Ni moi. Si elle se croit attaquée, on va avoir droit à une belle démonstration de ses capacités en Sortilèges. Non merci.

-C'est vrai, on m'a dit que certaines de ses camarades de dortoir s'étaient retrouvées avec un nez en plus ; elle n'est pas tendre au réveil. Très peu pour moi. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel chacun se demandait comment la réveiller sans risque. Brusquement :

« Ah, Severus ! vous tombez bien, chuchota quelqu'un. Pourriez-vous aller réveiller cette jeune fille ?

-Filius ! s'exclama une femme. Vous n'y pensez pas…

-Mais si ! Et en douceur, s'il vous plaît, Severus. »

L'interpellé s'avança en direction de la forme recroquevillée sur sa chaise, puis s'arrêta. Il la contempla un moment, impénétrable, puis reprit sa progression.

« Attention, elle a sa baguette à la main ! », l'avertit une voix charitable derrière lui.

Le maître des potions parvint jusqu'à la table, à l'autre bout de la pièce, où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main. Après une légère hésitation, il commença à lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

-Mmmh, répondit-elle.

-Hermione, réveillez-vous. »

Hermione s'étira, revenant lentement à la conscience, et ressentant un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Quelqu'un lui avait caressé la joue.

« Kleurilé ? maugréa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Huit heures moins cinq », répondit Severus Rogue en la regardant.

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle tenta de s'excuser mais ne parvint qu'à bafouiller, aussi ferma-t-elle la bouche en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

L'homme continuait à la fixer. Une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard, qui dénotait par rapport à son visage pâle et fermé. Ce n'était pas du tout les yeux d'un cadavre qu'il avait aujourd'hui, du moins à cet instant.

Hermione finit par se ressaisir, marmonna de vagues excuses en détournant la tête et s'absorba dans la relecture de ses notes, pour éviter d'avoir à croiser à nouveau son regard. C'était trop… perturbant.

Les autres professeurs s'étaient rapprochés, cependant, et ils saluèrent la jeune fille tout en la plaisantant sur ses talents de marmotte, cependant que Severus Rogue se relevait lentement. La lueur dans ses yeux avait disparu, laissant place à un morne désespoir.

La réunion commença. Comme l'avait supposé Hermione, Ernie avait cru bon de rédiger un compte-rendu de ses observations du semestre, et en distribuait un exemplaire à chaque enseignant. Il prit la parole le premier et se lança dans un discours mortellement ennuyeux reprenant la plupart des notes d'Hermione, à l'exception de ses remarques concernant les élèves de Gryffondor, bien entendu. La diatribe du préfet en chef dura une bonne demi-heure, après quoi il fut coupé sèchement par la directrice, qui demanda à Hermione de prendre le relais.

La jeune fille parcourut ses notes, réalisant qu'il lui restait bien peu de choses à dire et que cela risquait de faire mauvaise impression. _Bah, au moins, ce sera bref_, songea-t-elle en commençant.

L'annonce que Samantha était enceinte provoqua de nombreux murmures choqués de la part des enseignants. Seul le professeur Rogue demeura impassible. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu ; il contemplait on ne savait quoi, le regard perdu dans le vague, la mine maussade.

« Que proposez-vous à ce sujet ? demanda Mme Mc Gonnagall à ses enseignants.

-Il faut la renvoyer ! lança Slughorn.

-Pas du tout ! contra Mme Pomfresh, il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'elle compte faire du bébé !

-Oui, mais si le père et elle sont en désaccord ? fit le professeur Flitwick. Au fait, qui est le père ? »

Tout le monde parlait en même temps. _Si je tombe enceinte avant d'avoir terminé Poudlard, _songea Hermione obscurément_, jamais je ne le leur dirai !_

« Et vous, Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda la directrice. L'interpellé leva la tête.

-Je m'en moque.

-Severus ! je vous en prie !

-Très bien. Je dirais que tout dépend des circonstances. Mais connaissant le caractère de Miss Chevenharden, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'elle ne garde pas cet enfant. Une de son genre suffit, débita-t-il d'une voix atone. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est la difficulté que vous éprouvez à prendre une décision très simple, vous qui avez tous fait partie de l'Ordre…»

Les insultes étaient là, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Cependant, les discussions avaient repris bon train. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'arguments stériles, il fut décidé que l'on irait d'abord parler à la jeune fille avant de prévoir quoi que ce soit.

On passa ensuite aux remarques des enseignants au sujet des préfets en chef. Ernie McMillan reçut des compliments teintés d'un mépris amusé, qu'il accueillit avec ravissement. Quant à Hermione, on ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle. Rassurée, elle commençait à sourire lorsque vint le tour du professeur Rogue de donner son sentiment.

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur les capacités de Miss Granger », énonça celui-ci sans la regarder. Et ce fut tout. Dépitée, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

Cela fait, il restait à organiser la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi qu'un bal à la veille des vacances de février. Les détails furent expédiés, chacun ayant hâte d'en finir avec cette réunion qui s'éternisait, et enfin l'on put se retirer.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention c'est du hot^^

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione se sentait exténuée. Elle se traîna lentement dans les couloirs du château, en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas mangé, elle avait des devoirs à terminer et une ronde à effectuer. Une fois parvenue dans la salle commune, elle appela Kreattur pour qu'il lui apporte quelque chose à grignoter, et elle tenta de travailler un essai sur les transfigurations runiques. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Elle se résigna à reporter le tout au lendemain et se mit péniblement en route pour sa ronde.

Marchant comme un automate, elle avançait dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait pas allumé sa baguette, car l'obscurité était reposante. Elle se mit à penser au professeur Rogue, à la façon si douce dont il l'avait réveillée puis à la manière dont il avait dit que finalement, il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle repensa également au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, chose qu'elle se refusait d'habitude ; mais ce soir elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter.

C'avait été un moment très spécial ; elle avait eu l'impression – non, elle avait voulu croire qu'il avait apprécié tout autant qu'elle cet instant, qu'il avait mis toute sa passion dans ce geste. Douce rêverie… Elle se plaisait à présent à imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient été seuls, s'ils avaient continué…

Boum !

Perdue dans ses pensées de luxure, Hermione n'avait pas vu la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle, noyée dans les ombres. Manquant de s'affaler, elle sentit deux mains puissantes lui saisir la taille pour la maintenir en équilibre.

« Désolée ! » bredouilla-t-elle en relevant la tête. Elle eut un choc. _Encore lui !_

Rougissant des pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir à son sujet, elle baissa les yeux et tenta de se dégager, mais il la retint fermement.

« Monsieur, je…

-A quoi pensiez-vous ? la coupa-t-il brusquement.

-Euh…

-Est-ce une habitude chez vous de marcher la nuit sans lumière pour prendre les gens par surprise ? Le ton de sa voix traduisait un certain agacement, et cependant il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable dans l'obscurité.

-Non, en fait, ça m'aide à réfléchir, ça me détend, répondit instantanément la jeune fille, avant de rougir de plus belle. _Pourvu qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées._

-Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? Il paraissait suspicieux, à présent.

-Je ne rougis pas.

-Oh si, vous rougissez.

-Il fait noir, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir.

-Si, je le sais. » Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure, et il rapprocha son visage du sien, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle, bien impromptue et qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je voudrais m'en aller, s'il vous plaît, implora-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? souffla le maître des potions, ma présence vous déplaît ?

-…

-Répondez, Hermione.

-Hum… non. »

Il se rapprocha encore. A présent, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Hermione était paralysée.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ? » murmura-t-il encore.

Et soudain, il saisit sauvagement son visage des deux mains, et l'embrassa.

Ce fut comme si tout s'arrêtait. La jeune fille perdit le contrôle et, avant même de s'en apercevoir, elle avait noué ses mains derrière la nuque du Maître des Potions et le serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, lui rendant son baiser avec une passion au moins égale à la sienne. Il étouffa un gémissement, ce qui fit déferler une vague de chaleur dans le ventre d'Hermione. L'homme la plaqua contre le mur avec brutalité, et l'une de ses mains quitta son visage pour atteindre sa taille. Il commença à la caresser avec une impatience mal maîtrisée, et ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de gémir. Ce simple son parut le rendre fou. S'arrachant brutalement à ses lèvres, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien, puis l'emporta à grands pas dans les couloirs obscurs, sans cesser de déposer des baisers enflammés sur son visage, murmurant :

« Hermione… »

Ils parvinrent à une porte, et Hermione comprit confusément qu'ils étaient arrivés à ses appartements. Sans la lâcher ni sortir sa baguette, Severus Rogue prononça une formule incompréhensible d'une voix rauque, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra, referma la porte d'un coup de pied et avança jusqu'à une autre pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité, où l'on distinguait vaguement un grand lit.

Avec une infinie douceur à présent, il déposa la jeune fille sur ce lit, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit alors à nouveau son visage dans ses mains, et posa de légers baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses tempes, son cou, et enfin ses lèvres. Hermione y répondit avidement, et posa pour la première fois ses mains sur le torse de l'homme dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Il frissonna et stoppa leur baiser, lui relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

Il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Hermione se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard, et sentit qu'elle pourrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité, pourvu qu'il ne perde jamais ce regard.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il se détourna, la lâcha et se leva soudain. Surprise, Hermione émit un « Non ! » de protestation.

« Je veux te voir, Hermione. » dit-il d'un ton rauque. Elle vit alors qu'il avait sorti sa baguette, et qu'il la pointait vers une cheminée qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Des flammes s'élevèrent, les éclairant d'une lueur mouvante.

Il posa sa baguette, se tourna à nouveau vers elle et, très doucement, commença à défaire les boutons du chemisier de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit à trembler de désir, et, fébrilement, s'attaqua à son tour à la chemise de Severus Rogue. Sa hâte parut faire perdre à l'homme le peu de maîtrise qu'il lui restait, et ils s'arrachèrent pratiquement leurs vêtements, perdus dans des baisers et des caresses effrénés.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus, il fit une pause, s'arrachant à son étreinte, et se redressa pour la regarder. Elle rougit sous l'intensité de son regard, tout en se repaissant de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Il était beau. Son torse imberbe était fin, pâle et musclé. La blancheur du bandage ceignant son bras se voyait à peine. Il dégageait une impression de force, de puissance, de danger aussi, irrésistible. Les yeux d'Hermione descendirent plus bas, et elle eut un choc en découvrant son membre… Une bouffée de luxure lui monta au visage, et elle hoqueta.

Cependant, le maître des potions l'observait lui aussi, et ils finirent par se retrouver à nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Son regard était devenu si sombre et si intense qu'elle eut l'impression que ses yeux étaient désormais entièrement noirs, à travers les longues mèches de ses cheveux tout aussi noirs.

« Hermione », murmura-t-il enfin, tendant vers elle une main qui lui parut hésitante. Elle s'en saisit et la posa sur un de ses seins, savourant le doux contact sur sa peau brûlante. Il gémit, et sembla avoir atteint les dernières limites de sa résistance. Il fit basculer la jeune fille et se pencha sur elle. Il haletait à présent, et elle aussi. Il voulut l'embrasser encore, la caresser encore, explorer son intimité avec ses mains, mais Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle le voulait, maintenant.

« Maintenant. » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court. Et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de son intimité. Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses yeux, mais elle l'embrassa dans un geste passionné et il ne put plus réfléchir. Brutalement, désespérément, il la pénétra, et elle poussa un cri, qui se joignit au sien. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, maintenant. Le rythme devint rapidement effréné, la fièvre montant encore, des vagues de chaleur les envahissant sans cesse, les emportant toujours plus haut, plus loin dans le plaisir. Ils gémissaient tous deux, haletaient, lui s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle à chaque coup de rein. La délivrance les terrassa en même temps, dans un dernier cri de jouissance, et tous deux atteignirent les étoiles, l'espace d'un instant.

Ils restèrent longtemps étendus l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, reprenant leur souffle, savourant le présent. Puis, lentement, la raison revint à Hermione, tandis que son amant lui caressait doucement les joues et déposait de légers baisers dans son cou. Elle sentit la chaleur revenir en elle, mais repoussa cet accès de désir, voulant comprendre pourquoi une angoisse diffuse l'envahissait à présent. Soudain, l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappa brutalement de plein fouet.

S'arrachant aux bras de l'homme qui venait de lui faire l'amour, elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit, s'exclamant :

« Oh non ! »

Severus Rogue poussa un gémissement de protestation, puit s'assit à son tour et chercha à prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Mais elle se dégagea, se refusant à se laisser aller, et se leva, ramassant fébrilement ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'homme, qui se leva lui aussi et s'approcha d'elle. Dans ses yeux noirs, elle crut lire de l'inquiétude.

-C'est… Je… Ce que nous venons de faire, c'est…

-C'est quoi ? la pressa-t-il.

-C'est mal ! lâcha-t-elle finalement, tentant de se convaincre en même temps que suivre sa raison était la meilleure solution.

-Mal. Son ton était devenu froid, glacial même. La lueur sauvage dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Très bien.

-Je suis désolée, Monsieur.

-Sortez. »

Refoulant ses larmes, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir, elle se mit à courir, jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans le canapé de laquelle elle finit par s'effondrer, pleurant sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

_Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire_, se morigéna-t-elle. _Si ça s'était su, il aurait été renvoyé, déshonoré, il aurait tout perdu. Et puis de toute façon, qui te dit que ce n'était pas juste une histoire d'une nuit ? Il n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire penser qu'il a apprécié autre chose que ton physique, et à la première phrase que tu as dite il t'a jetée dehors. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi !_

Après un long moment, l'épuisement finit par la gagner et elle s'endormit d'un sommeil tourmenté. Après quelques trop courtes heures, c'est Ginny qui la trouva là, au petit matin, et la réveilla doucement.

« Hermione. »

Réveillée en sursaut, effrayée, la jeune fille s'empara de sa baguette et la braqua sur son amie, avant de réaliser qui c'était.

« Oh ! Ginny, tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

-De toute façon, tu ne m'aurais pas fait très mal avec ce que tu as dans les mains ! rétorqua Ginny en riant. »

Hermione baissa les yeux : ce n'était pas une baguette qu'elle tenait, mais la télécommande de la télé qu'un jeune né Moldu avait insisté pour installer dans la salle commune.

Elle esquissa un sourire, mais se remémora aussitôt les événements de la veille, et les larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

« Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Ginny.

Vaincue, Hermione s'effondra et raconta tout à son amie, pleurant de plus belle, pour finalement lui demander :

« Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? »

La jeune Gryffondor, bien que très choquée par la nouvelle, prit le temps de réfléchir aux arguments exposés par Hermione, et après un long moment prit enfin la parole.

« Je pense que s'il tient réellement à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux, alors il reviendra de lui-même et tu n'as plus qu'à attendre.

-Il s'agit de Severus Rogue. Il n'a pas des réactions normales.

-Oui, mais quand on veut vraiment quelque chose, il faut se battre pour l'avoir. Rogue est un combattant. Il fera ce qu'il faut.

-Et s'il ne fait rien ?

-Ne penses pas à ça. De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne peut rien se passer tant que tu es encore étudiante. Tu as bien le temps de voir venir. Si ça se trouve il attendra la fin de l'année…

-J'espère que non ! Les cours de potions vont être intenables ! »

Rassurée par les propos de Ginny, Hermione décida qu'elle allait tout oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il vaille la peine qu'elle s'en souvienne. En tout cas, elle allait essayer. Enfin, peut-être.


	8. Chapter 8

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione scruta discrètement la table des professeurs. _Il _n'était pas là. Tant mieux. Mais il ne reparut ni le midi, ni le soir, et elle finit par trouver cela inquiétant. Certes, il ne paraissait pas souvent dans la Grande Salle, à croire qu'il ne mangeait jamais, mais au moins on le croisait dans les couloirs, et personne ne l'avait vu de la journée. Il ne s'était même pas rendu à ses cours, apprit Hermione en surprenant une conversation entre deux élèves de troisième année.

Plus inquiétant encore, les professeurs eux-mêmes ne savaient pas où il avait bien pu passer. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, comme lors de ses années au service de Voldemort. Mais Voldemort n'était plus.

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels l'angoisse monta, jusqu'à ce que finalement, un soir, le professeur Mc Gonnaggall prenne la parole durant le repas.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire, commença-t-elle après avoir réclamé le calme. Le professeur Rogue est parti en mission en Europe de l'est, à la demande du Ministre de la Magie, afin de rattraper tous les Mangemorts en fuite, qui sont pour la plupart partis se cacher en Ukraine. Nous ne savons pas quand il sera en mesure de revenir et de reprendre ses fonctions à Poudlard, aussi c'est le professeur Slughorn qui prendra le relais jusqu'à son retour. Elle marqua une pause puis reprit : Je ne vous cache pas qu'il s'agit là d'une mission très dangereuse, qu'il a tenu à effectuer seul, et il est possible qu'il ne revienne pas du tout. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de prier pour lui. Merci. »

La directrice se rassit, dans un silence choqué. Ginny se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione ; elle était pâle comme la mort.

« Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est Rogue ! Il reviendra ! affirma-t-elle avec force.

-Bien sûr », répondit la jeune fille sans y croire.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus difficiles de la vie d'Hermione. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'avait-il parlé à personne de cette mission ? Et puis, si elle avait été au courant qu'il s'en allait, les choses se seraient-elles déroulées de cette façon ? Serait-elle partie après cette fameuse soirée ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? La jeune Gryffondor se torturait la tête, ne dormant presque plus, travaillant avec peine, rongée d'inquiétude et de regret, et semblant toujours sur le point de pleurer.

Elle se sentait épuisée et monstrueuse. En fin de compte, désespérant de retrouver au moins un sommeil normal, elle se rendit un matin à l'infirmerie, et demanda à Mme Pomfresh un léger somnifère. L'infirmière refusa de lui donner quoi que ce soit avant de l'avoir examinée sous toutes les coutures, affirmant qu'elle avait une mine abominable. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal, elle se lança alors dans des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette, cherchant un diagnostic, puis se figea net.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé ? demanda Hermione, lasse d'attendre.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé, et cela me surprend beaucoup de vous, Miss Granger, répondit la matrone d'un ton atterré.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'alarma la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes enceinte, voilà ce que vous avez. »

Hermione resta interdite un long moment. _Non. Impossible. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu mes règles, au fait ?… Oh mon Dieu !_

« Oh mon Dieu !

-Qui est le père, Miss Granger ? Il faut le mettre au courant. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à son lit où elle s'écroula, et n'en bougea plus de la journée. Elle était effondrée. Il y avait une chose, quelque chose de vivant dans son ventre, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

Prostrée, elle resta de longues heures étendue sur le dos, à contempler le plafond en silence, incapable de décider de la prochaine étape.

Ce n'est qu'après la fin des cours de la journée que les autres filles de son dortoir la découvrirent dans cet état ; devant son mutisme obstiné, elles firent appel à Ginny qui la leva de force et l'emmena marcher dans le parc du château.

« Explique-moi, dit-elle gentiment.

-C'est horrible, murmura Hermione, encore incapable de se remettre du choc.

-Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?

-Ce que j'ai fait. Et maintenant c'est trop tard, et il est parti, peut-être pour toujours, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai fait que j'attends un bébé, voilà ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de fondre en larmes.

-Oh mon Dieu Hermione ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais vous l'avez fait juste une fois !

-Mais ça a suffi, apparemment. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Ginny ?

-Euh… D'abord, tu vas te calmer, et te reposer. Et quand tu auras les idées plus claires, on verra, d'accord ?

-Mais je ne peux même pas le contacter, personne ne sait où il est !!

-Ecoute, oublie ça pour le moment. Tu vas manger un morceau, finir tranquillement la semaine, et ce week-end on aura le temps d'y réfléchir comme il faut. Je vais y penser de mon côté. Et ne dramatise pas, Hermione ! finit-elle d'un ton sévère. Il n'y a rien de définitif ni d'irréversible dans ta situation, même si c'est une solution qui ne te plaît peut-être pas !

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, alors… »

Ecoutant les conseils de son amie, Hermione s'efforça de mener une vie normale durant le reste de la semaine, et de ne pas penser à cette vie en elle, ni à ce que pourrait bien en penser son professeur si jamais elle parvenait à le mettre au courant.

Vint le samedi. Hermione retrouva Ginny devant les portes du château pour une promenade dans la forêt encore enneigée.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, commença Ginny, et je pense que tu ne peux prendre de décision sans avoir au moins essayé de mettre Rogue au courant. Il est aussi concerné que toi, après tout.

-Et tu as une idée sur la manière de le contacter ? ironisa la jeune fille. Un contact au fin fond de l'Ukraine, peut-être ? Des amis chez Dracula ?

-Non, mais je sais qu'il est obligé de faire parvenir des rapports sur sa mission au ministre, et je pense qu'il va également tenir les autres professeurs au courant.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Parce que la plupart sont membres de l'Ordre, et qu'il doit pouvoir disposer de leur aide en cas de besoin.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Mais de toute façon, s'il a décidé de partir seul, c'est qu'il a décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

-Peu importe. Je suis certaine qu'il va envoyer quelque chose à Mc Gonnaggall. J'en suis persuadée. Et sinon, nous pouvons toujours embaucher quelqu'un pour espionner la volière du ministère.

-La volière !!! Mais oui !! s'exclama Hermione, le sourire enfin aux lèvres.

-Il nous suffira d'intercepter le hibou dont il s'est servi, il connaîtra le chemin. Kreattur peut se charger de surveiller la volière de Poudlard, même si tu es contre, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de nous rendre service. Et pour le ministère, on peut se débrouiller pour trouver quelqu'un grâce au père de Ron.

-Il y a encore un problème.

-Lequel ?

-Comment saurons-nous quel hibou prendre ?

-Parce qu'il se sert toujours de son hibou personnel, Harry a entendu Dumbledore le dire à Flitwick, il y a longtemps. Et il l'a vu une fois envoyer un message. Il reconnaîtra donc le hibou.

-Attends… tu as mis Harry au courant ? s'alarma Hermione.

-Non, rassure-toi. Je lui ai juste dit que tu avais besoin de contacter Rogue, que c'était urgent, et qu'il pouvait peut-être t'aider. C'est comme ça qu'il a eu l'idée des hiboux.

-Ginny, je me sens tellement soulagée !! Merci d'être là !

-Bah, c'est normal, tu ferais la même chose pour nous tous. Allez, maintenant tout ira bien, d'accord ?

-Oui, tout ira bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. »

Et l'attente commença. Trois semaines passèrent sans aucun message de Severus Rogue, ni à Poudlard où Kreattur remplissait fidèlement son rôle, ni au ministère où c'est finalement Winky, désireuse de participer, qui montait la garde jour et nuit.

Puis, un matin, Ginny arriva en courant dans le dortoir des Gyffondors et secoua une Hermione encore endormie, car ses insomnies la maintenaient toujours éveillée très tard.

« Quoi ? maugréa-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

-Ca y est, il a écrit !

-Vraiment ? s'écria Hermione, brusquement réveillée. Alors on a le hibou ?

-Oui, c'est Kreattur qui l'a attrapé, après qu'il ait délivré son message. Je t'avais dit qu'il écrirait à Mc Go, j'en étais sûre !

-Bon alors on y va ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la volière où elles retrouvèrent Kreattur qui les attendait, tenant fièrement une cage dans laquelle un magnifique hibou complètement noir les regardait d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Bon, vas-y, Hermione, il n'y a plus qu'à écrire la lettre.

-Oh mais…. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! s'inquiéta soudain Hermione. Elle avait été si préoccupée par l'attente du hibou qu'elle en avait oublié pourquoi elle l'attendait, au juste.

-Oh allez, tu as bien eu le temps d'y réfléchir, en trois semaines. Vas-y, sois directe, ça suffira. »

Hermione s'assit à une petite écritoire disposée dans une alcôve de la volière. Plume et parchemin prêts, elle réfléchit longuement avant d'écrire, d'une main qui tremblait un peu :

_A Severus Rogue._

_Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis enceinte ; il ne peut s'agir que de vous. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, s'il vous plaît. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Aidez-moi._

_Hermione Granger._

« C'est un peu suppliant, non ? commenta Ginny après relecture.

-C'est mon humeur actuelle, tu vois, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Très bien, cette lettre est parfaite. »

Tremblant encore, la jeune fille cacheta la lettre et l'attacha à la patte du hibou, puis lui donna un gâteau sec en lui murmurant : « Va voir ton maître, cette lettre est pour Severus Rogue. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Le hibou lui lança un regard aussi indifférent et impénétrable que ceux de son maître, et s'envola majestueusement, s'éloignant lentement dans les airs. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un point, puis on ne le vit plus du tout. Soupirant profondément, Hermione sourit faiblement à son amie.

« Maintenant, il faut attendre. »


	9. Chapter 9

Et Hermione attendit. Les jours, les semaines passèrent. Rien ne vint. Kreattur et Winky continuaient à surveiller les volières, afin de s'assurer que le hibou ne revenait pas. Mais rien ne vint. La santé d'Hermione se dégrada progressivement, minée par cette attente, et surtout par l'angoisse de se dire que s'il ne répondait pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était mort.

A presque trois mois de grossesse, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Prétextant une grippe, elle cessa d'aller en cours et passa désormais ses journées alitée, fiévreuse, extrêmement affaiblie et incapable de se détendre. Harry, Ron et Ginny s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle, surtout Ginny qui, seule, connaissait le secret d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci refusait d'aller à l'infirmerie, de peur que Mme Pomfresh ne décide de la dénoncer ou ne parvienne à lui faire avouer le nom du père. C'est donc Ginny qui, à l'insu de la jeune fille, allait demander conseils et remèdes à l'infirmière. La matrone ne cachait ni son mécontentement, ni son inquiétude grandissante.

Un samedi après-midi, Ginny vint la trouver en panique : Hermione avait d'affreux maux de ventre, il s'agissait peut-être de contractions, et elle perdait du sang.

« Cette fois, je ne veux rien savoir, Miss Weasley, tonna Mme Pomfresh. Nous allons la chercher. »

De toute façon, Hermione aurait été bien incapable de protester. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas hurler de douleur et ainsi alarmer ses camarades de dortoir, qui la croyaient simplement grippée et jouaient aux cartes non loin d'elle.

Ginny et l'infirmière arrivèrent, mirent tout le monde dehors et la femme procéda alors à un examen primitif de sa patiente. Cela parut durer une éternité à Hermione, qui attendait en silence, en proie à des douleurs de plus en plus violentes.

« Miss Granger, articula finalement l'infirmière. Je crains que vous ne soyez en train de le perdre. Il faut vous emmener tout de suite à Ste Mangouste, je ne suis pas équipée pour ça. Ils pourront peut-être le sauver, là-bas. » Mais tout en parlant, elle lança à Ginny un regard plus que dubitatif, et secoua tristement la tête.

Refoulant la panique, et pendant que Ginny partait prévenir Harry et Ron, Hermione se laissa porter par Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à l'entrée du château, où l'infirmière décida qu'étant donné l'urgence de la situation, les inconvénients du Transplanage d'Escorte seraient moindres. Quelques instants plus tard, elles se trouvaient donc toutes deux devant Ste Mangouste, et des brancardiers prirent le relais de l'infirmière pour transporter la jeune fille aux urgences prénatales. Le calvaire allait commencer.

Le soir tombait sur Poudlard. Rien ne bougeait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, qu'aucune lune ne venait éclairer. Soudain, un point plus clair apparut sur ce fond sombre. Une silhouette commença à se dessiner ; une cape flottait au vent. La silhouette semblait flotter dans les airs, mais elle allait très vite. Très très vite. A proximité des portes du château, elle commença à ralentir, et à descendre, pour finalement se poser silencieusement sur le sol gelé.

La silhouette était celle d'un homme. Il sortit une baguette, murmura des incantations et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il entra en trombe, et se précipita vers les escaliers de la tour des Gryffondors, qu'il escalada à toute vitesse. Le tableau masquant l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit : la Grosse Dame avait appris à ne pas se frotter à cet homme-là. Il déboula dans la salle, et tomba nez à nez avec un Ron tout ahuri.

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Je viens voir Miss Granger, c'est important, répondit Severus Rogue d'un ton froid et pressant.

-Elle est à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, Ginny n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais… »

Mais l'homme était déjà parti, dévalant les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, il était hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplanait en direction de Londres.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se rua à l'accueil et tonna :

« Où se trouve la chambre d'Hermione Granger ?

-Elle est en soins intensifs, Monsieur, répondit la secrétaire, effrayée par le ton de cet homme. Les visites sont interdites. Monsieur, non ! »

Severus Rogue était reparti, courant à travers les couloirs bondés. Il faillit emboutir une femme et s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa course effrénée quand il la reconnut. C'était Mme Pomfresh.

« Où est-elle ? la pressa-t-il.

-Severus ! Tu es revenu ? Mais comment se fait-il… ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Tu parles d'Hermione Granger ? Elle est derrière cette porte, mais pourquoi diable veux-tu la voir ?

-Ca ne regarde que moi. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Très mal, j'en ai peur. Elle est enceinte, mais il est clair qu'elle va perdre le bébé. Cela fait des heures qu'elle lutte. Et maintenant les médicomages craignent pour sa propre vie, car elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et ils ne peuvent recourir ni à la magie, ni à la chirurgie dans son état. Severus, tu vas bien ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Pâle comme la mort, le visage fermé, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Le spectacle était atroce. Hermione, allongée, exsangue, gémissait de douleur sur son lit, trop épuisée pour hurler, se tordant dans des spasmes de souffrance. Le drap blanc qui recouvrait ses jambes était maculé de sang. Trois médicomages s'affairaient autour d'elle, lui prodiguant conseils et potions de résistance.

Le maître des potions s'approcha, sans quitter des yeux la silhouette gémissante dans le lit, et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Doucement, il saisit sa main, la porta à ses lèvres, et murmura :

« Hermione, je suis là. »

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle tourna péniblement la tête, et son regard rencontra enfin celui de l'homme qu'elle avait tant attendu.

« Vous arrivez trop tard, articula-t-elle dans un souffle, des larmes se mettant à couler de ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé », murmura l'homme sans cesser de lui caresser la main. Puis il ferma les yeux et abaissa la tête. « Oh ! Hermione, pardonne-moi ! gémit-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est moi qui… qui n'ai pas réussi à le retenir assez longtemps.

-Chut, fit-il, et il s'assit sur le lit, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Tout ira bien maintenant. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Bercée par ses bras autant que par ses mots, Hermione se sentit mieux pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il était venu, il était là maintenant. Il allait tout arranger. Il ne lui en voulait pas et avait répondu à son appel. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, à présent, c'était expulser cette vie qui refusait de continuer avec elle, et s'arranger pour y survivre. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle se prépara.

La fausse couche fut longue et terriblement douloureuse. Hermione frôla la mort, et ne persévéra que parce que son ancien amant la tenait, caressant ses joues et ses cheveux, déposant de légers baisers sur ses tempes, lui murmurant des mots incompréhensibles mais rassurants. Une fois, elle crut sentir une larme tomber sur son front, mais sans doute avait-elle rêvé. Après des heures d'efforts et de souffrances, enfin, tout fut fini. Les médicomages prirent soin de la jeune fille qui s'endormait, puis la laissèrent se reposer. Ils voulurent faire sortir l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, mais il leur accorda à peine un regard, très noir, avant de reprendre sa veille. Légèrement effrayés, ils préférèrent le laisser, d'autant que son arrivée avait probablement sauvé la vie de leur patiente.

Dehors, ils trouvèrent Mme Pomfresh, qui avait suivi les règles et n'avait pas osé entrer. Ils lui racontèrent l'intervention, et au soulagement se mêla de la stupeur dans l'esprit de la matrone. Ainsi, c'était Severus Rogue le père ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Il fallait absolument en informer la directrice, car les implications étaient trop importantes. Convaincue de d'agir pour le mieux, l'infirmière rentra sur-le-champ à Poudlard.

Cependant, dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, le professeur Rogue était toujours au chevet d'Hermione. Elle dormait, sa main agrippée à la sienne. Dans sa veille silencieuse et solitaire, il se permit d'ôter son masque d'indifférence, mais personne ne le vit ni ne l'entendit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione se réveilla, désorientée. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. _J'ai perdu mon bébé. _La nouvelle la frappa de plein fouet. Complètement abattue, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était habituée à l'idée de porter la vie, l'enfant de son ancien amant. Mais au fait… Il était là hier soir ! La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le côté du lit, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il était déjà reparti, et elle était seule. Réprimant les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge, elle tenta de se lever, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était trop faible pour cela. Résignée, elle s'étendit dans son lit et attendit les infirmières, tentant désespérément de ne pas, de ne surtout pas penser.

Une semaine après sa fausse couche, Hermione fut autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait reçu que peu de visites, n'ayant pas prévenu ses parents et ayant demandé à Ginny de dire à tout le monde qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une appendicite. Néanmoins, elle redoutait le retour à Poudlard. Les enseignants étaient-ils au courant ? Mme Pomfresh l'avait-elle finalement dénoncée ? Et le pire, avait-elle deviné qui était le père ?

Cette angoisse permanente ne lui permettait pas de se rétablir dans les meilleures conditions, aussi c'est une Hermione affaiblie, pâle et déprimée qui pénétra dans le château cet après-midi là, soutenue par ses trois meilleurs amis.

Ils allèrent directement dans la tour de leur Maison, et s'apprêtaient à mettre la jeune fille au lit afin qu'elle soit en forme pour les cours du lendemain, lorsque Hagrid entra dans la salle commune.

« Bonjour, Hermione, dit-il de sa voix tonitruante. Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu as une mine épouvantable !

-Je vais bien, Hagrid, sourit la jeune fille. Juste un peu fatiguée.

-Ah çà, les appendicites, c'est violent ces machins là !! Ne force pas trop au début, d'accord ? Ah oui, je venais te dire que la directrice t'attend dans la salle de réunion du troisième étage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, je suppose qu'elle veut prendre de tes nouvelles, ou discuter des cours que tu as manqués. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai un Botruc malade, moi ! »

Légèrement inquiète, Hermione se laissa escorter par ses amis jusqu'à la salle de réunion, devant laquelle elle hésita un long moment.

« Allez, Hermione ! l'encouragea Ron. Elle ne va pas te manger !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma belle, chuchota Ginny, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. C'est sûrement pour tes cours à rattraper.

-Oui, je sais. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle salua ses amis et frappa à la porte, puis entra.

La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle avait oublié à quel point cette salle était immense. Le professeur Mc Gonnaggall trônait à son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, la mine sévère.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Hermione prit un siège en face de la directrice. La totalité de la table les séparait ; elle se sentait minuscule.

« Bien, commença la vieille femme. J'ai appris de source sûre que, contrairement à ce que vous voudriez nous faire croire, ce n'est pas une appendicite qui vous a conduite à Ste Mangouste.

-Ah…

-J'ai appris, continua-t-elle, la mine de plus en plus austère, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une fausse couche. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est passé par la tête, à vous ?

-Euh…

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai également eu la chance d'apprendre qui était le père.

-Oh. Hum… C'est-à-dire que…

-Miss Granger ! tonna la directrice. Je suis scandalisée. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Vous, une étudiante modèle ? Et surtout, comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça, à lui ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ah ! vous ne comprenez pas ! Petite idiote ! Severus Rogue est un homme malheureux, qui a eu bien assez de problèmes dans sa vie comme cela ! Et vous venez, avec vos minauderies, vous le séduisez, vous trouvez la faille. Et maintenant, vous venez l'achever ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

-Ce que j'ai fait ? Mais je ne suis pas…

-Oh si ! vous êtes la seule responsable de tout cela ! Il n'aurait jamais essayé de vous séduire. Severus est un homme d'honneur et de principes, et vous l'avez condamné, vous avez pris le risque de détruire sa réputation, qu'il avait mis quinze ans à rétablir. Vous l'avez fait souffrir, lui qui n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance à personne, il s'est fait avoir ! Et qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Récupérer sa part de gloire ? Vous vanter d'être la seule à avoir réussi à toucher le cœur du grand Severus Rogue ? Je vous croyais plus intelligente que ses autres groupies !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

-Et je parie que vous auriez voulu le garder, cet enfant. Vous auriez fait chanter son père, vous auriez mené une vie auréolée de pouvoir grâce à lui. Je vous le dis, cette fausse couche est une bénédiction, Miss Granger !

-Quoi ?

-Taisez-vous. On ne touche pas à Severus. Je suis tellement déçue, moi qui avais placé tant d'espoirs en vous. Mais vous avez bien caché votre jeu, parce que vous êtes plus intelligente que les autres. J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est ma faute. Mais je ne me ferai plus avoir. Cessez donc de pleurer, Miss Granger, vous l'avez bien mérité !

-Vous ne comprenez pas, articula Hermione entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela, je vous le jure !

-Je ne vous crois plus. Vous avez perdu tout crédit à mes yeux. Je vais demander votre renvoi de Poudlard.

-Non !

-Oh que si ! Je dois vous éloigner de lui, et cette punition me paraît la plus juste. Je vous ferai également faire un serment inviolable, pour vous empêcher de révéler à quiconque ce que vous avez fait, et vous empêcher de nuire ainsi à Severus.

-Oh non, ne me renvoyez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Je ferai tous les serments que vous voudrez, mais je dois finir mes études !

-Vous trouverez une autre école.

-Vous savez bien qu'aucune autre école ne voudra de moi après cela !

-C'est votre problème, à présent. Vous n'aviez qu'à penser à ce détail en mettant au point votre plan. Maintenant, quittez ce château. Allez-vous-en !

-Elle n'ira nulle part », intervint une voix grave. Hermione tourna la tête : c'était Severus Rogue, se dirigeant d'un pas plus que décidé vers Mc Gonnaggall.

« Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit, Minerva.

-Severus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit l'interpellée en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Quitte ce bureau, je te prie.

-Elle restera à Poudlard, ne prononcera aucun serment et ne subira aucune punition. Est-ce clair ? tonna l'homme d'une voix menaçante, se penchant vers son interlocutrice.

-Je fais tout ça pour te protéger ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire ?

-Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Minerva. Laisse-la en paix. Elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu la défendes ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

-Peut-être. Mais tu ne lui feras rien.

-Sinon quoi ?

-N'essaie pas de chercher à le savoir, tu le regretterais. »

Les deux sorciers se tenaient debout face à face, se défiant du regard, la main prête à dégainer leur baguette. Pétrifiée à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, ne pouvant concevoir qu'elle était la cause de tout cela. C'était un cauchemar. Le maître des potions et la directrice de Poudlard restèrent longtemps ainsi, en une sorte de combat mental à l'issue incertaine, silencieux mais impitoyable.

Au bout d'un long moment, Minerva Mc Gonnaggall baissa les yeux et soupira. Elle avait perdu. Elle lança : « Très bien ! » d'un ton glacial et quitta la pièce.

Hermione se terrait, humiliée et effondrée. Elle se fit toute petite, désirant qu'il la laisse là, seule avec sa honte. Mais il s'approcha, s'accroupit lentement vers elle, et lui murmura :

« Comment allez-vous, Hermione ? »

Ce fut trop. Elle éclata en sanglots hystériques. Doucement, il la prit alors dans ses bras et la berça, comme il l'avait fait durant cette affreuse nuit à l'hôpital, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, seuls dans cette pièce immense et vide, serrés dans un angle.

Hermione finit par se calmer. Séchant ses larmes, elle tenta :

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je regrette tellement !

-Que regrettez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

-D'être la cause de tous vos ennuis.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Minerva s'en remettra.

-Et… et pour le, euh, le bébé ?

-Et bien ? son ton s'était refroidi. Une chape de neutralité s'abattit sur son visage. La lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit.

-Non, rien. Merci d'être venu. De vous être occupé de moi.

-Je fais toujours ce que je dois faire, Miss Granger. »

Il se redressa, l'aida à se lever, et dit sans la regarder :

« Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année scolaire.

-Vous… vous repartez déjà ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici à présent.

-D'accord. Les yeux baissés pour ne pas le voir, elle se retenait de ne pas hurler. Alors, bon, euh, bonne mission ?

-Au revoir, Hermione.

-Au revoir… »

Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner. Hermione eut soudain l'affreux sentiment qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, et eut envie de lui courir après, de le supplier de ne pas la laisser seule. Mais son désespoir ne serait accueilli que par du mépris, se reprit-elle ; aussi elle le laissa partir, et longtemps après elle sortit à son tour de la salle de réunion, pour retourner dans son dortoir à un sommeil agité.

« Ce que je _dois_ faire ? Par moments, c'est un vrai… connard ! s'indigna Ginny le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, alors qu'Hermione lui racontait son entretien de la veille.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il a des principes, et c'est bien.

-Mouais… Mais il n'avait pas besoin de te dire les choses de cette façon, comme si tu n'étais qu'un devoir à faire.

-Il n'est pas hypocrite. C'est une qualité.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à le trouver parfait ?

-Il n'est pas parfait, il est juste… parfait pour moi, soupira la jeune fille en sirotant son café.

-Hermione, il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ça ! gronda Ginny. Maintenant, tu dois l'oublier, tu entends ? Tout ça, c'est terminé. Ca ne reviendra plus jamais. Il t'a sauvée du renvoi, et ça s'arrête là. Va de l'avant !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Et parle moins fort, on va nous entendre… »

Décidée à suivre les conseils de son amie, Hermione passa désormais le plus clair de son temps à se rappeler de ne pas penser à son ancien maître des potions. Ca marchait parfois, à vrai dire rarement. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir s'il était en vie ou non la tenailla à nouveau, et elle demanda secrètement à Kreattur de continuer à guetter le hibou noir, juste pour être sûre.

Les mois passèrent. La directrice ne causa plus aucun ennui à Hermione, et personne, même parmi les enseignants, ne sut jamais la vérité. Mme Pomfresh avait sans doute décidé qu'elle avait suffisamment bien agi comme cela. Le hibou noir apparut plusieurs fois à Poudlard, et à chaque fois Hermione bénéficiait d'une nuit de sommeil tranquille, pour s'inquiéter à nouveau le lendemain. Les mois passèrent, le hibou noir reparut, mais Severus Rogue ne revint pas.


	11. Chapter 11

L'année s'acheva enfin. Hermione Granger, major de sa promotion, prononça un discours devant une assemblée d'étudiants, de parents, de professeurs mais aussi de journalistes, car bon nombre de ces étudiants avaient combattu à la bataille de Poudlard, et c'était également la remise de diplôme du si célèbre Harry Potter.

Le discours fut bref mais apprécié. Tout en parlant, Hermione scrutait la foule, mais nulle part elle ne vit celui qu'elle cherchait. Dépitée, elle acheva son discours en hâte et quitta l'estrade sous les applaudissements et les crépitements des appareils photographiques sorciers.

Dissimulé au milieu de la foule, un homme grand, mince, pâle, entièrement vêtu de noir et aux cheveux d'ébène la regarda parler, recevoir son diplôme et repartir, puis il se détourna et disparut.

Hermione avait caressé le rêve de développer la S.A.L.E., au sortir de Poudlard. Mais à présent qu'elle avait terminé ses études secondaires, elle se sentait soudain tout à fait incapable de se battre pour une cause, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle n'avait pas eu peur des Mangemorts, elle avait lutté contre le seigneur des Ténèbres sans hésitation, mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute sa force, toute sa volonté, et ce depuis sa fausse couche. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir seule, elle se résigna à abandonner ce rêve, et à accepter qu'elle serait, désormais, une ratée.

Pour ne pas être seule, elle suivit Harry et Ron qui avaient décidé de faire une formation d'Aurors. Encore trop faible physiquement pour l'entraînement à suivre, elle aurait été refusée n'eût été sa notoriété et ses relations avec Harry Potter. Repoussant au fond d'elle un affreux sentiment d'échec, de honte et d'humiliation, car elle n'aurait su que faire d'autre, elle accepta un poste créé spécialement pour elle au sein de l'équipe des futurs Aurors : celui de guérisseuse d'urgence. La jeune fille resterait en arrière des combats, n'intervenant directement qu'en cas de situation extrême, et assurerait le reste du temps les soins à fournir aux combattants et aux éventuelles victimes.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione, plus soudés que jamais, s'en sortaient bien dans leur formation. Les deux jeunes hommes poussaient Hermione à sortir sa baguette et à participer aux duels d'entraînement, connaissant ses capacités exceptionnelles, mais elle s'y refusait. Elle était tout simplement trop déprimée pour faire autre chose que survivre ; elle n'avait pas la force de se battre pour autre chose. En revanche, ses talents de guérisseuse se développèrent rapidement, car elle trouvait un exutoire dans cette manière d'aider les autres, de reporter son attention sur autre chose que ses souvenirs. Très vite, elle fut envoyée en arrière garde dans de vraies missions. En effet, la chasse aux Mangemorts en fuite se poursuivait dans tout le monde sorcier, et les affrontements étaient très sanglants, les rescapés de l'armée de Voldemort n'ayant rien à perdre et s'en trouvant mille fois plus dangereux. Hermione devint rapidement indispensable aux Aurors, inventant des potions de résistance et de guérison redoutables d'efficacité. Elle leur prodiguait ses soins, et ils se demandaient pourquoi ce poste n'avait pas été créé plus tôt. Rapidement, elle quitta la maison de ses parents et s'installa dans un petit appartement dans le Londres sorcier. Seule, elle pleurait souvent mais persistait dans son choix de vivre par elle-même : c'était le seul contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur sa vie.

Peu à peu, des nouvelles parvinrent des pays de l'est où se cachait le plus gros de la troupe des Mangemorts et autres sympathisants. Hermione dressait l'oreille, guettant la moindre évocation du nom de son ancien professeur. Les journaux recommencèrent à parler de lui, en des termes plus qu'élogieux, au fur et à mesure qu'arrivaient les échos de ses exploits en Ukraine. Sans qu'on l'eût revu depuis des mois, Severus Rogue devenait une légende.

Enfin, un matin de décembre, Hermione ouvrit le journal devant son bol de café et faillit tout recracher sur la page. « _Le retour du héros_ », titrait la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Une immense photo animée de Severus Rogue occupait la plus grande partie de la page. Sur celle-ci, il avançait rapidement dans la neige, en direction des grilles de Poudlard, n'accordant pas un regard au photographe. Hermione se jeta sur le journal et tourna la page, fébrile.

_Severus Rogue, le sauveur du monde sorcier, est enfin revenu de la dangereuse mission qui l'avait emmené dans différents pays de l'est de l'Europe, à la chasse aux anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pendant des mois, aucune nouvelle ne nous était parvenue, à l'exception de rumeurs fort élogieuses. De retour en Angleterre, l'ancien maître des potions est rentré directement dans ses appartements de l'école de Poudlard, théâtre de la plus célèbre bataille de ce siècle. Il a refusé de répondre à nos questions mais était suivi d'une foule plus qu'enthousiaste de sorciers de l'est, et tout à fait disposés à témoigner à sa place de ses exploits, notamment en Bulgarie et en Ukraine. Selon ces sources, Severus Rogue a arrêté et fait emprisonner une trentaine de sympathisants des Ténèbres, dont huit Mangemorts. (Voir détail des interviews en page 2). Aux dires des sorciers que nous avons interrogés, l'homme se serait distingué dans de multiples batailles, et aurait risqué mille fois sa vie, disparaissant ensuite vers d'autres affrontements. Il souffrirait cependant de plusieurs blessures plus ou moins graves, dont une sur l'avant-bras, à l'emplacement de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Mais au vu de ces témoignages, la Marque peut être oubliée désormais, et avec elle le passé sombre de l'ancien Mangemort. Cette fois, nul doute n'est plus permis : Severus Rogue est un héros, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier, et n'a jamais rien attendu en retour. D'ores et déjà, un grand nombre de personnes ont réclamé sa réhabilitation et sa reconnaissance publiques, ce qui n'a pas été fait de manière officielle après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Aucun autre que lui ne mérite plus notre gratitude, notre admiration et notre respect. A l'heure où nous écrivons, des hordes de ce que nous pouvons désormais appeler ses « fans » se sont postés devant les grilles du château, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, et de saluer comme il se doit le retour du guerrier. Rita Skeeter._

Hermione referma le journal, la respiration entrecoupée, et se pencha à nouveau sur la photo de son ancien professeur. Il avançait d'un pas rapide et altier, le dos droit, la tête haute. Il ne souriait pas. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait maigri ; ses joues étaient creusées, son visage plus pâle et impénétrable que jamais. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en mèches raides sur son front, agitées par le vent hivernal. La photo était prise de trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer réellement ses yeux et son expression.

Hermione posa le journal sur la table, reprit son bol, le reposa, et resta là, à regarder la photographie, pendant une éternité. Le soulagement l'envahissait par vagues, mêlé à de l'anxiété pour les blessures dont souffrait Severus Rogue, mais aussi de la fierté, une immense admiration et un respect sans bornes. A cela, s'ajoutèrent des bouffées de nostalgie, de remords, de peur et de désir. Soudain, des cris dans la rue interrompirent ses pensées, qui prenaient un chemin dangereux. Constatant qu'elle allait être en retard au travail, elle attrapa son manteau et son sac, et sortit de chez elle. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, elle resta un instant estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les gens sortaient dans la rue, rejoignant un cortège qui grossissait sans cesse, chantant et portant des banderoles fabriquées à la hâte, sur lesquelles on pouvait lire : « Merci Severus ».

Souriant malgré elle, Hermione ferma son manteau et se mit en route vers le ministère.

« Il était temps qu'ils lui rendent l'hommage qu'il mérite ! » s'exclamait plus tard Harry Potter, dans le bureau des Aurors où les jeunes en formation attendaient leur programme de la journée.

-Pourquoi le ministère ne lui a-t-il pas délivré la croix de Merlin directement après la fin de la guerre ? demanda Jeff, un autre étudiant. Ca fera bientôt un an et demi.

-Je le leur ai demandé des dizaines de fois au moins, rétorqua Harry. Mais ils avaient peur que cela ne soit mal vu par la population ; ils ne savaient pas ce que les gens en pensaient.

-Ils n'avaient qu'à faire un sondage !

-Ils en ont fait des tas, tous contredisant le précédent. Les gens ne savaient pas quoi penser, en fait.

-C'est révoltant, intervint Ron.

-Oui. Ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois, il n'a cessé de le faire pendant des années, dans l'ombre. Il a toujours lutté contre Voldemort, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils s'en rendent compte ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu en parler lui-même, et que les gens pensent toujours qu'il a assassiné Dumbledore. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il y a des dizaines de témoins de ses exploits, qui ne jurent plus que par lui, il va enfin être réhabilité !

-Au moins maintenant, tout le monde va enfin croire à toutes ces histoires, fit remarquer Louisa, une autre jeune fille.

-Alors, Harry, tu sais s'ils vont organiser une cérémonie ? demanda Hermione, jusque là restée silencieuse.

-Oui ; c'est même certain. Ils vont essayer de faire ça pour son anniversaire, juste après Noël. Il devrait recevoir des distinctions, et ils vont le remercier et surtout s'excuser publiquement pour l'avoir mal jugé pendant si longtemps.

-Alors que Dumbledore nous avait dit de lui faire confiance, observa Ron. Au fait, vous le saviez, vous, qu'il était né en décembre ?

-Personne ne le savait ; c'est moi qui ai farfouillé ce matin dans les dossiers du ministère, et je suis allé soumettre l'idée de la date à Kingsley. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, il reste peu de temps avant la fin du mois.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont y arriver ! » affirma Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

Décembre passait à une vitesse effrayante. Le monde sorcier était en ébullition, impatient de voir enfin son héros ; lui se remettait de ses blessures à Poudlard et n'avait encore accepté de voir personne, à l'exception de Minerva et de Mme Pomfresh.

La cérémonie de réhabilitation de Severus Rogue, qui devait se dérouler dans le château, approchait à grand pas, et les journaux faisaient leurs choux gras du moindre détail concernant leur favori du moment, avides de tout renseignement à son sujet. Comme c'était un homme très secret, on ne savait pas grand-chose, aussi les journalistes se délectaient-ils d'hypothèses toutes plus romanesques les une que les autres, retraçant la vie de leur star comme ils le voulaient, et entretenant la légende.

Severus Rogue était également devenu la coqueluche de toutes les jeunes filles

Loin de cette agitation, Hermione se préparait psychologiquement à revoir son ancien amant. Refusant de trop penser au passé, elle se concentrait sur une potion qu'elle cherchait à créer et qui, espérait-elle, serait un bon cadeau de bienvenue et d'anniversaire pour Severus Rogue. Il s'agissait de trouver le moyen de faire disparaître, au moins temporairement, la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il semblait tant détester. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il rejetterait certainement ce présent, qu'elle se ridiculiserait devant tout le monde et qu'elle se faisait souffrir inutilement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce cadeau lui plairait, du moins s'il prenait le temps de l'ouvrir… Un soir, après un certain nombre d'échecs, elle comprit que sa magie ne pouvait rien contre celle de Voldemort, du moins pas à ce niveau. Découragée, elle s'effondra sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux.

« Voyons, se dit-elle, qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher contre Voldemort ? L'amour, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas mettre l'amour dans une fiole… Bon, l'amour est l'antithèse de Voldemort, c'est quelque chose qu'il déteste plus que tout. Y a-t-il autre chose qui réunisse les mêmes caractéristiques ? »

Se levant brusquement, elle commença à arpenter son salon de long en large, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Soudain, la solution lui apparut. Fébrile, elle se précipita dans sa salle de bains, songeant : « Bien sûr, les trucs de Moldus ! Bon, ils ont déjà essayé les lasers, et ça n'a pas marché, mais il y a d'autres astuces, bien plus simples, et ils n'y ont pas pensé, tout simplement parce que très peu de sorciers les connaissent, et ce sont seulement ceux qui ont été élevés parmi les Moldus ! Est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment être aussi facile ? »

Tremblant d'appréhension et d'excitation, la jeune fille revint au salon avec une petite boîte de fond de teint, et se mit à en appliquer le contenu sur le tatouage qu'elle avait, pour les besoins de la science, placé sur un rat en cage. Peu à peu, celui-ci disparut. Hermione attendit un long moment, redoutant que les effets ne se dissipent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Réprimant un cri de victoire, elle se rua alors sur sa table couverte d'ingrédients et se mit au travail. Quelques heures plus tard, elle refermait le bouchon d'une petite fiole, sur l'étiquette de laquelle elle inscrivit « Bon anniversaire ». Elle rédigea ensuite une courte note en expliquant les modalités d'utilisation et l'attacha à la fiole, puis elle empaqueta le tout dans une petite boîte en bois de hêtre.

Epuisée, la jeune fille s'étendit alors sur son lit pour se reposer. Mais ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner. Avant ce soir, elle avait été si occupée par sa recherche d'un remède, qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de réfléchir. A présent désoeuvrée, elle comprit qu'il fallait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, qu'elle accepte de se pencher à nouveau sur les événements de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sans cela, elle serait incapable de rester rationnelle et de réagir de façon politiquement correcte à la vue de Severus Rogue.

La fausse couche… mais non, il fallait commencer par le début. Quand exactement était-elle tombée amoureuse de son professeur ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. C'avait d'abord été une admiration sans borne de petite fille, puis cela s'était progressivement transformé, jusqu'à devenir une obsession. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette d'adolescente, née de cette admiration, d'autant plus qu'il était bien trop vieux pour qu'elle put concevoir quoi que ce soit de réaliste. Elle s'était dit rationnellement qu'elle finirait par aimer quelqu'un « pour de vrai », et qu'elle oublierait bien vite ce sentiment causé par ses hormones de jeune fille. Mais ça n'était jamais passé, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ce mélange d'effroi, de respect, de désir et de tendresse, si fort qu'il lui coupait le souffle. Pourtant, elle avait essayé, d'abord avec Victor Krum, puis avec d'autres garçons plus susceptibles de lui correspondre, qu'elle sélectionnait en fonction de critères très stricts. Rien de bien romantique dans tout cela… mais elle espérait que l'un d'entre eux déclencherait l'étincelle, par exemple au plus fort d'une relation sexuelle. Ca n'était pas arrivé. Elle s'était peu à peu résignée à n'éprouver que des sensations fades, tout en rêvant à son professeur, jusqu'au jour où il leur avait fait faire cette stupide potion.

Et tout avait basculé. Elle y avait goûté, c'était encore pire. A présent, elle ressentait son absence comme une torture, refoulant désespérément les souvenirs du premier baiser. Cela n'avait servi à rien. Et puis ils avaient fait l'amour… Aujourd'hui encore, elle se souvenait du moindre détail, tout en restant incapable de décrire ces quelques instants, ce feu dévorant qu'elle avait ressenti, qui l'avait privée de raison. La part rationnelle d'elle-même continuait à penser qu'elle avait bien fait de partir après cela ; la réaction de Minerva Mc Gonnaggal, qui pourtant l'estimait beaucoup auparavant, la confortait dans cette idée. Et pourtant, son âme tout entière souffrait, pleurant ses remords.

Découvrir qu'elle était enceinte l'avait terrifiée, mais une part d'elle-même en avait nourri de l'espoir, comme si cela avait pu faire revenir Severus, et lui faire déclarer sa flamme. Comme elle avait été idiote. Bien sûr, il l'avait aidée pour sa fausse couche, mais jamais il…

La fausse couche. Y penser la mettait encore dans un état proche du désespoir. Elle avait cru mourir, mais il y avait bien pire. La sensation de culpabilité la dévorait. Elle n'avait pas su garder cet être, pas su lui donner envie de vivre. Elle ne valait rien. De plus, elle n'avait jamais su ce que son amant en avait pensé : avait-il été touché par la nouvelle qu'il allait devenir père ? Avait-il souffert de cette perte, au moins un peu, ou avait-ce été un indicible soulagement pour lui ? Qu'aurait-il fait, qu'aurait-il voulu si elle n'avait pas perdu le bébé ?

Tout cela, elle ne le saurait jamais, et à présent d'autres questions assaillaient son esprit.

Comment devrait-elle l'aborder le soir de la cérémonie? Serait-elle même capable de lui adresser la parole ? Et lui, apprécierait-il de la revoir, ou lui jetterait-il un de ses regards méprisants qui vous ramenaient plus bas que terre ?

Résistant à la panique et au désir de disparaître pour ne pas aller à cette soirée, Hermione finit par sombrer dans un sommeil court et agité, peuplé de rêves qui se transformaient en cauchemars.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était la veille de la cérémonie. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans leur quartier général, Square Grimmaurd, et discutaient des derniers préparatifs de la soirée. Elle se déroulerait dans la soirée du lendemain, dans le parc de Poudlard, et serait ouverte à tous, se poursuivant par un banquet puis un bal en plus petit comité. Des centaines de personnes campaient devant les grilles enneigées depuis déjà une semaine, afin d'être sûres d'entrer. Un présentateur, en l'occurrence George Weasley, se chargerait d'organiser son déroulement.

« Au fait, qu'en pense ce bon vieux Sev ? demanda ce dernier inopinément.

-Hum… commença Minerva.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il n'est pas au courant ! s'exclama le jeune homme, effaré.

-Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il accepterait de venir, alors j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire, se défendit la directrice de l'école.

-Mais enfin, avec tout le battage autour de cette soirée, il ne peut pas ne pas être au courant ! remarqua Hermione.

-Je vous rappelle, ma chère, répondit Minerva d'un ton plus que glacial, qu'il est arrivé gravement blessé et qu'il n'est pas sorti de ses appartements. Et il a reçu tellement de hiboux depuis son retour qu'il n'en a ouvert aucun. Vraiment, vous manquez parfois de jugeote. »

Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise. Cette femme la détestait toujours autant, c'était évident. Quoi qu'elle fasse, et même en ayant trouvé comment faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, elle n'aurait sans doute plus jamais droit à son respect.

« Bon, alors, reprit George, on ne sait même pas si ça va lui faire plaisir. Et s'il refuse de monter sur scène ou de répondre à nos questions, ou de recevoir ses décorations, ou nos remerciements ?

-Du calme, George, fit Harry. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il fasse ça. Je _sais_ qu'il appréciera. Et de toute façon, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.

-Espérons que tu as raison… »


	13. Chapter 13

Le grand jour arriva. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sortant d'un rêve affreux où Severus Rogue lui crachait au visage et l'insultait.

Elle s'extirpa péniblement de son lit pour aller donner à manger à Pattenrond qui réclamait, puis se glissa sous la douche et y resta de longues minutes, s'efforçant de se calmer. Personne ne devait deviner son trouble, pas même Harry, Ron et Ginny, à qu'il elle disait qu'elle avait oublié l'homme depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elle allait très bien, un peu de fatigue, vous faites pas de souci. Elle savait que Ginny n'était pas dupe mais ne la voyait plus que rarement, puisqu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard. Mais ce soir, elle serait là ; il lui faudrait donc avoir l'air heureuse et surtout détendue, et participer aux conversations, même si leur sujet était le maître des potions.

Aujourd'hui était férié pour tout le monde ; ainsi en avait décidé le Ministère en l'honneur de l'invité de la cérémonie, et pour permettre à tout le monde d'y assister, ou d'en suivre les étapes en direct dans leurs boules de cristal.

Hermione, en tant que membre de l'Ordre, était en quelque sorte une V.I.P. ; elle entrerait donc par une entrée discrète pour ne pas être assaillie par les journalistes. _Comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à leur dire sur Severus Rogue, à part ce que je ne dois pas dire. Moi ou quiconque d'ailleurs. Personne ne le connaît._

La jeune fille passa la plus grande partie de sa journée à se préparer. Elle voulait paraître à son avantage, d'abord pour rassurer ses amis, mais aussi en l'honneur de son ancien professeur. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle ne le ferait pas tomber amoureux avec une jolie robe et des cheveux bien coiffés, mais c'était une marque de respect qu'elle lui témoignerait ainsi. Et puis, devait-elle s'avouer, elle voulait qu'il la voie sous son meilleur jour, qu'il voie comme elle s'en sortait bien, comme elle était heureuse, comment il n'avait en rien changé sa vie. On a sa fierté…

Après de longues heures, elle était fin prête. Sa robe était d'un rouge profond, très sombre, de la couleur d'un grand vin. Sa forme était très simple et sans fioritures, comme Hermione l'aimait. Redoutant de trahir son anxiété en trébuchant, la jeune fille renonça aux talons hauts qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et se rabattit sur d'élégantes ballerines plates. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, sans aucun ornement, mais ils brillaient et étaient lisses. Avec un sourire, au souvenir d'une Ginny essayant en vain de la maquiller, elle appliqua une fine couche de mascara sur ses longs cils noirs, observa le résultat puis enleva le tout avec un sort, dégoûtée. Ce n'était tout simplement pas elle, et il lui serait déjà bien assez difficile de jouer son propre rôle, sans en plus devoir paraître sophistiquée. Elle attacha un sobre bracelet d'argent à son poignet, se parfuma légèrement, et ce fut terminé.

Il était cinq heures du soir. Elle était attendue à six heures ; la réception débutait à sept heures. Tentant de se calmer, elle se fit une tasse de thé et arpenta son petit appartement à grand pas, au grand désarroi de Pattenrond. Pour finir, elle s'accouda à sa fenêtre, observant la rue en ébullition. Les sorciers et sorcières qui ne pourraient pas se rendre à Poudlard avaient décidé de fêter l'événement dans la rue, sous la neige qui tombait abondamment. D'immenses boules de cristal montrant le parc du château qui se remplissait lentement étaient suspendues dans chacune des rues principales du quartier, lequel heureusement n'était peuplé que de sorciers. La foule se pressait, envahissant l'espace, banderoles dressées. Dessus était inscrit un simple mot : « Merci ». Les gens étaient vêtus de vert et argent, couleurs de la maison de Severus Rogue, et aussi, pour le vert, symbole d'espoir. Ils chantaient, riaient, criaient : l'excitation était à son comble. Hermione réalisa soudain qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre, elle devrait monter sur la scène, et que tous ces gens la verraient, tous ces inconnus enthousiastes. Puis elle eut un autre choc : elle allait monter sur scène, oui, et ce serait pour serrer la main du professeur et lui adresser quelques mots. Une vague de panique s'empara d'elle, et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, refoulant des larmes d'angoisse, se répétant _Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire. Un bonjour, et tu repars. Ce sera fini avant que tu aies eu le temps de comprendre._

L'heure du départ approchait. Se forçant à se ressaisir, Hermione attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, et son sac contenant le cadeau de Severus Rogue, dont elle se dit qu'elle n'oserait jamais le lui offrir, embrassa Pattenrond en lui disant « Souhaite-moi bonne chance. » et quitta son appartement. Une fois dans la rue, elle marcha un instant avec la foule en liesse, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère heureuse et chaleureuse qui régnait, puis prit une grande inspiration et transplana.

Elle atterrit à quelques centaines de mètres des grilles du château, et resta un instant abasourdie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Des centaines, non des milliers de personnes se pressaient devant les portes de Poudlard, sur lesquelles trônait une boule de cristal géante, et ceux qui avaient pu entrer se massaient dans le parc, devant une grande scène surélevée. Le vacarme était impressionnant. Les banderoles et le vert et argent étaient plus nombreux encore. Mais un grand nombre de personnes avaient décidé d'imiter leur héros du jour, et s'étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, les cheveux teints et la cape volant au vent.

_On dirait un concert de rock_, pensa fugitivement Hermione. Puis elle réalisa que les journalistes avaient effectivement fait de l'ancien vampire des cachots, non seulement un héros, mais en fait une star, comme un chanteur de rock international. Et de fait, des délégations de sorciers étrangers se voyaient parmi la foule, repérables par le drapeau de leur pays qu'ils brandissaient fièrement. Les Bulgares et les Ukrainiens étaient les plus nombreux, constata Hermione. S'arrachant à ce spectacle d'une foule plus survoltée et joyeuse encore que lors d'une coupe du monde de Quidditch, la jeune fille s'avança vers une entrée secondaire du parc, située en retrait. Elle dut se frayer un chemin dans la foule et, parvenue aux portes, se heurta à ce qui devait être un vigile, qui lui refusa tout net l'entrée.

« Je suis membre de l'Ordre », dut-elle expliquer sous le regard inquisiteur de la foule. Et elle sortit son insigne de son sac, un petit phoenix d'or. Tout à coup, quelqu'un cria :

« Elle le connaît, elle fait partie de l'Ordre ! »

Et les flashes des appareils sorciers fusèrent.

« Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. » expliqua le gardien, visiblement embarrassé. Les flashes crépitèrent de plus belle : « C'est Hermione Granger ! » criait-on.

Affreusement intimidée, Hermione se dépêcha de franchir la petite porte et se retrouva à l'intérieur du parc, derrière la scène. Une porte discrète permettait d'accéder à ce qu'elle appelait à présent dans sa tête, non sans ironie, les loges des artistes. Elle frappa, n'obtint aucune réponse et entra, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle fut aussitôt happée par une gigantesque main puissante.

« Hermione ! Tu es en retard ; on avait peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! » bougonna Hagrid en lui serrant la main avec force.

« Hermione ! tu es là ! » s'exclama Harry, qui vint vers elle, suivi de près par Ron. Tous deux portaient d'élégants costumes sombres, qui les vieillissaient et leur donnaient un air sérieux reflétant peu leur personnalité. Mais ils étaient magnifiques.

« C'est de la folie, hein ? lança Ron laconiquement. On se croirait à un concert de Madonna.

-Tu connais Madonna ? s'étonna Hermione, enlevant son manteau.

-Non, c'est une expression bien connue dans le monde des sorciers, je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient…

-Ne cherche pas, rit la jeune femme. Est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé ?

-Oui, il ne manquait plus que toi… et Sevychou, bien sûr, intervint George.

-Il a été prévenu ?

-Pas encore. Mc Go a décidé d'aller le chercher au dernier moment, d'abord parce qu'il n'est pas encore complètement remis de ses blessures, et puis pour éviter qu'il prenne la fuite.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il entend le vacarme, qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-Les cachots sont insonorisés, souviens-toi, lui rappela Ginny, qui s'était jointe à la conversation et observait Hermione d'un œil inquisiteur. Comment tu te sens, demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

-Très bien. Ca va être une magnifique soirée ! » répondit Hermione avec force.

La conversation se poursuivit un moment, puis un homme arriva, l'air complètement affolé.

« Mr Weasley ! cria-t-il à George, il est l'heure, ça va commencer ! Allez vous placer !

-C'est parti, commenta tranquillement l'interpellé. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos sièges.

-Je vous préviens, n'approchez pas trop de la foule, ce soir, ils sont hystériques. Il y aurait des morts ! avertit l'homme, sans doute un organisateur du Ministère.

-A ce point là ? s'étonna Ginny alors que tous les membres de l'Ordre se dirigeaient vers le devant de la scène.

-Eh oui, Gin, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, nous sommes des stars maintenant, plaisanta Harry.

-Non, c'est toi la star, et Rogue, lança Ron, agacé. Nous, on n'est rien, et personne n'a jamais fait attention à nous, même après la Bataille. Je trouve ça un peu hypocrite de nous reconnaître seulement maintenant, et seulement parce qu'on est avec les bonnes personnes. On est devenus des gens à connaître, juste parce qu'on vous connaît.

-Tu comprends maintenant ce que doit ressentir le professeur Rogue, et ce sera bien pire après ce soir, commenta placidement Harry.

-Ca va devenir intenable à la rentrée », soupira Ginny, mais elle souriait. Qui n'a pas rêvé d'être célèbre, surtout dans son école ?

Ils parvinrent enfin à leurs sièges. La foule reconnut le grand Harry Potter, et se mit à hurler littéralement le nom du Survivant, réclamant autographes et poignées de main. Mais l'organisateur, qui les avait suivis, resta inflexible et les assit de force dans leurs sièges, leur ordonnant de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on le leur demande.

Ils se trouvaient juste contre la scène. Sur cette dernière, de nombreux sièges avaient été disposés.

« Une fois qu'on aura présenté tout le monde et que vous aurez parlé à Sevychou, expliqua George, vous vous installerez là-haut. Comme ça, je ne serai pas le seul à me ridiculiser devant tous ces gens. Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille voir si la bête de foire est arrivée. »

Sur ces mots, il repartit tranquillement vers les « loges ».

« Je l'envie, lâcha Hermione. Il est si détendu.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es stressée ? demanda aussitôt Ginny.

-Oui, c'est normal, regarde tout ce monde !!

-C'est juste pour ça ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de le revoir ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines, Mademoiselle Weasley ! s'exclama Hermione, espérant être convaincante.

-Mouais… »

Soudain, George apparut sur la scène, et les cris redoublèrent. D'une voix magiquement amplifiée, il commença :

« Bonsoir à tous, sorciers, sorcières, cracmols, sang-purs et sang-mêlés, d'ici ou d'ailleurs ; bonsoir à vous tous ! Bienvenue à l'événement de l'année ! Bienvenue à la grande soirée de réconciliation entre un homme mal jugé et le monde sorcier ! Cette soirée s'annonce bien, je vous le dis ! continua-t-il, s'échauffant et arpentant la scène. Avec notre monde à reconstruire, nous n'avons jamais fêté officiellement la chute de l'autre brute, et je pense qu'il est temps ! Profitons de cette occasion qui nous est donnée aujourd'hui, pour remercier notre sauveur de l'ombre, qui en a autant fait pour nous que le Survivant, et pour célébrer enfin le renouveau du monde sorcier ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ce discours d'introduction. George se retourna un instant, semblant parler à quelqu'un, puis reprit :

« Et sans plus attendre, je vous propose d'accueillir le héros du jour ! Soyez sympas, il n'a pas été prévenu, il ne s'attend pas à ça. C'est une surprise… et c'est son soir ! Voici le grand Severus Rogue ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Une silhouette apparut derrière George, qui fit quelques pas puis se figea sur place. La foule était en délire. Un projecteur fut magiquement braqué sur la silhouette. Hermione retint son souffle.

Severus Rogue contemplait la foule d'un air neutre, comme à son habitude ; il se remit aussitôt à avancer, mais son instant d'hésitation prouvait son désarroi. La foule se mit à hurler, déchaînée, scandant le nom de son héros, sautant et dansant. De nombreuses personnes manquèrent mourir étouffées dans la ruée qui s'ensuivit, chacun voulant se rapprocher de la scène pour interpeller l'ancien Mangemort, et essayer de le toucher.

Hermione ne criait pas avec les autres. Elle applaudissait machinalement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cet homme, qui s'approchait de George et lui serrait la main. Il était bien plus mince que dans son souvenir, si c'était possible, et sa peau était translucide. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage mais elle pouvait voir de profonds cernes sous ses yeux. Il se tenait droit, comme à son habitude, mais il lui sembla qu'il était plus courbé que de coutume ; sans doute était-il blessé au niveau du torse, et ne pouvait-il se redresser complètement.

Refusant d'analyser les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, elle se força à détourner les yeux, et se mit à fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de rien du tout, pour s'occuper. Soudain, elle se sentit bousculée en avant. Les personnes derrière elle avaient forcé le passage et tentaient à présent de traverser les rangs V.I.P. Plusieurs Aurors surgirent et tentèrent de rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans la foule.

Pendant ce temps, George parlait à voix basse à Severus Rogue, lui expliquant brièvement le pourquoi du comment, et la suite des opérations.

Lorsque la foule se fut un peu calmée, il réclama le silence et annonça l'arrivée du Ministre de la Magie, qui tiendrait un discours sur l'héroïsme du maître des potions.

Kingsley Shackelbot se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes sur la scène. Il fit un discours long et émouvant, résumant les qualités de l'homme du jour et ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde sorcier. Il acheva en ces termes :

« C'est pourquoi, Severus, au nom de notre monde tout entier, et au nom des Moldus, je vous présente officiellement nos plus plates excuses, pour n'avoir pas su voir clair en vous, et pour avoir refusé de vous faire confiance. En mon nom personnel à présent, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez accompli durant ces longues années dans l'obscurité, alors que personne ne croyait en vous, et sans rien attendre en retour. Severus, pardon, et merci… »

La foule reprit le dernier mot en chœur, et bientôt le vacarme était aussi violent qu'auparavant.

Visiblement ému, le Ministre serra la main de son interlocuteur avec enthousiasme, sans le quitter des yeux. Severus Rogue répondit à la poignée de main, sans prononcer un mot, sans esquisser un sourire. George s'approcha de lui.

« Alors, Monsieur Rogue, s'il vous plaît, vos sentiments, vos premières impressions, vos commentaires ? »

Il mit longtemps à répondre, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis il se lança, d'une voix ferme :

« Je, hum, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. C'est très… surprenant. C'est même assez démesuré.

-Allons, Sevy, ne faites pas le timide ! plaisanta George Weasley.

-Très bien, je suis… je suis très touché. Sa voix s'altéra. Je ne pensais pas que ce moment viendrait un jour, et… hum… Je vous remercie, Kingsley, et vous tous qui êtes là.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour nous ! » s'exclama le présentateur, extrêmement satisfait de la réponse. Tout se passerait bien à présent, le moment critique était passé. « A présent, d'autres personnes, que vous connaissez bien et que vous appréciez peut-être, tiennent à vous saluer également ce soir. J'ai l'honneur d'en faire partie. Mesdames et Messieurs, l'Ordre du Phoenix ! »

« C'est à nous », chuchota Ginny à Hermione, tandis qu'un à un les membres du « carré V.I.P. » se levaient et venaient serrer la main à Severus Rogue, ou lui faire la bise, lui murmurant quelques mots.

Hermione laissa Ginny partir devant, cependant que George énumérait les noms des nouveaux arrivants sur scène. Tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements paniqués, elle finit par se lever et s'avança vers les marches conduisant à son ancien amant.

« Hermione Granger » annonça George. Severus Rogue se retourna brutalement. Se souvenant au dernier moment qu'elle devait paraître heureuse et comblée, elle se plaqua un sourire sur le visage et leva les yeux vers lui.

Tout disparut. Elle plongeait dans ces yeux d'un noir si profond, si insondable, pour la première fois depuis des mois, et elle comprit à quel point elle avait souffert de son absence. Son sourire se fit plus discret, mais aussi bien plus sincère. Elle marcha timidement jusqu'à lui, se sentant minuscule. Cependant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle murmura :

« Merci. »

Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. De ses mains, il encercla la taille de la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, Hermione chuchota :

« Vous me manquez » à l'oreille de son professeur puis recula, rougissant et baissant les yeux. Elle se souvint alors de quelque chose. Extirpant la boîte de son sac, elle la lui tendit en ajoutant « Et bon anniversaire ». Il s'en saisit, et elle n'attendit pas la suite. Se détournant, elle partit rapidement s'asseoir à côtés des autres membres de l'Ordre, un peu en retrait.

« Alors, est-ce que vous êtes content ? demanda George.

-Quoi ? demanda Severus Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?

-Rien, je l'ouvrirai plus tard » répondit-il.

La soirée se poursuivit. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard reçut l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, ainsi qu'une décoration spéciale honorifique. Puis George le questionna sur son périple en Europe de l'est, mais il resta très discret à ce sujet, refusant de s'étaler sur cette période. Cependant, les nombreux témoins de ses exploits purent assouvir la curiosité de tous, en décrivant avec force détails les péripéties de l'ancien Mangemort.

Enfin, la foule put poser des questions à son héros ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu peur, là-bas ? demanda quelqu'un.

-Oui, une fois, répondit l'interpellé, l'air ailleurs soudain.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Parce qu'il a failli mourir une bonne vingtaine de fois, pardi ! » George prenait le relais devant le mutisme du professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte que vous lui avez donné ? demanda une femme d'un ton agressif à Hermione Granger.

-Et bien… il ne l'a pas encore ouverte, ça gâcherait la surprise si je le disais, répondit timidement la jeune fille, tandis que le regard de Severus Rogue se braquait sur elle.

-Mais pourquoi vous lui faites un cadeau ? »

C'était au tour d'Hermione de rester muette. Voyant cela, Ginny vint à son secours et lança d'une voix forte :

« Parce que c'est son anniversaire ! Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de l'avoir dit, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?

-Je suppose que non. »

_Ouf,_ songea Hermione en adressant un regard de gratitude à son amie.

Après une longue série de questions, la soirée officielle prit fin. Elle se poursuivrait, à une échelle plus intime, à l'intérieur du château. Seuls les personnalités du monde sorcier, les enseignants et collègues de Severus Rogue, ceux que l'on pensait qu'il appréciait, les membres de l'Ordre et ceux qui s'étaient distingués durant la guerre, seraient présents pour le banquet et le bal. Le reste de la foule poursuivrait la fête dans le parc du château, sans se sentir lésée pour autant car la Grande Salle n'aurait jamais pu contenir tout le monde.

Les « invités d'honneur » quittèrent la scène et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. Harry faillit bien être happé par la foule délirante, et même Ron, Ginny et Hermione reçurent leur part d'admirateurs ; surtout Ron dont la haute stature était prisée par ces dames. Ravi, il lança à ses amis :

« Ca n'est pas si mal d'être un héros ! Mais je te comprends, Harry, au quotidien ce doit être insupportable !

-Tu n'en crois pas un traître mot, fit remarquer Hermione.

-C'est vrai… » Ron éclata de rire et serra plus de mains.

Ils parvinrent finalement à entrer dans la Grande Salle, où une ambiance plus paisible mais tout aussi joyeuse régnait. Il y avait là les célébrités du monde sorcier, que le petit groupe contempla de loin sans oser approcher. La plupart des enseignants de Poudlard ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, et se regroupaient autour du bar en riant. Le premier Ministre, accompagné de plusieurs membres importants du gouvernement, s'entretenait avec Severus Rogue dans un coin de la pièce. Une délégation d'Aurors venus des quatre coins de la planète devisaient gaiement près du buffet, tandis que les « héros de guerre » se mêlaient timidement au reste de la foule. Enfin, les journalistes valsaient d'un groupe à l'autre, recueillant interviews et photographies, en attendant de pouvoir interroger le principal invité, l'attraction de la soirée. Un orchestre jouait une musique d'ambiance, et une nuée de serveurs s'occupaient de ravitailler tout ce monde en champagne et en canapés.

Intimidés et se sentant un peu déplacés dans ce cadre si officiel, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du bar où ils retrouvèrent leurs collègues et amis avec soulagement, après avoir adroitement évité les journalistes. Ces derniers furent bientôt sommés de quitter la salle, afin de laisser ce petit monde en paix pour un moment. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'approcher Severus Rogue, mais durent se contenter de cela pour la soirée.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Au-delà de l'aspect officiel de la cérémonie, c'était l'occasion pour tous de renouer avec des amis proches, qu'ils n'avaient pu voir depuis un moment. A l'abri des journalistes, les visages se déridèrent, les gens se firent moins tendus, leurs sourires plus naturels. Seule Hermione, qui écoutait une conversation entre Ron et Hagrid, ne pouvait se détendre. Agrippée à son verre de punch comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Severus Rogue, à présent accaparé par un célèbre économiste sorcier. Il semblait s'ennuyer, constata-t-elle vaguement, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, car ledit économiste était surtout connu pour ses discours mortels.

Quelques coups d'œil plus tard, il avait réussi à se dépêtrer de l'homme, et se dirigeait vers le bar… autrement dit vers Hermione, qu'il ne pouvait voir derrière Hagrid. Paniquée, elle tenta de trouver une issue, mais déjà le maître des potions se faisait alpaguer par Percy Weasley qui, à grands renforts de moulinets des bras, se mit en devoir de lui expliquer sa passionnante théorie sur les dangers du pouvoir. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il était vide.

Elle tourna vers le bar et appela la serveuse pour se faire servir à nouveau. « Ce sera le dernier », se promit-elle, car elle tenait bien trop mal l'alcool. Récupérant le verre de punch plein à ras bord, elle se retourna un peu trop vivement et se cogna brutalement à quelque chose. Son verre se répandit sur le gilet qu'elle avait revêtu par-dessus sa robe, pour se prémunir du froid.

Elle poussa un grognement agacé et leva la tête pour connaître le responsable du désastre. C'était _lui_. Elle sursauta, baissa immédiatement les yeux et se mit à bégayer.

« Excusez-moi, Miss » entendit-elle venir d'en haut, d'une voix très neutre.

-Euh… Ce n'est rien, je vais aller passer un peu d'eau dessus » fit la jeune fille, toujours sans lever les yeux.

Craignant de se remettre à bafouiller si elle continuait à parler, elle s'éloigna aussitôt vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Il n'y avait personne. Soulagée, Hermione retira son gilet et, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose, commença à frotter la tache, à l'aide d'eau et de divers sorts légers, variantes du « Récurvite ».

Quelqu'un frappa.

« Oui. » lança-t-elle distraitement.

-Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, fit Severus Rogue. Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas sursauter, et se retourna lentement, le gilet dans les mains.

-Tout va très bien dit-elle en s'adressant au carrelage. Mais la tache ne veut pas partir, et comme c'est un tissu fragile je n'ose pas utiliser de sorts plus puissants.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il me reste ma robe ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué, et elle reposa le gilet, levant enfin les yeux.

Il la regardait fixement, et elle se sentit rougir. Ses yeux possédaient un magnétisme si intense que… Mais au fait, ce n'était pas ses yeux à elle qu'il regardait. Rougissant encore plus violemment, elle baissa les yeux vers son décolleté et fit :

« Quoi ? J'ai aussi une tache sur ma robe ?

-Vous ne… commença-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Une fine brise d'espoir vint la caresser.

-Parce que c'est tout à fait déplacé ; c'est… vulgaire et provocant.

-Ah. L'espoir s'évanouit, laissant la place à de la honte et aussi à de la colère. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, Monsieur.

-Remettez cela ! dit-il d'un ton impérieux en saisissant le gilet. Il le lui enfila de force et commença à le reboutonner, prenant soin, constata-t-elle avec désespoir, de ne pas la toucher durant l'opération.

-Je peux le faire toute seule », se défendit-elle en se dégageant, mais soudain il avait les mains sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille se figea, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'homme. Il avait l'air toujours aussi indifférent, et pourtant voilà que ses mains commençaient à défaire les boutons qu'il venait d'attacher, descendant vers sa poitrine. Hermione sentit sa respiration accélérer, ses jambes trembler et son estomac faire des bonds.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione recula précipitamment. C'était Lavande Brown.

« Oh, pardon, je vous dérange ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus que surpris. Severus Rogue ne répondait pas, ne s'était même pas tourné vers elle. Il continuait à fixer Hermione d'un regard si intense qu'elle se sentait brûler.

-Non, tu peux entrer, j'essayais de nettoyer mon gilet mais ça ne veut pas partir, alors je laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Lavande en s'approchant de l'objet en question, que la jeune fille reboutonnait à présent.

-Du punch. J'ai buté contre le professeur Rogue avec mon verre plein et… voilà, répondit-elle, consciente qu'elle parlait trop mais désireuse de justifier leur présence à tous les deux seuls dans les toilettes des filles.

-Essaie « Lavomatus ».

-Ca n'est pas trop violent ? Parce que c'est du satin, et je ne voudrais pas que ça l'abîme… »

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se ferma. Severus Rogue était parti. Hermione soupira imperceptiblement, puis suivit les conseils de Lavande sur la meilleure façon de nettoyer un tissu délicat, et sortit à son tour des toilettes en tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne comprenait rien à cet homme. Mais peut-être n'exerçait-elle qu'une attirance physique sur lui, ce qui paraissait d'autre part lui déplaire au plus haut point.

Dépitée, la jeune fille retourna au bar et commanda un autre verre de punch, qu'elle avala rapidement avant de rejoindre ses amis. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation et sursautait dès qu'elle avait l'impression que l'ancien Mangemort venait de son côté. Mais il ne revint pas la voir et se tint éloigné du bar le reste de la soirée.

A un moment, Ginny dit :

« On devrait peut-être aller voir Rogue ; on ne lui a même pas dit bonjour, sauf sur scène, mais ça ne comptait pas.

-Tu crois qu'on est obligés ? s'enquit Hermione avec réticence.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Les yeux de la rouquine brillaient de curiosité.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais je lui déjà parlé tout à l'heure, et maintenant je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Et puis je suis fatiguée.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu n'es pas encore malade ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Peut-être, si, mentit Hermione. Je n'ai pas bien récupéré de ma grippe du mois dernier. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Viens au moins lui dire au revoir.

-Non, vraiment, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est me mettre au chaud sous ma couette ! »

L'ancienne Gryffondor salua rapidement ses amis et quitta Poudlard aussi vite qu'elle le put, par une sortie discrète éloignée de la partie du parc où la fête continuait à battre son plein.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait stupide, lâche et insignifiante. Elle aurait pu passer une merveilleuse soirée, avec tous les gens qu'elle aimait, dans un lieu qu'elle adorait et qui lui manquait, évoquer de bons souvenirs et passer du bon temps. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était gâché la fête toute seule, avait passé son temps à ruminer de déprimantes pensées plutôt que de s'intéresser à la conversation, et à présent elle se retrouvait seule, dans son lit, sans en avoir profité une seule seconde. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas capable d'affronter un homme, ou plutôt ses souvenirs de cet homme. Elle se traita de poule mouillée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » gémit-elle. Autrefois, elle était une battante, avide de connaissances, de rencontres, de victoires, d'inconnu. A présent elle n'avait plus goût à rien, s'effrayait de tout et ne savait plus aimer la vie.

Se maudissant et se méprisant pour ce qu'elle était devenue, c'est-à-dire une mauviette, Hermione finit par s'endormir, sur une dernière pensée : « Je ne sais même pas s'il a apprécié mon cadeau… ».


	15. Chapter 15

Ici, le retour de Draco. Je m'aperçois que je n'en ai pas reparlé… Mea Culpa, mon histoire en devient bancale. Je corrigerai ça bientôt, promis, et en attendant sachez simplement que lui et Hermione, ça n'a pas fonctionné et qu'ils ne se sont pas revus depuis la fin de leur septième année. Enjoy !

Quelques semaines passèrent. Dans les journaux, on faisait ses choux gras de cette soirée. On décortiquait le moindre propos tenu par Severus Rogue, on décrivait son apparence physique et sa tenue avec force détails, on recueillait les impressions de tout un chacun. Hermione s'aperçut vite que la « Roguemania », qui sévissait déjà du temps de sa septième année dans le cercle restreint de Poudlard, s'était étendue à une bonne partie de la population féminine de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs. Les jeunes filles et les femmes idéalisaient leur héros, en faisaient un être mystérieux et torturé à la Heathcliff, qui ne trouverait la paix qu'avec l'amour. Et toutes de se déclarer l'âme sœur du Maître, attendant qu'il les remarque et déclare sa flamme devant tout le monde.

Bien vite se posa donc LA question : Severus Rogue aimait-il ? Et si oui, qui ? Qui avait les faveurs de cet homme solitaire, que l'on n'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'aucune femme, qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'amabilité envers quiconque ?

C'était un mystère. A cette question, Severus Rogue ne répondait jamais. Cela entretenait l'espoir pour toutes les prétendantes au « trône », mais cela ne permettait pas de remplir les colonnes des journaux. Il fallait du scoop, il fallait quelque chose.

Un matin de février, Hermione arriva à son bureau dans le quartier des Aurors du ministère. Ce jour-là, elle avait pour tâche de renouveler le stock de potions cicatrisantes, en vue d'une prochaine mission de capture de renégats.

Seule dans son laboratoire, elle chantonnait devant ses chaudrons, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Ron tout excité apparut, brandissant un journal.

« Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas lu la _Gazette du Sorcier _? On parle de toi, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça va te plaire.

-Fais voir. »

_Severus n'est plus un cœur à prendre ?_ titrait le journal. S'ensuivait un article, agrémenté d'une photographie peu flatteuse d'Hermione Granger, sur laquelle elle marchait dans le Chemin de Traverse, les bras chargés de livres, les cheveux ébouriffés. L'article commençait ainsi :

_On se demandait si le célibataire préféré des sorcières de Grande-Bretagne était réellement célibataire. Devant son mutisme à ce sujet, on ne pouvait que s'interroger. Certains se sont même demandé si le célèbre Severus Rogue n'était pas homosexuel. Mais il semblerait qu'une bribe de réponse nous parvienne enfin._

_Une source bien informée, mais qui a préféré garder l'anonymat, était présente lors du bal privé qui a suivi la grande cérémonie de réhabilitation de décembre dernier. Elle aurait aperçu notre héros seul en tête-à-tête avec une jeune femme, alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes pour se repoudrer. Cette jeune femme, nul besoin de taire son identité, n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, connue pour avoir assisté Harry Potter dans sa recherche des Horcruxes. Une bien étrange nouvelle, et un choix tout aussi étrange de la part de Severus, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons qui opposent cette obscure jeune fille à notre bourreau des cœurs préféré._

_En effet, la jeune Granger est une ancienne élève du professeur de potions, et elle n'a quitté Poudlard que l'an dernier… une bien jeune fille ! De plus, elle était préfète en chef de la maison… Gryffondor, et chacun sait le mépris qu'inspire cette maison au farouche Serpentard. Certes, elle est intelligente, ses résultats nous le prouvent, certes, elle s'est démarquée durant la guerre, et certes, elle est l'une des meilleures amies d'Harry Potter. Mais cela suffit-il ? _

_D'un physique tout juste insignifiant, cette née-Moldu ne peut guère rivaliser avec les plus belles femmes du pays, et pourtant il l'aurait choisie, elle, entre toutes ? Même sa position sociale ne l'aide pas, car malgré ses brillants résultats, la jeune Granger végète en tant que soigneuse urgentiste pour les Aurors. Selon une autre source, elle n'aurait pas été capable de réussir les examens d'entrée à cette formation d'élite, et ce poste n'aurait été créé pour elle que grâce aux ficelles tirées par son ami le Survivant._

_On se demande alors pourquoi Severus, qui n'avait que l'embarras du choix, a jeté son dévolu sur cette insignifiante jeune fille qui n'a rien de plus que les autres, et que rien ne permet de remarquer en particulier. Peut-être a-t-elle des talents cachés, qui auraient fait momentanément perdre la tête de notre sorcier favori, mais ne perdez pas espoir, mesdemoiselles, car avec une telle rivale, rien n'est perdu ! (Plus de détails sur la vie d'Hermione Granger en page 2.)_

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment, tentant de digérer les mots qu'elle venait de lire.

« Ca va, Mione ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

-Ca fait mal, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas une seule chose de vraie dans ce torchon. Et puis regarde, c'est Rita Skeeter qui l'a écrit ! Elle t'en veut personnellement, celle-là.

-Oui, mais tout le monde va le lire.

-Nous, on sait bien que c'est des conneries ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire dans les toilettes, hein ?

-Non, ça c'est vrai, mais c'est un malentendu. Il avait renversé du punch sur moi et voulait voir si la tache s'en allait. C'est Lavande Brown qui nous a vus.

-Lavande ! Je ne peux pas croire que…

-Rita Skeeter ferait dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, fit sombrement Hermione. Et maintenant, toutes les groupies du professeur Rogue vont me détester. Ca va être l'enfer.

-Il va démentir tout ça.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Ron réconforta Hermione du mieux qu'il put, bientôt rejoint par Harry. Ils l'assurèrent que son travail avait une vraie utilité, qu'elle était très belle, qu'elle n'était pas insignifiante, et qu'ils feraient payer Rita Skeeter pour cet article. Hermione se laissa consoler, incapable d'avouer la véritable raison pour laquelle cet article l'anéantissait. Car malgré les propos peu flatteurs de la journaliste, elle aurait tout accepté sans broncher si seulement la relation qu'elle dénonçait avait vraiment existé.

Se giflant mentalement pour de telles pensées qui lui apparaissaient comme la perte la plus totale de toute dignité et estime de soi, et c'était tout ce qui lui restait, elle finit par mettre ses amis à la porte en leur assurant que tout irait bien et se remit au travail, chassant toute pensée de son esprit.

Quelque part, dans une maison isolée.

« Est-ce vrai, Severus ? demanda Draco Malefoy à l'homme assis devant la cheminée, contemplant un article de journal.

-Quoi ? dit-il en sursautant.

-Je te demande si c'est vrai, cette histoire.

-C'est… bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Mais alors pourquoi…

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque.

-D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Il faut à tout prix démentir, immédiatement.

-Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta tranquillité, si tu affirmes clairement que tu es célibataire.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Si les gens croient que j'ai une liaison avec elle, ils vont… les femmes vont la détester, vont l'attaquer sur tous les fronts. Elle n'aura plus de répit. Et il y a pire. Tous mes ennemis ne cherchent qu'un moyen de me nuire. Ils auront là une proie facile, la meilleure façon de m'atteindre, d'arriver jusqu'à moi à travers elle. Ils vont vouloir l'enlever, la… Elle ne sera plus jamais en sécurité nulle part.

-C'est vrai. Mais nier cette relation ne résoudra pas ce problème. Ils essaieront quand même, juste au cas où tu mentirais.

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais faire en sorte que les gens comprennent que je me moque totalement de son sort. Il faut qu'ils réalisent que si elle tombait à l'eau, je ne plongerais même pas pour la sauver.

-As-tu conscience de ce qu'elle va penser de toi après ça ?

-Oui. »


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, agrippa fermement le bras de Ron, et franchit la porte du Ministère. Aussitôt dehors, une nuée de journalistes se rua sur elle, lui parlant tous en même temps, si bien qu'elle ne comprit rien à leurs questions. Ron la dirigea adroitement à travers la foule, repoussant les opportuns, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour pouvoir transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Hermione, qui était littéralement assiégé. Des dizaines de personnes faisaient le pied de grue devant la porte. La jeune constata tout de même, avec un soulagement teinté d'ironie, que Rita Skeeter n'avait pas osé se montrer à elle. Bien lui en avait pris.

« Je crois qu'il va quand même falloir que tu leur dises au moins quelques mots, intervint soudain Ron, tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement. Sinon, ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Je leur dirai la vérité, ça les ennuiera, et ils partiront. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent des journalistes, et Ron lança d'une voix forte :

« Mon amie va vous parler, mais seulement une fois. Ensuite, il sera inutile de continuer à la harceler, elle ne répondra plus aux questions.

-On verra bien ! fit une petite blonde enthousiaste. Allez-y, Hermione, dites-nous comment ça se passe avec Sev. Comment avez-vous atterri ensemble ? »

Une dizaine de baguettes magiques se tendirent vers Hermione, comme autant de micros. La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis se lança.

« Très bien. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été avec le professeur Rogue. Je trouve assez étrange qu'une telle rumeur ait pu se répandre, quand on sait que le professeur n'a jamais fait preuve avec moi de plus d'amabilité qu'avec quiconque.

-Mais vous, vous l'avez toujours défendu, même quand on le prenait pour un Mangemort.

-C'est vrai, mais je l'ai fait avant tout parce que j'avais confiance dans le jugement du professeur Dumbledore. J'éprouve également un très grand respect et une immense admiration pour Severus Rogue, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est réciproque. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, une telle relation paraît aberrante ; c'est parce qu'elle l'est. Le professeur est un homme bon, loyal et courageux. Sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais pu vaincre Voldemort. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais tomber à ses pieds, et je n'ai jamais rien fait qui pourrait justifier qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

-Et ce témoignage au sujet d'un tête à tête, alors ?

-Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. J'ai renversé un verre sur ma robe en butant contre le professeur lors de cette soirée, et il était en train de s'excuser. Enfin, ce qui se rapproche le plus des excuses pour lui. _Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je raconte cette histoire ?_

-Que vous êtes-vous dit exactement ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Et ce cadeau que vous lui avez offert ce soir-là, n'était-ce pas un gage d'amour, une façon de lui faire comprendre que vous l'aimez ?

-Non, c'était un remerciement. Et simplement un objet dont je pensais qu'il pouvait lui être utile.

-Quel objet ?

-S'il ne vous l'a pas dit, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-Mais alors, vous nous dites que tout ça est faux, entièrement faux ?

-Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, ne faites pas comme si vous étiez surpris, le professeur Rogue n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que lorsque vous l'interrogerez à ce sujet, il va vous rire au nez. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione fit un signe à Ron et entra dans son appartement, tandis qu'il faisait comprendre aux journalistes que c'était terminé, qu'ils n'auraient rien de plus.

« Et voilà, se dit Hermione plus tard ce soir-là, j'ai répondu sans mentir, ou presque. Maintenant c'est terminé. J'ai eu mon heure de gloire, j'ai sauvé l'honneur du héros, tout va redevenir comme avant. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à se réjouir de cette pensée. Si seulement ce que racontent les journaux pouvait être vrai, parfois…

Le lendemain, l'interview d'Hermione faisait les gros titres, mais la jeune fille put constater que son ancien professeur avait déjà donné son avis sur la question, lui aussi.

Effarée, elle lut les quelques phrases qu'il avait daigné prononcer : _Même si elle est encore très jeune et très naïve, Miss Granger est une jeune fille qui mérite le respect. Elle a beaucoup assisté son ami Potter, et juste pour cela nous devons lui rendre grâce. Elle a également un certain charme, si on y regarde bien. Et son intelligence est très… subtile ; disons qu'il faut un moment pour la remarquer. Elle est très loyale, parfois jusqu'à l'aveuglement, et son manque de sens des perspectives et de la stratégie lui permet de passer pour courageuse. Mais malgré toutes ces évidentes qualités, je ne vois pas comment Miss Granger a pu s'imaginer que je pouvais tomber amoureux d'elle. Cela me laisse sans voix. A moins bien sûr qu'elle ne soit pour rien dans cette rumeur, et qu'elle soit victime tout comme moi. Je suis alors bien certain qu'elle ne s'opposera pas à un démenti public, car malgré son mépris des règles et de l'autorité, je pense que c'est une fille qui a des principes._

_Dans tous les cas, je ne désire pas que le nom d'Hermione Granger soit associé au mien pour d'autres raisons que des faits de guerre. _

_Ouch. Ouch ouch ouch !!!_ Bon dieu que ça faisait mal ! Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'être vaguement subtil. Tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il méprisait totalement Hermione Granger, c'était certain. Naïve… Il aurait dit niaise que ça aurait eu le même effet. Il laissait même entendre qu'elle n'était qu'une arriviste, une groupie qui voulait se faire mousser en répandant elle-même des rumeurs.

Chaque mot faisait mal, chaque mot l'atteignait en plein cœur… Hermione savait que les journalistes avaient probablement exagéré ses propos, qu'il avait dit cela pour stopper la rumeur une bonne fois pour toutes, et que cela lui rendrait finalement service, puisque les journalistes allaient cesser de s'intéresser à elle après ce si explicite démenti. Mais elle avait envie de hurler, à l'idée que c'était là ce que l'homme qu'elle aimait pensait d'elle, en substance du moins. Elle comprit que sa fausse couche avait été un indicible soulagement pour Severus Rogue, qu'il regrettait amèrement son écart de conduite, qu'il l'en tenait peut-être pour responsable, et qu'il ne voulait de tout façon plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec elle.

« C'est un connard et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir », annonça-t-elle à Ginny le samedi suivant, alors qu'elles prenaient un thé chez Madame Rosmerta à Pré-au-Lard.

-Waw, c'est ce qui s'appelle un avis tranché !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il le mérite ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais porté atteinte à sa personne. En tout cas ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

-Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit ? Peut-être qu'il n'a fait ça que pour te protéger…

-Me protéger de quoi ? De la célébrité ? ricana Hermione.

-Non, mais enfin, de nombreuses personnes détestent toujours Rogue. Elles pourraient penser qu'il est enfin possible de l'atteindre. Trouver le point faible de quelqu'un, c'est trouver quelqu'un en qui il tient assez pour renoncer à ses causes. Ces gens auraient pu décider que tu es cette personne et s'en prendre à toi.

-Mouais… Mais très franchement, s'il avait eu ce raisonnement, il aurait simplement démenti et se serait affiché avec quelqu'un d'autre, dont il n'a rien à faire. C'est tout à fait son genre.

-Tu n'as pas tort… » renonça Ginny.

La jeune Gryffondor désespérait. Elle voulait voir son amie heureuse, et restait persuadée que seul l'ancien Maître des Potions pourrait lui apporter le bonheur. Mais d'un autre côté, la raison lui dictait de pousser la jeune fille à aller de l'avant et à oublier cet homme qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait apporté que des souffrances. Incapable de décider quelle voie était la bonne, elle décida de se taire et ne plus prodiguer aucun conseil à son amie, se contentant de rester à ses côtés et de toujours la défendre.

Les semaines passèrent. L'hiver s'enfuit, laissant la place au printemps. Contrairement aux prédictions de Ron, les journalistes ne cessèrent pas de harceler Hermione. Car presque chaque semaine paraissait une nouvelle interview du professeur Rogue, dans laquelle il se faisait un devoir de ruiner la réputation de la jeune fille, à coups de déclarations ironiques ou de remarques lourdes de doubles sens. On voulait donc connaître les réactions d'Hermione Granger, « l'arriviste ébouriffée », comme on l'appelait à présent, et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que la jeune fille dut sortir de chez elle en douce, pour échapper à un journaliste aux aguets devant sa porte. Elle avait fait relier sa cheminée au réseau du Ministère, et ne mettait pratiquement plus le pied dehors.

Hermione tenait le choc. A vrai dire, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait sombré dans l'apathie la plus totale, et que plus rien ne pouvait donc l'atteindre, mais cela rassurait ses amis de la voir prendre les choses avec tant de légèreté. Aussi s'efforçait-elle de sourire et de continuer à aller au travail, comme si de rien n'était.

Le travail était devenu son échappatoire. Elle se réfugia dans ses potions et ses bandages, et fit preuve de tant de zèle qu'on finit par lui allouer un bureau personnel dans le quartier des Aurors au Ministère, afin qu'elle puisse préparer ses décoctions salutaires.

Elle s'aperçut vite que soigner les gens n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Elle ne se sentait pas assez… comment dire… investie. Lors de la lutte contre Voldemort, elle avait pris conscience de l'importance de ses actions, et s'y était impliquée à fond. Mais là… elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'âme d'une guérisseuse. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus à son aise dans son bureau-laboratoire, dans lequel elle concoctait ses potions de guérison. Le but était le même, mais elle se sentait plus à sa place ici, inventant de nouvelles formules, créant de nouvelles recettes à l'efficacité redoutable. C'était paradoxal, mais elle se sentait plus utile, plus investie, en somme, durant ces instants de pure création.

Hermione savait tout de la vie de Severus Rogue, car à présent qu'il était un héros quasi international, il était surmédiatisé. Il poursuivait avec acharnement sa quête des derniers partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, prenant toujours plus de risques, défiant les plus dangereux, sans jamais être pris en défaut.

Ses victoires décuplaient sa réputation, mais Hermione tremblait chaque fois qu'elle lisait dans les journaux qu'il était parti pour une nouvelle mission. Parfois, celle-ci émanait du Ministère, parfois il se lançait lui-même dans une aventure suicidaire, dont il ressortait toujours plus fort, toujours plus sombre et amer, ainsi qu'elle pouvait le constater sur les photos de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Lorsque Severus Rogue revenait de ces périlleux voyages, toujours plus auréolé de gloire, il n'avait que le temps de donner une interview, dans laquelle il accablait toujours plus son ancienne élève, avant de repartir vers une contrée mystérieuse.

« Alors, Severus, qu'avez-vous de croustillant à nous dire sur l'arriviste ébouriffée, cette fois-ci ? lui demanda un jour un jeune journaliste.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Mais oui, Hermione Granger, vous ne lisez donc même pas les comptes-rendus de nos interviews ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu vexé.

-Hermione Granger est une arriviste…, hésita Severus Rogue, d'un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

-Ebouriffée, confirma le journaliste.

-Draco ! appela le professeur d'une voix réfrigérante. Son filleul apparut et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

-Quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

-J'arrête tout. Je ne peux plus.

-Mais on y était presque ! Encore quelques semaines et on était tranquilles pour de bon !

Je ne peux pas, je te dis. »

Le ton était sans équivoque. Draco Malefoy chassa le journaliste sans autre forme de procès, puis se tourna vers son parrain.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il me faut une femme, déclara l'homme d'un ton neutre, regardant ailleurs.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de cette stratégie, et nous avions décidé qu'elle était mauvaise. Ils n'y croiront jamais, répondit Draco.

-Et bien je n'ai pas le choix ! explosa son parrain. Il faudra qu'ils y croient. Et en attendant, je la ferai surveiller.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco. Ca me paraît assez… pervers…

-De toute façon, si elle le découvre, ça ne changera pas grand-chose à l'opinion qu'elle a déjà de moi », conclut-il sombrement.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione savait que Severus Rogue se rendait parfois au quartier général des Aurors, pour récupérer du matériel ou bien de l'aide, mais jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. En fait, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis la cérémonie du mois de décembre.

Elle était occupée à consulter la liste des potions manquantes dans son bureau, lorsque Louisa entra en coup de vent.

« Hermione, devine qui est là ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

-Qui ?

-Severus Rogue !

-Ah…

-Et il est venu avec une fille, et elle a dit qu'elle était sa copine ! » acheva la jeune femme avant de sortir précipitamment, sans doute pour retourner voir son héros.

Hermione fixait la porte. Ainsi, il avait quelqu'un à présent. Elle sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et eut envie d'y plonger pour n'en plus jamais sortir. Comment allait-elle gérer cette situation ? Elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat était de rester dans ce bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, mais une curiosité morbide la poussa à sortir, et à se diriger vers la salle commune des Aurors. _Comment va-t-il ? Et qui est cette fille, qui a réussi là où aucune autre ne l'a pu ? _se demandait-elle tout en avançant lentement dans le couloir.

Enfin, elle parvint à la salle commune, dans laquelle régnait un brouhaha intense. Entrant discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil timide à l'assemblée pour repérer son ancien professeur. Il était là, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, l'air impassible, écoutant Harry qui lui parlait de ses futures missions. Tout à coup, il tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Son regard se planta dans le sien. Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson, de bonheur et de douleur, de désir aussi, car il était si beau. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter à travers la pièce, se blottir dans ses bras, entendre ses murmures apaisants, plonger dans l'intensité de ses yeux et se laisser enfin aller… Soudain, quelqu'un éclata de rire. Hermione se secoua mentalement, et se tourna en direction de la personne qui riait. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, grande, mince, brune, très belle, et l'air très sûre d'elle. Elle portait une longue robe rouge sang, agrémentée de multiples bijoux et bracelets, et ses hauts talons lui donnaient un aspect dominateur. Elle aperçut à son tour Hermione, et s'exclama :

« Oh, Sev ! regarde, ce n'est pas la petite Granger, celle dont parlent tous les journaux ? »

Hermione comprit que c'était elle, la petite amie.

« Si, c'est elle, répondit « Sev » d'un ton neutre.

-Bonjour, je suis Isabelle De Ray, dit la femme d'un ton assuré en s'avançant vers Hermione et en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille aussi calmement que possible.

-Alors, c'est vous qui essayez de me prendre Sev ? rit Isabelle en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Comme c'est mignon…

-Je n'essaie rien du tout, je ne vous connais pas, s'échauffa Hermione.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est agressive, cette petite ! Sevy, crois-tu que je doive me méfier ?

-Plus que tu ne le penses, répondit l'intéressé en s'approchant à son tour. Il n'avait pas lâché Hermione du regard, tout le temps qu'avait duré cet échange d'amabilités. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais, et semblaient exprimer une souffrance indicible. Hermione, je voudrais vous présenter mon amie, Isabelle. Elle vient d'arriver de France et travaille dans une galerie d'art. »

Chaque mot paraissait lui écorcher la bouche.

« Ah… Euh, enchantée, fit Hermione, déstabilisée.

-Et vous, ma chère, que faites-vous réellement ? Les journaux sont parfois si menteurs… On dit que vous êtes une sorte d'infirmière, c'est bien ça ?

-Hum… Si on veut, oui.

-Ecoutez, si un jour vous avez besoin d'un poste plus élevé, contactez-moi, je connais personnellement le directeur de Ste-Mangouste, je vous recommanderai.

-Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit froidement la jeune fille.

-Nous allons partir, Isabelle, murmura soudain Severus.

-Vous retournez bientôt en mission ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

-Oui.

-Ah. Alors, euh, bonne chance. Faites attention…

-Au revoir, ma chère, et au plaisir ! » s'exclama Isabelle, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire et de partir rejoindre son amant qui s'était déjà éloigné.

Hermione retourna à son bureau sans écouter les commentaires des autres sur la nouvelle venue. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle se sentait bouillir de rage. Ainsi, c'était ce genre de femme qui lui plaisait ? Arrogante, prétentieuse, froide et méprisante ? Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle ! La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée et… jalouse.

Mais peu à peu, elle se calma, et sa colère laissa place à un désespoir profond. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, finalement ; Severus Rogue était lui-même hautain, froid et méprisant, du moins en public. Il avait certainement envie de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui serait donc le mieux à même de le comprendre. Sans doute seraient-ils heureux, songea-t-elle sans en croire un mot.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était censée détester Rogue, pour la réputation qu'il lui faisait, et cela finit par l'apaiser, dans une calme résignation.

Le soir même, les journaux à scandale titraient une édition spéciale pour couvrir l'événement de l'année : le grand, l'intouchable Severus Rogue avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Des milliers de jeunes femmes pleuraient leur déception, mais toutes voulaient connaître Isabelle De Ray, tout savoir d'elle, de la gagnante du trophée.

Pendant des semaines donc, les journaux ne parlèrent plus que du couple. On en voyait de nouvelles photographies tous les jours, puisque Severus ne se déplaçait plus sans Isabelle à ses côtés. Jamais sur ces photos cependant, constata Hermione avec une satisfaction amère, on ne le voyait toucher la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pendait à son bras, minaudait, lui tenait la taille, mais lui n'avait pas un geste affectueux ; il ne semblait même jamais la regarder.

On apprit rapidement qu'Isabelle De Ray venait d'une noble famille française, sang-pur bien entendu, et qu'elle était très riche. De ses actions durant la guerre, voici ce qu'elle disait :

_J'ai concentré toute mon attention professionnelle sur l'Angleterre, et je me suis efforcée d'y vendre la plus grande partie des œuvres de ma galerie. Je me disais que, dans toute cette noirceur, apporter un peu de beauté esthétique ne pourrait qu'aider ceux qui combattaient._

Hermione rit un long moment devant cette déclaration, et se dit qu'elle n'avait finalement rien à envier à cette femme, si ce n'est l'homme avec qui elle était, bien sûr.

Enfin, la Roguemania s'apaisa. A présent qu'il était casé, sa vie privée était beaucoup moins intéressante, et l'on se concentra davantage sur ses hauts faits. Car il n'avait pas pour autant cessé ses missions, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on aie vent d'un de ses nouveaux exploits.

Hermione était satisfaite sur un point : son ancien amant ne parlait plus jamais d'elle dans ses interviews. Il ne recevait plus que rarement les journalistes, et refusait de répondre à toute question la concernant. Elle était enfin tranquille, et ce fut un soulagement de ne plus être la risée de tous, même si elle se demandait à quoi rimait ce nouveau revirement.

Un matin, elle était en train de boire son café tout en lisant le journal, lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte de son appartement. Surprise, elle se leva, et s'approcha de la porte.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouvrez, par Merlin ! » lui répondit une voix pressante, tandis que les coups redoublaient.

Méfiante, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et entrouvrit la porte. C'était Severus Rogue. Surprise, elle ouvrit en grand et il bondit dans la pièce. Il se mit alors à faire le tour de l'endroit, cherchant on ne savait quoi, baguette à la main.

« Refermez cette porte ! » s'exclama-t-il. Hermione s'exécuta, toujours aussi interloquée, et continua d'observer son manège un moment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Il n'y a personne ici ? Personne d'autre que vous ? Il s'était calmé, et s'approchait d'elle, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

-Non, personne, pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sortie, ce matin ?

-Je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi.

-Et hier soir, personne ne vous a suivie ?

-Non ! Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

-Des sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été repérés près de votre immeuble. Ils se sont enfuis à mon approche mais je crains que ce ne soit un piège. Vous devez partir immédiatement.

-Mais… Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à moi ? demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

-C'est… c'est compliqué. Venez avec moi, je vous expliquerai lorsque vous serez en sécurité. Déjà il l'entraînait vers la porte, mais elle résista.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Non. Vous avez dit que c'était peut-être un piège. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous le piège ? Comment puis-je être sûre que vous êtes bien Severus Rogue ?

-Oh, Hermione, murmura l'homme, alors qu'un lointain sourire venait flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Dites-moi quelque chose que nous sommes seuls à savoir, exigea la jeune fille, décidée à ne pas céder à son instinct qui lui disait que c'était bien là l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Très bien, commença-t-il, se rapprochant encore d'elle et plantant son regard dans le sien. La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était dans ma salle de classe, il y a un an et demi, parce que vous ne vouliez pas que je sache qui était votre fantasme le plus secret. Je me souviendrai toujours de cet instant. » Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, sans la quitter des yeux, et Hermione eut soudain le souffle coupé, au souvenir de cette journée.

« A vous, Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien vous et dites-moi quelque chose que tous les autres ignorent.

-Vous n'avez plus de Marque des Ténèbres. Du moins, si vous avez ouvert mon cadeau et que vous l'avez utilisé aujourd'hui.

-Vérifiez vous-même », murmura-t-il, la bouche contre son oreille.

Tremblante, Hermione posa ses mains sur le bras gauche de Severus, et commença à enrouler sa chemise pour le dévoiler. La Marque n'était plus là. Elle entendit l'homme soupirer dans ses cheveux, et elle laissa ses mains là, sur son bras, savourant ce contact plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis bien longtemps.

« Viendrez-vous avec moi, à présent ? souffla-t-il.

-Oui », répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il l'entraîna doucement à l'extérieur, et lorsqu'ils furent sortis, transplana. Ils réapparurent devant une imposante grille, ceignant un parc et une immense demeure de style victorien qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Chez moi. Peu de gens connaissent cet endroit, car le plus souvent je reste à Poudlard. »

Il ne l'avait pas lâchée, et marchait lentement vers la maison, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils entrèrent dans un immense hall, au sol de marbre, puis pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Hermione voyait à peine ce qui l'entourait, obnubilée par la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Il avait dit qu'il se souviendrait toujours de cet instant, et il la tenait dans ses bras… Se pouvait-il qu'il la préfère, finalement, à Isabelle ?

Isabelle… A cette pensée, Hermione se dégagea brutalement.

« Isabelle n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

-Isabelle ? fit-il d'un ton surpris. Au diable cette femme ! Je ne veux pas y penser.

-Mais moi si. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi, Monsieur.

-Rien… je n'attends rien de vous, dit-il tout bas, se détournant. Je ne veux que votre sécurité. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que vous ne courez plus aucun danger chez vous. Son ton était redevenu froid et impersonnel.

-Très bien, alors en attendant si vous m'expliquiez la raison de tout cela ? Pourquoi ces gens en ont-ils après moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans la contemplation du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Enfin, il poussa un long soupir, se retourna et commença :

« Lorsque les journaux ont prétendu que j'avais une aventure avec vous, j'ai… j'ai tenté de démentir cette rumeur, comme vous vous en souvenez sûrement.

-Oui, vous y avez mis tant de cœur que ma réputation est ruinée, et ma carrière en a souffert.

-Votre carrière ! Hermione, ne soyez pas ridicule, vous n'avez pas de carrière !

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Hermione, estomaquée.

-Vous végétez dans votre petit bureau, à concocter vos potions pour échapper au monde extérieur. Vous pourriez faire de grandes choses, mais vous avez préféré vous cacher, j'ignore pourquoi, et vous vous repliez toujours plus sur vous-même. C'est vous seule qui ruinez votre précieuse carrière, et vous vous détruisez vous-même dans le même temps ! »

Hermione accusa le coup. _Ouch._ C'est vrai qu'il n'était ni du genre tendre, ni hypocrite, mais quand même… _Ouch !!!_

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Tout le monde ne peut pas devenir un héros comme vous, Monsieur ! Je fais ce que je veux, et si mon travail est ce qu'il est, vous devriez l'accepter, et si vous pensez que je me cache, vous devriez vous demander pourquoi au lieu de m'accuser et de me traîner dans la boue comme vous l'avez fait dans vos interviews !

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je me complais dans ma situation ? Allons, nous devrions demander à votre petite amie, qui voulait me pistonner. Et vous semblez tellement d'accord avec elle !

-Je ne suis pas…

-Je vous hais ! » hurla la jeune fille, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, secouée de sanglots.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait s'en aller, dégoûté, et ses pleurs redoublèrent, mais bientôt elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi malheureuse, je ne peux pas vous le demander, et personne ne le sait. Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut.

-Arrêtez de me traiter par le mépris, ce sera déjà bien, murmura la jeune fille.

-Je ne vous ai jamais méprisée », chuchota-t-il, et soudain il était assis près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras, la berçant doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione se calma rapidement, et toute sa colère s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sentit qu'il lui avait parlé durement pour la faire réagir, pour l'aider, à sa façon du moins, et elle l'en aima davantage. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, envahie par un sentiment d'une infinie douceur, et murmura :

« Pardon de m'être énervée, Monsieur. Vous me disiez que vous aviez essayé de démentir la rumeur nous concernant…

-Oui, répondit-il après un temps, sans cesser de la bercer. J'ai voulu faire croire que je me souciais de vous comme d'une guigne, et ça a si bien marché que les journaux ont commencé à salir votre réputation, vous traitant d'arriviste…

-Ebouriffée.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas supporté cela. J'ai préféré montrer au monde une autre femme, et ainsi l'attention s'est détournée de vous, mais certains n'ont pas été dupes. Voyant que je refusais désormais de parler de vous, ils ont conclu à une machination de ma part, et se sont persuadés que nous étions réellement ensemble. Tout est donc, encore une fois, ma faute et je suis sincèrement désolé de vous causer autant de souffrances. » Sa voix s'altérait, il semblait fournir un immense effort pour parler. Il ne la caressait plus à présent, mais sa main tenait fermement la sienne, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis Hermione dit :

« Vous ne me causez pas que des souffrances, Monsieur.

-Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton amer. Et quand vous ai-je causé autre chose ?

-A l'instant, par exemple. Vous avez toujours été là quand j'en avais réellement besoin.

-Mais à chaque fois c'était par ma faute.

-Non, c'était la notre. Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Laquelle ?

-Cette femme, Isabelle… Vous l'aimez ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

-C'est moi qui pose une question, fit Hermione, se redressant. Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Les yeux de Severus brûlaient la jeune fille.

-Isabelle est avec moi maintenant. Je suis avec Isabelle, répéta-t-il d'un ton neutre. C'est tout ce qui importe à présent. »

Hermione reçut chaque mot comme un coup de poignard. Luttant contre elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai été pour vous ? Qu'est-ce que je suis maintenant ?

-Je… Ne me posez pas cette question, Hermione. S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas cela.

-Je veux seulement savoir… ce que je dois faire, maintenant, dit-elle en se rapprochant, hypnotisée par ses yeux. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, une dernière fois. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, et je le ferai.

-Ne me demandez pas cela, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Il paraissait de plus en plus troublé, et recula d'un pas comme elle s'approchait encore.

-Vous n'avez jamais reculé devant personne, et surtout pas devant moi, constata-t-elle.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que… Allez-vous en, Hermione. Allez-vous en, je vous en prie, murmura-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Sinon quoi ? » défia-t-elle.

Mais déjà il était sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers passionnés. La jeune fille sentit un feu liquide brûler ses entrailles, plus violent, plus impérieux que jamais, et elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, offerte. Leur baiser fut plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, et elle gémit, se pressant contre lui. Il la serra plus fort, ses mains parcouraient son dos, sa nuque, se perdaient dans ses cheveux pour revenir lui enserrer le visage. Finalement, il l'allongea à terre et, avec une violence à peine contenue qui se lisait dans ses yeux, lui ôta rageusement tous ses vêtements. En quelques secondes, Hermione était nue, frissonnant sous le regard pénétrant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la contempla un moment, puis se déshabilla à son tour, et un instant plus tard il était sur elle, en elle, gémissant son nom.

Il fut brutal et passionné, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier, mais c'était de plaisir, car jamais dans sa sauvagerie il ne lui fit mal. Elle n'était plus que plaisir, et elle atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui, dans un paroxysme de jouissance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, exténués.


	18. Chapter 18

Dans la soirée, Hermione s'éveilla dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec une sensation de plénitude extrême. Un corps chaud se pressait contre elle, et elle se remémora avec délices les dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler. S'étirant, elle se retourna et donna un baiser à l'homme qui dormait encore, les bras autour de sa taille. Il gémit, la serra plus fort et ouvrit les yeux.

« Rebonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hermione… » Il ne souriait pas. Bien sûr. Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement, car elle avait compris.

« Non, ne me dites rien maintenant ! » supplia-t-elle, et elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bains attenante, pour se réfugier sous la douche, refusant de penser.

_C'était juste pour le sexe, juste pour le sexe, ne sois pas stupide !_ se répétait-elle alors qu'elle se lavait les cheveux.

Elle était en train de s'habiller, luttant contre les larmes, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, torse nu, une tasse dans chaque main.

« Un café ? proposa-t-il.

-Euh, oui, merci. »

Ils s'assirent dans le salon, et Hermione rougit un instant, à la pensée que cette pièce avait été le théâtre principal de leurs ébats de la matinée. Mais il allait gâcher ce souvenir, en la rejetant encore. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à écouter, car elle sentait qu'elle devait faire preuve de ce courage, pour conserver un semblant de dignité et d'estime de soi.

« Hermione, commença-t-il, nous devons parler.

-Je sais…

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais dû… faire tout ce que j'ai fait.

-Ce n'est pas vous, c'est nous.

-Peu importe, j'aurais dû vous emmener à Poudlard et vous y laisser en sécurité, cela aurait mieux valu pour vous. C'est ce que je vais faire, d'ailleurs.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, ne vous donnez pas la peine de rester une seconde de plus avec moi si cela fait naître en vous tant de remords, dit froidement la jeune fille.

-Oh, Hermione ! » Il se leva brusquement, et un instant plus tard il la tenait dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, je le jure, murmura-t-il, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à vous faire souffrir, quoi que j'aie fait. Je ne pourrai jamais assez me faire pardonner. Et maintenant, vous risquez votre vie à cause de moi. Si les Mangemorts ou leurs sympathisants découvrent ce qu'il s'est passé… et même s'ils ne le découvrent pas, il est trop tard maintenant. Ils vous recherchent, ils veulent vous avoir, peut-être vous tuer, par ma faute.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Nous ne devons plus jamais être vus ensemble, ni être associés en aucune façon. Il en va de votre vie », répondit-il tout en déposant de légers baisers sur son front.

Il se détacha d'elle un instant, enfila une chemise et l'entraîna dehors.

« Il faut que je vous emmène à Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix étranglée en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'aux grilles du château. Là, il la fit entrer dans le parc, l'emmena à l'abri d'un arbre, puis prit son visage dans ses mains et planta son regard noir dans le sien, silencieusement, comme s'il voulait la graver dans sa mémoire.

« Adieu, Hermione Granger. Je regrette… » Mais il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, car déjà il l'embrassait, longuement, avec une infinie douceur. Hermione savoura ce baiser comme s'il était le dernier, et c'était probablement le cas. Le désir montait en elle, désespéré, sauvage, et elle se dégagea, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle rageusement. Pourquoi m'embrassez-vous, si vous me rejetez ?

-Parce que… Je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut, laissant la jeune fille abasourdie, déroutée, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et les implications de ses mots. Une joie immense et amère l'envahit, menaçant de la faire exploser. A travers ses larmes, elle rit. Ainsi, il l'aimait. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, mais il l'aimait !

Le lendemain, les journaux à scandale du monde sorcier titraient ceci : « Le célibataire le plus convoité du moment se marie. » Severus Rogue annonçait ses fiançailles avec Isabelle De Ray.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Hermione était retournée vivre chez ses parents, d'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller dans son propre appartement, ensuite parce qu'elle désirait s'assurer de leur sécurité, malgré la surveillance établie par l'Ordre autour de leur maison, enfin parce qu'elle sentait que seule, elle deviendrait folle.

Dorlotée par sa mère, chérie par son père, la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Elle avait fini par avouer une grande partie de la vérité à sa mère (à l'exception de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard), ne pouvant supporter ses regards interrogatifs devant ses moments d'abattement. Sa mère avait été très compréhensive, et l'incitait à aller de l'avant, à se concentrer sur son travail et ses amis, et surtout à se faire une raison.

« C'est un homme bien, lui dit-elle un jour, il préfère abandonner son propre bonheur plutôt que de te voir risquer sa vie pour lui. Il mérite ton respect, mais tu dois renoncer à voir en lui plus qu'un ami.

-Mais peut-être que toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il m'a données sont fausses, peut-être qu'il m'a menti et qu'il cherchait simplement à se débarrasser de moi le plus rapidement possible ! doutait la jeune fille.

-Non, c'est impossible. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ce n'était pas un hypocrite, et je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait jamais menti avant cela. Et si c'était le cas, cela te donne une bonne raison de ne plus jamais penser à lui, car il n'en vaudrait pas la peine. »

Avec ces conseils raisonnables, Mme Granger était consciente de ne pas beaucoup aider sa fille, mais elle faisait de son mieux et petit à petit, Hermione retrouva un peu d'entrain. Son travail chez les Aurors s'en trouva meilleur, et ses amis l'entourèrent plus que jamais, bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pas même Ginny. Hermione ne revit pas Severus, sauf bien sûr dans les journaux où il apparaissait régulièrement en compagnie d'Isabelle...

Au cours de l'été, l'Ordre décida d'organiser une grande réunion de tous ses membres, car la plupart des opposants au régime avaient été arrêtés, notamment grâce à Severus Rogue, et l'on pouvait dire qu'une paix relative s'était installée pour un bon moment dans le monde sorcier. Il fallait donc fêter ça. Il fut décidé que la réunion aurait lieu au Terrier, sur le pré où s'était déjà déroulé le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Ce fut l'effervescence au Terrier durant la semaine précédant la fête, mais Hermione n'y participa pas, préférant le calme et la solitude de sa chambre aux multiples questions qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui poser sur sa mauvaise mine. Elle redoutait le jour de la fête, car ce serait la première fois qu'elle reverrait Severus depuis son aveu, et elle ne savait comment il allait se comporter. Bien sûr, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions et jugeait même raisonnable d'agir avec une parfaite indifférence avec lui, étant données les circonstances.

Le jour J arriva. Hermione, dans une tenue toute simple, fut la dernière à parvenir au Terrier. La réunion battait déjà son plein. Le bruit des conversations et des rires se faisait entendre loin au-delà du Terrier, et n'importe qui aurait envié les membres de cette joyeuse assemblée.

Hermione s'avança, et en fut pour ses frais en matière d'entrée discrète, car Mme Weasley, ravie de la voir, poussa un cri de joie et rameuta tout le monde. Tous la saluèrent chaleureusement, et elle fut si occupée à dire bonjour pendant la première demi-heure qu'elle ne put apercevoir son ancien amant. Soudain une voix retentit :

« Mais c'est la petite Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, vraiment ! s'exclama Isabelle d'une voix tout sauf chaleureuse. Vous savez, vous devriez venir nous rendre visite, à Sev et moi, ce serait vraiment très amusant !

-Bonjour, Isabelle », grinça Hermione en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le bar.

Il lui faudrait quelque chose de fort, si elle voulait résister à cette soirée.

« Bonjour, Hermione », fit une voix à son oreille. Elle sursauta, manquant renverser son verre, et se tourna pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Dieu qu'il lui manquait !

« Bonjour, _Monsieur_, dit-elle.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien, à présent.

-Très bien, merci.

-Je voulais savoir… Hum, vous savez… Nous n'avons rien fait pour, hum… Enfin, je me demandais si ce qui vous est déjà arrivé ne s'était pas reproduit. »

Il voulait savoir si elle était à nouveau enceinte, constata Hermione, prise d'une envie subite de rire.

« Non, ça ne s'est pas reproduit, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Ah… Très bien, alors… » Il paraissait affreusement mal à l'aise. Hermione réalisa soudain qu'il regrettait peut-être de lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait.

-Si vous voulez retirer ce que vous m'avez dit, vous en avez le droit, dit-elle avec amertume.

-Retirer ?... Non, je ne vous ai rien dit que je ne pensais pas la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je le pense même encore plus aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, la voix soudain rauque.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné l'occasion de vous répondre, lança Hermione, prise d'une envie soudaine de lui sauter au cou, et au diable Isabelle.

-Je ne… Je ne suis pas certain que votre réponse correspondra à mes désirs.

-Et quels sont vos désirs ?

-Ah ! Sevy ! je te trouve enfin ! Ca fait vingt minutes que je te cherche ! » lança Isabelle qui, sans plus de cérémonie, s'agrippa au cou de son fiancé avec fougue, et se mit à toiser Hermione d'un air dédaigneux.

« Eh bien, que vous racontiez-vous de si intéressant ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant superbement les regards assassins que lui jetaient les deux protagonistes.

-Monsieur Rogue était en train de me raconter comment il vous avait rencontrée, lança Hermione, effarée de sa propre audace.

-Oh ! comme c'est mignon de ta part, Sev ! Et que lui disais-tu ?

-Je lui disais que tu étais la personne la plus indiscrète que je connaisse, et que de ce fait il était impossible de ne pas te remarquer. Ce qui fait de toi la femme idéale. » Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant Isabelle emplie de fierté et Hermione se retenant d'éclater de rire. Elle s'éloigna à son tour, d'humeur nettement meilleure, et se mit à la recherche de Ginny, pour se moquer avec elle d'Isabelle.

Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un bras l'agrippa soudain, et elle se retrouva propulsée derrière un buisson. Des mains enserrèrent son visage, et l'instant d'après elle brûlait, haletante, sous les baisers et les caresses de Severus Rogue.

« Vous me manquez, gémit-elle.

-Oh, Hermione, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je voudrais t'avoir près de moi !

-Mais maintenant que la plupart des partisans ont été arrêtés, est-ce que…

-Ah ! vous voilà ! s'exclama Mme Weasley, tandis que les deux amants se séparaient précipitamment, Kingsley a quelque chose d'important à nous dire à tous, alors dépêchez-vous de venir. Mais au fait, que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudain d'un air soupçonneux. Severus, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Hermione, mais je t'en prie, laisse la tranquille, elle n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment ! »

Hermione adressa un sourire à la fois peiné et amusé à son ancien professeur de potions, qui restait à la regarder fixement, et suivit Mme Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebot s'approcha de Severus, et lui chuchota quelques mots, qui semblèrent le frapper de stupeur. Puis il prit place devant la foule.

« Bien, mes amis, commença Kingsley d'une voix forte. Je sais que cette fête a été prévue en l'honneur de la fin des hostilités de la part des partisans de Voldemort, mais je dois néanmoins vous annoncer cette nouvelle, qui n'est pas très bonne. »

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

« Je viens à l'instant d'apprendre qu'un groupe extrémiste, qui nous paraissait pourtant inoffensif, vient d'attaquer une maison moldue. Heureusement, cette maison était déjà surveillée par nos soins, et nous avons pu éviter le pire à ses occupants. Mais les informations de nos membres sur place sont alarmantes. Ce groupe semble plus fort que nous ne le pensions ; ils étaient une trentaine présents, et nous pouvons supposer qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Ils sont d'une extrême violence et ont lancé une Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, proclamant à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort est toujours en vie. Or, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette information est, partiellement du moins, vraie. »

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent un grand cri de stupeur et de frayeur.

« Nous avions quelques soupçons, car il nous semblait étrange qu'autant de personnes aient pu se réunir sous un même drapeau sans la présence d'un leader influent. Et aujourd'hui, lors de l'attaque de cette maison moldue, il s'est montré à nous, se revendiquant comme « l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Nous ne savons pas encore qui il est, et son groupe n'a pas encore l'importance de jadis, mais nous devons nous en préoccuper immédiatement, si nous ne voulons pas revivre les sombres années qui sont encore si présentes dans nos mémoires. Je vous demande donc, à tous, de vous mobiliser à nouveau, afin de mettre définitivement fin à cette menace avant qu'elle ne devienne trop grande. » Il fit une pause.

« Severus, pouvons-nous compter sur toi, encore ? »

Severus Rogue s'avança, l'air impénétrable. Hermione pâlit, et se mit à murmurer « Non, non, non », trop bas pour que quiconque l'entende.

« Je suis prêt », dit-il simplement.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hermione, plus fort cette fois. Ginny l'entendit, elle comprit immédiatement et vint placer un bras protecteur autour de son amie, l'emmenant à l'écart, tandis que les murmures alarmés de la foule s'amplifiaient.

« Un instant, Miss Granger, intervint Kingsley en s'approchant d'elle, j'ai à vous parler.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

-Je dois vous dire… Cette maison moldue, c'est celle de vos parents.

-Oh non ! s'écria la jeune fille. Mais… comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien, rassurez-vous. Comme vous le savez, nous avions déjà placé la maison sous notre protection. Il va nous falloir à présent la dissimuler, et vous investir Gardien du Secret, si vous le permettez, puisque ces Mangemorts semblent en avoir particulièrement après vous et votre famille…

-Mais pourquoi ? intervint Ginny. Pourquoi Hermione ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Kingsley, mais son regard était fuyant, tout à coup. Ai-je votre accord pour être Gardien du Secret ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, sous le choc.

-Très bien, nous allons organiser cela dès demain. En attendant, vos parents ont été emmenés à Poudlard, et je vous propose de les y rejoindre pour la nuit. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, l'air plus affairé que jamais.

Hermione s'assit, pâle comme la mort.

« Ca va ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Ca va très bien. Mes parents sont en sécurité, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, après tout. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hermione ! lança une voix. Severus approchait à grands pas. Il s'arrêta en voyant Ginny, et reprit son masque d'indifférence. Ginny n'avait rien vu.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Je, hum, j'ai appris pour vos parents. J'en suis désolé.

-Ca va, ils vont bien.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, fit Ginny qui s'éloigna, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin, peut-être, de se dire plus que cela.

-Hermione, c'est encore ma faute.

-Arrêtez de dire ça et ne partez pas à la recherche des coupables. Vous vous ferez tuer et je resterai seule ! s'exclama Hermione, en proie à une rage désespérée.

-Je ne peux pas. Tant qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un pour vous menacer, je le traquerai et je le tuerai, lança-t-il férocement.

-Alors il n'y aura jamais aucun espoir pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-elle amèrement.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que vous ressentez pour moi.

-…

-Hermione, dites-moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton devenu menaçant. Elle frissonna. Que dois-je attendre de vous ? Suis-je le seul à souffrir ?

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas…

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous êtes fiancé, de toute façon, alors ça ne changerait rien, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

-Je me moque bien de cette femme ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi allez-vous l'épouser, alors que vous prétendez que c'est moi que vous aimez ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Pourquoi ne craignez-vous pas pour sa sécurité à elle ?

-Oh, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à me faire à son sujet…, dit-il avec un rire froid.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une espionne du nouveau groupe de partisans.

-Mais… vous voulez dire un agent double ?

-Non. Elle ne travaille que pour un camp.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit la jeune fille, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle a forcément accès à des informations essentielles, en vivant avec vous. Et vous continuez… Et elle pourrait vous tuer…

-Cet arrangement lui convient pour l'instant. En étant avec moi, elle obtient des informations et peut me surveiller.

-Et vous, quel intérêt trouvez-vous là-dedans ?

-Je la surveille aussi, et j'obtiens tout autant d'informations. Et elle peut ainsi prouver à ses « amis » que la rumeur d'une relation entre vous et moi est totalement infondée, sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

-Ils pourraient vous faire croire qu'ils l'ont enlevée, et vous attirer dans un piège, car vous seriez obligé d'aller la chercher pour conserver votre couverture.

-Je pense qu'elle est consciente que je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour elle, et cela m'étonnerait qu'elle essaie quelque chose comme cela.

-Mais alors… tout ça ne sert à rien. Elle sait bien que vous ne l'aimez pas, et elle le fera savoir. Ils se rabattront donc sur moi !

-Non. Il est dans son intérêt que les choses demeurent ainsi. C'est un accord tacite entre nous.

-Et vous lui faites confiance ?

-C'est un arrangement qui nous convient à tous les deux, et cela nuirait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre s'il était rompu. En étant avec moi, elle devient insoupçonnable. Si elle est responsable de la moindre action contre vous, elle sait que cela ne tiendra plus, et que je le lui ferai payer très cher.

-Mais sait-elle… ? Enfin… Sait-elle que…

-Que je vous aime ? l'interrompit-il, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Non, elle pense que ce sont des racontars, et je fais en sorte qu'elle conserve cette opinion. Elle pense que je n'aime personne.

-Vous jouez un jeu très dangereux, Monsieur, lança Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais. Mais je vous promets que vous n'aurez jamais à en souffrir.

-Si vous êtes tué, vous aurez trahi votre parole, alors vous avez intérêt à faire attention ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, lancés d'un ton de défi, la jeune fille s'éloigna, consciente qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.


	19. Chapter 19

_Il est fort, il se bat, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Secoue-toi, ma vieille, et agis, pour une fois !_ se répétait Hermione le lundi suivant en se rendant au travail.

« Harry ? lança-t-elle d'un ton décidé en pénétrant dans le bureau de son ami, au quartier général des Aurors. Oh ! pardon… » fit-elle en se retournant brusquement. Harry était engagé dans une conversation plutôt silencieuse mais très… tactile avec Ginny.

« C'est bon, Hermione, tu peux entrer, excuse-nous, lui dit Harry, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un air gêné.

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser, fit Ginny, rouge comme une pivoine. Travaillez bien !

-Comment ça va, Hermione, demanda Harry d'un ton plein de sollicitude. Tes parents ont aimé Poudlard ?

-Oui, mais ils étaient contents de rentrer chez eux… Je suis venue te voir pour te proposer mon aide sur le terrain.

-Tu veux dire que… Tu veux te battre ? s'écria le jeune homme, stupéfait.

-Oui, j'en ai assez de végéter, et maintenant on a besoin de moi. Si tu es d'accord pour m'aider à m'entraîner, je pourrai peut-être rattraper un peu de mon retard et me rendre plus utile que je ne le suis…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Sans tes potions, je ne sais pas comment on tiendrait le coup !

-Oui mais maintenant que je les ai inventées, n'importe qui peut les refaire. Il n'y a plus besoin de moi à ce niveau. Je veux… Je veux agir !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je suis heureux que tu aies pris cette décision. Ta puissance nous sera très utile, l'apaisa Harry.

-Tu es d'accord pour m'entraîner ?

-Bien sûr. Nous allons commencer tout de suite avec Ron, et tu pourras sans doute nous rejoindre sur le raid que nous avons programmé la semaine prochaine, à ce qui semble être le quartier général du groupe.

-Vous savez déjà où il est ?

-Oui, Severus en a découvert l'emplacement. J'ignore comment il obtient toutes ces informations maintenant qu'il ne peut plus espionner l'autre camp, mais il est toujours au courant de tellement de choses !

-Ah… Et que fait-il, en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

-Je ne sais pas. Une mission ultra secrète, comme d'habitude. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, tu sais.

-Non, c'est vrai. Et est-ce qu'il viendra avec nous ?

-Je l'ignore. On y va ? »

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione se prépara intensivement, déterminée à se rendre plus utile qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent, à apporter un peu d'aide au monde sorcier et, surtout, à son amant. Elle s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités, et que ses sortilèges étaient toujours aussi puissants. La rage qui l'habitait y était sans doute pour quelque chose : elle se battrait pour ne pas perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, et pour avoir, enfin, une chance de l'aimer au grand jour. Et personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin !

Le soir du raid arriva. Les Aurors étaient tendus, mais connaissaient exactement leur rôle et leurs objectifs. Il s'agissait d'arrêter le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts, ou peu importe comment ils se faisaient appeler à présent, et de tenter d'approcher leur chef, pour enfin découvrir son identité. L'objectif idéal serait de l'arrêter lui aussi, ou à tout le moins de prendre possession de la base, mais on ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, et chacun avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas risquer inutilement sa vie.

Les Aurors transplanèrent jusqu'à un bosquet situé dans une région désertique du nord de l'Angleterre, à proximité du camp de base des partisans. Ils se mirent en formation et, tous munis d'une cape d'invisibilité, commencèrent à s'approcher silencieusement dans la nuit. Severus n'était pas là, avait pu constater Hermione, non sans un certain soulagement. Elle savait qu'il était une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts qui lui vouaient une haine féroce, et préférait le savoir ailleurs, sans doute plus en sécurité qu'ici, même si c'était avec sa dangereuse fiancée.

Chassant ces dérangeantes pensées, elle se concentra sur sa mission et avança avec les autres dans le silence qui régnait, la peur au ventre.

Chacun se mit en place, encerclant le bâtiment qui se dressait au milieu d'un champ désert. Un feu brûlait à l'entrée, devant lequel se réchauffaient deux sentinelles. Sur un signal silencieux donné par le chef du groupe des Aurors, deux jets clairs fusèrent sur eux, les pétrifiant totalement. Deux Aurors accoururent, ligotèrent les deux formes et leur mirent, pour l'un une tasse ébréchée, pour l'autre un vieux journal, dans la main. C'étaient des Portoloins, qui les conduiraient directement aux portes d'Azkaban, où les attendait un escadron d'Aurors. Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans un halo de lumière. L'opération s'était déroulée sans heurts.

Soudain, un léger bruit retentit à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Hermione retint son souffle. Ils étaient repérés ! Tenant fermement sa baguette, elle se prépara à l'assaut.

Ce fut terrible. Partout des cris retentissaient, des corps tombaient, éclairés l'espace d'un instant par les éclairs jaillissant des baguettes. Hermione parvint à pétrifier trois hommes cagoulés et à les envoyer à Azkaban, puis se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la maison. Tout le monde semblait être sorti. Rapidement, elle traversa un hall désert, un couloir obscur, et parvint à un escalier. Elle en gravit les marches, le cœur battant à tout rompre. A l'étage, tout était sombre, à l'exception d'une faible lueur mouvante filtrant par une porte entrouverte. Hermione s'approcha, retenant son souffle et s'assurant que sa cape d'invisibilité était bien en place, même si cette précaution ne lui servirait à rien, elle le savait, face à de puissants adversaires. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia.

Severus. Il était là, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. Face à lui, une femme brune, grande et mince, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, observait par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait au-dehors.

« Ils vont entrer, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Ils n'entreront pas, ne t'en fais pas, assura l'homme tranquillement en sirotant son verre.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû rester ici. Nous savions qu'ils allaient venir. Et nous aurions dû laisser le gros de nos troupes sur place, au lieu de les envoyer à l'autre bout du pays.

-Je te dis que nous ne risquons rien, Isabelle. Prends donc un peu de vin.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on reste, c'est ce que je me demande, maugréa la femme en s'approchant d'une petite table sur laquelle était posée une bouteille. Elle but directement au goulot, longuement, puis se tourna vers Severus Rogue. Es-tu bien sûr de savoir dans quel camp tu veux être ?

-Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà prouvé bien des fois ?

-Tu as bien dupé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parfois je me dis que je suis aussi stupide que lui de te faire confiance.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, tu le sais bien. C'est ce gamin… Mais cette fois, aucun lien ne vous lie, il ne peut rien contre toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, ils vont tous mourir. »

Soudain, une main agrippa brutalement l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle sursauta, réprimant un cri, et se retourna pour se trouver face à Draco Malefoy, une cagoule à la main, dont les yeux luisaient dans la pénombre.

« Viens avec moi ! » chuchota-t-il d'une voix pressante. Elle voulut résister mais déjà il l'entrainait au-dehors.

A cet instant, Severus tourna la tête et aperçut Hermione, tournant les talons et dévalant les escaliers, poussée par Draco.

Dehors, le spectacle était terrifiant. Hermione comprit que son camp risquait de perdre la partie.

« Dis-leur de se replier, ou vous allez tous vous faire massacrer.

-Tu es avec eux ! s'exclama Hermione. Et _lui_ aussi !

-Partez tous, je te recontacterai pour t'expliquer. Et ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu à personne, je t'en supplie ! »

Sur ces mots, il retourna précipitamment à l'intérieur, tout en réenfilant sa cagoule. Hermione se mit à courir follement, recherchant son chef, et finit par tomber sur Harry.

« Harry, ordonne le repli ! hurla-t-elle. Nous devons partir !

-Je sais, mais je ne trouve pas le chef.

-Peu importe, fais-le toi-même ! »

Harry brandit sa baguette, lançant un jet d'éclairs jaunes au ciel, et les Aurors sortirent leur Portoloin pour disparaître.

Avant d'activer le sien, Hermione agrippa le bras d'un Mangemort qui courait près d'elle, et l'emporta avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant Azkaban, elle s'aperçut que plusieurs autres avaient eu la même idée qu'elle, et que la bataille se poursuivait ici aussi.

Enfin, les derniers ennemis furent maîtrisés, et l'on put se mettre à dénombrer les victimes de ce combat. En fin de compte, par quelque miracle, personne n'était mort ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. En revanche, les blessés étaient nombreux. Ron arborait une large estafilade sur le front, qui l'aurait certainement laissé défiguré, n'eût été le monde magique dans lequel il vivait. Harry avait un poignet cassé, dû à une mauvaise chute lorsqu'un Mangemort s'était jeté sur lui. Louisa et Jeff n'avaient par chance que des égratignures, et Hermione, bien qu'elle n'eût rien senti sur le coup, avait été touchée à l'épaule, assez profondément, mais sans que cela soit très sérieux.

On retourna au Ministère, après s'être assuré que tous les partisans que l'on avait pu attraper étaient bien enfermés. Là, le chef des Aurors réunit les combattants autour de lui pour faire le point.

« Bien, dit-il, nous étions vingt-sept ce soir à partir, vingt-sept à rentrer. Les ennemis étaient environ quatre-vingt, selon mes estimations. Nous en avons arrêté exactement vingt-trois. Je pense que l'on peut qualifier cette opération de succès, malgré notre repli… précipité ! »

Tout le monde applaudit.

« Il semble par contre, d'après les premiers interrogatoires menés sur les prisonniers, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une avant-garde, et que le gros des troupes du nouveau Voldemort soit caché ailleurs. Je dois dire qu'ils sont plus nombreux encore que nous ne l'imaginions, et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire d'en venir à bout. Je ne veux pas encore parler d'une armée, mais…

-Et leur chef ? intervint quelqu'un.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est resté à l'intérieur de la maison tout le temps qu'a duré la bataille. J'ai aperçu des silhouettes à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage. Mais l'un de nos membres s'est infiltré à l'intérieur et pourra peut-être nous en dire plus. Miss Granger ?

-Oui ?

-C'est vous, je crois, qui êtes entrée dans le bâtiment. Je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre courage lors de votre première mission, mais je dois toutefois vous avertir : vous ne devez plus jamais vous lancer dans ce genre d'aventure seule. C'était suicidaire.

-Oui, Monsieur, désolée, fit la jeune fille, penaude. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment…

-Et bien, la prochaine fois, pensez-y à deux fois ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pu voir ou entendre à l'intérieur ?

-Hum, euh… » _Que faire ? Draco lui avait dit de ne rien révéler, mais il était dans l'autre camp. D'un autre côté, il l'avait aidée à sortir de là, elle et tous les autres, et avait promis de tout lui expliquer. Il y avait peut-être une bonne raison à sa présence. Et puis parler, ce serait reconnaître qu'elle s'était trompée tout le long, que Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme bon qu'elle avait toujours respecté et admiré, et aimé…_

« Je n'ai rien pu voir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de monter à l'étage, j'ai été attaquée par un Mangemort et je suis sortie, ensuite, parce que je pensais qu'il valait mieux se replier.

-Ah. C'est bien dommage, vraiment, Miss Granger. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour rien, en fin de compte… Bon, et bien tout est à recommencer. Il nous faudra découvrir leur seconde base et l'attaquer à nouveau, rapidement pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'organiser. Je vous attends tous demain matin ici pour préparer cette nouvelle opération, sauf ceux qui sont trop mal en point. Bonne nuit. »

Hermione quitta le Ministère, la tête basse. Elle refusait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, à cette soirée cauchemardesque qui faisait s'écrouler tout un monde autour d'elle.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelques jours passèrent. On n'avait reçu nulle nouvelle du professeur Rogue, et l'on n'avait pas d'autre moyen de découvrir la seconde base des partisans. On piétinait. Hermione rongeait son frein, se disant chaque soir : _Si Draco n'est pas venu me parler demain, je révèle tout._ Et le lendemain, une bribe d'espoir la poussait à attendre encore une journée, rien qu'une…

Finalement, une réunion de l'Ordre eut lieu au square Grimmaurd, une semaine après l'affrontement. Apparemment, Severus était revenu et serait présent, afin d'apporter les informations cruciales dont le Ministère avait besoin. Draco serait présent également, en tant que bras droit attitré de son parrain. Hermione frémissait d'impatience et d'appréhension.

_S'il ne trouve pas une explication convaincante, ce sera le meilleur moment pour les arrêter_, songeait-elle férocement, tout en se demandant si Isabelle aurait l'audace d'accompagner son fiancé.

Elle arriva au Square Grimmaurd très en avance, et se mit à boire café après café dans la cuisine, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait rien pour apaiser sa nervosité. Enfin, les autres membres arrivèrent progressivement, et l'on commença à s'installer autour de la table.

Severus tardait. Hermione rongeait son frein, et finit par se lever pour se rafraichir dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le hall d'entrée pour se diriger vers la cuisine, elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, qui ôtait son manteau. Elle eut un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise, et il se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Soudain, l'énormité de ce qu'elle savait et de ce qu'elle devinait frappa Hermione de plein fouet. Si cet homme était réellement de l'autre côté, les conséquences étaient catastrophiques, et pas seulement pour elle. Il connaissait le lieu de rendez-vous des membres de l'Ordre, il connaissait les faiblesses de chacun, savait où frapper. S'il attaquait aujourd'hui, c'en serait fini d'eux tous. Hermione regretta amèrement de n'avoir parlé de tout cela à personne. S'il y avait d'autres victimes de cette guerre, ce serait sa faute. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su combattre ses sentiments pour un traître, un monstre, elle serait responsable de tant de malheur et de souffrances !

« Bonjour, Hermione », fit doucement une voix. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle fixait toujours son professeur, et qu'il la regardait d'un air interrogatif. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, pas maintenant. Il fallait… Il fallait qu'elle voie Draco !

« Où est Draco ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton abrupt, en détournant le regard.

-Il est déjà dans la cuisine. Hermione, je voudrais vous parler…

-Plus tard ! » lança-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la salle où tout le monde était réuni. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras, la plaquant violemment contre le mur.

-Non, maintenant, souffla-t-il. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Hermione prit peur, et tenta de se dégager, mais déjà il l'avait libérée.

-Je vous ai vue l'autre soir, et Draco m'a raconté… Je voulais vous expliquer moi-même.

-Vous avez peur qu'il ne soit pas assez crédible ? ironisa la jeune fille.

-Non, je pensais que ce serait mieux…

-Très bien, alors je vous écoute. Et vous avez intérêt à être convaincant !

-Je ne… Je ne vous ai pas tout dit à propos d'Isabelle.

-En effet. Vous avez oublié de me dire que c'était elle, le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, à moins que ce ne soit vous.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle. C'est son fils.

-Son… ?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres a eu une courte liaison avec Isabelle, et elle lui a donné un héritier. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, et il l'a ensuite rejetée. Lorsqu'il est mort, elle a récupéré son fils et a décidé de l'élever à son tour au même rang que son père. Il a aujourd'hui le même âge que vous, mais j'ignore qui il est.

-Ca ne m'explique toujours pas…

-J'y viens. J'étais au courant de l'existence de cet héritier, et j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur Isabelle au fil des années, espérant le rencontrer un jour, et voir s'il représentait lui aussi une menace. Mais elle ne m'a jamais fait assez confiance pour cela. Lorsque les attaques ont repris, j'ai compris qu'elle en était à l'origine et j'ai décidé de… l'amadouer, en lui proposant le marché que je vous ai déjà décrit.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir immédiatement arrêtée ?

-Parce qu'il restait toujours le fils, qui s'avère apparemment plus dangereux que la mère. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'atteindre si j'avais perdu le seul allié que j'avais dans la place.

-Ca ne tient pas debout, fit Hermione après un moment. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine de l'attaque contre mes parents, mais si elle est aussi proche de cet héritier, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

-Elle l'ignorait réellement, j'ai vérifié. Son fils est du genre… incontrôlable. Elevé dans des idées de grandeur et de gloire, il n'attend que le moment d'accéder enfin au « trône », et en attendant personne n'a d'emprise sur lui.

-Alors à quoi donc peut bien vous servir Isabelle, si elle n'a aucun pouvoir ?

-Elle est la seule à savoir où il se cache, et je dois le découvrir pour mettre fin à cette menace.

-Je n'y crois toujours pas, reprit Hermione, sachant bien que si vraiment c'était le cas, elle l'aurait dénoncé depuis longtemps… Vous étiez présent le soir de la bataille, vous étiez avec elle et non avec nous. Vous buviez tranquillement un verre de vin, lui assurant que nous allions perdre et nous faire massacrer. C'est vous qui avez organisé cette attaque, et vous avez prévenu l'autre camp de notre présence.

-C'est… Je devais le leur dire, pour protéger ma couverture.

-Au risque de nous faire tous tuer ? La lueur dans les yeux de Severus s'éteignit.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Kingsley était au courant et pensait de même. Mais j'avais Draco, qui vous protégeait de loin et faisait en sorte que vous ne soyiez pas touchés. Quant à moi, je devais jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout. J'ai décidé de rester parce que je voulais être présent, constater de mes yeux ce que j'avais moi-même causé. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez présente ce soir-là… Je ne me cherche pas des excuses, Hermione. Ce que je fais, mon travail, est abominable mais nécessaire. Tout ce que je fais… Je le fais pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

-Et pour un si grand but, il faut bien de petits sacrifices, c'est ça ? fit Hermione d'un ton amer.

-C'est…

-Je suis aussi responsable que vous à présent ! lança-t-elle soudain. Je suis complice de vos crimes à présent, je ne sais si je peux vous faire confiance, si j'ai été trahie, si je suis si naïve et manipulable… Je ne sais plus que croire, et si je ne dis rien je serai coupable de toutes les souffrances qui résulteront de cette guerre.

-Vous n'êtes coupable de rien, Hermione. Je vous en prie, la pressa-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Vous êtes la seule personne qui m'ait toujours fait confiance, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et ai-je vraiment eu raison ? Pouvez-vous me jurer, Monsieur, que je n'aurai pas à regretter cette confiance, et qu'il n'y aura plus désormais aucune victime de cette guerre ?

-Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous faire une telle promesse, murmura-t-il. Hermione se dégagea brutalement et le dévisagea, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Comment parvenez-vous à dormir la nuit ? » siffla-t-elle. Et elle se détourna, s'enfuyant vers l'étage. Elle avait besoin de se calmer avant d'affronter la réunion. En partant, elle l'entendit murmurer « D'accord » dans un souffle, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage.

Dix minutes plus tard, ayant repris un peu de maîtrise sur elle-même, Hermione redescendit, mais ce fut pour trouver la cuisine en pleine effervescence.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oh ! ma chérie ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. C'est Severus. Il est parti, il a décidé d'attaquer ce soir. Il veut tuer le nouveau chef sans attendre davantage. Oh, il va se faire tuer ! gémit-elle.

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Il ne peut pas…

-Nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher. Maintenant, il va falloir te montrer courageuse, ma chère enfant, et venir nous aider. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser y aller seul.

-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra », dit Hermione, les yeux brillant de larmes, et elle suivit Mrs Weasley et les autres pour préparer ce qui devait être la bataille finale.

Ainsi, il avait décidé d'agir. Cela avait-il un lien avec la promesse qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire ? Cela signifierait donc qu'il ne lui avait pas menti, et qu'il allait, encore une fois, risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier. Ou bien il profitait de l'effet de surprise pour anéantir à tout jamais le camp d'Hermione… Mais non, c'était impossible. Comment avait-elle pu jamais douter de lui ? A cause d'elle, il allait peut-être mourir…

Hermione se força à se ressaisir.

« Il ne mourra pas, dit-elle à voix haute. Pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

-Bien dit, Hermione, intervint Harry. Allez, viens m'aider, je vais lancer un appel général. »

En quelques heures, tout fut prêt, du moins autant que l'on pouvait être prêt en ces circonstances. En restant aussi discret que possible, l'Ordre était parvenu à réunir plusieurs centaines de personnes décidées à participer à cette ultime bataille, même si elle pouvait sembler perdue d'avance. Mais on ne perdait pas espoir. Après tout, tant que l'on n'avait pas confirmation que les adversaires constituaient véritablement une armée, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer plus que de raison. Et puis Severus Rogue était un homme sage et raisonnable ; il n'aurait jamais lancé cette attaque sans la moindre chance de victoire.

On attendait à présent un signal. Severus Rogue avait indiqué à Kingsley qu'il leur communiquerait le lieu où tout allait se passer dès que le moment serait venu. Le ministre de la magie s'approcha d'Hermione, alors que tout le monde s'affairait dans le parc de Poudlard, où l'on avait décidé de se réunir en attendant.

« Miss Granger, murmura-t-il, je dois vous demander de ne pas participer à ce combat, et de rester en sécurité ici.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, effarée. Il n'en est pas question !

-Je le sais bien, soupira l'homme. Je tente simplement de tenir la promesse faite à quelqu'un, de vous protéger coûte que coûte. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir ici. Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves, et nous avons besoin de vous sur le terrain. Faites au moins attention, ne restez pas seule et ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, voulez-vous ?

-Qui vous a fait promettre cela ? » lança la jeune fille, mais déjà Kingsley Schacklebott s'éloignait d'un pas pressé.

Tout à coup, un hibou noir apparut dans le ciel rouge du couchant. Il se dirigea droit vers Kingsley, qui récupéra le message accroché à sa patte.

« C'est tout près d'ici, annonça-t-il sombrement. Dans la Forêt Interdite. Allons-y. »

La troupe se mit silencieusement en marche dans l'obscurité, et bientôt les arbres denses occultèrent toute lumière. Cependant personne n'alluma sa baguette. Après quelques minutes de marche, Hermione aperçut une lumière briller non loin devant elle. Le groupe s'arrêta un instant, et Kingsley chuchota ses instructions. Il fit signe à Hermione de se placer en arrière, mais la jeune fille n'en tint pas compte et se posta près de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Quitte à mourir ce soir, autant le faire auprès de ceux qu'on aime.

Lorsque chacun fut à son poste, Kingsley inspira profondément, puis poussa un grand cri, semblable au hurlement d'un loup. C'était le signal. Les combattants se ruèrent vers l'avant, poussés par la rage. Hélas, ils étaient attendus. Des centaines de Mangemorts, qui les avaient guettés dans la pénombre, se précipitèrent sur eux en poussant des hurlements effroyables.

Le combat fut terrible. Il fallait forcer la place, pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison si bien défendue, afin de venir en aide à Severus. Chacun redoublait de courage et d'ardeur mais, hélas, les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux.

Hermione, entourée de Ginny et Ron, avançait petit à petit, trop lentement à son goût. Le temps passait, on n'avait pas encore réussi à percer les défenses de l'ennemi et pendant ce temps, peut-être, Severus gisait blessé, ou mourant, à quelques mètres de là…

Une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Elle poussa un hurlement et s'élança dans les rangs opposés, indifférente aux sorts qui la frôlaient sans pourtant l'atteindre. Miraculeusement, elle parvint à la porte de la maison et s'y engouffra comme une furie. A l'intérieur, elle stupéfixa quatre hommes cagoulés qui montaient la garde devant une porte fermée, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit, baguette à la main. Severus était là, sa baguette braquée sur Isabelle.

« Il viendra, et il te tuera ! sifflait-elle d'un ton venimeux.

-Je n'attends que ça », répondit-il, impassible.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà la suite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Et si la fic vous plaît, n'hésitez pas non plus à en parler autour de vous !

Voilà, j'ai fait ma pub, je rappelle également que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais que je les ai empruntés à J.K. Rowling, et c'est reparti.

Hermione cligna des yeux, puis les referma bien vite, éblouie par la lumière qui l'entourait. Totalement désorientée, elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante envahissait son crâne et tous ses membres.

_Je suis morte, _se dit-elle d'abord. Mais la douleur physique rendait cette hypothèse pour le moins improbable. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux épuisés et brûlants, ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir des murs blancs, des meubles sobres, un rideau qui lui cachait le reste de la pièce, et une fenêtre par où entrait la cruelle lumière du jour, et à travers laquelle elle crut distinguer un décor familier. Un nouvel effort lui permit de tourner la tête pour mieux voir. Pas de doute, elle était à Poudlard, plus précisément dans l'infirmerie.

_Bon, ok, je suis pas morte, ou alors ce paradis est vraiment spécial. Mais comment… ? Severus !_

« Severus ! » cria-t-elle aux murs blancs, qui restèrent impassibles.

La jeune femme tenta de se lever, mais tout son corps protestait, et elle finit par s'écrouler à nouveau sur son oreiller, haletante.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Pas de réponse. Où était tout le monde ? Est-ce que la bataille continuait ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-elle à nouveau. Tout à coup, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir quelque part, et des pas se rapprochèrent précipitamment.

Le rideau qui la camouflait à la vue fut repoussé, et c'est une Mme Pomfresh écarlate et hors d'haleine qui apparut, l'accueillant avec ce déluge de paroles :

« Seigneur, Miss Granger ! Vous êtes déjà réveillée ? Le docteur Grant m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas y compter avant au moins deux jours encore ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Mais vous êtes mal installée ! Rallongez-vous convenablement, voyons ! Tenez, prenez cet autre oreiller, vous serez mieux ! Avez-vous faim, soif ? Je vais aller vous chercher un bouillon de poule à la cuisine, cela vous donnera des forces.

-Que s'est-il passé, Mme Pomfresh ? parvint enfin à demander Hermione.

-Comment ? Oh, c'est vrai, vous êtes restée inconsciente si longtemps, vous ne savez donc rien ! Tout est terminé, ma chère ! et pour le mieux ! Grâce à vous et à Severus !

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Oh… il va très bien, aussi bien qu'on peut l'être. » Elle avait soudain l'air embarrassée.

« Où est-il ?

-Hum… Mais ne m'avez-vous pas demandé de vous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ? Quelle mauvaise conteuse je fais ! De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ?

-Je crois… J'ai tué Isabelle ? Mais elle aussi m'avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, je ne comprends pas comment…

-Cela, je peux vous l'expliquer. Mais d'abord, sachez qu'Isabelle n'est pas morte : vous n'avez pas l'âme assez noire pour tuer quelqu'un. Non, elle est à Azkaban, attendant d'être jugée. Quant à elle, elle aurait fort bien pu vous tuer, mais Severus ne l'a pas permis.

-… ?

-Il a dévié le sort au dernier moment, ce qui fait que vous n'en avez reçu qu'une fraction. Pourtant, quand il vous a ramenée ici, il croyait bien que vous étiez morte. Si vous aviez vu alors… Mais je m'égare ! Severus a donc dévié le sort, et c'est à ce moment que les Aurors sont parvenus à forcer le passage et à entrer. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous avez-fait, vous-même, toute seule ? Mais passons. Les Aurors sont entrés, ils ont vu Severus dévier le sort d'Isabelle, ils vous ont vue tomber, ainsi qu'Isabelle, et se sont précipités à votre secours. Et ce Philippe, cet… héritier, a profité de l'inattention générale pour s'enfuir.

-Alors ce n'est pas terminé, murmura Hermione, désespérée.

-Oh si ! rassurez-vous ! Simplement tout cela est arrivé il y a presque deux semaines déjà, il s'en est passé des choses, depuis !

-Je suis restée inconsciente deux semaines ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Il faut dire que vous avez été assez malmenée, jeune fille, et comme je vous le disais, le docteur Grant avait prévu…

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? coupa Hermione, impatiente à présent.

-Eh bien, ne pouvant plus rien faire, Severus vous a ramenée à Poudlard, cependant que vos amis s'occupaient des autres victimes.

-Y a-t-il eu des morts ?

-Pas de notre côté, je ne sais par quel miracle. Toujours est-il que l'on vous a ramenée ici, et vous sembliez bel et bien morte, lorsque je vous ai vue. Et pourtant non, après quelques minutes, j'ai pu entendre votre cœur se remettre à battre. Vous êtes moins fragile que vous n'en avez l'air ! s'exclama la matrone affectueusement.

-Il semblerait…

-Severus est resté jusqu'à ce qu'il vous sache hors de danger, vous et tous les autres, et puis, au matin, il est parti à la poursuite de ce Philippe. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles avant plus d'une semaine, mais alors Minerva a reçu un message d'un hibou noir, qui nous apprenait que Philippe était enfin défait.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui. Tout est bel et bien fini, ma chère, Severus, une fois de plus, a mis fin à la menace qui pesait sur nous. Tout de même, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser, il était si jeune, à peine plus vieux que vous, il aurait pu s'amender avec le temps…

-Je crois que si Se… Mr Rogue l'a tué, c'est qu'il estimait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de ce côté-là. Il ne me semble pas qu'il mettrait fin à la vie d'un homme s'il en avait le choix, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais je crois aussi que bien des choses vous échappent encore sur la personnalité de Severus. Il pardonne difficilement, aux autres aussi bien qu'à lui-même, et je pense qu'il lui était impossible d'accorder son pardon à Philippe.

-Et le professeur ? Est-il rentré ?

-Pas encore. Nous l'attendons, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dans son message, il ne parlait pas de rentrer. Et avant de partir, il a mentionné une promesse, qu'il n'aurait pas tenue, et…

-Mais c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Hermione, comprenant mieux que personne la nature de cette promesse. Personne n'est mort, il doit revenir !

-Bien sûr qu'il doit revenir, mais s'il n'en a pas envie, qui l'y obligera ? Il n'est pas homme à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Heureusement, Draco le suit toujours, il n'est pas seul !

-Vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque, Mme Pomfresh, dit tout à coup Hermione.

-Oui, je crois que lui et moi sommes devenus, au fil du temps… des sortes d'amis, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour lui.

-Vous a-t-il confié quelque chose ? A-t-il dit quelque chose de plus sur la raison qui l'empêchait de revenir ? A-t-il mentionné l'endroit où il était, ou bien où il projetait d'aller ?

-Je… J'ai bien peur que non… Mais je vous ai tenue éveillée trop longtemps, ma fille ! Et je ne vous ai même pas apporté votre soupe !

-Mais je…

-De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. Je vais vous faire porter à manger et avertir vos amis que vous êtes hors de danger. Mais je ne les laisserai pas entrer, je vous préviens ! Vous avez besoin de repos ! »

Sur ces mots, la brave femme coupa court aux supplications d'Hermione et se sauva, aussi rouge et essoufflée qu'elle était entrée.

_Il parlait de la promesse que j'ai exigée de lui, _songeait Hermione amèrement, _cette promesse ridicule. Oh ! si seulement j'avais tenu ma langue ! Il serait là, à côté de moi, et nous serions les plus heureux du monde ! Pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je gâche tout ! Maintenant, Dieu seul sait où il est et s'il ne revient jamais, ce sera ma faute…_

Sur ces pensées décourageantes, la jeune femme sombra dans un sommeil agité et douloureux.

Quelques jours plus tard, quelque part en France.

« Severus, disait Draco, ça suffit maintenant. Reprends-toi, par Merlin ! Elle va bien, tu vas bien, tout le monde va bien. Pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas ?

-Je ne te retiens pas, répondit une voix atone, du fond d'un fauteuil plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Rentre, et tente encore ta chance.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi, enfin ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Draco… Je ne la mérite pas, je ne l'ai jamais méritée. J'ai été stupide de le croire, et maintenant elle ne me trouvera plus jamais en travers de son chemin pour la faire souffrir.

-Mais c'est idiot ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie !

-C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a risqué sa vie. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne lui serait jamais rien arrivé.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Pense à elle, maintenant, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle t'attend ? Tu la feras souffrir bien plus encore en ne revenant pas.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle m'attende. Elle m'en voulait tellement… La voix se brisa. J'ai juré que plus personne ne pâtirait de cette guerre, et il a fallu que ce soit elle, elle entre tous !

-C'est la promesse la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite, et cela m'étonne de Granger qu'elle t'ait demandé une chose pareille. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que tu la prennes au pied de la lettre comme ça. Allez, rentrons !

-Rien ne m'appelle en Angleterre.

-Si. Moi. Je suis ton filleul, et je te le demande. Severus, s'il te plaît, au nom de notre presque parenté, je t'en prie, rentre avec moi.

-Ne m'attaque pas sur ce point, Draco !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est ton unique point faible, à part… Enfin bref, si tu ne me suis pas en Angleterre, tu déshonoreras la promesse que tu as faite à ma mère de toujours me protéger. Cela ferait deux serments brisés, en quelques semaines… C'est beaucoup, même pour toi !

-Vil Serpentard, soupira Severus. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de moi là-bas, surtout maintenant que ton cousin est mort.

-Ah ! ne parle pas de cette parenté-là ! Je veux oublier que j'ai jamais eu un cousin !

-Et pourtant, s'il ne l'avait pas été, je n'aurais jamais su où aller le chercher.

-Ce bâtard de Philippe, siffla Draco, qui a osé se réfugier dans ma propre maison de France ! Quand je pense que, toutes ces années, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce qu'il me le demandait… Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et manipulable?

-Un trait de famille, sans doute…

-Très drôle. Allez, va faire tes bagages, nous rentrons.

-Très bien ! Nous rentrons ! Mais si personne n'a besoin de moi là-bas, je me considérerai comme délivré de la promesse faite à ta mère, et je partirai définitivement.

-Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai besoin de toi ; ne serait-ce que pour affronter les journalistes ! »

_Il a craqué_, songea le jeune homme en regardant son parrain quitter la pièce d'un air sombre, amaigri et voûté. _C'était trop pour lui. Pourvu, pourvu que Granger soit aussi folle de lui qu'il l'est d'elle ! Il ne s'en remettra pas…_


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione était partie au Terrier, en compagnie de ses parents, sans domicile pour quelques jours encore, et de Ron, Ginny et Harry, afin d'y terminer sa convalescence. Elle se sentait très bien, physiquement du moins, mais tout le monde avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne reprenne pas tout de suite le travail. Les mages noirs et les potions de guérison pouvaient attendre ! A vrai dire, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas capable de reprendre une vie normale, pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas où se trouvait Severus, ni comment il allait.

Elle finit par se décider à écrire à Draco à la seule adresse qu'elle connaissait, le Manoir Malefoy, espérant que lui au moins était rentré et se doutant que lui, et lui seul, pouvait la renseigner ; et elle comptait les jours en attendant la réponse, rongeant son frein. Finalement, près d'une semaine après son arrivée au Terrier, un hibou lui apporta une lettre dont l'écriture lui parut vaguement familière.

Fébrile, elle s'enfuit de la maison, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, pour lire tranquillement sa lettre dans le jardin.

_Salut Granger, _commençait celle-ci_, _

_et pardon pour avoir tardé à te répondre. Je fais suivre mon courrier jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement, et cela a pris du temps, d'autant que je ne savais d'abord pas quoi te dire. Severus ne voulait pas rentrer, mais j'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre et nous serons en Angleterre mardi au plus tard. Il va bien, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup ; les dernières semaines ont été dures pout tout le monde. Nous nous rendrons d'abord au Ministère, car Severus doit fournir un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui s'est passé, et nous logerons au Square Grimmaurd pour quelques jours, car je me doute bien qu'on ne va pas le lâcher comme ça._

_Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu recherches avec Severus, mais s'il te plaît, réfléchis bien. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui et j'en ai assez de le voir comme ça. Je crois que beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi à ce sujet, alors fais attention. Sois honnête avec lui._

_A bientôt,_

_Draco Malefoy._

« Il revient ! il revient » murmura doucement Hermione, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie.

« Il revient, je lui expliquerai tout, et il comprendra, et il restera. Il revient ! »

« Hermione ! On mange ! lança une voix depuis la porte de la maison

-J'arrive ! »

La jeune femme fourra la lettre dans sa poche et s'avança lentement vers la maison, essayant de se redonner une contenance, et se demandant si elle devait annoncer la nouvelles aux autres. Cela ne paraîtrait-il pas trop suspect ? Elle entra dans la cuisine en même temps que Mr Weasley, qui arrivait du Ministère.

« Devinez la nouvelle ! annonça-t-il à la cantonade. Severus Rogue est revenu !

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-on de toutes parts. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Eh bien, il est arrivé hier soir avec Draco Malefoy, et depuis il est enfermé dans le bureau de Kingsley. J'imagine qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! » s'exclama Ron.

Mais pendant ce temps, la mère d'Hermione, qui était au courant d'une grande partie de l'histoire, jetait des regards inquiets à sa fille. Ginny également la dévisageait avec curiosité, mais non sans compassion. Hermione sentit tout cela, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais ce ne fut ni sa mère, ni Ginny qui lui posèrent de question :

« Au fait, Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air surprise, fit tout à coup Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Ca ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

-Si si, je suis très contente ! affirma Hermione en rougissant de plus belle. Bon, on ne devait pas passer à table ?

-Mais si ! s'écria Molly. Ma pauvre chérie, tu es encore fragile et nous te faisons attendre. Assieds-toi vite, je vais te servir. »

Sur ces entrefaites, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, et bien que l'on ne parla guère d'autre chose que du retour de Severus durant tout le repas, on ne vint plus importuner Hermione qui, bénissant son statut de « convalescente nécessitant des égards particuliers », put à loisir rêvasser sur son assiette, d'autant que dans toute cette agitation tout le monde avait oublié sa lettre.

Il fut décidé que l'on se rendrait à Londres dès le lendemain, afin de saluer l'ancien maître des potions. Hermione dissimulait mal son impatience, et faillit tout lâcher lorsque Molly émit l'idée qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assez remise pour supporter le voyage et les fatigues de la journée.

« Je vous assure, Mrs Weasley, que je me sens parfaitement bien, et je ne voudrais vraiment pas manquer ça ! dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix.

-Oui, Molly, je pense que ça devrait aller, enchérit Mrs Granger qui, ayant parfaitement saisi le désir de sa fille et estimait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, venait charitablement à son secours.

-Bon, alors, si vous pensez que ça ira… fit Molly, peu satisfaite malgré tout. Mais je vous la renverrai dès que je la sentirai fatiguée, comptez sur moi !

-Je vous fais entièrement confiance », sourit Mrs Granger.

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle songeait aux avertissements de Draco. Que voulait-il dire exactement ? Qu'elle ferait bien de ne pas courir après Severus si elle ne l'aimait pas assez ? _Pour ça, aucun risque_, sourit-elle dans l'obscurité. Ou bien était-ce le contraire ? _Non, ça ne cadre pas avec le contenu de la lettre ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que je vais être encore plus honnête que tout ce que Draco peut s'imaginer ! Pourvu qu'il ne me rejette pas…_

Après de pénibles heures d'insomnie, le matin arriva enfin. Hermione, debout avant tout le monde, avait fait le café, lavé la vaisselle de la veille, balayé la cuisine et étendu le linge. A présent, lavée, habillée, coiffée, bref, aussi prête que possible, elle triturait nerveusement le journal du matin sans le voir, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Déjà debout ? bâilla Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. Mmmh, ça sent bon, qui a fait le café ?

-C'est moi.

-Tu veux rire ? Tu n'es même pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme en se servant une tasse.

-J'ai fait des progrès depuis notre septième année, répondit-elle assez sèchement.

-Hé ! ne te vexe pas, je plaisantais. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es sûre de vouloir venir ?

-Plus que sûre. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Ginny arriva sur ces entrefaites, contempla la mine anxieuse et épuisée de son amie, mais eut la sagesse de ne rien dire. Hermione n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui adresse à nouveau la parole, aussi s'enfuit-elle dans le jardin en attendant l'heure du départ.

Enfin, il fut dix heures. Tout ce petit monde se rassembla devant la cheminée du Terrier, et l'un après l'autre, ils disparurent dans les flammes vertes.

Hermione émergea de l'une des cheminées du grand hall du Ministère, momentanément aveuglée par les flammes. L'endroit, d'ordinaire relativement silencieux, était particulièrement bruyant. Des bruissements de conversations, des crépitements d'appareils photos magiques, des cris, des rires, tout cela formait une cacophonie à laquelle la jeune femme ne s'était pas préparée. Mais, bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La moitié de l'Angleterre sorcière s'était réunie dans ce hall pour avoir une chance d'apercevoir le « revenant ». La Roguemania faisait une rechute, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Hermione, reste près de nous ! » lança la voix d'Harry, perdue dans la foule.

La jeune femme se fraya un chemin avec difficulté et rejoignit ses amis.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'allait plus tarder, Kingsley est déjà entré dans son bureau et l'attend, fit Mr Wesley.

-Je me demande s'il va nous voir », murmura Ginny d'un air songeur.

A ce moment-là, le bruit se fit plus fort, et les gens tout à coup se précipitèrent vers les portes du Ministère, à grands cris de « Il est là ! il est là ! ». Hermione, bousculée de toutes parts, se retrouva séparée du groupe par la masse compacte de la foule. Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de trouver une issue, lorsqu'elle le vit.

Il avançait rapidement dans le grand hall, accompagné de Draco, tandis que des employés du Ministère repoussaient la foule pour leur faire un passage. Elle eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant. _Merlin, qu'il est beau !_ gémit-elle en son for intérieur. De longues mèches noires dissimulaient son regard, mais toute sa personne, tout son être attirait Hermione comme jamais.

« Severus. » dit-elle sans aucun espoir d'être entendue. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il s'arrêtait, voilà qu'il se tournait dans sa direction, et bientôt leurs yeux se rencontraient. Hermione se mit à sourire sans s'en apercevoir, l'âme en feu, et elle vit les coins de la bouche de Severus se relever légèrement. Mais quelqu'un lui parlait à l'oreille ; il eut un léger sursaut, l'ébauche de sourire s'évanouit, il détourna les yeux et reprit son chemin, aussi rapidement qu'auparavant.

« Non ! » murmura Hermione, désemparée. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !_

« Ah ! te voilà enfin ! On te cherchait partout ! » fit la voix de Ginny derrière elle. Hermione sursauta.

« Ca va ? demanda Ginny inquiète ? Que s'est-il passé ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, c'est simplement… tout ce monde… répondit la jeune femme avec effort.

-Allez, viens, nous allons passer le reste de la matinée au Square Grimmaurd. Nous aurions dû nous souvenir que les journalistes et les groupies seraient là… Rogue, Malefoy et Shacklebott nous rejoindront à midi. Tu pourras te reposer en attendant.

-Je crois… Je crois que je préfèrerais rentrer au Terrier. Tu sais, je ne me sens pas très bien et…

-Hermione ! lança Ginny d'une voix ferme. Ca suffit. Affronte la réalité et accompagne-moi à ce foutu Square. Tu seras forcée de le revoir très souvent dans ta vie, alors bouge-toi un peu ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

-Tu as raison, soupira Hermione. Je vais me prendre en main, agir comme une adulte responsable et oublier tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ces deux dernières années.

-C'est ça ! On efface tout et on recommence ! fit Ginny, ravie. Allez, viens. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le groupe à l'extérieur du Ministère et transplanèrent jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Là, Hermione s'excusa vaguement auprès de tout le monde et se réfugia dans ce qui avait été sa chambre, quelques étés auparavant.

*

*

*

*

Severus avançait aux côtés de Draco dans le Grand Hall du Ministère, ignorant de la foule qi l'entourait et des questions des journalistes. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Draco surprit un changement dans son regard, et se tourna à son tour. C'était Granger. Tous deux se regardaient fixement, et Draco eut soudain l'intuition d'un danger imminent. Il vit que son parrain allait s'élancer et, lui saisissant le bras, lui chuchota précipitamment à l'oreille :

« Non, Severus ! Pas maintenant, pas ici, devant tous ces gens ! Attends encore. »

Severus tressaillit, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, mais reprit sa marche. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement : le pire était évité.

« Trouve-la, entendit-il soudain. Trouve-la et ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Il faut que je lui parle. Elle souriait, Draco, elle souriait ! »

Draco regarda son parrain, stupéfait par la note presque… joyeuse ? dans sa voix. Il paraissait transformé.

« Sois patient, Severus. Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas le moment d'étaler ta vie sentimentale au grand jour. C'est encore beaucoup trop risqué. Nous les rejoindrons au Square Grimmaurd à midi, et là, tu pourras tranquillement lui parler.

-Sauf si elle est déjà repartie. L'angoisse revenait dans sa voix.

-Mais non, elle sera là, ne t'inquiète pas ! »


	23. Chapter 23

Mouarrh arrh arrh ! Je suis une vraie sadique ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, pour moi l'amour ça se mérite, y faut souffrir avant ! Allez, j'en ai fini de torturer mes personnages préférés ; j'espère que ce dénouement vous plaira.

Mais sachez d'ores et déjà que ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin de leurs aventures. Il reste encore plein de choses à régler, des points à éclaircir, des difficultés à aplanir (ou pas…), des scènes hot à rajouter, pour le piquant et pour le plaisir, etc.

Alors ? Vous en voulez encore ?

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hermione dormait. Son cerveau avait décidé que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, et il s'était déonnecté. Elle ne rêvait pas, ne pensait à rien, flottant dans un apaisant brouillard de néant.

Peu à peu, des sons se mêlèrent au néant. Des bruits de voix, confus et faibles tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus présents, qui la ramenèrent à la limite de la conscience. Elle poussa un grognement, tentant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans l'obscurité vide et silencieuse, mais en vain.

Quelqu'un éclata de rire, quelque part un étage plus bas, et Hermione se réveilla tout à fait. La mémoire lui revint brutalement des événements de la matinée, et une chape de plomb s'abattit sur son humeur. Lentement, elle se leva, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre. Après s'être rendue à la salle de bains pour rafraîchir son visage aux traits tirés et aux yeux rougis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et descendit les escaliers.

"Hermione! Enfin tu te réveilles! s'exclama Ginny en bas des marches. Je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher, presque tout le monde est arrivé.

-Tout le monde? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, en fait tout le monde a eu la même idée que nous, et nous n'attendons plus que Rogue, maintenant!"

"Tout le monde", c'était du monde, en effet. Il y avait là l'Ordre du Phénix au complet, sans parler de la tribu Weasley, de l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard et de quelques personnalités du Ministère. Hermione étouffa un bâillement ennuyé, et commença à saluer tous ces gens sans enthousiasme.

On entendit soudain un grand fracas provenant du hall d'entrée.

"Quelqu'un s'est encore pris le porte-parapluies" commenta laconiquement Ron, et la seconde d'après Severus faisait irruption dans la pièce, suivi de près par un Draco essouflé et un Kingsley stupéfait.

Le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement alors que le regard de Severus se plantait dans le sien. Il se figea. Dans la salle, un silence parfait s'était installé, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder. Les yeux de Severus l'hyptonisaient, elle se perdait dans leurs profondeurs si noires, si brûlantes. Elle finit par faire un pas hésitant vers lui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, désirant qu'il se rapproche, afin de se blottir contre lui. C'était le signal qu'il semblait attendre. Il s'élança vers elle, lui saisit la taille d'une main, s'empara de son visage dans l'autre, et plongeant son regard au fond du sien, jusqu'à la transpercer, il murmura :

"Hermione" d'une voix à peine audible. La jeune femme se sentait défaillir. Plus rien n'existait que ces yeux, et ces lèvres qui se rapprochaient des siennes. Avec une infinie douceur, il y déposa un chaste baiser et recula. Hermione se mit à trembler d'un désir impatient ; elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui rendit son baiser.

A cet instant, il perdit tout contrôle et elle se laissa submerger par ses baisers, ses caresses, les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Prenant son visage dans ses deux mains, promenant fiévreusement ces mêmes mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, il l'embrassait et l'embrassait encore, chuchotant son nom.

"Ahem", fit soudain une voix qui parut à Hermione venir d'une autre planète. Lentement, elle redescendit sur terre et se recula. Mais Severus ne la lâcha pas ; il la dévisageait d'un regard brûlant, plein d'une fébrile attente.

"Euh..." émit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle, rougissant tout à coup devant ces dizaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle.

"Félicitations! s'exclama alors Ginny en venant vers elle et lui prenant les mains. Il était temps, hein?

-Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt, Granger", renchérit Draco qui avec un large sourire s'approchait à son tour.

Le reste de la maisonnée parut s'ébrouer mentalement, et bientôt tout le monde s'exclamait, riait, réclamait des explications qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne paraissait capable ou désireux de fournir. Severus, qui n'avait pas lâché Hermione, se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

"Partons.

-D'accord", parvint-elle à répondre, et sans plus attendre il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Ils sortirent. Devant la porte, il l'attira contre elle et transplana. Ils atterrirent devant la maison de Severus, et des souvenirs, délicieux et douloureux, affluèrent à la mémoire d'Hermione en repensant à l'unique fois où elle était venue. Elle frissonna.

"Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais", murmura alors une voix à son oreille, et elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus rien à redouter, et que cette fois, le bonheur était pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Severus et, plantant son regard dans le sien, dit d'une voix claire :

"Je vous aime."

Ses yeux s'allumèrent. Leur noirceur devint lumineuse, et il répondit d'un ton rauque, tout en baisant sa main :

« Si vous m'aimez, Hermione, alors je jure de vous offrir tout ce qu'un homme peut offrir à une femme pour la rendre heureuse. Vous serez heureuse avec moi, comme vous ne le serez jamais avec personne. Vous m'appartiendrez autant que je vous appartiens déjà. Vous serez ma femme. »

Il rit, et baisa encore sa main.

« Et maintenant viens, murmura-t-il, je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse. »


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou ! me revoilà ! Et comme promis, avec une nouvelle aventure issue de ma si fertile imagination ! Je suis désolée, mais le repos de nos deux persos préférés va prendre fin ; c'est pas encore fini les emmerdes !

Je sais, je sais : vous vous demandez quand je les laisserai enfin tranquilles, mais si j'avais écrit à la fin du dernier chapitre « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », on se serait pas mal ennuyés, non ?

Alors voilà : mon remède contre l'ennui ! Enjoy ! ;)

« Je ne comprends pas » murmurait Minerva Mc Gonnagall en tripotant sa tasse de thé. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie de Molly Weasley et de Mme Pomfresh. Les autres membres du joyeux petit groupe qu'ils formaient quelques heures plus tôt étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations, après un repas bruyant et gai. Minerva n'avait pas participé à la conversation, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle en avait même oublié de prendre son air pincé habituel, et elle tentait à présent de porter la tasse à ses lèvres d'une main légèrement tremblante, tandis que Molly lui présentait une boîte de biscuits secs avec sollicitude.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

-Etiez-vous au courant, pour ce... cette histoire?

-Pour Hermione et le professeur Rogue? fit Molly. Pas le moins du monde. Mais quand on voit combien elle allait mal, ces derniers mois, je m'étonne de ne pas m'être posé plus de questions. Je la croyais malade, mal remise depuis son appendicite.

-Ce n'était pas une appendicite, répliqua la femme d'un ton sec.

-Minerva! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh d'un ton horrifié.

-Vraiment? reprit Molly, surprise. Eh bien alors, de quoi s'agissait-il?

-Votre chère Miss Granger était en fait enceinte de Severus, et son appendicite n'était autre qu'une fausse couche, provoquée, je l'espère, par la culpabilité.

-Comment? s'écria Mrs Weasley, les joues en feu. Non! C'est impossible! Elle est bien trop sensée pour...

-C'est vrai, soupira Mme Pomfresh. C'est moi qui ai mis Minerva au courant. Mais je vois les choses différemment de ce que je le faisais à l'époque. Minerva, réfléchissez! Cela fait plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Et ils sont toujours aussi liés, à ce qu'il me semble. Le récent comportement d'Hermione, mais aussi celui de Severus s'expliquent parfaitement à la lumière de tout cela. Ne l'avez-vous pas vu, Minerva? N'avez-vous pas vu comme il paraissait malheureux, ces deux dernières années?

-Si, convint le professeur de mauvaise grâce, mais...

-Et n'avez-vous pas vu à quel point il était transformé, tout à l'heure? J'ai énormément d'affection pour Severus, et si j'ai trouvé Hermione imprudente il y a deux ans, aujourd'hui je pense que c'était aussi naturel que possible. Je les ai vus, et je les ai trouvés heureux, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Que voyez-vous encore de mal à tout cela, à présent?

-Je ne... Je veux dire, je _sais_ que c'est une bonne chose pour Severus, et que je dois me montrer heureuse pour lui ; et je sais que je dois réviser mon jugement sur Miss Granger, mais... Il était son professeur, elle était son élève, et je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a là quelque machination, quelque calcul du côté de Miss Granger.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! s'exclama Molly. Hermione est foncièrement honnête, j'en réponds !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, soupira Minerva. Au fond de moi, je le sais, mais…

-Mais vous ne voulez pas qu'on touche à votre petit protégé, l'interrompit Mme Pomfresh. Vous vous êtes toujours considérée comme une mère pour lui, je le sais. Mais c'est un grand garçon, qui mérite bien d'être un peu heureux.

-Pourvu que tout se passe bien ; que tout ça ne débouche pas sur un désastre. J'ai un affreux pressentiment… »

Alors que Minerva ruminait ses idées de catastrophes et de malédictions, et tandis que Molly essayait, tant bien que mal, de se concilier avec l'idée qu'Hermione _n'était pas_, en fin de compte, une petite oie blanche, aucun des deux principaux intéressés de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu n'avait conscience de l'importance qu'on accordait à leurs actes. L'auraient-ils su, ils s'en seraient moqués éperdument. Pour l'heure, ils dormaient.

*

*

*

*

*

Hermione, blottie contre le torse de Severus, n'entendit pas tout d'abord le léger grattement à la fenêtre. Le bruit s'amplifia alors, et elle se réveilla en sursaut, totalement désorientée. Quelqu'un frappait contre les carreaux. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, s'aperçut qu'elle était nue, rougit et enfila le premier vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main avant de se précipiter, non sans avoir saisi sa baguette au passage. Une angoisse diffuse l'étreignit, mais elle tira le rideau avec détermination, baguette levée, prête à en découdre.

C'était un hibou. Un journal attaché à la patte, il frappait violemment du bec contre la vitre, l'air irrité, du moins si les hiboux peuvent avoir l'air irrité. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer. Elle se mit à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de monnaie, mais tomba sur autre chose : une fiole à moitié vide. Surprise, elle reconnut l'élixir à base de fond de teint moldu qu'elle avait offert à Severus pour son anniversaire, et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle avait enfilé la chemise de ce dernier. Elle se mit à sourire béatement avant de se retourner vers le lit, toute disposée à se recoucher, quand le hibou tapa de la patte impatiemment. Hermione laissa échapper un rire et se remit à fouiller les poches, trouvant finalement une Mornille qu'elle glissa dans la bourse accrochée à l'autre patte de l'oiseau. Elle récupéra le journal et le hibou s'envola, visiblement pressé.

La jeune femme referma la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre, à la recherche de la cuisine. Elle la trouva à côté du salon, et entreprit de préparer du café, tout en jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux gros titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Lorsque le café fut prêt, elle s'en servit une tasse et retourna dans la chambre. Là, toujours vêtue de la chemise de Severus, elle s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil près de la cheminée où des braises rougeoyaient encore, et se mit à feuilleter le journal en sirotant son café, non sans avoir jeté encore un regard à l'homme qui dormait dans le lit. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser, songea-t-elle, tant de choses à lui dire. Mais pour l'heure, elle voulait se contenter de savourer l'instant présent, et savoir que Severus était là, à côté d'elle, qu'il l'aimait et ne la quitterait pas, suffisait à combler toutes ses espérances.

Elle en était à ce point de ses heureuses et paresseuses réflexions lorsqu'un des titres de la _Gazette_ la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout d'abord, car il ne faisait pas la une du journal et ne présentait qu'un petit encart en page 5.

_La trahison de Severus ?_

lisait-on. Hermione s'efforça de réprimer l'angoisse qui l'envahissait à nouveau, et s'agrippa au journal pour lire avidement l'article.

_Hier, le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebott, a terminé le long entretien qu'il avait eu avec Severus Rogue, au sujet des récents événements qui auraient conduit à la mort de l'héritier de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous n'avons pas encore pu prendre connaissance de la totalité des informations qui lui ont été révélées, mais nous avons appris, de source sûre, des faits qui, s'ils sont vrais, jettent une lumière très inquiétante sur l'ancien maître des potions._

_En effet, il apparaît qu'Isabelle De Ray, la fiancée de Severus Rogue, ne serait autre que la mère de cet héritier. Elle serait actuellement enfermée à Azkaban. Quant à Severus, il est introuvable depuis sa sortie du bureau du Ministre. Se cache-t-il ? Il est peu probable qu'il ignorait la véritable identité de sa fiancée, aussi est-il raisonnable de se demander : à quel jeu joue-t-il ? Mesdames, méfiez-vous ! R. S._

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » s'exclama Hermione, atterrée.

Un grognement lui répondit de dessous les draps. _Oups…_ Severus remua, se retourna, puis s'assit en ouvrant les yeux. Il aperçut Hermione, pétrifiée sur sa chaise, et lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui lui transperça le cœur. Alors que tout aurait pu aller si bien à présent, il fallait qu'il endure _aussi_ cela… Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à son sourire, il s'assombrit et, d'une voix froidement prudente, demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… C'est… Oh ! et puis lis ! » dit Hermione en se levant et lui tendant le journal.

Il l'attrapa et commença à lire l'article qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle vit son regard se durcir à mesure qu'il déchiffrait les quelques phrases qui venaient de détruire leur tranquillité.

« On ne me laissera donc jamais en paix », finit-il par soupirer en repoussant le journal. Hermione sentit du désespoir dans sa voix et dit, sans y croire :

« Après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit article. Et quand Kingsley rendra public ton rapport, toute l'histoire sera éclaircie, il n'y aura plus de malentendu et tout ira bien.

-Oh, Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Le mal est déjà fait. J'ai déjà connu ça, et il m'a fallu vingt ans pour changer l'opinion des gens à mon sujet.

-Mais cette fois tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher et…

-Ils s'en moquent. Et si je pouvais être certain que tout ça ne t'atteindra pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'en moquerais aussi. Mais tu es là, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, mélange de doute et d'espoir.

« Oui », affirma Hermione en se laissant glisser dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle, fort, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe, et dit :

« Je saurai faire face à tout ça, et je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas à en souffrir. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Severus reprit doucement :

« Je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas demandé ce qui s'était passé en France.

-Oh… Je pensais… je pensais que tu me le dirais quand tu en aurais envie…

-Tu as toujours peur de moi, fit-il avec un sourire triste, se reculant.

-Non, répondit Hermione. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

-Eh bien, maintenant, il faut tout éclaircir. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et nous devrons faire très attention », dit-il en se levant et en s'habillant, et la jeune femme frissonna en entendant la froide détermination dans sa voix.

*

*

*

*

Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre. La suite est en cours de rédaction, dites-moi vite ce que vous avez pensé de cette nouvelle partie.


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou ! me revoilà ! et après une si longue absence, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste pas grand-monde pour me lire… Voilà en tout cas un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si je continue à poster la suite où si plus personne n'a envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de mes deux tourtereaux.._

_Bon, je sais, si personne répond, je l'aurai mérité, après ces mois de silence radio… Que voulez-vous, je ne maîtrise pas mon inspiration ! )_

_Allez, sans plus attendre, je vous remets les dernières phrases du dernier chapitre (enfin, à votre place, je relirais une partie de l'histoire, c'est toujours bien meilleur quand on est bien plongé dedans !), et c'est reparti pour un tour !_

_« Je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas demandé ce qui s'était passé en France._

_-Oh… Je pensais… je pensais que tu me le dirais quand tu en aurais envie…_

_-Tu as toujours peur de moi, fit-il avec un sourire triste, se reculant._

_-Non, répondit Hermione. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie d'en parler._

_-Eh bien, maintenant, il faut tout éclaircir. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et nous devrons faire très attention », dit-il en se levant et en s'habillant, et la jeune femme frissonna en entendant la froide détermination dans sa voix._

Soudain, des coups retentirent. On frappait à la porte, dans le hall d'entrée. Attrapant sa chemise au passage, Severus l'enfila et ouvrit. Cinq hommes se tenaient sous le porche, quatre d'entre eux paraissant particulièrement menaçants, et le cinquième, un gros homme transpirant, regardant d'un air parfaitement indifférent la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Monsieur Severus Rogue, je suis Marvin Flackwell, directeur-adjoint de l'établissement pénitencier d'Azkaban. J'ai ordre de vous arrêter et de vous y incarcérer jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda froidement l'interpellé.

- Pour suspicion de trahison envers le gouvernement et le monde magique, et pour meurtre sur la personne de Philippe De Ray.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais…

- Je vous remercie, Miss Granger, l'interrompit Severus en s'avançant résolument vers le groupe, mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre. Et surtout pas de vous.

- Mais…

- Messieurs, je vous suivrai, poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre, mais je profite de votre présence pour vous demander de bien vouloir escorter cette jeune personne, qui s'est introduite chez moi sans ma permission, jusqu'à la porte. Faites-lui également comprendre, je vous prie, qu'il est tout à fait dans son intérêt qu'elle ne cherche plus à me contacter sans mon accord.

- Il a raison, mademoiselle. Vous êtes peut-être vous aussi entichée de lui, comme ces innombrables… femmes, mais je vous conseille de vous faire une raison. Si d'aventure vous vous approchez encore de lui, je pourrais vous considérer vous aussi comme suspecte, comme complice de ses actes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Avez-vous compris, Miss Granger ? demanda le maître des potions d'un air sévère, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai compris, murmura Hermione en détournant le regard.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller », reprit Severus en se détournant, comme si c'était lui qui dirigeait les opérations.

Le directeur-adjoint de la prison acquiesça et prenant la jeune femme par le bras, l'escorta jusqu'à la porte tandis que ses collègues encerclaient Severus Rogue et le conduisaient jusqu'à un endroit où ils pourraient transplaner à Azkaban.

Hermione les regarda disparaître, hébétée. Marvin Flackwell lui adressa un bref salut avant de transplaner à son tour. Elle s'assit par terre, sous le choc, et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. _Ne vous mêlez pas de ça_. C'était, en clair, ce que lui avait signifié Severus par son bref discours. Mais comment pourrait-elle se regarder en face si elle le laissait emprisonné sans rien tenter ? D'un autre côté, comme il l'avait justement fait remarquer, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. A vrai dire, il s'était toujours débrouillé sans elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle obéissait à ses directives, cela paraissait évident, elle devrait faire en sorte que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit entre eux deux. Elle devrait se justifier auprès des membres de l'Ordre pour qu'ils s'imaginent que leur relation n'existait plus… _S'imaginent ?_ Au fond, leur relation n'existait peut-être réellement plus. Après la façon dont il lui avait parlé… Mais elle ne devait pas se sentir blessée, ils n'étaient pas seuls et il ne pouvait lui parler qu'à mots couverts. Et cependant…

Hermione avait l'esprit embrouillé. Elle comprenait qu'il venait de la rejeter, encore, dans le but de la protéger, à nouveau, contre le reste du monde. Mais elle aurait préféré prendre part à tout cela, le soutenir, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, et au diable l'opinion des autres ! Seulement, si elle proclamait haut et fort qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors qu'elle n'était même plus sûre que c'était vrai… Il n'apprécierait certainement pas. Non, mieux valait se taire, et tenter de l'aider dans l'ombre, en tant que membre de l'Ordre, simplement. Forte de cette résolution, Hermione se leva, refoula ses larmes et transplana au ministère, afin d'avertir Arthur Weasley et Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas, ma chérie, disait Molly Weasley à Hermione, alors que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rassemblés dans son salon pour une réunion extraordinaire visant à faire libérer Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

- Et bien… Tu es partie deux jours en compagnie de Severus, tu nous annonces qu'il s'est fait arrêter, et tu nous laisses entendre que… qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, c'est cela ?

- C'est-à-dire que… commença Hermione, confuse. Il y a bien eu quelque chose, mais c'est tout à fait terminé à présent.

- Vraiment ? Si rapidement ?

- Oh, c'est que… Cela faisait déjà un petit moment…

- Oui, je sais, l'interrompit Molly, un peu sèchement.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? demanda Ginny, effarée par la nouvelle.

- Hum… C'est compliqué… Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème. Il faut le faire sortir de prison.

- C'est toi qui l'a quitté, ou le contraire ? insista la jeune rousse.

- Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, répondit très vite la jeune fille. Et maintenant, si nous changions de priorité ? »

Quelques jours passèrent. Hermione était retournée dans son appartement, où elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une vie normale. Severus était toujours à Azkaban, malgré l'intervention de l'Ordre auprès de Kingsley. Le Ministre de la Magie n'avait aucun doute quant à l'innocence du maître des potions, mais il avait les mains liées dans cette affaire. Les membres du Magenmagot avaient exigé une enquête, car leur méfiance envers le professeur s'était subitement réveillée, après les dernières révélations sur son compte. Ils n'agissaient bien sûr que par souci de justice. A la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort, trop de coupables avaient échappé à leur juste châtiment, à cause de l'indulgence malvenue du Magenmagot. Cette erreur ne se reproduirait pas. De plus, la presse avait considérablement contribué à semer le doute dans la population sorcière qui, à nouveau, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer et criait à la trahison et surtout, à la vengeance.

Il fallait un procès, il fallait un jugement, il fallait des preuves. En bref, il fallait en avoir le cœur net, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Dans la tempête médiatique qui précédait le procès, rien n'était épargné à Severus. On prétendait même que ce jeune homme qu'il aurait tué était en fin de compte innocent. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, car c'était à cause de la mère dudit jeune homme que Severus se trouvait accusé de trahison, mais personne ne semblait trouver à redire à l'absence de logique de cet argumentaire.

Finalement, après deux semaines d'angoisse, Severus Rogue fut libéré sous conditions, en attendant la tenue de son procès, qui aurait lieu trois mois plus tard, après que l'enquête aurait été achevée.

Hermione ne se rendit pas à Azkaban pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde libre. Elle en mourait d'envie mais sentait que ce serait une mauvaise idée, et que très probablement Severus ne la regarderait même pas. A la place, elle rejoignit Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elles passèrent l'après-midi à faire les boutiques et à papoter entre filles, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Alors, demanda Hermione à son amie, tandis qu'elles buvaient un café à la terrasse d'une taverne, que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as terminé Poudlard ?

- Et bien, je comptais m'associer avec toi pour développer la S.A.L.E., mais comme tu sembles avoir abandonné le projet…

- Ne plaisantes pas, Ginny !

- Je suis sérieuse, je trouvais tes idées intéressantes, et je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu les étendre à l'ensemble des minorités oppressées.

- Moui…

- Pourquoi as-tu renoncé, Mione ? Ce projet te tenait vraiment à cœur, je m'en souviens.

- Je… Je ne me sens pas assez motivée, je crois.

- C'est encore à cause de Rogue ?

- Je t'ai dit que tout était fini !

- Oh ! arrête ! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Si vraiment tout allait bien, explique-moi pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'on se voie précisément aujourd'hui, le jour de sa libération ?

- Une coïncidence…

- C'est ça, oui. Et explique-moi aussi pourquoi, quand tu nous as dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous, tu as failli fondre en larmes ? Je t'ai vue ! Et depuis, c'est la même chose à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui devant toi.

- Je… C'est… » Hermione sentit les larmes se mettre à couler, bien malgré elle, et soudain elle ne put plus se retenir.

« Oh ! Ginny ! éclata-t-elle, je ne sais pas ! Tout allait bien, et puis il a été arrêté, et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Et je sais, je _sais_ que c'est encore pour m'épargner, mais…

- Mais tu te demandes si c'est la seule raison ? fit doucement la jeune Weasley.

- Oui. S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il comprendrait que je me moque bien d'être protégée, et que ça me fait bien plus mal de ne pas être avec lui. Il ne me ferait pas souffrir comme ça, inutilement !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi inutile que tu le penses. Les risques sont grands. Il a tant d'ennemis, dans les deux camps… Ceux qui cherchent à lui nuire ne cherchent que son point faible, et s'ils découvrent que c'est toi…

- C'est encore et toujours la même histoire ! Au moins, il pourrait… enfin…

- Tu voudrais une relation clandestine ?

- Ce serait mieux que rien !

- Je crois que ce serait surtout une grosse prise de risque. Hermione, je sais que tu souffres de la situation, mais je crois qu'il a raison. Tant qu'il ne sera pas définitivement réhabilité…

- La dernière fois, il avait été définitivement réhabilité, coupa la jeune femme d'un ton amer.

- Oui, mais cette fois il va y avoir une enquête approfondie, des témoignages, des preuves. Après cela, une fois que son innocence aura été établie, plus personne ne pourra se permettre de remettre en doute ses motivations.

- Mais il restera quand même tous ceux de l'autre camp, qui le haïront encore plus. Et donc, il ne voudra toujours pas de moi…

- Il est un peu extrême, c'est vrai, mais c'est pour ton bien !

- Je n'y crois plus, lâcha Hermione.

- Moi, je crois qu'il en souffre encore plus que toi. Il est persuadé d'agir pour le mieux, sinon il ne vous ferait pas subir tout ça.

- Et moi, je crois qu'il a tort et que nous serons morts avant qu'il se sente autorisé à m'adresser la parole en public. »

Ginny sourit et, prenant la main de son amie, tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, même si elle n'était pas loin de penser comme elle. Après tout, Harry aussi lui avait fait le coup, lorsqu'il était parti chercher les Horcruxes, et elle en avait été si malheureuse qu'elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Hermione, alors que cela durait depuis déjà si longtemps…

« Alors, reprit finalement Hermione, tu ne m'as pas répondu, que vas-tu faire ?

- Et bien, je pense que je vais essayer de passer mon diplôme d'enseignante. Je voudrais travailler à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Et que veux-tu enseigner ? Non, laisse-moi deviner ! La divination ?

- Très drôle, rétorqua Ginny tandis que son amie éclatait de rire. Non, je pensais au Quidditch… »

Hermione rentra tard chez elle ce soir-là, à la fois triste de ne pas avoir vu son ancien amant, et soulagée de s'être épanchée sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit, elle se prit à songer à toutes ces questions qu'elle aurait voulu poser à Severus, mais dont elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse. Avec un soupir de regret, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et prit une longue douche pour se détendre.

Elle était en train de se rincer les cheveux lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Surprise, Hermione pensa immédiatement à Severus et, ne prenant que le temps de s'envelopper dans une serviette, elle courut ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas Severus.

« Salut, Granger, fit une voix traînante et familière. Tu voudrais bien te rhabiller, s'il te plaît ?

- Oh ! Hum… Salut Draco. Entre, je reviens tout de suite. »

- La jeune fille se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue décente et, accessoirement, cacher sa déception. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas débarquer à l'improviste alors qu'il était clair qu'il désirait l'éviter autant que possible.

Elle revint dans le salon, où elle trouva Draco debout au milieu de la pièce, manifestement gêné de l'avoir vue si dévêtue.

« Euh… Du thé ? commença-t-elle, embarrassée à son tour.

- Non merci. Severus m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire…

- Je vois, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste. Et bien, je vais parfaitement bien, tu vois.

- Oui. Donc, euh… je vais y aller.

- Attends ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après quelques semaines à Azkaban. Mais rassure-toi, il est toujours égal à lui-même, il n'a parlé que de toi dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls.

- Il n'a… Il n'avait pas de message pour moi ?

- Non, pourquoi, tu attendais quelque chose ?

- Non… Enfin, oui, j'aurais aimé savoir à quoi m'en tenir, mais…

- Je crois que le plan actuel, c'est que vous vous vous évitiez le temps du procès. Après, vous aviserez selon la sentence…

- Je vois.

- Tu as l'air ravie.

- Tu le serais, toi ?

- Non. Mais lui non plus n'est pas extatique, tu sais. Simplement, il pense, et je pense avec lui, que cela vaut mieux pour le moment.

- Sans doute…

- Bon, je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire…

- Attends ! coupa Hermione. Dis-moi, tu connais bien Severus ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? fit-il d'un ton méfiant.

- C'est-à-dire… Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais savoir, mais dont nous n'avons jamais pu parler et…. Je me disais que tu étais le mieux placé pour…

- Je ne suis pas un entremetteur, Granger !

- Je sais, mais…

- Et si mon parrain refuse de répondre à tes questions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais à sa place !

- Bon, ne t'énerve pas, recula Hermione. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te vexer.

- Désolé, se radoucit-il. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles et, avec cette vieille peau de Skeeter, je crois que ce sera à mon tour d'être roulé dans la boue dans son prochain article.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de passer en second. Bon allez, pose moi tes questions, on verra bien si je peux te répondre ou non.

- Oh ! merci ! s'exclama Hermione, ravie. Alors, par où commencer ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien… Il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

- De toute évidence.

- Mais… Depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il m'aimait déjà avant que nous… que… enfin, ou bien est-ce que c'est venu après ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre exactement. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il t'aimait avant même de le savoir, avant même de le reconnaître, et que c'est beaucoup plus vieux que vos… que vos premiers ébats.

- Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Je connais mon parrain, Granger. Je l'ai vu te regarder plus souvent qu'il ne lui était nécessaire depuis des années. Je l'ai aussi vu éviter de te regarder, sans y parvenir. Et surtout j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, qui n'a pas changé, et il n'y a que toi qu'il regarde comme ça. Comme s'il allait te bouffer.

- Hum… merci, répondit Hermione avec un frisson de plaisir.

- Et c'est de pire en pire

- …

- Ensuite, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi, au début, il a été si cruel, si changeant, si incompréhensible.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Et bien il…. Il était parfois tendre, et en même temps il me repoussait, comme s'il voulait et ne voulait pas.

- Tu viens de donner la réponse. Il voulait et ne voulait pas. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que tu l'aimes, mais que d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas te souhaiter de t'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui.

- Mais c'est ridicule !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Hermione.

- Non, bien sûr. Et… es-tu au courant de _tout_ ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

- Si tu veux parler de ta fausse couche, oui. Mais je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, il n'en a jamais parlé, d'autant qu'il était en mission à cette époque, et moi à Poudlard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce soir là je l'ai vu pleurer, pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, à ce moment-là.

- Alors, peut-être que…

- Je n'en sais rien, Granger !

- Oui, bon…

- As-tu d'autres questions, ou est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? Severus va se poser des questions, et tu sais combien il est jaloux…

- Même de toi ?

- Oui. Il me fait confiance, mais il n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai bu la potion, ce jour-là.

- Ca fait longtemps…

- Pour toi aussi, ça fait longtemps, et pourtant rien n'a changé, Granger », répondit-il sur un ton énigmatique. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit.

Hermione resta stupéfaite. Elle avait cru que… mais il avait raison, la potion montrait la personne que l'on désirait le plus il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change pour lui et pas pour elle. Elle se sentit gênée pour Draco. Severus et elle lui avaient inconsciemment demandé de jouer les entremetteurs, et Severus lui avait raconté une grande partie de ses relations avec Hermione. Ce ne devait pas être facile…

Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. La potion ne dévoilait que les désirs physiques, après tout. Il s'en remettrait sans aucun doute. Sur ces pensées rassurantes, Hermione partit se coucher.


	26. Chapter 26

_Coucou!_

_Alors, un immense merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a motivée à bloc! Surtout, vous arrêtez pas, c'est mon super, c'est mon sans-plomb 98, c'est... bref, merci!_

_Alors, sans plus attendre, voilà la suite! Et sachez d'ores et déjà que la plus grande partie de l'histoire est déjà complètement écrite. Manque plus que les corrections!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira... Promis, ça bougera un peu plus après ça, même qu'y aura p'têtre du sexe ;) Enfin, à un moment..._

_Enjoy!_

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Les articles contre Severus Rogue se faisaient de plus en plus virulents, malgré l'intervention du Ministre de la Magie. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait, l'ancien Maître des Potions était pris à partie par la foule de sorciers, tandis que d'autres le défendaient avec chaleur, au point que plusieurs rixes éclatèrent, auxquelles il se trouva mêlé. Comme il était réputé dangereux, on ne l'attaquait pas de front mais il ne devait souvent qu'à sa remarquable présence d'esprit de n'être pas atteint par un sort lancé dans le dos. Il ne répliquait jamais, se contentant d'esquiver les sorts et de poursuivre son chemin. Cependant, on l'accusa de troubler l'ordre public, par ces attaques répétées.

Hermione ne l'avait pas revu depuis les deux jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle n'espérait pas le revoir avant la prochaine assemblée de l'Ordre. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter chaque fois que l'on frappait à la porte de son appartement, ou que quelqu'un entrait dans son bureau, au travail.

Il ne vint pas.

Draco, en revanche, passa souvent la voir, envoyé par son parrain pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cependant, il ne lui laissait jamais de message de sa part. Hermione était frustrée. Il lui manquait plus que jamais. Mais il ne venait pas. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas prudent elle tremblait chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une nouvelle agression à son encontre, persuadée qu'un jour il se ferait blesser sérieusement, mais elle désirait tant le voir qu'elle commençait à se dire que, si la montagne n'allait pas à Mahomet, alors Mahomet irait à la montagne. Et elle échafaudait des plans pour se rendre à son manoir discrètement, mais les éliminait tous car elle ne savait pas s'il s'y trouvait effectivement, si ce n'était pas trop risqué, enfin s'il serait réellement content de la voir. Et elle finissait fatalement par se demander si l'éloignement n'avait pas eu raison de son affection. Puis elle se maudissait d'avoir eu de telles pensées, et retournait à son attente frustrante et à ses espoirs déçus.

Un matin, Hermione reçut un courrier de son amie Ginny :

_Coucou ma belle !_

_Je tenais à te prévenir moi-même, la prochaine assemblée de l'Ordre aura lieu ce samedi, à Poudlard, à partir de 11 heures. Le professeur Rogue sera présent, bien entendu, mais sous bonne escorte. A cause de sa liberté surveillée, il ne peut jamais se déplacer sans deux espèces de trolls collés à ses basques, et aussi aimables qu'une porte de prison… Je t'avertis donc : fais bien attention quand tu le verras, ne mets pas les pieds dans le plat. Ca gâcherait tout…_

_Allez, sois forte, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et puis je serai là, avec Ron et Harry, et s'il le faut on t'enfermera dans la tour d'astronomie !_

_A samedi,_

_Ginny._

Hermione eut un sourire amer. Elle ne savait si elle se sentait heureuse ou au comble du désespoir sans doute oscillait-elle entre les deux. En tout cas, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait renoncé à se rendre à Poudlard ce samedi-là, et à avoir l'occasion de le revoir pour la première fois depuis son arrestation !

_Enfin, enfin !_ songeait Hermione fébrilement en se préparant ce samedi matin-là. Elle s'appliqua particulièrement à se faire belle. Elle voulait être à son avantage, pour que l'image qu'il avait conservée d'elle ne soit pas plus favorisante que la réalité. C'était une idée ridicule, bien sûr, d'autant qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il la trouvait belle, mais tout de même… Il devait bien la trouver moyennement attirante, sans quoi il ne lui aurait pas fait l'amour avec tant de passion !

Sur cette pensée, elle jeta un dernier regard à son miroir, prit une profonde inspiration, sortit et transplana.

En entrant dans le parc, elle consulta sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle était plus qu'en avance. Presque personne n'était arrivé. Hagrid aidait Mme Pomfresh à installer des chaises autour d'une grande table dressée dehors pour l'occasion, car on était en août et le temps était propice aux pique-niques, tandis que Minerva Mc Gonnagall surveillait les opérations, une tasse de thé à la main. Hermione eut une légère bouffée d'angoisse en se rappelant que Minerva n'avait sans doute rien manqué de ses retrouvailles avec Severus, ni des articles qui avaient paru dans la presse depuis et que cela ne l'avait certainement pas réconciliée avec la jeune fille, même si lesdits articles ne l'avaient jamais mentionnée, elle. Elle se dirigea vers la directrice de Poudlard avec appréhension.

« Hem, commença-t-elle, bonjour…

- Tiens, Miss Granger, répondit froidement l'interpellée en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire forcé. Vous êtes en avance, la réunion ne commence pas avant une demi-heure.

- Euh, oui. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Hermione dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant comment la relancer et se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard froid et observateur de Minerva. Par chance, Hagrid l'aperçut enfin et se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer avec force exclamations de bienvenue, tandis que Mme Pomfresh se dirigeait tranquillement vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Hermione, lui dit-elle chaleureusement. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Severus est arrivé en avance, lui aussi. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non…

- Pourtant il était là il y a une minute ! Lui et ses deux armoires à glace, je veux dire…

- Je les ai envoyés chercher d'autres chaises, intervint Minerva.

- Oh, bon, il ne tardera pas alors, répliqua Pompom avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione.

- Vous savez, Mme Pomfresh… hésita la jeune fille.

- Je sais, je sais, il n'y a plus rien entre vous, je l'ai bien compris, chuchota la matrone avec un air pétillant de malice. Mais je pensais que vous seriez tout de même heureux de vous voir…

- Oui, bien sûr ! » fit Hermione, partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Personne n'y avait cru, alors… Bah, même s'ils se faisaient des idées, du moins avaient-ils compris la nécessité de tenir le secret. Mais où donc était Severus ?

D'autres personnes arrivaient, et bientôt une petite foule se pressait autour de la table, sur laquelle étaient apparus des rafraîchissements.

Hermione saluait les gens sans les voir, de plus en plus impatiente. Soudain, il arriva, accompagné de Draco et de deux hommes particulièrement costauds, et marchant à grands pas dans le parc en direction du petit groupe. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle. Ni aussi beau, à la réflexion. Ni aussi… Oh, Merlin ! Il lui fallait cet homme, maintenant !

Il paraissait chercher quelqu'un. Tout à coup il l'aperçut et, indifférent aux saluts de ses collègues, il se dirigea vers elle sans hésiter. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent de l'intérieur, un peu de couleur revint à son visage, et elle eut le sentiment, à voir sa façon de marcher, qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter. Elle retint son souffle. Au dernier moment, il parut se réveiller, se raviser, et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Il tendit la main :

« Bonjour, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton voilé.

- Bonjour, Severus », répondit cette dernière en tendant la main à son tour.

Il s'en saisit immédiatement et la serra de ses deux mains, sans la quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles, savourant l'instant. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Mme Pomfresh aborder les deux gardes du corps avec forces exclamations joyeuses et moulinets des bras, finissant par les entraîner vers la table afin, sans doute, de leur préparer des rafraîchissements.

Finalement, Severus lui lâcha les mains et reprit d'un ton neutre :

« Comment-allez vous ?

- Je vais très bien, merci, répondit Hermione avec un brin d'amertume. Et vous ?

- Je me… je me porte comme un charme, Miss Granger, surtout depuis que je suis accompagné partout où je vais c'est tellement… sécurisant… » Il dit cela avec un léger rictus méprisant.

« Alors, hum… Comment se passe l'enquête ? demanda-t-elle après un moment pour tenter de dissiper la tension qui s'installait progressivement.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mes deux cerbères et leur maître-chien n'ayant pas cru bon de m'en informer.

- Je vois…

- Draco pense que j'aurais dû vous écrire, fit-il soudain, se rapprochant d'elle.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- C'est un risque que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre, mais… Est-ce que… vous auriez voulu ?

- Salut Granger, intervint une voix qui rompit le charme avec beaucoup d'à-propos. La jeune femme se recula légèrement.

- Salut, Draco, répondit Hermione en tâchant de reprendre contenance.

- Alors, ça va, le boulot ?

- Euh, oui, très bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Oh, tu sais, avec les horreurs qu'on écrit sur mon compte, je n'ai pas vraiment de chances de trouver un travail, en ce moment.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Boh, pas tant que ça, je suis encore riche !

- Plus pour longtemps, murmura soudain Severus.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Mais il s'éloignait déjà.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Draco en dirigeant la jeune femme vers les autres convives. Il ne veut pas se montrer trop familier avec toi en public, c'est tout.

- Oui, je sais… soupira-t-elle. Tu as des problèmes d'argent ?

- Non, pas vraiment… répondit-il, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est que… Tout ce que je possède appartenait à mon père. Pour l'enquête, ils vont probablement saisir tous mes biens d'ici peu, et… et vu comment mon père a obtenu ses richesses, il y a peu de chances pour que je les récupère un jour, acheva-t-il avec une note d'amertume.

- Je comprends…

- Mais le premier ministre n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des hiboux, il veut absolument me rencontrer, soi-disant qu'il aurait les moyens d'améliorer ma situation…

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas, dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, à le lire, je flaire un piège, soupira le jeune homme. Mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix… »

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par se séparer pour se mêler à la foule. Hermione se sentait désolée pour Draco, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore plus pour Severus. De toute évidence, ses biens à lui aussi allaient être confisqués, et il n'aurait plus rien. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Poudlard, mais Hermione doutait qu'on le laisse y enseigner à nouveau. Il serait donc totalement désœuvré, et obligé de vivre de la charité des autres. C'était si injuste ! Comment supporterait-il cela ? La jeune femme se sentit bouillir d'une rage impuissante, et se mit à chercher son ancien amant dans la foule. Elle le repéra près du bar improvisé, toujours flanqué des deux rustauds, en train de vider un verre après l'autre de whisky Pur-Feu. Elle hésita une seconde puis s'approcha d'un pas décidé.

« Voudriez-vous me servir un verre ? » demanda-t-elle directement, avant que son courage ne lui fasse défaut.

Il releva lentement la tête, mais de longues mèches noires couvraient ses yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Vous voulez… du whisky ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Euh… oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Il se retourna, s'empara d'un verre et d'une bouteille, et versa une infime quantité de whisky.

« Je pense que cela devrait suffire », murmura-t-il en le lui tendant.

Hermione saisit le verre, mais il ne le lâcha pas tout de suite. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il releva un peu plus la tête, les mèches devant ses yeux s'écartèrent, et son regard brûlant plongea dans le sien. Elle s'accrocha à ses yeux de toutes ses forces, tentant de lui faire comprendre, même sans pouvoir lui parler, que personne dans cette assemblée ne le jugeait mal, qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle était là., qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle ne sut pas si son message était passé car, bien trop vite à son goût, il lâcha le verre et se détourna.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un brouillard pour Hermione Granger. Severus Rogue ne s'approcha plus d'elle, et prit congé très tôt, escorté de ses gardes du corps, sans dire au revoir à personne. Ginny l'entoura d'une affectueuse sollicitude, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle et l'encourageant à se mêler aux conversations. Malheureusement, le sujet général en était, bien sûr, l'enquête menée sur Severus et Draco. Chacun y allait de son propre commentaire, de sa propre prédiction quant à la suite des événements, mais au fond tous étaient inquiets. Si, avec toutes les preuves déjà établies de l'innocence de Severus, on pouvait encore douter de lui, alors cela signifiait probablement qu'il ne serait jamais en paix, jamais reconnu comme ce qu'il était réellement. L'humeur d'Hermione se dégrada au fil de la journée, avec les opinions de plus en plus pessimistes qu'elle entendait, et alors que le vin déliait les langues. La journée devenait pesante pour chacun, au lieu d'être le moment de détente que l'on avait espéré. Les ennuis s'accumulaient au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une promesse d'orage, et l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, même dans l'au-delà, Voldemort pouvait encore détruire des vies. Toutefois, Hermione se sentit légèrement réchauffée par de tels témoignages d'une réelle affection envers Severus, de la part des membres de l'Ordre. Si le reste du monde n'avait pas compris, eux, au moins, savaient la vérité, et eux seuls comptaient.

La journée s'acheva enfin, et chacun en fut presque soulagé. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien car, au fond, nul n'était plus avance. Il n'y avait rien à faire, on ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, et prier pour qu'elle aboutisse à une sentence juste.

Mme Pomfresh regarda Hermione s'éloigner vers les grilles du château, en compagnie de ses amis, tout comme elle avait observé Severus plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle se sentait triste pour eux.

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu de chance, ne s'était même jamais laissé de chance, et pourtant elle n'en connaissait pas qui méritait plus que lui d'être heureux. Et quand, contre toute attente, il était aimé de la femme qu'il adorait jusqu'à l'obsession, quand il aurait pu goûter enfin un bonheur si chèrement mérité, tout conspirait à détruire ce bonheur. Elle le connaissait bien, du moins le pensait-elle, et elle voyait sa souffrance, dans chacun des gestes qu'il faisait et dans ceux qu'il ne faisait pas, dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait, et dans ses silences. Elle sentait sa souffrance, et aussi sa peur. Lui qui avait mené tant de combats sans jamais rien craindre, il paraissait terrifié à présent, à l'idée de perdre Hermione. Cela lui enlevait tous ses moyens et, pour ne pas souffrir davantage, il s'éloignait d'elle, alors qu'il crevait les yeux qu'il aurait tout donné pour un seul instant avec la jeune femme. Et elle… Elle ne savait pas dissimuler ses sentiments aussi bien que lui, et chacun avait pu voir à quel point elle était malheureuse. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps, vraiment ! songea férocement la matrone. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus entendu le rire de l'ancienne Gryffondor ? Il fallait que cela cesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Encore deux mois et demi, se rappela-t-elle, puis les résultats de l'enquête seraient révélés, et les choses seraient claires une bonne fois pour toutes. Restait à espérer que ce serait la vérité, et non les préjugés, qui vaincraient lors de cette dernière bataille.


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Voici donc comme promis pour ce week-end le chapitre 27 de mon histoire. Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ) _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me sont fidèles et qui m'encouragent, et bonne lecture !_

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Severus et Herrmione ne se voyaient qu'en présence d'une tierce personne, sans parler des deux armoires à glace, que l'on en vint à surnommer Achille et Hercule ; et Severus ne s'enhardit plus jamais à lui parler au-delà de ce que la politesse imposait. Tout contact semblait interdit. Hermione en souffrait, mais chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, il la dévorait du regard d'un bout à l'autre de l'entrevue, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, impoli envers tout le monde. Quant à la jeune fille, elle tentait de faire bonne figure pour deux. Elle multipliait les sourires lorsqu'il était là, bavardant aimablement avec chacun alors qu'elle aurait voulu hurler. Entre eux, les phrases échangées étaient plus que banales, ne dépassant pas le stade du « Comment allez-vous ? » et du « A bientôt », murmuré du bout des lèvres. En revanche, il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'elle disait quand elle parlait à d'autres, mais lui-même était moins loquace que jamais. Par ailleurs, Draco ne venait plus la voir, ce qui augmentait son malaise.

Un jour qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir le supporter, l'observant s'approcher d'elle pour la saluer aussi hâtivement que d'habitude, dans les couloirs bondés du ministère de la Magie, elle fut surprise au-delà de toute expression de le voir lui saisir les mains. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et déposa un baiser brûlant sur sa paume. Puis, avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il était reparti. Alors, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit un pli cacheté portant son nom, tracé d'une écriture plus que familière. _Une lettre._

Réprimant un cri de joie, Hermione cacha vivement la lettre dans sa robe, puis se précipita dans son bureau. Elle verrouilla la porte, puis décacheta fébrilement le mince rouleau.

_A Miss Granger,_

_Je ne sais pourquoi je vous écris, sinon qu'il me semble que vous le désirez. Je ne sais que dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, et j'ai tant de choses à vous dire que vous ne savez pas._

_Simplement, je dois vous demander pardon, encore, pour cette indifférence apparente. Je sais que vous ne vous y trompez pas et je veux croire que, comme moi, vous aspirez à des jours meilleurs._

_Mais j'ai encore la consolation de croiser votre regard, parfois, et même si cela ne suffira jamais à apaiser le feu qui me dévore, du moins ai-je encore des souvenirs à chérir, et, peut-être, un espoir à conserver ?_

_Hermione, ne m'oublie pas._

_S. R._

_PS : Détruisez cette lettre. Je l'ai ensorcelée pour que vous seule puissiez la lire, mais je ne serai jamais assez prudent pour vous._

Hermione avait glissé le long du mur, elle était à présent assise par terre, tremblant de bonheur. Détruire cette lettre ? Jamais ! Pas quand c'était l'unique preuve matérielle de son amour, pas quand elle frissonnait de plaisir à chaque mot, pas quand c'était une lettre de Severus. Des larmes de gratitude perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des siècles. Mais il fallait lui répondre. Peut-être se trouvait-il encore dans le bâtiment, aussi pourrait-elle lui donner sa réponse dès aujourd'hui.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se leva, prit un parchemin vierge et une plume, et se mit à coucher quelques mots sur le papier. Elle savait à peine ce qu'elle écrivait, et des larmes de bonheur et de frustration mêlées coulaient sur ses joues.

_Severus,_

_Pardonnez-moi, je ne pourrai jamais détruire votre lettre mais elle restera en sûreté, je vous le promets._

_Vous me parlez d'espoir, quant à moi je ne vois que des certitudes._

_Je vous attendrai, jusqu'au bout._

_Hermione_

Elle ensorcela la lettre à son tour, pour que seul Severus puisse la déchiffrer, puis sortit précipitamment de son bureau et se mit à courir au hasard dans les couloirs.

Elle faillit le percuter dans un tournant. S'arrêtant net, elle reprit son souffle comme il la regardait intensément, cherchant sans doute à deviner l'effet qu'avait eu sur elle sa missive.

Arthur Weasley arrivait derrière lui, et Achille et Hercule le suivaient de près. Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, Hermione fourra la lettre dans les mains de Severus en murmurant :

« Vous avez oublié ceci ». Puis elle repartit, saluant au passage Arthur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Que voulait-elle ? demanda Arthur aimablement.

Elle me donnait un papier que j'avais laissé tomber, murmura Severus avec effort.

Elle avait l'air bien pressée… »

Le jour de l'examen des apprentis Aurors arriva. C'était une belle et chaude matinée, et les futurs diplômés transpiraient déjà, alors qu'ils patientaient devant le ministère, s'éventant avec leurs notes de révisions. Hermione, anxieuse, relisait pour la énième fois son résumé sur le cryptage des informations, tandis que Ron, fébrilement, compulsait les notes qu'il venait de lui emprunter sur les différentes méthodes de dissimulation.

« Pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais lues ? gémissait-il. Au moins une fois !

Tu as toujours trouvé le camouflage rasoir, répondit distraitement Harry, qui était occupé à revoir de complexes mouvements de baguette. Tu disais que tu préférais l'attaque directe.

J'ai changé d'avis ! Si je pouvais me camoufler maintenant et ne pas avoir à passer ce stupide examen…

Ce n'est pas un stupide examen. Et je pensais que, s'agissant de ta carrière, tu aurais fait plus d'efforts qu'à Poudlard, intervint sévèrement Hermione.

Je sais, je sais… Ne m'engueule pas, Hermione, dis-moi plutôt quelles sont les propriétés du sang de dragon. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir te demander ça à nouveau ! » soupira le jeune homme.

A cet instant, Kingsley Shacklebott arriva, escorté d'une dizaine d'Aurors professionnels et de chasseurs de mages noirs, qui constitueraient le jury de cet examen. Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus parmi eux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il serait là, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps… Et pour l'occasion, ses deux éternels acolytes ne le suivraient pas dans la salle d'examen. Il la vit, et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux noirs la transperçaient elle sentit monter le désir en elle, brutalement, et se détourna en rougissant.

_Ce n'est pas le moment, ma vieille ! _se morigéna-t-elle tout en parcourant ses notes sans les voir, tentant de reprendre contenance.

La petite troupe se mit en branle et parcourut de tortueux couloirs pour s'arrêter devant une grande porte de chêne.

« Bonjour à vous tous, commença Kingsley quand tout le monde fut arrivé devant la porte de la salle d'examen. Vous voici au seuil de la vie professionnelle. Une carrière dangereuse s'offre à vous, dangereuse et merveilleuse, pleine d'inattendu et de découvertes passionnantes. J'espère que vous vous montrerez tous à la hauteur de ses exigences. »

Il fit une pause, puis reprit d'un ton plus pratique :

« Très bien. Dans cette salle se trouvent des bureaux qui vous ont été attribués nominativement. Vous y prendrez place lorsque vous serez appelés. Pour éviter tout risque de tricherie, un sortilège a été placé, qui ne vous permettra pas de voir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit en dehors de votre espace de travail. Le jury, en revanche, pourra vous voir et vous entendre. Vous voilà prévenus ! La matinée sera donc consacrée aux épreuves écrites, et après le repas nous passerons à la pratique et à la mise en situation, en extérieur. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit. La porte fut donc ouverte, et les étudiants entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle, dans un silence nerveux.

Hermione s'installa à son bureau, qui se trouvait près d'un mur, vers le milieu de la pièce. Fébrilement, elle sortit ses plumes et son encrier, jeta un dernier regard à ses notes et rangea le tout. Un Auror vint inspecter ce qu'elle avait posé sur la table, puis récupéra son sac. La jeune fille jeta alors un regard autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'en effet, elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule dans une immense pièce vide. « Tant mieux, se dit-elle, comme ça je ne serai distraite par rien ni personne. »

Soudain, une liasse de parchemins apparut sur son bureau, et une voix désincarnée retentit : « Commencez. »

Hermione se mit au travail. Pleinement concentrée, elle s'absorba si complètement dans l'examen qu'elle oublia tout le reste.

Cependant, dans la salle, les membres du jury déambulaient dans les rangées, discutant entre eux et plaisantant à voix haute, puisque les candidats ne pouvaient les entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit mal, celui-là ! commenta quelqu'un.

Et elle, écoute donc ça : « les sortilèges de camouffetage » ! »

Les deux Aurors rirent de bon cœur devant cette bourde, tandis que son auteur, inconsciente de la moquerie dont elle était victime, continuait de gribouiller furieusement.

Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape, adossé contre un mur, ne quittait pas des yeux une autre candidate. Kingsley, légèrement inquiet et amusé en même temps, le regardait fixer Hermione Granger, qui griffonnait des pages et des pages de réflexions sans nul doute fort judicieuses, ignorant tout de l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

Toutefois l'amusement céda bientôt la place à l'inquiétude, car il voyait le regard de l'homme devenir de plus en plus sombre et brûlant. Tout à coup, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione. Kingsley, alarmé, entama un mouvement pour le stopper, puis se ravisa. Les autres membres du jury n'avaient rien remarqué pour l'instant, et ces deux-là avaient eu l'air si malheureux lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus ce matin, et Severus avait si peu de bonheur dans sa vie… Il décida de leur accorder quelques minutes.

Severus s'approcha silencieusement du bureau d'Hermione, et se plaça debout derrière elle. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas, jusqu'au moment où il se pencha pour effleurer sa nuque de ses lèvres. Elle frissonna, posa sa plume mais ne se retourna pas, pétrifiée par le douloureux désir qui l'assaillait.

« Que faites-vous ? souffla-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas rester si longtemps à vous regarder sans vous toucher », répondit-il dans un murmure, tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson, tandis qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur sa nuque, son front, ses joues, la caressant doucement. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et lui offrit ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec une avidité brûlante. Puis, lentement, comme à regret, il recula.

« Vous ne vous concentrez pas sur votre travail, Miss Granger », murmura-t-il, avec un sourire triste. Hermione sourit à son tour et se pencha à nouveau sur sa copie, pourtant elle se sentait à mille lieues des tactiques de combat à mains nues, et aurait volontiers balancé sa copie pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Il se déplaça à côté d'elle, contre le mur, et s'agenouilla, la fixant d'un regard ardent. Il lui prit alors les mains, et les couvrit de baisers brûlants.

« Tu me manques tant », souffla-t-il. _Au diable l'examen !_ songea confusément Hermione, les joues empourprées.

A ce moment, Kingsley décida d'intervenir. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la table, il tapota l'épaule de son collègue en toussotant légèrement.

« Ahem, Severus…. Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser Miss Granger terminer son examen, murmura-t-il tandis que ce dernier se relevait lentement, la tête penchée en avant, et qu'Hermione se réfugiait derrière ses parchemins en rougissant violemment. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle rate son entrée chez les Aurors, n'est-ce pas ?

Miss Granger réussit toujours ce qu'elle entreprend », répondit l'homme d'une voix un peu rauque.

Sur ces mots, et après un dernier regard, il s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Kingsley poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement : personne ne les avait vus. « Par Merlin, songea-t-il, il est temps pour eux que ce procès se termine enfin ! »

Hermione ne revit pas Severus de la journée. Un autre Auror se présenta en milieu de matinée, déclarant qu'il remplacerait le maître des potions, subitement indisposé.

Les examens se poursuivirent, tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Durant la pause de midi, les candidats se parlèrent à peine, concentrés comme jamais. Etrangement, la partie pratique leur parut plus facile, mais c'est toutefois avec un soulagement intense qu'ils virent s'achever enfin cette interminable journée.

A présent, les futurs Aurors – ou non – disposaient de quelques semaines de vacances, avant de prendre connaissance de leurs résultats et de se voir attribuer leurs premières missions, en cas de réussite. Harry, Ron et Hermione profitèrent avec plaisir de cette période de détente. Ils se rendaient souvent les uns chez les autres, et savouraient leur oisiveté, sans jamais parler de l'avenir. Hermione, quant à elle, comptait les jours qui la séparaient du procès – de la libération, tout en se remémorant avec de douloureux délices les baisers de Severus dans la salle d'examen, et relisant inlassablement sa lettre.

Cependant, à cause de témoignages contradictoires, l'enquête fut prolongée, puis prolongée encore. A présent, le procès ne devait avoir lieu que dans les premiers jours de décembre. Mais Hermione refusait de désespérer. Ce n'était qu'un délai, un tout petit délai…

Un soir, les trois amis se trouvaient chez Harry, prenant une Bièraubeurre tout en jouant à la bataille explosive, quand Harry s'éclaircit soudain la gorge et commença :

« Hermione, dit-il d'un ton où transperçait un sourire, j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer.

Pourquoi seulement à moi ? sourit la jeune femme en levant le nez de ses cartes.

Eh bien, Ron est déjà au courant, bien sûr, parce que j'ai dû lui demander la permission.

Que… ?

Ginny et moi, nous allons nous marier », énonça Harry d'une seule traite, avant qu'elle ait pu poursuivre.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Qui se prolongea. Puis :

« Vous allez vous marier ? s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Ne me dis pas que tu es surprise, lança Harry d'un ton malicieux.

Non, en effet… Oh, Harry ! Je suis si contente pour vous ! Vous méritez tellement d'être ensemble !

Merci, Hermione », répondit le jeune en se levant à son tour, tandis que Ron s'approchait aussi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils se serrèrent affectueusement dans les bras. Puis Hermione se dégagea doucement, se rassit et but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, se laissant un peu de temps pour reprendre contenance et chasser les pensées injustes et amères qui l'assaillaient.

« Alors, reprit-elle, quand aura lieu l'événement ?

Le mois prochain, le 6 novembre.

Quoi, déjà ?

Eh bien, nous nous sommes dits que puisque nous étions décidés à nous marier, et que Ginny avait quitté l'école, il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre plus que nécessaire.

C'est vrai. Alors, je suppose que Ron sera ton témoin ?

En effet. Et j'en profite pour te demander, de la part de Ginny, si tu veux bien être son témoin à elle…

Avec plaisir ! s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie. Oh, je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Si seulement…

Si seulement quoi ? interrogea Ron.

Non, rien, oubliez ça, ce n'était qu'une petite pensée égoïste.

Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, Hermione, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sérieux. Je crois savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais je suis sûr, oui, sûr et certain, que ton tour viendra.

Je ne tiens pas spécialement à me marier…

Tu sais ce que je veux dire, sourit le Survivant. Un jour, tu seras libre d'avoir ce que tu veux… enfin, qui tu veux… »

Hermione rentra chez elle peu après. En fermant la porte de son appartement, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui montaient depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle fondit en larmes en s'écroulant sur le canapé, tandis que Pattenrond venait lui lécher les mains d'un air anxieux, si un chat peut toutefois avoir l'air anxieux.

Elle se sentait monstrueusement égoïste. Au lieu de se réjouir pour ses amis, elle ne parvenait qu'à se lamenter sur son propre sort. Après un long moment, elle sécha ses larmes et se reprit. C'était un événement heureux, et elle avait un rôle à y jouer. Au diable les pensées individualistes : Harry avait raison, son tour viendrait. Il lui suffisait d'être patiente.

Les semaines qui suivirent, elle se donna à fond dans son rôle de témoin et demoiselle d'honneur de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'accompagna sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'aider à choisir sa robe de mariée ainsi que la tenue qu'elle porterait pour sa nuit de noces. Elle organisa un enterrement de vie de jeune fille mémorable, au cours duquel Ginny fut promenée dans tout Pré-au-Lard, déguisée en panthère rose, dut écrire sur un parchemin toutes ses erreurs de jeunesse, jeter le parchemin par terre et le piétiner en criant « Je ne recommencerai jamais ! », sous le regard ahuri des passants, et hilare de ses amies éméchées. La soirée se termina aux Trois Balais, qui avait été réservé spécialement pour l'occasion, et où elles retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et leurs amis mâles, pour une nuit à tout casser.

Hermione fut émue de voir à quel point Ginny et Harry semblaient heureux, et malgré un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait pour y penser, elle apprécia la soirée comme il se devait, et put rentrer chez elle au petit matin, épuisée, sans verser de larmes. Enfin, presque.


	28. Chapter 28

_Coucou tout le monde ! Encore merci infiniment pour vos reviews ; après avoir lu ce chapitre, je ne suis par sûre que vous m'adresserez encore la parole… Mais même si vous me détestez, dites-vous que ce n'est que provisoire, et que mon cerveau machiavélique trouvera bientôt un moyen de se faire aimer de vous à nouveau ! Oubliez pas les p'tits commentaires, même si c' est pour me jurer votre haine éternelle… lol. Bonne lecture !_

« Je suis… quoi ? » s'exclama Draco avec stupeur. Il était assis dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebot, et peinait à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Roi du peuple des Aryos, répéta Kingsley d'une voix calme. Enfin, futur roi…

- Mais comment… ?

- Et bien, depuis des générations, votre famille dirige ce petit royaume, un peu à la manière de la reine d'Angleterre moldue, mais avec plus de pouvoirs, bien sûr…

- Je sais ce qu'est un roi, merci, coupa Draco. Mais pourquoi mon père ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

- Apparemment, c'est la tradition dans votre famille : l'héritier ne prend connaissance de son legs qu'après la mort ou la reddition du précédent monarque. Et ce, pour éviter tout risque de parricide, ce qui d'après vos archives, se produisait fatalement avant la mise en place de cette précaution…

- Oui, l'appât du gain… Je vois que les caractéristiques familiales se sont bien conservées… maugréa le jeune homme.

- En effet, et il semble que la confiance n'en fait pas partie, commenta laconiquement le Ministre de la Magie.

- Nous sommes des gens prudents, rétorqua Draco avec un certain agacement.

- Peu importe. Vous allez donc vous retrouver à la tête d'un petit peuple, entièrement composé de sorciers, qui vit sur l'île dont ils tirent leur nom, dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

- Je vois. Mais cela aussi me sera confisqué par le gouvernement jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, et c'est pour cela que je voulais vous rencontrer rapidement. Le peuple des Aryos n'obéit qu'à ses propres règles. Vous resterez leur souverain, jusqu'à la mort, dès que vous serez couronné.

- Oh, et bien, quand est-ce qu'on me couronne ? plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de prendre du recul face à cette incroyable révélation.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Les traditions de ce peuple sont très complexes et ils n'obéissent qu'à leurs propres lois…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, les Aryos ne reconnaissent pour souverain qu'un homme marié.

- Quoi ?

- Qui plus est, marié à la femme qu'ils auront choisie pour lui. Ou le contraire, si l'héritier est une femme, bien sûr.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Je ne vais quand même pas faire ça !

- C'est-à-dire…

- Il n'y a pas moyen de contourner la loi ? Après tout, c'est moi le dirigeant de ce pays, non ? C'est moi qui commande, pas mon peuple !

- En fait, vous ne pourrez être couronné tant que vous n'aurez pas honoré leur coutume.

- Mais mon père… Il s'est marié avant la mort de mon grand-père, donc avant de connaître l'existence des Aryos. Par conséquent, ils n'ont pas pu choisir pour lui ?

- Votre grand-père a fortement influencé le choix de son épouse, en fonction des suggestions de ses ministres Aryos. Même ainsi, je reconnais qu'il aurait bien pu épouser qui bon lui semblait. Cependant, une fois votre grand-père décédé, son peuple aurait eu le pouvoir de lui ordonner de répudier son épouse et d'en choisir une autre, si elle ne leur avait pas plu…

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Ce cas ne s'est que rarement produit dans l'histoire des Aryos. La plupart du temps, ils laissent leur souverain tranquille, du moment qu'il se marie.

- Mais alors, pourquoi me faites-vous tout un discours là-dessus ? S'ils s'en foutent, alors moi aussi !

- C'est que… En ce qui vous concerne, ils ont décidé d'intervenir et… et ils vous ont choisi une épouse… Kingsley paraissait soudain affreusement embarrassé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Et alors, de qui s'agit-il ? s'impatienta Draco.

- Il s'agit de… d'Hermione Granger…

- ….

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Vous plaisantez !

- Malheureusement, non.

- Mais vous savez parfaitement qu'il est hors de question que j'épouse Granger ! Je tiens à ma peau, moi ! Severus me tuerait.

- Je… Je suis désolé, Mr Malefoy, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je renonce à mon trône, voilà ! Qu'ils aillent se choisir un autre gogo pour gouverner leur pays, moi, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces malades !

- Cela n'est pas possible.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est assez compliqué… Voyez-vous, le peuple des Aryos est entièrement composé de sorciers de sang pur.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Cela ne vous étonnera pas non plus de savoir qu'ils ont, depuis des siècles, été gouvernés par des monarques particulièrement favorables aux idées plus récemment véhiculées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans…

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- J'y arrive. En dehors du roi à proprement parler, le pays peut s'autogérer grâce à un groupe de ministres, choisis par le seigneur au pouvoir. Cela permet de conserver le contrôle du peuple en période de succession. Les ministres actuels, ayant été choisis par votre père, sont donc très portés sur l'extermination des Sangs-de-Bourbe, et autres Cracmols. Cependant, un mouvement d'opposition se développe depuis quelques années au sein du peuple, et prend de plus en plus d'importance. Il en a assez des persécutions imposées à ceux qui fraternisent avec des êtres « inférieurs », pour reprendre la terminologie locale…

- C'est très intéressant, Monsieur le Ministre, mais honnêtement, je m'en contrefous, commenta Draco, de plus en plus nerveux.

- Un peu de patience, jeune homme. Il y a donc deux courants de pensée : ceux qui adhèrent à ma politique de gouvernement, et ceux qui ne demandent qu'à rejoindre les rangs des partisans d'une nouvelle guerre pour la suprématie de la « race pure ».

- Et alors ?

- Alors, selon leurs coutumes, ils devront obéir à _vos_ directives, lorsque vous serez couronné. Par d'habiles manœuvres et de multiples intrigues politiques, les opposants au pouvoir en place chez les Aryos sont parvenus à imposer aux ministres leur choix d'épouse. Ils ont sélectionné Miss Granger car elle s'est battue aux côtés de Harry Potter, et pourra donc faire pencher la balance en leur faveur et vous faire choisir des ministres plus… tolérants, disons.

- Je pourrais faire ça tout seul.

- Avec les générations de Malefoy, plus antimoldus les uns que les autres, qui se sont succédé sur leur trône, vous comprendrez sans peine qu'ils ne vous accordent qu'une confiance limitée.

- Raison de plus. Qu'est-ce qui leur dit que je ne vais pas faire assassiner ma femme sitôt sur le trône, et les manœuvrer pour qu'ils en choisissent une qui me convienne mieux ?

- C'est un risque qu'ils sont prêts à prendre. Ils ont choisi quelqu'un de haut placé, de connu, pour que cela ne vous facilite pas la tâche. De plus, un mariage avec une née-moldu sera on ne peut plus bénéfique pour vous avec le procès en cours. Pour Severus, cela ne changerait rien, ils croiraient qu'elle est sous Imperium ou qu'elle a changé de camp, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi mouillé que lui…

- Bon, mais si je refuse ?

- Si vous renoncez au pouvoir, alors, selon leurs lois, ce sont les ministres choisis par l'ancien seigneur qui dirigeront le pays, jusqu'à ce que l'un de vos héritiers revendique le trône.

- Et si je n'ai pas d'enfants ?

- C'est un cas qui ne s'est jamais présenté. Je suppose qu'ils choisiraient une nouvelle lignée de souverains, parmi leurs ministres.

- Je vois…

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Comprenez-vous à quel point la situation est critique ? A quel point elle peut nous échapper pour devenir désastreuse ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Si les ministres prennent le pouvoir, cette île deviendra le foyer de tous les sympathisants de leur politique. Tous les hommes seront enrôlés de force, tous les exilés du monde magique se réfugieront là-bas et, ensemble, ils pourront monter une armée pour renverser notre gouvernement, _mon_ gouvernement… Et tout recommencera…

- Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres… murmura Draco.

- Une Nation des Ténèbres, je dirais. Une nation entière ! C'est peut-être une petite île, mais elle comporte suffisamment d'hommes et de femmes valides pour renverser la politique de l'Angleterre.

- Je comprends, souffla le jeune homme, soudain accablé. Mais… Ne pourrait-on pas choisir…

- Cela fait des mois que je négocie avec eux. Mais ils ne m'ont proposé que deux noms, sans autre alternative. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

- Weasley ?

- Désolé, Mr Malefoy, elle se marie avec Mr Potter dans quelques semaines. On ne peut plus annuler et les Aryos en sont bien conscients. Ils ne veulent surtout pas froisser le Survivant. De toute façon, ils préféraient Miss Granger, car la jeune Weasley est une sang-pur...

- Mais…

- Vous auriez préféré la petite Weasley ? demanda Kingsley, d'un ton empli de compassion.

- Non, j'aurais préféré… j'aurais mille fois préféré subir la colère de Potter, plutôt que celle de Severus… »

Plus tard, alors que le jeune Malefoy était parti, bouleversé, Kingsley se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et se posta devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Il réfléchissait. Severus… Il était tellement injuste de lui faire ça. Il ne pourrait jamais le supporter, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Kingsley repassa toutes les informations qu'il connaissait dans sa tête, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé, qui lui permettrait d'empêcher cette ultime trahison envers Severus Rogue. Mais non. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les habitants de cette île, qui ne faisait pas partie de l'état britannique. Il ne pouvait faire pression sur eux pour qu'ils renoncent à cette tradition. En effet, bien qu'elle paraisse stupide, c'était un excellent moyen pour un peuple vivant sous un gouvernement monarchique de garder un certain contrôle sur la politique de leur souverain. De cette façon, en choisissant une épouse suffisamment influente, ils ne subissaient pas, du moins pas entièrement, l'autorité d'un tyran qui agirait contre leur intérêt. C'était leur unique défense, et il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Mais Miss Granger… Avec un soupir, le ministre de la Magie songea qu'il aurait presque préféré arracher la jeune Weasley des bras du Survivant, devant l'autel, plutôt que d'infliger cela à Severus.

Mais cela aussi, c'était impossible, du moins s'il voulait rester à la tête de ce gouvernement. Il devait agir pour le mieux, en considérant avant tout l'intérêt du plus grand nombre. Sans doute, Severus devrait le comprendre, après avoir vécu tant d'années auprès d'Albus Dumbledore.

Certes, il comprendrait peut-être, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il accepterait… Kingsley lâcha un nouveau soupir, puis vida son verre d'un trait.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant la menace qui pesait sur elle, Hermione comptait les jours qui la séparaient des résultats de ses examens et, surtout, de la date du procès. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une gigantesque salle d'attente, dans laquelle elle ne pouvait faire aucun projet pour l'avenir, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu de réponse d'un côté ou de l'autre. Pour s'occuper, elle s'était complètement investie dans le mariage de son meilleur ami, et passait tout son temps à régler les multiples détails de la cérémonie, qui se déroulerait à Poudlard, de la fête qui s'ensuivrait, et du voyage de noces des futurs mariés. La destination en était tenue secrète, car ce serait une surprise pour Harry et Ginny, de la part de tous les invités.

Mais elle devait également retourner de temps en temps au Ministère car, malgré ses « vacances », les Aurors avaient découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer de ses potions et réclamaient de nouveaux stocks. Elle passait donc deux ou trois jours par semaine dans son bureau, et ainsi le temps s'écoula rapidement jusqu'au 18 novembre, veille des résultats des examens, avant-veille du mariage.

Ce matin-là, elle était dans son bureau, étudiant une liste d'ingrédients qu'elle devait commander, quand une note se glissa sous sa porte et voleta jusqu'à elle. Intriguée, elle la déplia et lut :

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Vous êtes convoquée au bureau du ministre Kingsley Shacklebot aujourd'hui à 13 heures, pour une discussion de la plus haute importance. La ponctualité est appréciée._

_Salutations,_

_Vera Damnon, secrétaire du ministre de la Magie._

Hermione relut la courte note, interloquée. Que lui voulait donc le ministre ? Et pourquoi si peu de politesse ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour l'irriter ? Soudain, elle fut persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec Severus. Il avait décidé qu'il n'approuvait pas leur « relation », et voulait la punir de… Non, c'était idiot ! se réprimanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que le ministre de la Magie pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ce genre d'histoire ? Sans aucun doute, il s'en moquait éperdument ! Alors, son travail, peut-être ? Son examen ! Elle avait raté son examen de passage pour être Auror, et il voulait l'en informer personnellement. C'était affreux ! Comment avait-elle pu le rater ? Mais non, elle avait travaillé comme une démente pour réussir, et toute l'année elle avait eu de meilleures notes que ses camarades de promotion. Pour la théorie, du moins. En ce qui concernait les tests pratiques… Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de rater ses sortilèges, lors de l'examen. Et Severus avait dit qu'elle réussissait toujours…

Mais alors quoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il la voir ?

Hermione tourna ces pensées dans sa tête toute la matinée, et ce fut avec un désagréable sentiment de catastrophe imminente qu'elle prit l'ascenseur, un peu avant 13 heures, pour se rendre dans le bureau de Kingsley.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui approchaient de l'autre côté du couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité. Au bout de quelques instants, elle put les reconnaître et eut un léger sursaut de surprise. Severus et Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hermione ? demanda ce dernier en s'arrêtant devant elle, tandis que le maître des potions la regardait fixement.

- J'ai été convoquée par le ministre, répondit-elle timidement. Et vous ?

- Nous aussi, à 13 heures.

- Ah, moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Mais pourquoi… ? Il s'arrêta net, comme frappé de stupeur. Oh, je vois…

- Quoi ?

- Non, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il veuille vous l'annoncer à tous les deux en même temps, c'est tout.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Allez-vous cesser ce raffut ! interrompit une voix sèche, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement. Oh ! Vous êtes tous là… »

Une femme grande et maigre, à l'aspect revêche, les toisait par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione comprit aussitôt à qui elle avait affaire, et de ce fait la nature si peu courtoise du message qu'elle avait reçu.

« Je suis Vera Damnon, la secrétaire de Mr Shacklebot, confirma la femme. Suivez-moi, il vous attend. »


	29. Chapter 29

_Coucou les loulous!_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre tant attendu. Je suis sûre qu'il va y avoir des déçues, des frustrées, des folles de rages et, peut-être, quelques satisfaites..._

_En tout cas, faites-le moi savoir et laissez-moi une review!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et Vera se retira, fermant la porte derrière eux. Kingsley Shacklebot était debout, tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite et Draco et Hermione s'assirent en silence, tandis que Severus se postait derrière la chaise de la jeune femme. Elle sentit sa présence, si près et pourtant si loin, avec une intensité qui la fit frissonner. Cependant, il ne s'approcha pas davantage, et elle n'osa pas se retourner.

Enfin, le ministre de la Magie sembla prendre conscience de leur présence. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis se détourna de la fenêtre et s'assit à son bureau. Hermione fut frappée de voir son visage creusé de rides d'inquiétude. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

« Bien, finit-il par dire. Je vous ai fait venir tous les trois pour une affaire plutôt grave. Draco est déjà au courant, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire qu'il soit présent. Quant à vous, Severus, cela ne vous concerne pas directement, mais je ne sais jusqu'à quel point cela vous affectera. Sachez d'ores et déjà, ainsi que Miss Granger, que je suis réellement navré, et que si j'avais pu faire autrement…

- Venez-en au fait, l'interrompit Draco. Vous n'aurez de toute façon pas assez d'une vie pour vous excuser de ce que vous allez faire.

- Mr Malefoy, rétorqua Kingsley d'un ton plus froid, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas responsable dans toute cette affaire.

- Ni moi non plus, je le précise, Severus.

- Expliquez-vous, Kingsley, répondit ce dernier en ignorant la remarque de son filleul.

- Oui, il le faut… Savez-vous quelque chose à propos des Aryos, Severus ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Draco et le ministre retinrent leur souffle, tandis que Severus les fixait intensément de son regard sombre, et qu'Hermione tentait fébrilement de retrouver ce nom dans sa mémoire. Enfin, il murmura :

« Ainsi donc, Draco, tu vas être couronné.

- Tu étais au courant ? s'exclama le jeune homme, stupéfié.

- J'avais des doutes. Je ne suis pas espion pour rien.

- Miss Granger, intervint Kingsley, savez-vous de quoi nous sommes en train de parler ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », reconnut Hermione, mortifiée.

Le ministre de la Magie entreprit alors de lui raconter l'histoire du peuple des Aryos, et le rôle que la famille Malefoy y jouait. Il poursuivit en expliquant l'antagonisme qui se développait au sein du peuple depuis plusieurs années, entre les partisans du sang-pur et ceux, plus modernes, qui voulaient adopter la politique du reste de l'Angleterre. Il termina ainsi :

« Ceux qui voudraient une plus grande liberté ne font pas confiance à Mr Malefoy. Mais ils disposent d'un moyen de pression pour parvenir enfin à la politique qu'ils désirent, et ils ont décidé de s'en servir, afin de s'assurer que le nouveau roi ne prendra pas de décisions allant contre leurs convictions.

- Quel est ce moyen ? » interrogea la jeune femme. Mais Severus, qui s'était assis pendant le discours de Kingsley, se leva soudain. Il planta son regard dans celui du ministre et murmura :

« Non. »

- Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît, Severus. Ce moyen, Miss Granger, est une alliance entre le roi et une personne influente, qui fera pencher la balance en leur faveur et permettra le choix de nouveaux ministres adhérant à leur cause.

- Vous voulez dire… un mariage ? hésita Hermione qui commençait à entrevoir quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible, d'inimaginable.

- Oui. Un mariage… entre Mr Malefoy et vous, pour être précis.

- Non ! explosa Severus. »

Hermione l'entendit à peine. Elle sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Se levant à son tour, elle se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce. Il y eut un long silence. La jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

« Ont-ils le droit d'obliger leur roi à épouser qui bon leur semble ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, fit le ministre. C'est leur unique arme contre la tyrannie autrement imposée par une autorité monarchique. C'est une de leurs lois, et on ne peut passer outre.

« Ne pourrions-nous nous séparer dès qu'il sera couronné et que le procès sera terminé ? demanda-t-elle encore, non sans remarquer que son amant avait frémi en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Toutefois, il ne dit rien.

- C'est une assurance que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner, Miss, répondit Kingsley d'une voix triste. Le couple royal des Aryos ne peut se séparer sans l'accord de son peuple, et ce pour les mêmes raisons qui font qu'ils peuvent choisir l'épouse de leur souverain. Peut-être, lorsque le procès sera terminé et que toute la poussière sera retombée autour de ces événements, peut-être alors pourrez-vous envisager cette solution. Mais ne soyez pas trop optimiste, hélas : je crains que les Aryos ne fassent plus jamais suffisamment confiance à un Malefoy pour lui laisser librement et sans entraves les rênes du pouvoir.

- Je vois, murmura la jeune femme. Mais… Ne pourrait-on se contenter d'une alliance symbolique, et agir chacun à notre guise discrètement ?

- Feriez-vous réellement cela, Miss Granger ? interrogea à son tour le ministre avec un sourire empli de compassion. Renonceriez-vous à votre honneur, à votre réputation, à votre dignité et à votre intégrité, pour une cause qui vous coûtera bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ? Peut-être… Mais vous prendriez des risques incalculables car qui est coupable d'adultère peut être condamné à mort, dans le royaume d'Aryos.

- Cela ne sera pas », murmura le maître des potions dans un souffle.

Hermione baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Un silence pesant s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle se prit à désirer de toutes ses forces que Severus s'approche d'elle et la prenne dans ses bras, mais il ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifié. Sans doute, et comme elle, il devait réfléchir à une solution, à un moyen de contourner l'inévitable.

Mais toutes les théories de la jeune femme s'effondraient les unes après les autres, comme elle prenait conscience de la terrible responsabilité qui pesait sur elle à présent.

_Je vais devoir faire de la politique et faire emprisonner des gens. Je vais devoir assumer une double vie. Je vais devoir renoncer à tous mes rêves. Je vais devoir vivre avec un homme que je n'aime pas et ne pourrai jamais aimer. Je ne reverrai jamais Severus. Il ne me tiendra plus jamais par la main, il ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras en me murmurant à l'oreille, il ne me fera plus jamais l'amour…_

Un instant, l'ampleur du sacrifice la révolta. Ce fardeau-là était trop lourd à porter. Non, c'était bien trop cher payé pour…

Pour sauver des vies ? A quel prix estimait-elle la vie d'un inconnu ? De centaines d'inconnus ? D'amis, peut-être ?

« Je suis désolé, Severus, prononça enfin Draco, s'ébrouant mentalement. Crois-moi, si je pouvais faire autrement…

- Et tu vas faire autrement, lança Severus d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je me moque bien de tout cela, tu ne l'auras pas !

- Je n'y suis pour rien », protesta-t-il doucement. Mais à l'intérieur, il tremblait.

Son parrain braqua sur lui un regard brûlant de haine. Oui, désormais, constata le jeune homme avec tristesse, mais sans surprise, aucune entente ne pourrait plus jamais exister entre eux. Désormais, ils étaient ennemis…

Severus fit un pas vers lui, paraissant lutter pour conserver le contrôle de lui-même. Mais ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants, et Draco sentit sa rage meurtrière le transpercer.

« Je t'en prie, tenta-t-il encore. Aucun de nous n'est responsable de cette situation, et aucun de nous ne peut rien y changer.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution », intervint alors le ministre de la Magie d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Le maître des potions se tourna brusquement vers lui, et Draco comprit, avec soulagement, que Severus venait de décider que le plus grand responsable n'était pas lui, en fin de compte. Il poussa un léger soupir de gratitude et se fit aussi petit que possible. Cependant, Kingsley poursuivait :

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Severus, si nous voulons éviter une nouvelle guerre, aussi dévastatrice que la précédente, sinon plus. Nous devons penser au bien du plus grand…

- Du plus grand nombre, oui, coupa l'homme. Je connais le couplet, Kingsley, j'ai sacrifié ma vie entière pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Mais cela suffit ! Même si elle ne doit jamais me revenir, Hermione ne connaîtra pas le même destin que moi !

- Severus », fit alors Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il se tourna vers elle avec brusquerie et, soudain, son masque de rage se décomposa. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu n'es liée par aucun serment, tu n'es pas encore Auror.

- Eh bien, si, toussota Kingsley derrière eux. J'ai reçu les résultats de vos examens ce matin, vous êtes admise haut la main, et vos deux amis aussi, quoique ce fut un peu juste pour Mr Weasley. Vous êtes désormais un Auror qualifié, Miss Granger. Hum… Félicitations ?

- Cela ne signifie rien, répliqua sèchement Severus. Tant qu'elle n'a pas prononcé son serment, elle n'est en rien tenue de vous obéir.

- Severus », reprit Hermione en s'efforçant d'éclaircir son esprit embrouillé.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et ce qu'il vit sembla l'alarmer :

« Ne fais pas ça, Hermione, murmura-t-il d'un ton pressant.

- Si je ne le faisais pas, parvint-elle enfin à prononcer, si j'agissais égoïstement au mépris de toutes les vies humaines qui seraient alors perdues par ma faute… M'aimerais-tu toujours autant ? »

Il parut lutter un instant contre lui-même, puis son visage prit soudain un air las, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il paraissait vaincu.

« Je sais, dit-il péniblement, que la Miss Granger que j'aime n'agirait jamais ainsi. Mais…

- Mais si je dois te perdre, continua-t-elle alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. je peux au moins choisir la façon la plus digne de le faire.

- Non…», murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Severus, tenta Kingsley, se sentant obligé d'intervenir, vous avez supporté bien pire que cela, durant toutes ces années. Au nom du bien, vous avez torturé des innocents, tué des enfants, vous avez…

- J'ai fait tout cela, oui, coupa l'homme en transperçant Hermione de ses yeux si sombres. J'ai fait tout cela, et je peux vivre avec. Mais te savoir… dans les bras d'un autre, d'un autre que tu n'aimes pas, sans plus aucun espoir que tu me reviennes jamais… Je ne peux pas. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et son visage, encadré de mèches de ses cheveux si noirs, était plus pâle que la mort. Et elle put voir une unique larme tomber.

Le monde s'écroula à nouveau autour d'Hermione, plus violemment encore que précédemment. Lui, qu'elle avait toujours vu si fort, lui pleurait devant elle pour elle à cause d'elle.

« Severus », parvint-elle à murmurer à travers les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Severus se releva. Ses yeux noirs, brûlant de désespoir, fixés dans les siens, il recula et murmura :

« Je ne renoncerai pas. »

Alors, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce.

« Eh bien, fit Kingsley au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'Hermione tentait vainement de réprimer ses larmes, eh bien, je crois qu'il a mieux réagi que je ne le pensais, en fin de compte.

- Détrompez-vous, Kingsley, répondit Draco d'un air sombre. Vous venez de l'achever. »

Hermione suivit le reste de la conversation comme à travers un brouillard, entendant les mots sans les comprendre. Il était question de cérémonie, de la nécessité de garder le secret pour préserver les traditions Aryos, d'invités triés sur le volet, qui seraient capables de tenir leur langue, de date…

« Que pensez-vous du 4 décembre, Miss Granger ? demanda alors le ministre.

- Quoi ? balbutia Hermione, sortant subitement de sa torpeur.

- La date du mariage. Le 4 décembre vous convient-il ? Cela nous laisse deux semaines pour l'organiser.

- Mais… pourquoi si vite ?

- On ne peut attendre. Les ministres anciennement nommés par Lucius Malefoy tentent de mettre un terme à la « rébellion ». Ils multiplient les arrestations. Ils placent leurs propres sympathisants à des postes clés et influents. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous attendu le dernier moment pour me prévenir ?

- Eh bien, je cherchais une autre solution… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, et maintenant il faut nous dépêcher.

- Très bien. Va pour dans deux semaines alors de toute façon, tôt ou tard, que m'importe… Mais j'ai une condition à poser.

- Je ne peux rien vous accorder, je vous l'ai déjà dit, tenta Kingsley.

- Ecoutez, monsieur le ministre, lança la jeune femme d'un ton ferme, je vais ruiner ma vie, celle de Severus et celle de Draco pour sauver votre précieux petit gouvernement, alors ne me dites pas que vous ne pourrez rien m'offrir en échange, sinon, je laisse tomber.

- Très bien, soupira l'homme tandis que Draco esquissait un sourire vengeur. Je vous écoute.

- Vous devez me promettre que Severus et Draco seront acquittés.

- Oh, Miss Granger..., fit-il sur un ton si douloureux que c'en était presque un gémissement. Cela m'est impossible ! Je n'ai absolument aucun pouvoir ni même aucune influence sur les décisions du Magenmagot. Et après tout, que serait la justice si les grands de ce monde pouvaient la manipuler à leur gré ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre mariage avec Mr Malefoy, bien qu'il doive être tenu secret, sera porté à la connaissance des juges, sous serment bien entendu. Cela fera très fortement pencher la balance en faveur de Mr Malefoy, je le crois. Mais j'ai peur que pour Severus, cela ne fasse aucune différence, en bien comme en mal. Tous les éléments sont entre les mains des juges, à présent, et je ne peux rien faire de plus, si ce n'est les supplier d'écouter leur bon sens, et non leurs partis pris. Je suis absolument désolé, Miss Granger je vous jure que je fais déjà tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire acquitter Severus Rogue, car c'est mon ami, je crois, et que je ne saurais tolérer ce qui lui arrive. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre de plus. »

Hermione soupira. Elle s'en était doutée, mais au moins avait-elle essayé…

« Je trouverai une solution, dit-elle en se levant. En attendant, le mariage aura lieu, parce qu'il le faut bien, mais je ne laisserai pas le destin de trois personnes être ainsi décidé sans leur laisser le choix. Je ne crois pas au destin. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello!_

_J'espère que vous allez toutes bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira... _

_La suite pour le week-end prochain si tout va bien, mais je commence un nouveau boulot demain et je ne sais pas s'il me laissera autant de temps libre que celui que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant, alors... va falloir m'encourager!_

_lol je vous laisse, bonne lecture et gros bisous!  
_

Le samedi, jour du mariage de Ginny et Harry, arriva. Hermione avait décidé de ne rien dire à ses amis avant la fin du week-end, pour ne pas gâcher la fête, aussi se força-t-elle à faire bonne figure et à donner l'apparence de la joie la plus complète toute la journée.

Ce fut difficile. Elle était à Poudlard, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, dans les réserves de la bibliothèque, se trouvaient probablement des dizaines de documents sur les lois Aryos et elle se faisait violence pour ne pas lâcher la main de la mariée et se précipiter dans le château.

Severus Rogue avait été invité au mariage, d'une part parce qu'Harry souhaitait montrer à tous qu'il le croyait innocent, et espérait de cette façon influencer les membres du Magenmagot d'autre part parce que leurs relations s'étaient sensiblement améliorées depuis qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité, et non plus professeur et élève. Ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour, loin s'en faut, mais un respect mutuel s'était instauré, qui rendait leurs manières presque amicales l'un envers l'autre.

Toutefois, Severus n'était pas venu. Draco non plus. Harry, Ginny et Ron ne pouvaient s'expliquer cela, mais Hermione avait sa petite idée.

La cérémonie fut parfaite, et le reste de la journée se déroula dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur, pour tout le monde sauf pour la jeune femme qui avait à peine conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, et mettait toute sa volonté à sauver les apparences et à garder un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage.

Elle ne se savait pas si bonne comédienne : personne ne s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord du désespoir, que la journée entière avait été un supplice, et que les larmes qu'elle avait versées lors de l'échange des vœux n'étaient certes pas des larmes de joie ou d'attendrissement. Seule Ginny eut quelques soupçons, mais elle attribua ces émotions au fait que Severus était absent, et comme c'était son mariage à elle, elle était bien excusable de ne pouvoir s'appesantir sur des éléments négatifs. Rien ne devait gâcher sa journée, les problèmes devraient attendre le lendemain !

Enfin, la soirée se termina et Hermione, après avoir aidé à nettoyer et ranger, put faire un dernier sourire aux jeunes mariés, avant de rentrer chez elle et de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Pendant ce temps, au Ministère :

« Kingsley ! s'exclama Draco en pénétrant en trombe dans le bureau du ministre de la Magie, sans tenir compte des protestations outrées de la secrétaire. J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Vraiment ? fit le ministre en se levant d'un bond. Laissez-nous, Verna ! »

La femme s'inclina d'un air pincé, puis sortit en refermant la porte. Draco tendit à Kingsley un morceau de parchemin froissé.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce que les lois d'Aryos peuvent bien faire là-bas, alors qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien ici, au Ministère.

Le ministre se mit à lire fébrilement le contenu du parchemin, tandis que Draco monologuait, au comble de l'excitation :

« C'est une ancienne tradition, qui est aujourd'hui oubliée, étant donné que des cas de ce genre ne se sont plus guère présentés… Mais ce serait une alternative plus qu'intéressante !

- Existe-t-il d'autres exemplaires de ce manuscrit ? coupa soudain l'homme.

- Euh… Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas pas à Poudlard, ni au Ministère, Severus et vous n'y avez rien trouvé.

- Il faut récupérer tous les documents existants qui pourraient aborder ce sujet, avant que Severus ou Miss Granger ne tombent dessus. _Absolument._

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient au courant de cela, ni eux ni personne. Si votre plan venait à s'ébruiter, ce serait un échec assuré. Et vous savez parfaitement que Severus s'y opposerait. Cela portera atteinte, on ne peut l'éviter, à l'honneur et à la réputation de Miss Granger de façon irrémédiable en Aryos, et il le refusera. De plus, si vous échouez, si les ministres refusent de tenir compte de cette loi, les conséquences seront désastreuses.

- Je comprends… Mais ça pourrait marcher !

- Oui, je le crois aussi, et je suis étonné de ne pas avoir moi-même pensé à faire des recherches à Poudlard. Je suis en fait presque persuadé que cela va marcher, sinon je ne permettrais jamais de leur faire prendre de tels risques. Mais pas tout de suite. Il vous faut attendre la fin de votre procès. Si vous agissiez avant, alors plus personne ne croirait à votre innocence, et Severus et vous seriez condamnés. Alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Après le jugement, et si celui-ci est en votre faveur, bien sûr, alors je pense que vous pourrez envisager cette solution.

- Et si nous sommes condamnés ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

- Alors plus rien de tout cela n'aura d'importance, puisque vous devrez subir le baiser du Détraqueur.

- Le… Mais je l'ignorais !

- La nouvelle politique du Magenmagot, soupira le ministre en secouant la tête. Plus de pitié…

- Bien, alors je pars du principe que nous serons innocentés. Mais si je dois attendre la fin du procès, je doute fort que Severus soit encore dans les parages. Il va disparaître après le mariage, c'est certain, et il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. S'il ne me tue pas…

- Il ne vous tuera pas, il sait quel est son devoir, le vôtre et celui de Miss Granger.

- Ca va être très difficile… murmura Draco, découragé.

- Et pourtant, il faut essayer. Nous nous devons de tout tenter, Mr Malfoy. C'est une chance que nous ne laisserons pas passer, et je vous fournirai toute l'aide que je pourrai.

- Je vous remercie.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, d'avoir trouvé un espoir là où je ne voyais plus pour eux qu'un avenir bien sombre. Mais pour l'instant, il faut attendre. Récupérez tous les exemplaires de ce texte, épousez Miss Granger, faites-vous innocenter, nommez vos ministres, et alors seulement nous pourrons essayer. »

Le lundi suivant le mariage de Ginny et Harry, Hermione envoya un hibou aux deux jeunes mariés ainsi qu'à Ron, les priant de la retrouver chez elle vers 17 heures, afin de leur communiquer une importante nouvelle. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure, un joyeux sourire sur le visage, Harry et Ron étant persuadés qu'elle venait de trouver un emploi prestigieux au Ministère. Ginny, quant à elle, pensait que cela avait un rapport avec le professeur Rogue, mais elle s'était, tout autant que les autres, préparée à entendre d'heureuses nouvelles.

Le récit d'Hermione les consterna. Elle leur avait fait promettre de ne pas l'interrompre avant la fin, certaine que sinon, elle serait incapable de continuer à parler.

Après son pénible exposé, qu'elle fit sans lever les yeux une seule fois, et tentant de ne pas entendre les exclamations accablées de ses amis, elle conclut sur ces mots, avec un sourire forcé :

« Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les trois invités à mon mariage, dans deux semaines. Vous êtes tenus de n'en parler à personne, afin que les éventuels futurs… « héritiers » de Draco n'aient jamais le moindre soupçon dans l'avenir. Mais je voulais vous inviter. Je crois que j'aurai besoin que vous soyez là… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Hermione leva enfin les yeux. Harry et Ron la regardaient d'un air où l'effroi le disputait à la révolte. Ginny avait le visage baigné de larmes, et sur son visage on lisait une telle compassion, une telle compréhension pour la souffrance de son amie, que la jeune femme dut lutter pour maîtriser ses émotions.

« Oh, Hermione… dit enfin Harry, brisant le silence.

- Ne peut-on rien faire ? demanda Ron, qui bouillait de rage.

- Non. J'ai fait des recherches à Poudlard, et Kingsley m'a dit que lui, Severus et Draco avaient fait de même dans les archives du ministère et en tout autre endroit possible. Il n'y a aucune alternative. On ne peut qu'espérer, après la fin du procès, que le peuple Aryos sera suffisamment bien disposé envers Draco pour autoriser notre séparation… Mais il y a peu d'espoir, même s'il est innocenté. Les crimes de sa famille sont trop nombreux.

- Et tu sais tout cela depuis deux jours, et tu ne nous as rien dit ? interrogea doucement Ginny.

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre mariage, souffla Hermione. »

A ce moment, elle ne put plus en supporter davantage et fondit en larmes. Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son amie, bientôt suivie par Harry et Ron, et tous les trois, bien que se sentant complètement impuissants, tentèrent de la réconforter.

Ils passèrent une soirée de désolation, et pourtant Hermione se sentait mieux que ces deux derniers jours. Le simple fait de se confier, tout en confirmant la réalité de ce qui allait se produire et en lui ajoutant de ce fait un poids supplémentaire, lui était tout de même un soulagement. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi seule et désemparée.

« Et Severus, demanda Ginny plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ron et Harry étaient partis acheter à manger et (surtout) à boire, qu'a-t-il dit de tout cela ?

- Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il ne renoncerait pas.

- C'est une très belle preuve d'amour, dit la jeune mariée avec une gaieté forcée. Et si lui s'autorise à y croire, alors tu ne dois surtout pas désespérer !

- Oui, c'est vrai… De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'arrêterai pas d'y croire. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste »

La semaine qui suivit se déroula à une vitesse alarmante au goût d'Hermione. Kingsley, ou plus rarement Draco, ne cessaient de la solliciter pour l'organisation du mariage, mais elle leur expliqua sans ambages qu'elle ne ferait absolument rien pour les aider. Elle avait prévenu ses invités ce serait sa seule contribution, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'elle pour le reste. Elle se refusait à faire plus que le nécessaire, l'indispensable pour respecter les convenances, et n'aurait même pas acheté de robe de mariée si Ginny n'avait pas insisté, lui faisant gentiment comprendre que la tenue qu'elle porterait se devait de faire honneur à sa future dignité de reine des Aryos. Cela aussi était indispensable, et elle finit par s'y soumettre de mauvaise grâce.

Le jeudi de cette infernale semaine, Kingsley la convoqua dans son bureau avec, dit-il, de bonnes nouvelles.

« Car, poursuivit-il, j'ai à vous proposer un poste d'Auror d'élite dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Vous serez affectée à la base de Newcastle, et pourrez de cette façon contribuer plus facilement à rendre compte des faits et gestes des partisans des Ténèbres dans l'île d'Aryos et dans ses environs.

- Non, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit l'homme, interloqué.

- J'ai dit non.

- Si c'est une question de salaire, je peux vous assurer que nous serons plus que généreux, particulièrement au vu du sacrifice que…

- J'ai dit non, répéta Hermione d'une voix plus forte. Ce sacrifice, comme vous l'appelez, ne peut avoir de compensation. Et j'estime que je rendrai suffisamment service à mon pays de cette façon. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire aucun serment à l'avenir. Je ne serai pas Auror, et je ne travaillerai jamais pour le gouvernement, ni pour personne. Si je veux faire le bien, ce sera selon mon bon vouloir et en fonction de mes propres inclinations, non sur commande. C'est l'unique contrôle que je peux encore avoir sur ma vie, et personne ne me l'enlèvera.

- Mais…

- Jamais ! »

Le week-end arriva, bien trop vite. C'était son dernier week-end de célibataire, soupirait Hermione en ce samedi soir, tout en caressant Pattenrond. Elle fut tout à coup prise d'un désir violent de revoir Severus, ou tout au moins de savoir comment il allait il avait semblé si désespéré. Et elle commençait à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu la voir, cette semaine, et si elle ne devrait pas prendre cette initiative elle-même, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Ginny.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, protestait mollement Hermione tandis que Ginny l'entraînait à vive allure dans les rues de Londres. Ce n'est _pas _un événement joyeux. Et en plus mon mariage doit rester secret, ce n'est pas le moment de le crier sur tous les toits.

- Détends-toi, Hermione ! la sermonna Ginny tout en pressant le pas. Tu as été une véritable amie pour moi lors de mon propre mariage, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas autant pour le tien. Même si ce n'est pas un mariage normal, ou un mariage heureux, je pense qu'il faut justement tirer de cet événement un maximum de souvenirs positifs. Tu le regretterais.

- Mais personne n'est censé savoir…

- C'est bien pour ça que nous allons faire la fête dans un quartier moldu ! Juste toi, Ron, Harry et moi. Allez, la pressa-t-elle. Il faut que tu aies au moins quelque chose de gai dont tu pourras te rappeler avec plaisir. Viens ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'engouffra dans un pub brillamment éclairé, et Hermione lui emboîta le pas, en songeant que faire la fête était bien la dernière chose qu'elle se sentait capable de faire en ce moment.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà là, et ce depuis un petit moment, à ce qu'il semblait, car un certain nombre de verres vides s'amoncelaient déjà sur la table où ils étaient installés.

Ils accueillirent les deux jeunes femmes avec d'excessives démonstrations de joie. Ron leur fit un énorme câlin, puis tenta de se justifier, avec un sourire éclatant :

« On a voulu vous éviter de choisir le mauvais coq-taye, alors on les a tous essayés pour savoir lesquels étaient les meilleurs.

- On dit « cocktail », Ron, commenta placidement Harry.

- Peut-être, mais en tout cas, l'alcool moldu n'a rien à envier au Whisky Pur-Feu ou à la Bièraubeurre. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà, le dernier ? Un Piranha Collé ou je ne sais quoi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un regard gourmand.

Hermione sourit, plus sincèrement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Elle sentait bien que la gaieté de ses amis était légèrement forcée, qu'aucun ne pouvait se réjouir sans arrière-pensée, qu'ils souffraient tous presque autant qu'elle à l'idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais elle se sentit reconnaissante des efforts qu'ils faisaient pour lui changer les idées, au moins l'espace d'une soirée. Elle commença à se dire que ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal de tout oublier, juste ce soir.

« Une Pina Colada, dit-elle en s'asseyant. J'en prendrais volontiers une. »

Tout le monde se rassit avec force exclamations de bonne humeur et, après quelques cocktails, il n'y avait plus rien de forcé dans leur gaieté. Ils plaisantaient, riaient, parlaient de tout sauf du mariage, semblaient même l'avoir complètement oublié.

Tout à coup, Hermione demanda :

« Mais au fait, est-ce que l'un de vous a pensé à changer de l'argent moldu chez Gringotts pour payer nos consommations ?

- Hum… Non, fit Ron, l'air prêt à éclater de rire.

- Comment allons-nous payer ? insista la jeune femme. Nous sommes tous trop ivres pour être capables de transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

- Et bien, il existe une sorte de coutume, quelque chose qui se fait pour les enterrements de vies de jeunes filles…, intervint Ginny.

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'alarma Hermione.

- Eh bien, c'est très simple nous disons à tout le monde dans le pub que tu vas te marier, et qu'en échange de quelques pièces pour payer tes consommations, tu t'engages à embrasser ou faire un câlin à ceux qui le veulent.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas… embrasser des inconnus. Beurk !

- Je ne te parle pas de les embrasser sur la bouche, Hermione. Tout le monde ici saura très bien de quoi il s'agit, et personne n'exigera de toi plus que tu ne veux offrir.

- C'est de la prostitution ! »

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire, et même la jeune femme, après un moment, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était ridicule : ce n'était qu'un jeu innocent. Et puis, elle était suffisamment ivre pour faire taire sa conscience, qui de toute façon ne protestait que pour la forme.

« Bon… d'accord », finit-elle par dire, ce qui déclencha une salve d'applaudissements à sa table et aussi, s'aperçut-elle, à la table voisine.

« Vive la future mariée ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs jeunes hommes en se levant et s'approchant. Hermione espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la totalité de leur conversation autrement ils devaient trouver leur vocabulaire bien étrange… Mais la plupart des clients du pub semblaient être dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé que le leur, aussi ne s'étaient-ils probablement rendus compte de rien. Chacun leur tour, les jeunes hommes jetèrent quelques pièces, parfois un billet, dans le verre vide posé devant Hermione, et, à chacun, elle donna un baiser sur la joue en riant.

La file s'allongea la nouvelle s'était répandue à travers le pub. Le barman passa un air entraînant, et Harry, Ron et Ginny s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse qui venait de s'improviser dans un espace entre les tables.

Après avoir récolté suffisamment d'argent pour payer leurs consommations, du moins l'espérait-elle, Hermione récupéra son verre déjà bien lourd et se fraya un chemin vers la piste afin de recevoir les félicitations de ses amis.

Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par une main qui lui saisit le bras. Avant qu'elle ait pu lever les yeux, elle vit que l'on déposait une quantité impressionnante de pièces d'or dans son verre et… Des pièces d'or ?

« Est-ce assez pour un baiser de vous, Miss Granger ? » murmura une voix grave au-dessus de sa tête.

_Severus_. Hermione leva enfin les yeux, et croisa son regard. Brusquement, plus rien n'exista autour d'elle, plus rien à l'exception des yeux brûlants de son amant. Le désir déferla en elle, soudain, inattendu, dévastateur. Son regard, si noir, la dévorait.

« Pour cela, et même pour rien, vous pouvez avoir ce que vous voulez, Monsieur », souffla-t-elle sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Il s'approcha et saisit doucement son visage de ses deux mains. Puis, très doucement, il l'embrassa. Le feu qui couvait en elle consuma la jeune femme. Le verre rempli de monnaie tomba et se brisa, oublié. Les pièces roulèrent à leurs pieds, sans qu'ils en aient le moins du monde conscience.

Le baiser devint plus violent. Severus passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, les faisait glisser dans son dos, et elle s'accrocha à son cou, sans pouvoir réprimer un gémissement.

A ce son il sembla perdre tout contrôle. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur le plus proche et, oublieux de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, tout en remontant sa main le long de son ventre. Hermione ne savait plus rien, n'était plus consciente de rien, si ce n'est de ces mains qui la caressaient, de cette bouche qui la brûlait, de ce corps pressé contre le sien, qui la faisait défaillir.

« Hermione », gémit-il contre son oreille.

Tout à coup, une voix s'exclama :

« Hé, les gars ! le futur mari est là ! »

Hermione revint brutalement à la réalité, bien que cela ne lui ait jamais été plus difficile qu'en cet instant, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et envoyer en enfer le salopard qui avait osé crier.

Au mot de « mari », Severus avait réprimé un frisson : le charme était rompu. A présent, comprenait-elle, il ne se sentait plus le droit de poser la main sur elle. Il recula lentement, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens, et elle put y lire un désir incommensurable, mais surtout une souffrance plus profonde que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle voulut le retenir, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il reste, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, sans cesser de la regarder, et lui murmura :

« Tu ne m'appartiens plus, maintenant, mais je jure que tu me reviendras. Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du pub.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ma défection de la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas de bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir publié la suite plus tôt. J'ai trop fait la fête samedi, et dimanche j'étais trop fatiguée pour rien faire… Et puis j'avoue que je n'ai pas aimé écrire ou corriger ce chapitre. Je suis sadique, certes, mais parfois je m'atterre moi-même. C'était difficile, et je ne me suis pas attardée dessus. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, en toute honnêteté…_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite, puisque pour compenser ma lamentable gueule de bois du week-end dernier, je vais publier deux chapitres ce week-end ! (Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer ce chapitre-ci !)_

_..._

La dernière semaine de célibat d'Hermione passa à une allure encore plus folle que la précédente. Elle abandonna son travail au Ministère et rapporta toutes ses affaires chez elle. Enfin, ce qui ne resterait son chez elle que quelques jours encore. A présent, elle devrait vivre avec Draco.

Comme il ne possédait plus rien, ils emménageraient dans le château des seigneurs d'Aryos. La jeune femme songeait en soupirant à cette future vie, tout en faisant ses cartons. Elle ne voulait pas mettre les pieds en Aryos avant d'y être totalement obligée, aussi chargea-t-elle Ginny, Harry et Ron d'y emporter ses affaires.

Ils revinrent remplis d'un enthousiasme qui n'était pas totalement feint, l'assurant que sa future demeure était magnifique, que ses appartements étaient extrêmement spacieux et confortables, que les paysages de l'île étaient superbes et que les gens s'étaient montrés fort accueillants.

Mais elle se moquait bien de tout cela. Ce château, cette vie de luxe et de pouvoir, ne seraient rien de plus qu'une prison, que son enfer personnel, pour qui savait combien de temps ? Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Severus l'attendrait toujours, dans l'éventualité où elle devrait rester longtemps prisonnière. Pendant combien de temps pourrait-il supporter cela ? Des mois ? Des années ? Et elle-même, si la situation s'éternisait, au bout de combien de temps sombrerait-elle dans la folie ? Quand perdrait-elle tout espoir ?

_Jamais_, songea-t-elle sauvagement. Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'attendre.

Deux jours avant le mariage, elle apprit que la date du procès avait enfin été définitivement fixée. Il aurait lieu le 7 janvier, en fin de compte, au Ministère de la Magie. Elle apprit également, avec stupeur, que Severus et Draco seraient incarcérés à Azkaban, dès le lendemain du mariage, et ce jusqu'au jour J, afin d'éviter qu'ils « ne se défilent ». Hermione se sentit bouillir de rage devant cette nouvelle injustice, cette marque de cruauté inutile. Elle se demanda si le futur peuple de Draco serait d'accord avec cela, puis comprit que personne n'y pouvait sans doute rien. Elle songea encore, avec une tristesse qui la terrassa, que cette année Severus fêterait son anniversaire en prison.

Inévitablement, le samedi 4 décembre arriva.

Ginny se présenta chez Hermione dans l'après-midi, pour l'aider à se préparer et, surtout, ne pas la laisser seule. Elle l'habilla, la coiffa, la maquilla même, et eut envie de pleurer en constatant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas plus à la vue du mascara ou du vernis à ongles qu'à celle des talons hauts qu'elle lui proposait. Hermione se laissait faire, comme absente, déconnectée.

Enfin, elle fut prête. Il était 16 heures 30 la cérémonie aurait lieu à 17 heures au château d'Aryos. Ginny prit alors son amie par la main, la serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis murmura « C'est l'heure », avant de l'entraîner doucement vers la porte. Elles transplanèrent, et atterrirent devant les grilles d'un parc qui parut immense à Hermione. Il devait bien être trois fois plus grand que celui de Poudlard. En apercevant une haute tour derrière une vaste étendue d'arbres, la jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation. Mais Ginny la poussa en avant, sans parler, sachant combien toute parole serait inutile en cet instant. Elles avancèrent. Après quelques minutes de marche sans rencontrer âme qui vive, elles parvinrent devant une entrée secondaire du château. Ginny l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Hermione fut déstabilisée par le vacarme qui régnait, par contraste avec le silence du parc. Apparemment, il y avait foule, mais elle ne voyait toujours personne dans le couloir lumineux qui s'étendait devant elle. Tout à coup, un homme apparut par une porte latérale. Il paraissait tout essoufflé.

« Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant totalement Ginny. Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Je suis Ernest, votre serviteur à présent. Veuillez me suivre, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir comme jamais. Elle réalisait enfin, pleinement, ce qui allait arriver. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ginny s'en aperçut et la serra fort contre elle.

« Allez, c'est presque fini », lui murmura-t-elle tout en lançant un regard noir à Ernest.

La future mariée hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança. Ernest eut l'air soulagé et les conduisit rapidement dans la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Hermione ne garda qu'un souvenir flou de son mariage. Elle se rappelait à peine s'être avancée dans l'allée centrale, sous le regard inquisiteur de centaines d'inconnus, vers l'homme qui l'attendait à côté du maître de cérémonie. En apercevant Draco toutefois, elle dut réprimer un mouvement de recul. Mais, tout comme elle, il subissait ce destin imposé. Il paraissait aussi déprimé qu'elle, et le pauvre sourire qu'il parvint à lui lancer la réconforta. Un peu. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et resta là, apathique, attendant simplement que ce soit fini.

Il fallut cependant qu'elle parle, à un moment. On lui avait posé une question, une question qui commençait par « Acceptez-vous », elle ne voulait pas se souvenir du reste. Elle avait dû répondre, et elle avait sans doute donné la bonne réponse, car elle entendit Draco dire la même chose peu après.

Puis quelqu'un prononça d'autres mots, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais Draco s'approcha d'elle, l'air hésitant, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire c'était ainsi que ce devait être. Un autre bruit résonna dans son esprit vide. Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Elle se retourna, soudain alarmée, mais il n'y avait rien.

Elle était mariée.

Ginny, de la place où elle était assise et contemplait anxieusement son amie tandis que Draco lui délivrait le baiser rituel, aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre noire qui se déplaçait dans un angle de la salle. C'était Severus. Il était venu, et il repartait. Soudain, Ginny eut le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser s'en aller, et sans chercher à comprendre plus avant, elle s'élança à sa suite.

Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du château.

« Attendez ! » cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna lentement.

« Il est trop tard, Mrs Potter, pour changer les choses, dit-il d'une voix atone.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais… Ne partez pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Allez la voir. Je m'arrangerai pour que vos gardes du corps soient… occupés ailleurs. Elle en a besoin, je le sais. Elle est vraiment… » Elle s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire le désespoir de son amie.

« Je ne lui servirai à rien en restant, reprit l'homme, toujours de sa voix éteinte. Et quant à moi, je ne peux pas la voir… la voir ainsi.

- Vous le pouvez. Pour elle. Et pour Draco aussi. Il est malheureux il a peur de vous perdre.

- Il a gagné bien mieux ! s'exclama soudain Severus d'une voix rageuse.

- Allez-y, je vous en supplie, murmura Ginny. Sinon elle va croire que vous l'abandonnez encore.

- Demain, je serai en prison. Je ne serai pas là, dit-il encore, mais son ton était plus hésitant.

- Vous pouvez être encore là pour elle ce soir. Restez. »

L'homme poussa un profond soupir, puis regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux. Elle réprima un frisson devant la noirceur désolée de ses yeux. Il ne répondit pas, mais fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la foule qui commençait à sortir de la salle. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la jeune femme le suivit, en se promettant de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle de toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allé voir Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent dans un vaste salon, richement décoré, où un grand nombre de serviteurs et d'elfes de maison s'affairaient autour des invités, transportant des plateaux chargés de toasts et de verres de champagne. Les jeunes mariés se tenaient au centre de la pièce, recevant les félicitations du gratin d'Aryos. Tous deux arboraient un air poli et résolument impassible pourtant, Hermione se maîtrisait moins bien que Draco, et par moments elle paraissait simplement terrifiée. Severus attrapa un verre sur le plateau d'un elfe de maison qui passait, l'avala d'un trait, le reposa sur le plateau puis s'avança résolument vers le couple. Ginny le suivit, anxieuse et se demandant si elle avait bien fait de lui dire de revenir.

Alors, Draco aperçut Severus, et une expression de soulagement se peignit sur son visage. Abandonnant toute retenue, il se précipita dans les bras de son parrain et meilleur ami.

« Severus, fit-il avec un léger rire. Merci d'être resté !

- Je me devais de vous offrir mes… félicitations », répondit ce dernier. Chaque mot semblait lui écorcher la bouche.

Il se dégagea des bras de son filleul, mais sans rudesse, et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait fixement, et Ginny put lire dans ses yeux la même tristesse que dans ceux de son amant. Ils se contemplèrent longuement.

La tradition voulait que mariés et invités s'embrassent ou se donnent l'accolade, afin de marquer le coup, mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait. Ginny vit Draco s'agiter à côté d'eux, mal à l'aise.

Enfin, Severus parut s'ébrouer. Lentement, il s'empara de la main d'Hermione qui tressaillit, puis se pencha et la porta à ses lèvres. D'une voix rauque, il murmura :

« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, Miss… Mrs Male… » Sa bouche se tordit, son visage se fit un masque de souffrance pure, et il recula.

« Ne pars pas ! souffla Hermione, la terreur revenue dans ses yeux.

- Je resterai jusqu'à demain, si tu le désires, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Oui, reste », dit encore la jeune femme, tandis que des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

Severus s'inclina légèrement, puis se détourna et disparut dans la foule.

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner, toujours aussi incertaine d'avoir bien agi. Pour les deux protagonistes, cette rencontre semblait avoir fait plus de mal que de bien. Seul Draco paraissait intensément soulagé, comme s'il avait craint de ne plus jamais revoir son parrain après la cérémonie.

La soirée se poursuivit. Hermione était comme dans un brouillard. Elle ne prononça pas deux paroles, et son regard restait fixé sur celui de Severus qui, immobile à l'autre bout du salon, ne la quittait pas non plus des yeux. Chacun semblait avoir peur que l'autre disparaisse à la première seconde d'inattention. Ginny enrôla Harry et Ron dans la tâche de distraire suffisamment Achille et Hercule, qui encadraient à nouveau le maître des potions, afin de permettre à ce dernier d'avoir une nouvelle entrevue avec Hermione.

Pour l'heure, ils s'employaient donc à bavarder gaiement avec les deux colosses, leur servant verre après verre de ce qui était probablement beaucoup plus fort que du champagne.

Alors qu'ils étaient ainsi occupés, et au cours d'un miraculeux instant de répit, durant lequel personne ne vint complimenter ou questionner les jeunes mariés, Draco en profita pour parler un peu avec sa nouvelle femme.

« Alors, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien, répondit distraitement Hermione sans le regarder.

- Tu m'en veux toujours beaucoup ?

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Draco. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.

- Ecoute, j'ai quand même l'impression que tu m'en veux, et je voulais clarifier la situation. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit à propos de… Enfin, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où j'ai bu la potion… et tout ce que j'ai fait ensuite pour te séduire… Je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais pensé à… Tu sais…

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? lança Hermione en se tournant soudain vers lui.

- J'essaie de dire que… Que je ne t'ai jamais imaginée comme ma future femme. Je t'apprécie, et je t'ai longtemps désirée, et je dois reconnaître que même maintenant… Mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais… Enfin, sache juste que je ne t'aurais jamais forcée à m'épouser si j'avais eu le choix. Je ne suis en rien complice de tout cela. Cette situation ne convient ni à toi, ni à moi. Voilà… Je n'ai pas été très clair, mais…

- J'ai compris, Draco, répondit-elle avec effort, articulant difficilement chaque mot. Je te remercie. Mais je savais déjà tout cela. Il nous faut juste supporter la situation… ensemble… du mieux que nous le pourrons. Et avec toi, j'ai au moins un allié dans ce pays.

- Moi aussi », renchérit Draco avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Hermione se détourna alors de lui et reprit sa surveillance, insoucieuse de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

La soirée s'acheva pour les nouveaux mariés. Sous les saluts de la foule, ils se retirèrent pour leur nuit de noces. Hermione ne partit qu'avec une immense réticence, refusant de s'éloigner du regard de Severus, refusant aussi ce qui risquait de se passer lorsqu'elle se retrouverait dans le même lit que Draco. Et elle ne voulait pas que la dernière image qu'elle emporterait de son amant, avant qu'il soit emmené en prison, et qu'elle-même soit enfermée dans sa version personnelle d'une prison, soit celle d'un homme seul au milieu d'une foule, debout, sombre, froid, triste. Mais Draco l'entraîna doucement, et lui chuchota :

« Viens, il le faut. Je te jure que tout ira bien. »

Alors elle se détourna de sa vision et s'en alla. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait rejoint Ron et Harry, et les entraîna à l'écart.

« Alors, demanda-t-elle, où en êtes-vous ? Si vous ne parvenez pas à les neutraliser maintenant, il va être trop tard. Draco et Hermione sont en train de partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son mari en lui souriant avec tendresse. Ils ne savent même plus comment ils s'appellent. Ils réussissent juste à rester debout et à avoir l'air menaçant, mais ils ne pourront pas faire plus. Rogue partirait sous leur nez qu'ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. »

Ginny se tourna vers les deux colosses afin de vérifier par elle-même. En effet, ils vacillaient légèrement sur leurs jambes, et elle constata qu'ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour réprimer un fou rire. Ils encadraient une haute silhouette qui se tenait le dos tourné. Ginny tapota le dos de Severus, pour le prévenir qu'il était libre. L'homme se retourna et elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas Severus.

« Où est-il ? siffla-t-elle à ses compagnons en retournant précipitamment vers eux.

- Hum… fit Ron.

- Il est très fort, constata Harry, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Même moi, je ne l'ai pas vu partir. Et bien, je suppose qu'il a devancé tes souhaits et agi comme un grand garçon responsable, mon amour. Il est sûrement déjà allé la rejoindre. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas besoin que tu le maternes, finalement. »


	32. Chapter 32

_Me revoilà ! Avec un tout petit chapitre, malheureusement, mais qui va peut-être vous plaire. J'espère… Il est dimanche soir, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire plus, on en arrive à la partie de l'histoire que je n'ai pas encore écrite… Mais comme je suis (encore…) de mariage le week-end prochain (c'est fou ça, tout le monde se marie en ce moment !), je posterai le prochain chapitre plus tôt, donc vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre._

_Voilààààà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (J'ai d'ailleurs l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'en suis à 100 tout pile… Qui va faire la 101__ème __?)_

Draco parcourait les couloirs du château à vive allure, tentant de se repérer, et de repérer sa cible, dans l'obscurité. Il ne devait pas être loin, il avait promis qu'il resterait jusqu'au lendemain. Enfin, il aperçut une silhouette sombre qui marchait lentement devant lui, lui tournant le dos.

Draco hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Severus !

- Que me veux-tu encore ? murmura celui-ci d'une voix lasse, sans se retourner.

- Je veux que tu y ailles.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Il faut une nuit de noces, Sev… Vas-y. »

Il se retourna brutalement, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Draco fit un effort pour ne pas reculer. _Que les dieux aident Granger !,_ songea-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te comprendre, fit Severus d'une voix très basse, lourde de menace.

- C'est très clair, pourtant.

- Et tout aussi impossible. Elle est ta femme, à présent. Sa voix se brisa. Je ne peux y aller.

- Si, tu le peux. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens…

- Non, tu ne sais rien ! rugit-il soudain. Tu ne sais rien.

- Peut-être pas… Mais tu préfères que ce soit moi qui y aille ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle appartient, mais à toi. Je ne peux pas…

- Severus, tu peux, et tu en as envie, ne le nie pas.

- Oublierais-tu qu'elle risque la peine de mort ?

- Pas ce soir. Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans nos appartements durant la nuit de noces. Ce soir, elle ne risque rien.

- Ce serait…

- Severus, elle a besoin de te voir toi, pas moi. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, semblant lutter contre lui-même. Finalement, il poussa un léger soupir, murmura « Je ne peux pas », encore une fois, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Draco le regarda s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, puis se retourna et s'en fut à son tour.

Hermione était assise sur le lit, tournant le dos à la porte de la chambre, et regardait par la fenêtre sans rien voir. Elle avait revêtu les habits que Ginny lui avait choisis pour sa nuit de noces : une simple nuisette rouge et un boxer de même couleur. Elle se forçait à respirer calmement. Tout irait bien, aucune raison de s'en faire, Draco n'allait pas la mordre ! De toute façon, si elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui, elle savait qu'il ne l'y obligerait pas. Pour lui comme pour elle, c'était un mariage de convenance. Ils n'étaient donc obligés à rien. Il était parti faire Merlin savait quoi peut-être ne viendrait-il pas du tout la rejoindre…

Elle en était à ce point de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Hermione sursauta, le cœur affolé. Une panique irraisonnée s'empara d'elle, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre un peu d'empire sur elle-même et prononcer « Oui », d'une toute petite voix.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Des pas hésitants se firent entendre dans la chambre, puis s'arrêtèrent. La jeune femme n'osait toujours pas regarder.

« Alors nous sommes obligés de le faire ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

- Hermione… » répondit une voix basse et voilée.

Hermione se retourna brusquement.

« Severus » souffla-t-elle. Il était debout devant elle, son visage pâle se détachant avec netteté dans l'obscurité, sous ses cheveux noirs. Il la fixait, avec une telle expression de douleur dans le regard, de doute aussi, qu'elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était lui qui semblait avoir le plus besoin de réconfort, en cet instant.

Elle pressa son torse contre le sien, l'entourant de ses bras, et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle le sentit se raidir, puis ses mains, comme animées d'une vie propre, vinrent caresser ses cheveux, avec une douceur, une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se serra plus près encore, et il laissa échapper un soupir.

Enfin, il bougea. Très lentement, il lui releva le visage, et planta son regard de ténèbres dans le sien. La souffrance qu'elle y lisait était l'écho de sa propre douleur. Mais au-delà, elle vit le désir, irrépressible, qui montait lentement, qui commençait à consumer son regard. Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Il semblait utiliser toute sa volonté pour se contenir. Mais à quoi bon ? songea Hermione férocement. Ce serait la dernière fois.

« Une dernière fois… » murmura-t-elle, presque comme une supplique.

Alors il lâcha prise. Poussant un gémissement de désespoir, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une violence qui la fit frémir. Il l'embrassa avec une intensité brûlante. Impatient à présent qu'il avait cédé, il la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Hermione réprima un cri de douleur et de désir mêlés. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, mais ce qu'elle savait avec certitude, en revanche, c'était qu'elle souhaitait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Severus lui embrassait fiévreusement les lèvres, le front, le cou, passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux, se pressait contre elle avec violence, murmurait son nom sans relâche. Cela suffit à lui faire perdre la raison. Elle se saisit de sa chemise et entreprit de la déboutonner, avec une impatience mal maîtrisée. Cette fois, il poussa un cri – de rage ? de désespoir ? et lui arracha ses vêtements. En quelques secondes, elle fut nue, tremblante de désir devant lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant, la relâcha puis recula pour la regarder avec une intensité douloureuse, comme s'il gravait son image dans sa mémoire. Puis, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il fit glisser sa main, avec une légèreté surprenante, jusqu'à ses lèvres, les effleura doucement. Il descendit encore, tandis que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brûlants. Son menton, son cou, ses seins il s'arrêta. Hermione retint son souffle. Il la caressa doucement sa main tremblait un peu. Elle glissa jusqu'à son ventre, et la jeune femme frissonna. Elle descendit plus bas encore. Hermione se sentit sur le point de craquer c'était une torture. La lueur dans les yeux de Severus se fit sauvage, dangereuse, et tout à coup il se jeta sur elle avec encore plus de violence que précédemment. Il la souleva et la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. La tenant d'une seule main dans ses bras, il se débarrassa de son pantalon tandis qu'Hermione, haletante, se débattait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Elle parvint à les ouvrir presque tous, mais n'eut pas le temps de la lui enlever. Lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se poser sur son torse nu, il poussa un cri et la pénétra brutalement. Elle cria à son tour, sentant une vague douleur, puis ne sentit plus rien d'autre que du plaisir, un plaisir qui augmentait à chacun de ses violents coups de rein. Elle sentait son dos frapper le mur, elle sentait les ongles de Severus qui lui lacéraient les cuisses, les bras, les seins, elle sentait ses dents contre son cou, sur ses lèvres et tout cela se fondait dans l'intensité de son désir, de son plaisir. Elle crut qu'elle explosait, et lui avec elle, tandis que dans un dernier cri il s'effondrait sur elle.

Enfin, il la reposa à terre. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais il la retint, et la serra très fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa à son cœur le temps de revenir à un rythme normal et se blottit contre son torse. Une douce torpeur l'envahit peu à peu. Il murmura quelque chose. Mais les discussions pouvaient attendre. « J'ai sommeil », souffla-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il ne répondit pas, mais après un instant elle sentit qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras et la déposait avec une infinie douceur sur le lit. Elle s'accrocha à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger à côté d'elle, et poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand elle put se nicher dans la chaleur de ses bras protecteurs. Alors, elle s'endormit.


	33. Chapter 33

_Coucou ! Me revoilà comme promis ! On approche du but, plus que quelques chapitres, je pense…_

_Lili Carter, tu étais bien la 101__ème__ revieweuse ! Toutes mes félicitations, tu as gagné le droit de lire ce chapitre ^^ ! La prochaine gagnante à la 201__ème__ review elle aura droit au chapitre suivant en avant-première. Enfin, sauf si l'histoire est déjà terminée avant qu'on en arrive à 201 reviews… Mais moi j'y crois !_

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me sont fidèles, je ne le dirai jamais assez, je vous adore !_

_Gros bisous et bonne lecture._

Hermione remua. Elle avait froid quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt, il manquait quelque chose. Où était ce corps chaud contre lequel elle s'était endormie, un peu plus tôt ? D'ailleurs, combien de temps plus tôt ? Etait-ce déjà le matin ? Et pourquoi l'idée d'être le matin éveillait-elle une angoisse diffuse en elle ?

Soudain, la mémoire lui revint. Si c'était le matin, et si Severus n'était pas à côté d'elle, alors il devait déjà être à Azkaban.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un sursaut.

Mais la chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité : elle ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de quelques heures. Alors, elle aperçut Severus. Vêtu de son seul pantalon, assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il la releva lentement, et fixa sur elle un regard si noir qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Encore.

« On ne peut pas passer une seule nuit ensemble sans qu'il y ait un problème au réveil ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue soudain pesante.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de l'observer intensément.

« Je ne te mérite pas, finit-il par énoncer, d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde-toi, Hermione. »

Surprise, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son corps encore nu. Avec un effarement grandissant, elle contempla les marques violacées qui s'étendaient sur son ventre, ses cuisses, ses seins effleura ses lèvres tuméfiées. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna vivement vers Severus. Il la regardait, le visage impénétrable. Il fit un mouvement pour s'approcher de la porte, mais Hermione comprit immédiatement.

« Ne pars pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent sous elle, et avec un gémissement de douleur étonnée, elle s'effondra.

Mais il était là, il l'avait rattrapée, la tenait étroitement enlacée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se serra plus fort contre lui.

« Je t'ai encore fait du mal, l'entendit-elle murmurer dans ses cheveux.

- Je te promets que non, parvint-elle alors à dire. Je n'ai absolument pas mal et…

- Tu mens. Je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure.

- Ca ne signifie rien. Je suis juste… courbaturée. Parce que nous avons fait l'amour. Et c'était extraordinaire, et je veux recommencer.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? souffla-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains, et en plantant son regard dans le sien. Est-ce vraiment la nuit de noces que tu aurais voulue ?

- Oui. Parce que je suis avec toi », dit-elle posément.

Il poussa un soupir et ses yeux se mirent à briller de façon étrange. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans son cou.

« Pardonne-moi, dit-il encore d'une voix étouffée.

Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ce que nous avons fait hier soir, nous en avions envie tous les deux. C'est tout. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Hermione savoura cet instant comme si c'était le dernier qu'elle devait passer en compagnie de cet homme qui l'obsédait.

Petit à petit, elle sentit la chaleur monter en elle, à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience du torse nu de Severus sous ses paumes, contre sa joue. Elle se serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, et sentit alors son sexe dur se presser contre elle. Une onde d'excitation la parcourut. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas, qu'il ne se permettrait rien, pas maintenant. Alors elle releva lentement la tête et murmura :

« Et si tu m'emmenais sous la douche ? J'aimerais me débarrasser de ces courbatures… »

Il eut un léger sourire, et elle comprit qu'il était partagé entre l'excitation et le remords. Mais elle ne laisserait pas ce dernier l'emporter.

« C'est ma nuit de noces, rappela-t-elle en souriant à son tour pour faire disparaître la grimace qu'il avait affichée à la mention de « noces ». Tu ne peux rien me refuser. »

Il céda. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il la souleva dans ses bras, et elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, et la reposa en douceur dans la cabine de douche. Sans enlever son pantalon, il y entra à son tour et ouvrit l'eau.

« Ne bouge pas », murmura-t-il tandis que l'eau se réchauffait et qu'il s'emparait d'un savon.

Hermione obéit. Elle était trop fascinée par les gouttes d'eau ruisselant maintenant sur son torse pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Doucement, avec des gestes d'une lenteur délibérée, l'homme passa le savon sur chaque parcelle de son corps, comme pour effacer toute trace des sévices qu'il pensait lui avoir infligés.

La jeune femme brûlait de désir, à présent. L'onde de chaleur l'avait envahie et la consumait tout entière. Severus avait commencé par ses épaules, et descendait petit à petit, s'attardant méticuleusement sur chacune des traces violacées. Il ne la regardait pas, et ses cheveux trempés retombaient sur ses yeux.

Il s'agenouilla, et caressa son intimité, légèrement, avec hésitation. Elle gémit, et il leva brusquement la tête. Entre les mèches noires et raides, ses yeux étaient fous de désir.

« Je t'aime, murmura Hermione.

- Je t'aime », souffla-t-il à son tour.

Il se mit à la caresser plus franchement, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se sentit défaillir sous l'intensité combinée de ses gestes et de son regard, et gémit à nouveau.

Il pencha la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur elle. Elle eut un hoquet, quand il passa sa langue sur son intimité, dans un mouvement infiniment tendre, et elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux si noirs.

Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, sa langue plus insistante, mais ses gestes étaient toujours d'une lenteur qui mettait la jeune femme à la torture. Elle haletait. Dans une tentative désespérée pour qu'il mette fin à son tourment, elle chuchota son nom. Il poussa un gémissement rauque, et accéléra le rythme. Ses mouvements experts firent, très vite, perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait à Hermione et, dans un ultime cri, elle jouit avec une intensité qui la fit trembler.

Il la caressa encore quelques instants, et recueillit du bout de la langue la moindre goutte de son plaisir, ce qui déclencha des frissons chez la jeune femme. Puis il se releva, les yeux fiévreux, et l'embrassa passionnément en tenant son visage dans ses mains.

Hermione sentait encore sa virilité pressée contre elle, plus dure que jamais alors, elle s'agenouilla à son tour et entreprit de détacher le pantalon de son amant. Il cessa un instant de respirer, puis la releva doucement.

« Ne fais pas ça, dit-il dans un murmure. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de…

- Je ne me sens pas obligée, Severus. J'en ai envie. Laisse-moi faire. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau, souriant au profond soupir vaincu qu'il venait de pousser.

Elle le prit dans sa bouche, le goûta, et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressa, doucement d'abord, puis la poussant à aller plus profondément encore, au fur et à mesure que l'excitation lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il gémit son nom. Hermione accéléra la cadence, et son souffle devint de plus en plus rauque. Il la pressait contre lui ses mains tremblaient, se perdant dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Tout à coup, il gémit d'une voix enfiévrée :

« Arrête, je vais… »

Mais il ne put en dire plus. Dans un râle étouffé, l'orgasme le submergea, et Hermione sentit sa semence se déverser dans sa bouche. Elle l'avala, puis s'employa à nettoyer son sexe avec sa langue, consciencieusement, amoureusement. Sa respiration s'apaisait. Il la releva et planta son regard dans le sien. Dans ses yeux, le désir, bien que toujours présent, avait cédé la place à un amour si intense qu'elle se sentit soudain parfaite, parfaite aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle tenta un sourire timide. Il lui répondit par un baiser d'une douceur merveilleuse.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, murmura-t-il

- Moi non plus. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, rien à ajouter pour diminuer le poids de la fatalité qui leur tombait lentement dessus. Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emporta hors de la salle de bains. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'installa contre lui, puis prit sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage.

« Tu devrais dormir, dit-il.

- Je refuse de me réveiller pour voir que tu as disparu.

- Ce serait plus simple pour moi, pourtant…

- Je ne dormirai pas, assena-t-elle, catégorique, bien qu'elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir déjà. Trop de nuits d'insomnies ces deux dernières semaines… Pourrai-je te rendre visite à… à Azkaban ?

- Non. C'est interdit et, même si ça ne l'était pas, tu ferais mieux de rendre visite à Draco. Après tout, c'est ton… Sa voix s'éteignit.

- Il ne l'est que sur le papier, et tu le sais. Quand vous serez libérés, je réussirai à convaincre les ministres d'Aryos que Draco mérite qu'on lui fasse confiance, et ils me laisseront partir. Ils me libéreront moi aussi. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus la serra fort contre lui. Il n'y croyait pas, comprit la jeune femme. Mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-elle se raccrocher ?

« S'ils… Si ça ne marche pas, que feras-tu ? tenta-t-elle craintivement. Tu partiras ?

- Je t'enlèverai. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner de moi. Même si…

- Quoi ?

- Draco pourrait te rendre heureuse. Plus que moi.

- Il ne m'aime pas, et moi non plus.

- Non, mais c'est un meilleur homme.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'une douce torpeur l'enveloppait. Elle lutta contre le sommeil.

- De toute façon, je ne permettrai plus à quelqu'un d'autre de poser les mains sur toi. Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne partage pas. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Entièrement.

- C'est déjà le cas…

- Pas encore. Mais je te promets que si je suis libéré ce le sera.

_- Quand_ tu seras libéré, tu veux dire. »

A nouveau, il garda le silence. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait s'inquiéter de ce silence, mais elle se sentait si bien dans la chaleur de ses bras, si en sécurité. Elle lutta encore, de toutes ses forces, contre l'épuisement qui la gagnait petit à petit, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Mais elle perdit cette bataille, et s'endormit dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il était six heures du matin, les deux gorilles qu'il avait repérés en train de ronfler dans les bras l'un de l'autre (sûrement une blague de Weasley, il avait toujours eu un goût légèrement douteux…) dans le grand salon ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Il était temps que Severus revienne à la réalité.

Personne ne répondait. Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte, les yeux prêts à se fermer à la première vue d'un fragment de chair nue.

Il n'eut pas à le faire. Severus, assis contre le mur, tout habillé, contemplait une forme endormie dans le lit. Il avait recouvert Hermione d'un drap, si bien que Draco ne voyait que son visage encadré de boucles emmêlées, paisible dans le sommeil.

« Severus, il est temps », chuchota-t-il.

L'interpellé ne tourna pas la tête, mais se leva lentement. Il avança vers le lit, hésita un instant, puis caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci émit un petit gémissement, et bougea légèrement. Elle passa les mains sous sa tête, et Draco put voir ses bras nus. Avec effroi, il repéra les marques violacées qui, loin de s'estomper, devenaient de plus en plus visibles.

« Nom d'un chien, Severus ! siffla-t-il, furieux. Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Elle m'a pardonné, répondit l'homme d'un ton douloureux, sans cesser de contempler Hermione.

- Tu es vraiment incompréhensible ! Allez, viens. J'espère pour toi qu'elle ira bien.

- Elle ira très bien. Je lui ai jeté un sort de sommeil de guérison ; elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures.

- Et quand elle se réveillera, elle sera seule. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aimerait te dire au revoir ?

- C'est mieux comme ça. Si elle… Si elle se mettait à pleurer ou… je ne sais pas… Je ne pourrais pas partir. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer à cause de moi encore une fois.

- D'accord, répondit Draco après un moment, avec l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux son parrain à présent. Allons-y. »

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione, Severus se détourna et sortit de la pièce, à la suite de Draco.

OoO

_C'est l'anniversaire de Severus_, songea Hermione un matin en s'habillant, dans ses appartements du château d'Aryos. L'envie, le besoin de le voir, se firent sentir plus violemment que jamais. Elle souffrait, comme elle n'avait jamais souffert, parce que l'espoir l'empêchait de s'enfoncer dans la résignation et l'apathie d'autrefois.

La date du procès approchait. Si Draco et Severus étaient acquittés, le couronnement de Draco aurait lieu à peine une semaine après. Le nouveau roi devrait ensuite prendre un peu de temps pour choisir ses ministres, mais quant à cela, Hermione s'employait de toutes ses forces à lui faciliter la tâche. Depuis le lendemain de son mariage, elle passait tout son temps à se plonger dans le monde d'Aryos, à s'imprégner de ses coutumes, à comprendre son peuple, et surtout à sélectionner avec soin les candidats potentiels.

Il fallait dix ministres. Elle avait arrêté son choix sur six d'entre eux déjà. Bien entendu, aucun des actuels membres du gouvernement ne conserverait sa place. Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux suspicieux, complotant dans son dos, aussi désireux de se débarrasser d'elle qu'elle l'était de quitter le château.

Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Avec un soupir, elle tenta pour la énième fois de chasser Severus de ses pensées, et se plongea dans ses notes sur les autres candidats.

Elle n'avait pas revu Harry, Ron ou Ginny depuis son mariage, pas plus que ses parents, et ce depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle mettait sa vie en stand-by, tant que le procès ne serait pas terminé, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas à quoi s'en tenir sur la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de témoins de son angoisse. Seule, elle conservait un peu d'emprise sur elle-même mais la compassion des autres la ferait craquer, elle le savait.

De simples messages par l'intermédiaire de hiboux, c'était tout ce qu'elle permettait, et ses amis comme sa famille respectaient ce désir de solitude, bien que ses parents n'en connaissent pas la raison.

La journée fut difficile. Elle ne cessait de penser à Severus, à son anniversaire, à l'injustice qu'il y avait à le laisser le passer seul en prison, au milieu des Détraqueurs qui sans doute rongeaient son espoir jusqu'à l'anéantir. Par la pensée, elle le suppliait de s'accrocher, de se souvenir d'un autre de ses anniversaires, l'année précédente, d'espérer que le prochain serait le même. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais d'une soirée comme celle qui avait été donnée en son honneur cette fois-là. Il n'accepterait plus l'hypocrisie. Mais le prochain anniversaire pourrait être semblable à celui-là par le fait qu'ils seraient ensemble. C'était tout ce qui importait, et elle voulait croire qu'il pensait de même.

Parfois, dans un sursaut de culpabilité, elle songeait à Draco. Lui aussi était injustement emprisonné, il souffrait tout autant que Severus et tout autant que lui, il avait droit à ses prières. Seulement, son angoisse était telle qu'elle ne trouvait de place pour rien d'autre, pour personne d'autre. Alors, elle maudissait son égoïsme et se replongeait avec ferveur dans ses notes, pour s'arrêter, un instant plus tard, l'esprit à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une cellule froide et humide.

Cette journée, aussi longue fut-elle, se termina enfin. Mais Hermione s'aperçut le lendemain que rien n'avait changé, que son anxiété était toujours aussi profonde et dévorante.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, avec une lenteur désespérante. La jeune femme se sentait faible, stupide et impuissante. Mais, aussi lentement qu'ils passent, ils passèrent, et le jour du procès arriva enfin.


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre du procès, tant attendu ! Hum, je crois… ?_

_Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je vais le faire bientôt, promis. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai accompagné ma petite sœur à l'aéroport : elle part un an au Liban… Et j'ai un petit coup de blues… Heureusement il me reste encore une sœur et deux frères en France ! Et vous ! J'espère que mon humeur ne se ressentira pas trop dans le chapitre, je l'ai écrit au retour. Mais voilà, dès que je me serai reboostée, je vous réponds, alors ne vous découragez pas ! Siouplaît !_

_Bon, j'en ai fini avec la minute « je-raconte-ma-life-et-tout-le-monde-s'en-tape ». Je rajoute juste un petit mot à l'intention de Lyce, parce que tu m'as envoyé une review anonyme et que je ne peux pas te répondre en MP, mais que j'ai vraiment envie de te remercier pour ton super commentaire !_

_Je ne peux pas dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne ! Mon but en publiant cette fic est de faire rêver les gens autant que je m'évade en l'écrivant, alors je suis très TRES heureuse de voir que ça marche, au moins un peu (et je crois que je me répète…)! D'ailleurs, Noussaa, ce « merci » est aussi pour toi en spéciale dédicace ! Tu me comprends, et je t'enverrai un MP très bientôt. _

_Enfin, ce « merci » est pour toutes mes revieweuses, en fin de compte. Je vous adore ! C'était la minute émotion, version 2.0._

_Que dire ? J'en perds mes mots… En ce qui concerne la comparaison avec Twilight, je vais être tout à fait honnête : j'ai lu (et vu) Twilight pour la première fois il y a seulement trois semaines. J'ai adoré. Même si le style est particulièrement gnangnan dans le premier tome (Bella qui tombe dans les pommes en embrassant Edward… Hum… J'en ris encore ! Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur la soupe mon histoire est du même tonneau…). Le film est mieux, contrairement à ce qui se passe d'habitude. Bref. Mais j'avais déjà dans ma tête toute mon histoire, et je jure que la scène du chapitre 32 se déroulait déjà comme ça dans ses grandes lignes. Par contre, je ne peux pas nier que, dans ma façon de l'écrire, j'aie été fortement influencée… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais quand tu as écrit « Twilight », ça a fait tilt ! Comme quoi tu avais raison, Lunastrelle…_

_Voilààààààààà, je vous ai assez saoulées comme ça, je pense, avec mes états d'âme et tout le reste alors je vous dis encore une fois merci, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_oOoOoOo_

Hermione arriva au Ministère avec deux bonnes heures d'avance, trop fébrile pour rester plus longtemps dans ses appartements à attendre le moment de partir. Pourtant, aussi matinale qu'elle ait été elle-même, une foule dense se massait déjà dans l'immense hall d'accueil. Journalistes et badauds discutaient avec animation, partageant leur anxiété, leur espoir, leur colère ou leur amusement. Hermione se présenta à l'hôtesse d'accueil sous le nom de « Mrs Malefoy », et celle-ci la fit immédiatement conduire jusqu'au tribunal, non sans lui avoir jetés maints coups d'œil curieux, sinon réprobateurs. La jeune femme s'installa au premier rang des gradins réservés aux « spectateurs », ainsi qu'on le lui avait indiqué, et dut recommencer à patienter, dans le silence de la salle encore déserte.

Alors qu'elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, des pensées cauchemardesques tourbillonnant dans sa tête, Ginny l'aperçut et se dirigea droit vers elle en l'appelant doucement. Hermione sursauta puis, reconnaissant son amie, se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas elle en était incapable. Sa terreur était désormais passée au-delà des larmes. Ginny la serra fort contre elle, sans parler, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

La foule commença à entrer dans la salle, bruyamment, sans cérémonie. Mais Hermione n'entendait rien. Elle contemplait un groupe d'Aurors, postés devant les chaises où se placeraient plus tard les deux accusés, qui étaient en train de créer des Patronus et de les envoyer patrouiller aux quatre coins de la salle, afin de protéger le public des Détraqueurs. Elle connaissait ces Aurors : elle avait travaillé avec eux, elle les appréciait tous mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les juger et de les condamner parce qu'ils continuaient à travailler pour le Ministère, parce qu'ils se faisaient complices de cette situation. Elle aperçut également Minerva Mc Gonnaggall, plus loin dans les rangs, mais celle-ci ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers Hagrid. Pendant un bref instant, Hermione s'imagina qu'elle avait l'air gênée et presque… désolée.

Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas partie du groupe d'Aurors chargés d'assurer la sécurité du public. Ils avaient demandé congé pour cette journée, afin de rester auprès de leur amie si les choses… tournaient mal. Pour l'heure, ils se tenaient assis à côté des deux jeunes femmes, silencieux, renfermés et inquiets. Ni Harry, en tant que Héros de guerre, ni Ron, en tant que fils d'Arthur, n'avaient réussi à obtenir des informations sur l'issue du procès. Et ils ne parvenaient pas à décider si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

Enfin, les membres du Magenmagot entrèrent dans le tribunal. Le silence se fit presque instantanément, de façon quasi surnaturelle.

Le président de la Cour parla un moment, sur un ton grave et cérémonieux, mais Hermione ne comprit rien à ce qu'il disait. Elle attendait simplement qu'il prononce les mots redoutés et espérés à la fois. Et enfin, il les dit : « Faites entrer les accusés, Mr Severus Rogue et Mr Draco Malefoy ».

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir. Ginny et Ron la retinrent et la forcèrent doucement à se rasseoir.

Draco apparut, escorté de deux Détraqueurs. Le silence dans la salle se fit de plus en plus pesant. Il aperçut Hermione et lui fit un léger signe de tête, auquel elle répondit par un faible sourire, qui se voulait encourageant. Il était pâle comme la mort, et ses yeux ternes étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, cernés de violet.

Puis arrivèrent d'autres Détraqueurs, en si grand nombre et formant un groupe si compact que tout d'abord Hermione ne comprit pas où était Severus. Le groupe se dessouda un instant, et enfin elle _le_ vit, au milieu des formes noires, ombre parmi les ombres. Mais l'ovale blanc de son visage tranchait dans toute cette noirceur. Elle étouffa un sanglot et s'agrippa désespérément au bras de ses amis pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage mort, inerte, et se laissait guider par ses geôliers. Ceux-ci le poussèrent vers un siège à côté de Draco et l'y assirent sans ménagement, puis commencèrent à se resserrer autour de lui, le cachant à nouveau à la vue. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et les braqua directement sur Hermione, comme s'il avait senti où elle était.

Elle frissonna. L'intensité de son regard la cloua au sol. Elle avait craint que les Détraqueurs ne détruisent tout espoir en lui… Et ce n'était certes pas l'espoir qui faisait brûler ses pupilles. Elles exprimaient la douleur à l'état brut.

Hermione ne put retenir le cri qui montait en elle, mais ce fut un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, trop faible pour être entendu.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant, il parut l'entendre. L'espace d'un instant, son regard s'éclaira, comme s'il se souvenait d'une chose longtemps oubliée. Comme s'il se rappelait qu'elle l'aimait. Et puis l'ombre des Détraqueurs se referma sur lui.

Le procès commença. On énuméra la liste des charges pesant sur chacun des accusés, puis on fit intervenir l'accusation. Hermione n'écoutait rien, n'entendait rien. De tout son être, elle se concentrait sur une seule personne. De toute son âme, elle priait.

Ce fut le tour de la défense. La jeune femme était toujours aussi absente, mais Ginny, Harry et Ron ne perdaient pas une miette de tout ce qui se disait. Au cas où…

On n'entendait pas un bruit du banc des accusés. Draco se tenait la tête droite, mais les yeux fermés, comme Severus un peu plus tôt. La proximité des Détraqueurs devait rendre tout cela insoutenable pour lui aussi.

Enfin, après de longues heures de palabres, après un défilé de témoignages élogieux ou condamnateurs, le jury annonça qu'il se retirait pour délibérer. Ce n'était qu'une formalité, car en réalité la décision avait probablement déjà été prise. Sinon, les délibérations auraient été beaucoup plus longues.

On ne fit même pas sortir les accusés ou la foule. Après quelques atroces minutes d'attente, Hermione, à nouveau pleinement consciente de la situation, observa avec fébrilité les membres du Magenmagot se réinstaller sur leurs sièges.

Personne n'avait parlé, pendant le temps qu'ils étaient restés absents. A présent, chacun retenait son souffle.

Le président du jury se releva, prit un air digne et toussota discrètement. Hermione ne respirait plus. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Draco, l'air grave et concentré, et le groupe de Détraqueurs autour de Severus se resserrer encore plus.

« Après délibération, le Magenmagot en est arrivé à la décision qui lui semble être la plus juste », commença le président.

Il marqua une pause théâtrale, promenant son regard froid sur l'ensemble de la salle, puis reprit :

« En ce qui concerne l'accusé Mr Draco Malefoy. Aux accusations de traître à son pays et à son gouvernement, d'espion et de complice de meurtre, nous répondons : Non coupable. »

Une grande rumeur parcourut l'assemblée. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Hermione se leva. Cette fois, Ginny et Ron ne firent rien pour la retenir quand elle se précipita dans les escaliers et sauta au cou de Draco, insoucieuse des Détraqueurs que les Aurors contraignaient à reculer.

Un espoir dément s'était emparé d'elle. Si Draco était innocenté… Elle étouffa un sanglot dans l'épaule de son mari, qui l'étreignait affectueusement.

Après un instant, la voix du président retentit à nouveau, réclamant le calme. Hermione se dégagea des bras de Draco, et se mit à fixer le groupe compact des geôliers de Severus, rêvant soudain de pouvoir tuer d'un seul regard.

L'appréhension lui retomba dessus comme une chape de plomb. Des mots se formaient dans sa tête, prières désespérées et inidentifiables. Les Aurors repoussèrent les Détraqueurs de Severus, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Il avait le regard fixé sur Hermione. La lueur, quelle qu'elle fut, brillait toujours au fond de ses yeux. La jeune femme cessa de respirer. Le silence se fit lourd, insupportable.

« Venons-en à l'accusé Mr Severus Rogue. Aux charges de traître à son pays et à son gouvernement, d'espion, d'agent double, de perturbateur de l'ordre public, de criminel, de meurtrier, nous répondons :… Non coupable. »

Hermione se sentit soudain suffoquer. La chape de plomb s'envola, laissant place à une joie si violente qu'elle en était douloureuse.

Severus n'avait pas bougé, pas sourcillé. Immobile, il continuait à la contempler, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ? La jeune femme s'avança vers lui d'une démarche chancelante, sous le choc du soulagement. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il fit un geste pour lui saisir la main, presque instinctivement, mais se ravisa. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione murmura alors :

« Tu es libre ».

Puis elle s'élança dans ses bras.

Draco s'aperçut trop tard que sa femme venait de se jeter au cou de son ami, en public. Dans une bouffée d'appréhension, il se précipita pour les séparer, puis s'arrêta net, ne sachant que faire.

Mais il n'eut rien à faire. Il vit le visage de Severus se contracter, ses bras se replier comme pour répondre à son étreinte, puis tout son corps se tendit, il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber ses bras.

Hermione s'en aperçut. Et se souvint. Il n'était pas à elle. Elle appartenait à un autre. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Il fallait sauver les apparences, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

La souffrance de sentir que, peut-être, il ne serait jamais à elle, qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance d'être à lui, la terrassa brutalement. Alors qu'elle craignait pour la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait occulté cet aspect-là du problème. Mais à présent il lui revenait et la frappait de plein fouet, décuplé.

On dit que le cœur est le siège de nos émotions et certes, sous le coup de puissants troubles, il bat plus vite, il fait affluer le sang à notre visage, son rythme se fait irrégulier.

Mais lorsqu'on est sous l'emprise de sentiments particulièrement intenses, ce n'est pas notre cœur qui nous trahit.

Non, Hermione ne pouvait être d'accord avec ce lieu commun. Le siège de ses émotions, à elle, ne se situait pas dans le cœur, mais un peu plus bas. La douleur physique qu'elle ressentait, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle aspirait à l'impossible, cette douleur se logeait dans son ventre, dans ses entrailles elle partait de son estomac comme un coup de poing pour irradier tout son être. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus tout à coup, ses bras devenaient impuissants, ses mains tremblaient. Oui, cette douleur, si envahissante qu'elle en était intolérable, tout comme le désir intense qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner, venaient du plus profond de son être, la laissant faible, démunie, désespérée. Elle recula.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner, le visage douloureux, alors qu'une si grande joie l'habitait tout à l'heure, et soupira. Non, ce n'était pas terminé. Rien n'était terminé.


	35. Chapter 35

_Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi oui, j'ai la pêche ! Même si on est dimanche soir, et que le week-end est déjà terminé… La semaine va être super, je le sens !_

_Sans plus attendre (pas grand-chose à dire de plus aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que je vous adore ) et que la vie est belle), voici la suite. Enjoy !_

OoO

Hermione se réfugia hors de la salle d'audience et se laissa glisser contre le mur du large corridor. Elle entendait vaguement le président du Magenmagot présenter des excuses à Draco et Severus, leur proposant d'intenter une action pour obtenir des dommages et intérêts. Il leur garantissait également que tous leurs biens leurs seraient restitués, à l'exception de ceux obtenus criminellement par Lucius Malefoy et, occasionnellement, par Severus. Elle tenta d'imaginer ce que devait ressentir Severus à l'écoute de tout cela. Du soulagement, sans nul doute, pour commencer. Mais aussi du mépris, de l'exaspération, de l'impatience devant ces gens qui ne croiraient jamais en lui et ne se conformaient qu'à l'opinion du plus grand nombre. Comme il devait les mépriser ! Comme il devait avoir hâte de s'en aller, de rentrer chez lui…

Qu'allait-il faire à présent qu'il était libre, définitivement innocenté ? Retournerait-il à Poudlard, en attendant… en attendant qu'elle-même soit libérée de ses propres contraintes ? Ou bien repartirait-il pour l'un de ses périlleux voyages ?

Hermione se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. La journée avait été longue. Elle aussi n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer, à présent. Mais il lui fallait encore attendre Draco, son mari. Il en avait certainement encore pour des heures, avec tous ces journalistes qui voudraient l'interviewer… Il y avait sans doute également des formalités administratives à accomplir, dans ce genre de situation. La jeune femme n'y avait jamais réfléchi auparavant, mais il fallait probablement signer une montagne de paperasses quand on sortait de prison. Tout cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'accueil du Ministère. Là, elle repéra rapidement la petite cafétéria destinée aux visiteurs et s'y installa, prête à y tuer le temps pour un bon nombre d'heures.

En effet, ce fut long. La cafétéria était bondée, ce qui empêchait Hermione de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Elle ne pouvait que repasser en boucle le visage de Severus au milieu des Détraqueurs, la fixant, elle, comme si elle était tout ce qui importait.

De nombreux journalistes vinrent la voir, désireux de recueillir ses impressions et commentaires, avides également de renseignements sur son récent statut de femme mariée. Elle ne laissa sa chance à personne. Elle ne leur devait rien, n'avait rien à leur dire, et les évinça sèchement jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne se donne la peine de l'aborder.

Enfin, Draco apparut dans le hall, entouré de Ron, Harry, Ginny et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Hermione se leva et vint à leur rencontre, le cœur battant. Mais Severus n'était nulle part en vue. Avec un soupir résigné, elle accepta la main que lui tendait son époux, et le petit groupe transplana à Aryos, afin de fêter la libération du futur roi.

La soirée fut bruyante et gaie, mais pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être en de telles circonstances : la plupart des personnes présentes avaient une assez bonne idée de la situation qui avait obligé Draco et Hermione à se marier, et tous soupçonnaient que la relation entre cette dernière et Severus était loin d'être terminée, ainsi que leur rencontre au tribunal le laissait entendre. Aussi une certaine tension régnait-elle dans l'air, qui se traduisait par une gaieté forcée et beaucoup de paroles inutiles.

Finalement, tard dans la nuit, tout le monde partit se coucher. Draco raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements et celle-ci lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle ne craignait plus rien de sa part et désirait parler seule avec lui.

« Pourquoi Severus n'est-il pas venu ce soir ? demanda-t-elle alors, sans autre forme de cérémonie, tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement dans les couloirs silencieux du château.

- Il… Il a pensé que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

- De fêter sa liberté ?

- Non…

- Il ne voulait pas me voir ? Sa voix trembla légèrement.

- C'est que… C'est très difficile pour lui de se contenter de… Je veux dire, toutes ces précautions, je crois qu'il les supporte mal… Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de venir te parler ou… ou pire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il restera dans le coin jusqu'à ce que… que tout soit arrangé.

- D'accord… » murmura la jeune femme.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commençait à s'éloigner, lorsqu'elle l'entendit pousser une exclamation étouffée.

« Ca alors ! Tu…

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant, intriguée. Une expression joyeuse avait envahi le visage de Draco. Joyeuse et… soulagée.

« Tu… euh…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu… as changé de coiffure, non ?

- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien, rien. J'ai juste cru que tu t'étais coupé les cheveux. Hum… Bon, euh, bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en fut rapidement, laissant là une Hermione interloquée.

Draco jubilait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de forcer le destin, en fin de compte. Non, c'était le destin qui voulait qu'Hermione et Severus finissent ensemble ! Réfrénant à grand peine un immense rire de soulagement, il remit dans sa poche sa baguette ainsi qu'une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide sombre, et transplana immédiatement au Ministère afin d'avertir Kingsley que leur plan s'arrangeait à merveille.

Les quelques jours séparant les jeunes époux Malefoy de leur couronnement passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pour commencer, les préparatifs de la cérémonie leur prenaient un temps considérable, au vu de la quantité innombrable de traditions et de rituels à respecter afin que tout soit fait selon les coutumes d'Aryos. Ainsi, Draco serait d'abord couronné par le premier ministre, puis déposerait lui-même un diadème sur le front de sa femme, tout en prononçant un discours d'une longueur interminable, portant sur les vertus de la lucidité et de la clairvoyance chez une reine. Pas un mot sur sa loyauté envers son roi : après tout, pour le peuple des Aryos, la souveraine n'était là que pour surveiller, voire contrecarrer ses décisions. Elle devait donc avoir toute liberté de faire entendre et respecter son opinion. En revanche, si elle ne lui devait rien en tant que roi, elle devait être fidèle à son époux...

Par ailleurs, Draco devait rattraper son retard sur Hermione en ce qui concernait sa connaissance des futurs membres de son gouvernement. Il devait choisir, et bien choisir. Les deux jeunes gens passaient donc le plus clair de leur temps libre à étudier les dossiers des candidats éventuels, à se plonger dans les lois et les traditions de leur nouvelle patrie, et à intégrer en un temps record cette imposante masse de données.

Le temps filait. Hermione aurait cru qu'elle n'aurait pas une minute pour penser à Severus, ou à l'après-couronnement, mais il ne se passait pas un instant sans que ses pensées ne se tournent vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin, et qu'il serait présent lors de la cérémonie. Elle savait qu'il resterait dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir. Et si ce moment arrivait, le moment où il leur faudrait renoncer à toute voie légale ou raisonnable, elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole, et qu'il viendrait l'enlever.

Du moins tentait-elle de s'en persuader.

Le jour du couronnement arriva. En observant la cour centrale du château depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ce matin-là, Hermione eut l'impression que l'intégralité de la population de l'île était venue assister à cet événement. A vrai dire, cela ne l'intéressait pas assez pour qu'elle accordât plus de quelques secondes d'attention au spectacle de la foule, qui se massait lentement autour de l'estrade sur laquelle se déroulerait la cérémonie.

Elle attendait Draco. Il lui avait promis de venir la chercher lorsque Severus serait arrivé, afin de leur permettre un bref et discret tête-à-tête avant que tout ne commence. Mais il tardait.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle ne te pardonnera jamais !

- Je ne peux pas venir, Draco. Je regrette…

- Oh, allez ! Tu es bien venu à notre mariage, ça ne peut pas être pire !

- Tu ne comprends pas… soupira l'homme en se tournant vers le feu, une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la main.

- Non, je ne comprends pas. Tu as envie de la voir, et elle aussi. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Et toi, tu préfères rester à l'écart ! Mais combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer, ce petit jeu, à la fin ?

- Je ne… Je n'avais pas réalisé, le jour du mariage. Je n'avais pas prévu à quel point... Aujourd'hui, ce sera pire. Parce que devenir reine va la lier à… toi, et surtout à ce peuple, à cette vie, de façon irrémédiable.

- Ce n'est pas encore irrémédiable.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! répondit Severus d'un ton sec. Malgré tous mes efforts, je me berce encore d'illusions. Tout ce temps, à Azkaban… J'ai voulu devenir fou, pour que la torture des Détraqueurs cesse, pour que son image s'efface. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. A cause de cet espoir stupide, j'ai encore toute ma raison, ou toute ma folie, qu'importe.

- Alors…

- Alors je n'irai pas la voir. Je connais mes limites à présent, Draco. Si tu m'amenais à elle maintenant, je l'attacherais à moi et je partirais ; et tu ne reverrais plus jamais aucun de nous deux. Je ne peux plus m'infliger cela. Rester en sa présence et agir comme si ce n'était qu'une vague connaissance... C'est trop tard.

- Il reste pourtant si peu de temps à tenir ! Dans quelques jours, je nommerai mon gouvernement.

- Je sais. Et pour ne pas tout gâcher, j'attendrai pour la voir que ce soit chose faite, qu'elle n'ait plus aucune utilité pour toi.

- Très bien, soupira Draco, vaincu. Elle va me détester…

- Dis-lui que… Il s'arrêta, une expression pénible sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. »

D'un geste souple, Severus jeta la Poudre dans l'âtre et disparut.

Draco poussa un profond soupir puis s'en fut, d'un pas lourd, annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione. Il lui faudrait finalement peut-être intervenir plus que nécessaire dans l'exécution de son plan, si Severus s'obstinait à refuser de voir la jeune femme. Cela ne lui plaisait guère d'en venir à de telles extrémités, de jouer les entremetteurs de cette manière, mais enfin, comme on le disait chez les Moldus, la fin justifiait les moyens. Il avait cru cette maxime réservée au gens de l'espèce de son père, sans scrupules ni conscience, mais il comprenait à présent sa vérité. Il lui faudrait passer outre son respect pour Severus, son amitié pour Hermione, s'il voulait atteindre son objectif. Et les chances que tout échoue étant grandes, il risquait également des vies…

Hermione prit avec un calme étonnant la défection de Severus. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, tête baissée, puis poussa un petit soupir résigné, se redressa et lança d'une voix ferme :

« Allons-y, alors. »

Quelques interminables heures plus tard, Draco et Hermione étaient respectivement roi et reine du peuple des Aryos.

La journée n'avait été qu'une succession de discours, de gestes symboliques et de déclarations plus assommants les uns que les autres, bien que les habitants de l'île venus assister au spectacle aient tous parus extrêmement satisfaits. Aucun des deux principaux intéressés n'en garderait toutefois un souvenir impérissable. Au soir de cette longue, longue journée, ils n'aspiraient qu'à dormir, et oublier un instant leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Hermione surtout était soulagée que ce soit terminé. Elle avait lutté contre les larmes toute la journée, son sentiment de solitude aggravé par la pénible sensation que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. A présent, dans la tranquillité silencieuse de sa chambre, elle se sentait mieux. Elle ôta son diadème sans grande précaution : il lui avait douloureusement enserré les tempes toute la soirée, c'était un soulagement que de l'enlever. La jeune femme enleva également sa luxueuse robe de cérémonie et ses ridicules talons hauts, fit disparaître son maquillage outrancier d'un coup de baguette magique et s'octroya un long bain brûlant, dans sa baignoire privée aux dimensions d'un jacuzzi. Etre riche avait ses avantages, même s'il lui faudrait désormais se déguiser en poule de luxe à chaque apparition en public. Aryos et ses traditions démodées… La première chose qu'elle suggérerait à Draco, le lendemain matin, ce serait de renverser le système monarchique du pays et d'installer une démocratie à la place. Une sorte de coup d'état à l'envers, en quelque sorte. Puis elle sourit en secouant la tête. Un coup d'état devait être, un minimum, soutenu par le peuple. Dans ce cas-ci, le peuple était trop accroché à ses coutumes pour tolérer un tel changement. Et puis, bien sûr, il avait toujours la reine pour faire valoir ses droits…

Reine… Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce destin lui semblait surréaliste. Et de toute façon, la femme vêtue avec recherche, sur-maquillée, qui s'était faite couronner quelques heures plus tôt, ce n'était pas elle, pas Hermione Granger. C'était Hermione Malefoy, une inconnue sans substance, vouée à disparaître, au profit de… La jeune femme sourit une fois de plus, tristement, en réalisant qu'elle était sur le point d'associer son prénom au nom de famille de Severus.

_Ne rêve pas, ma vieille !_ se morigéna-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Il valait mieux pour elle ne pas trop entretenir d'illusions. Si tout échouait, la chute n'en serait que plus brutale. Et si Severus continuait à refuser de la voir ou de lui parler, cela signifiait peut-être, malgré tout ce que Draco avait dit, qu'il s'était lassé d'elle et amorçait la séparation. Dans ce cas, être ou non mariée à un autre, diriger un pays, rien de tout cela n'aurait plus aucune importance. Hermione Malefoy prendrait le relais.

Chassant ces idées noires, elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et sortit sur son balcon personnel pour savourer la fraîcheur de la nuit hvernale. Elle s'appuya un instant à la balustrade, perdue dans la contemplation du jardin plongé dans l'obscurité, en contrebas.

Soudain, elle perçut un mouvement, près d'un bosquet. Se penchant pour observer plus attentivement, elle crut distinguer une silhouette, haute et mince, qui se tenait immobile à présent.

Ses entrailles se nouèrent soudain. Un visage d'une pâleur de cire se détacha de l'obscurité. Deux yeux plus noirs que la nuit, mais brûlant d'une lueur intense, la fixaient.

« Severus » murmura Hermione.

Il ne bougea pas. La jeune femme eut l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, qu'il avait deviné qu'elle doutait de lui. Alors il était venu.

Enfin, ses lèvres remuèrent. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il souffla :

« Je suis là. »

Puis il s'enfonça dans la nuit. Hermione avait compris. Il était là, et il serait toujours là. Il attendait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco annonça publiquement qu'il choisissait son nouveau gouvernement. Une grande réunion était prévue dans la matinée, à l'issue de laquelle il déterminerait qui resterait (c'est-à-dire personne, en vérité), qui partirait (tout le monde), et qui remplacerait ceux qui partaient. Après une nuit d'insomnie pour le roi et la reine, Hermione vint souhaiter bonne chance à Draco, tandis qu'il se préparait à entrer dans la salle de réunion, où tout le monde l'attendait déjà. Il lui parut nerveux, fébrile. Quand il la vit, il se précipita vers elle.

« Hermione ! Aide-moi, murmura-t-il d'un air piteux.

- Comment ça ? sourit la jeune femme.

- Je me mélange dans les noms, je ne sais plus qui prendre et qui rejeter, je… C'est trop dur, je n'ai jamais voulu être roi…

- Détends-toi, Draco ! C'est la tâche la plus difficile de ton nouveau statut : savoir t'entourer. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu pourras respirer. Et puis, nous avons déjà décidé qui nous voulions garder.

- Je ne me souviens plus… soupira-t-il.

- Ok, faisons une dernière révision. Alors, Mc Kinley ?

- Oui pour lui, il est fiable et respectueux des lois, et ouvert à la politique de Kingsley.

- Gregorian ?

- Surtout pas lui. C'est un fourbe qui me trahira à la première occasion.

- Stevens ?

- Non. Il est honnête mais trop influençable. Il n'a pas d'opinions personnelles et suit toujours le plus fort.

- Smith ?

- Oui. Je ne l'apprécie pas trop mais il t'adule.

- N'exagère pas ! Ce n'est pas que pour ça qu'il est un bon candidat… Il n'est absolument pas digne de confiance, mais nous devons le surveiller. C'est lui le plus susceptible de te causer des ennuis, et il te faut garder tes ennemis encore plus proches de toi que tes amis… Bon, Van der Hatch ?

- Oui aussi. Il a dirigé le mouvement qui a permis de te choisir comme reine.

- Evans ?

- Oui encore. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi mais on l'avait trouvé sympathique.

- Oui parce que c'est un ami personnel de Kingsley, andouille. Et Thompson ?

- Non. C'est un crétin.

- En effet… Lyle ?

- Oui, il est engagé corps et âme dans la lutte contre les Mangemorts et leurs copains.

- Et un dernier pour la forme, Matthews ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas le saquer. Et il attend la première occasion pour me poignarder dans le dos. Sale type.

- Et bien voilà ! Tu vois, tu savais tout. Allez, vas-y maintenant.

- Merci, Hermione… murmura Draco, un sourire plus confiant sur le visage.

- Et quand tu auras fait déguerpir les perdants…

- Je parlerai aux heureux élus de la souffrance intolérable que constitue le fait de vivre avec toi, et j'implorerai leur mansuétude…

- Ah Ah.

- Maintenant c'est toi qui doutes, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Non, répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme. J'ai confiance. Ça va marcher. Il faut les convaincre pendant qu'ils sont encore sous le coup de la joie d'avoir été choisis. Si ça ne marche pas maintenant, ça ne marchera jamais, ou pas avant longtemps. Alors ça va marcher.

- Bien sûr… Mais il paraissait inquiet. Bon, j'y vais. Ça risque d'être long, alors n'attend pas à la porte.

- Comme si c'était mon genre… »

Sur un dernier sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Draco ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Hermione s'assit par terre en s'adossant au mur face à la porte. Que ce soit long ou pas, elle serait là pour entendre le résultat des négociations de Draco. Peu importait que ce soit impropre à une reine de s'asseoir par terre et de faire le pied de grue devant le bureau de son mari. Aujourd'hui, Mme Malefoy était en congé, c'était Hermione Granger qui agissait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes environ, plusieurs personnes sortirent de la salle de réunion. Tous avaient l'air plus ou moins mécontents, mais certains paraissaient vraiment furieux. L'un d'eux, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Gregorian, lui décocha un tel regard meurtrier qu'elle en frissonna. Peut-être devraient-ils aussi le garder à l'œil, celui-là…

Le temps passa. A présent, Draco et ses nouveaux ministres devaient être en train de mettre en place les grandes lignes de leur future politique. Cela risquait effectivement d'être très long… Il ne parlerait de son épouse qu'en dernier lieu, lorsque tous les points importants auraient été abordés et réglés.

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Aucun son ne filtrait de la salle. Les murs étaient bien insonorisés. Hermione sentit sa nuit d'insomnie la rattraper petit à petit. Sa tête commençait à pencher dangereusement. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour se réveiller, puis se rassit, pensive. Mille scénarios se déroulaient dans sa tête, aucun ne se finissant bien. Ses pensaient tourbillonnaient, vite, trop vite ; elle ne parvenait plus à les saisir. Elle recommença à dodeliner de la tête.

Hermione sombra dans le sommeil sans en avoir conscience. Et lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, et qu'une ombre approcha, s'immobilisant à quelques pas de sa silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol, elle ne s'en aperçut pas.


	36. Chapter 36

_Salut les loulous !_

_Voici le chapitre où tout s'éclaire ! Enfin, où une bonne partie de l'histoire s'éclaire…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture et surtout, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

Draco sortit de la salle de réunion le dernier et referma la porte derrière lui, découragé. Il avait su que cela finirait ainsi ; il n'avait aucune raison de déprimer, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'espérer. Et pourtant, il avait espéré… Et il était déçu.

Poussant un profond soupir, il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les appartements de sa femme pour la prévenir lorsqu'il remarqua une haute silhouette qui se tenait droite dans le couloir, appuyée contre un mur, le regard tourné vers quelque chose. Severus… Il n'avait donc pas pu attendre que Draco vienne lui annoncer les résultats de ses négociations. C'était peut-être aussi bien ainsi…

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interpeller, mais l'homme, sans se tourner vers lui, lui fit signe de garder le silence d'un bref mouvement de la main. C'est alors que Draco s'aperçut que son parrain était tendu comme une corde. Il avait les mains plaquées contre le mur derrière lui, ses doigts étaient crispés, et sur son visage se lisait l'expression d'un effort violent pour… pour quoi, au juste ?

Le jeune roi tourna la tête et découvrit enfin ce que son parrain fixait avec une telle intensité : sa femme, endormie à même le sol, blottie dans une position fœtale, l'air fragile et anxieuse même dans son sommeil. Avec un léger sourire, il s'approcha silencieusement.

« Tu devrais peut-être la réveiller, commença-t-il dans un murmure qui se voulait moqueur. Comme ça elle ne sera pas surprise quand tu lui sauteras dessus.

- Dis-moi d'abord… siffla l'homme, toujours sans le regarder.

- Ca n'a pas fonctionné.

- Ils veulent qu'elle reste ta femme.

- Oui. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Elle, ils l'adorent.

- …

- Je suis désolé, Severus, fit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Ne le sois pas, répondit ce dernier d'une voix sourde. Je vais simplement devoir me passer de leur autorisation, c'est tout.

- Comment ça ? s'alarma Draco. Tu veux l'enlever ?

- Ai-je un autre choix ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix amère.

- Severus ! Ne fais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu préfèrerais la garder pour toi ? »

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers lui. Il paraissait fou de rage. Draco réprima un frisson de terreur.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Réfléchis ! Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Je _la_ veux.

- Mais à ce prix-là ? Réfléchis, continua-t-il en se donnant l'impression d'être un monstre. Veux-tu vraiment la contraindre à vivre dans la clandestinité, l'illégalité, avec tous les risques que cela engendre ? Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie à craindre pour la sienne ? A regretter de l'avoir séparée de tous ceux qu'elle aime ? A ne pouvoir lui offrir un foyer stable, une sécurité ? Réfléchis, par Merlin !

- Elle… Elle est d'accord… dit Severus d'un ton hésitant.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord ! Elle est aussi aveugle que toi ! Souhaites-tu vraiment cette vie pour elle, alors qu'elle pourrait avoir bien plus ? »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il observa la jeune femme endormie durant un long moment, pendant lequel Draco retint son souffle. Il se faisait l'effet d'un bourreau. Il venait de briser le cœur de son parrain. Il savait qu'après cela, Severus allait partir, et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Les événements se précipitaient à présent ; il allait devoir faire vite. Et s'il échouait…

Severus se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints.

« Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix atone. Je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point-là… De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que cela finirait ainsi.

- Tu vas partir ? demanda Draco, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Oui.

- Dis-lui au revoir, alors, se força-t-il à articuler. Il le fallait. Pour que son plan fonctionne.

- Je ne…

- Ne pars pas sans rien lui dire, Sev. Ne fais pas ça.

- Non…

- Je vais la réveiller, si tu ne le fais pas.

- Non ! Je vais le faire.

- Bien. Je vous laisse. »

D'une démarche qu'il s'efforça de montrer assurée, Draco s'éloigna, tandis que Severus s'approchait lentement d'Hermione et s'agenouillait devant elle.

Une fois hors de vue, il se mit à courir. Quelqu'un, il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

Une silhouette avançait dans les couloirs, allant dans sa direction. C'était Gregorian. _Parfait._ Draco cessa de courir, et avança calmement vers son ennemi, tentant de se composer une attitude digne. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Mr Gregorian, vous tombez bien ! dit tout à coup le roi, comme si une idée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Vraiment ? demanda l'homme d'un ton sinistre.

- Oui. Je crois que j'ai oublié certains dossiers dans la salle de réunion. Puisque vous semblez aller par là, voudriez-vous aller me les chercher ?

- Mais bien sûr, votre majesté. Tout de suite, fit-il narquoisement.

- Je vous remercie. Je vous attends dans la salle du trône immédiatement. »

Ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui décochait Gregorian, Draco se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle en question, tentant d'apaiser son cœur. Gregorian était parfait. Ayant été évincé du gouvernement, il avait du quitter la salle de réunion, et n'avait donc pas entendu la demande du roi concernant son épouse. Et il le haïssait. Si ses déductions étaient bonnes, il ferait tout pour atteindre Draco. La situation dans laquelle il trouverait Hermione et Severus lui paraîtrait idéale pour porter un coup fatal à son souverain, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur son trône, sans prêter attention à ses nouveaux conseillers qui le regardaient avec un mélange de gratitude et de suspicion. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit suffisamment rusé pour arrêter Hermione avant que Severus n'aie le temps d'agir. Et suffisamment pervers ou honnête pour ne pas tuer Hermione immédiatement, mais la lui amener d'abord comme preuve de son déshonneur.

Cela faisait beaucoup de conditions. Soudain, Draco eut l'impression qu'il venait de faire une monstrueuse erreur. Il avait peut-être condamné son parrain et meilleur ami, ainsi que sa femme, au pire des châtiments. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Sire ? demanda quelqu'un à sa droite.

Parfaitement bien », répondit Draco en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Puis il se mit à prier.

Hermione sentit qu'on lui caressait doucement la joue. Tendrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, heureuse de savoir que Severus était là, et lui sourit. Puis elle vit son visage, son expression, et son sourire s'effaça.

« Ça n'a pas marché, comprit-elle immédiatement.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

- Ça ne marchera jamais…

- Non.

- Très bien. Alors nous partons. Donne-moi juste le temps de récupérer quelques affaires, dit-elle en se levant. Mais il la retint par le bras, les yeux toujours aussi vides.

- Non, dit-il pour la troisième fois.

- Il n'y a pas le temps ? » tenta Hermione, mais un affreux pressentiment l'envahit.

Il la regarda intensément pendant de nombreuses secondes, sans bouger. Dans ses yeux morts, une lueur apparut mais elle ne traduisait que la douleur.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerais… » souffla désespérément la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la lueur s'intensifia. Hermione sentit qu'elle perdait pied. Il la rejetait encore. Pour la dernière fois. Définitivement.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle, en ayant l'impression de se planter un poignard dans le ventre.

- Je t'aime », répondit-il avec effort.

La lueur s'éteignit. Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ne tenta pas de les arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux : elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Et tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il la serrait contre elle, lui caressait le visage, enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Alors elle se blottit fort contre lui.

Ils restèrent très longtemps ainsi, et les pleurs d'Hermione se calmèrent, tandis qu'un nouvel espoir venait grandir en elle. Si elle lui disait… Si elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui cacher, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de le faire chanter… Alors peut-être la prendrait-il avec elle en fin de compte. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun droit de lui taire cela plus longtemps.

_Mais ce serait tout de même du chantage_, lui murmura sa conscience, _surtout maintenant._

C'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, agir de façon si égocentrique. S'il pensait qu'il était mieux pour lui de la quitter, elle ne pouvait l'obliger à la garder avec lui. Alors l'espoir mourut en elle, et elle se dégagea des bras de Severus.

« Arrêtez-la. »

Hermione sursauta. Une dizaine d'hommes les entouraient, leur baguette braquée sur elle. Ils avaient été si discrets que même Severus ne les avait pas entendus s'approcher.

Elle vit son amant faire un geste pour sortir sa baguette, mais un éclair jaillit de celle de l'homme qui avait parlé, et il s'écroula.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mrs Hermione Malefoy, je vous arrête pour infidélité envers votre époux et roi, Draco Malefoy. Veuillez me suivre pour entendre votre jugement. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme, Gregorian, s'empara de la baguette de Severus, toujours à terre, et s'en fut d'un pas victorieux.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas lorsque des mains s'emparèrent d'elle et la trainèrent en direction de la salle du trône.

Ainsi, c'était terminé. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle obscurément. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à vivre de cette façon ; la mort la libérerait. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où siégeait son mari.

Sans ménagement, elle fut poussée en avant et manqua tomber devant le trône. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée que cela finisse ainsi, mais resta muette d'étonnement en voyant son expression. Il avait l'air soulagé. Il avait même l'air satisfait.

_Draco_, murmura-t-elle intérieurement, _tu nous as trahis ?_

_OoO  
_

Draco regarda les hommes avancer avec son épouse, avec un sentiment d'intense soulagement. Elle était encore vivante. L'amour des traditions, si puissant dans ce royaume, avait empêché Gregorian de la tuer avant qu'elle ne soit jugée.

« Sire, commença Gregorian avec un air triomphant, nous venons de surprendre votre épouse en compagnie d'un autre homme, en flagrant délit d'adultère. Il y a plusieurs témoins.

- Je vois, répondit Draco après un moment, en triturant le parchemin dans sa poche. L'homme parut décontenancé par son manque de réaction.

- Vous devez délivrer un jugement, Sire. C'est la loi.

- Je sais, Mr Gregorian, je sais. Et je vais le faire. Assurément, il semble évident que ma femme ne m'est pas fidèle… » dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Celle-ci le regardait d'un air effaré, trahi. _Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, j'ai la situation en main._

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus se précipita dans la pièce.

« C'est lui, Sire ! s'exclama Gregorian. Elle vous trompe avec lui !

- C'est faux, énonça calmement son parrain en venant se placer devant Hermione. Elle n'est responsable en rien. Je l'ai forcée.

- Menteur ! hurla l'ancien conseiller des Malefoy. Je vous ai entendus. Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, Sire.

- Elle était sous Imperium, continua Severus, imperturbable.

- C'est faux !

- Je pense également que c'est un mensonge », intervint Draco.

Severus tressaillit, et braqua son regard sur lui. Le roi put y lire la terreur la plus pure. Intérieurement, il lui envoya un message rassurant, le priant de lui faire confiance, pour une fois encore.

« Draco… fit le maître des potions d'un ton voilé.

- Ne mens pas, Severus. Je sais ce que vous faites quand j'ai le dos tourné.

- Vous devez juger votre femme, Sire ! aboya Gregorian, impatient.

- Juge-moi, non elle, dit soudain son parrain d'un ton pressant. Elle n'est pas responsable.

- Tu voudrais que je te condamne à mort ? Pour une faute qu'_elle_ a commise ?

- Nous étions deux, murmura-t-il.

- Mais elle est la seule à être mariée au roi. C'est donc elle qui doit être jugée.

- Non… »

Mais Draco s'était déjà détourné de Severus. Il fallait en finir maintenant. Il ne pouvait supporter de torturer son ami plus longtemps. Il s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci, les yeux fermés, semblait attendre que l'épée de Damoclès lui tombe sur la tête. Elle ne bougeait pas. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Comme vous le savez tous, vous qui connaissez les lois des Aryos depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, lorsqu'un membre du couple royal est reconnu coupable d'adultère, la sentence est la mort, inévitablement.

- Non ! » hurla Severus en s'élançant. Mais Draco avait anticipé ses réactions. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et l'immobilisa avec un bouclier invisible.

- Reste tranquille, Severus. Je ne veux pas que toi, tu aies des ennuis. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Je disais donc, reprit-t-il après un moment, que la sentence est inévitablement la mort.

- C'est bien cela, Sire, fit Gregorian d'un ton suffisant.

- Toutefois, continua Draco en sortant le parchemin de sa poche, je suis par hasard tombé sur un vieil édit, que voici, qui propose une alternative à cette sentence, dans certains cas, et sous certaines conditions.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit l'homme, soudain suspicieux.

- Avant de vous laisser prendre connaissance du contenu de cet édit, que vous semblez ignorer, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait analyser et authentifier ce parchemin par huit experts différents. Il est donc tout à fait valide… et applicable dans le cas qui nous occupe.

- Viens-en au fait, serpent, grinça Severus.

- Je vais maintenant vous lire ce texte. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix, prit une pose théâtrale, et se lança :

_"Femme de roi trompant son mari_

_Dans la journée aura péri_

_Mais si enfant porte en son sein_

_Aura droit à la pitié des siens_

_Alors la prison pour l'éternité_

_Ou le bannissement du royaume à jamais_

_Deviendront son miséricordieux destin_

_Selon le bon vouloir de son souverain"_

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Severus s'était pétrifié, et fixait Hermione sans comprendre, ou sans oser comprendre. Quant à celle-ci, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et braqua son regard sur Draco, stupéfaite.

« Tu savais, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Puis, d'une voix plus forte, il reprit : Il se trouve que ma femme, ici présente, est actuellement enceinte. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous le désirez, vous connaissez tous le sort qui permet de s'en assurer, je pense. »

Une dizaine de baguettes se braquèrent sur Hermione, et celle-ci eut un léger frisson de frayeur, cependant que Severus tentait avec rage de percer le bouclier qui l'emprisonnait.

Un halo de lumière blanche apparut au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, et progressivement devint bleu, signe qu'elle était effectivement enceinte. Draco ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vérifié une bonne centaine de fois, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos ou était distraite, mais on ne savait jamais…

Gregorian s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

« Faites-moi voir ce papier, dit-il sèchement.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y. Rappelez-vous simplement qu'il existe plusieurs copies de ce texte, toutes aussi authentiques que celle-ci… »

Avec un marmonnement rageur, l'ancien conseiller lui arracha le parchemin et se mit à le parcourir avidement, à la recherche d'une quelconque faille. Bien entendu, il ne trouva rien. Il le lui rendit de mauvaise grâce, reconnaissant toutefois sa défaite.

« Par conséquent, acheva Draco d'un ton victorieux, je décide de condamner ma femme, ici présente, à l'exil éternel de l'île d'Aryos. Tu peux faire tes bagages, Hermione, tu t'en vas dès ce soir. Le mariage sera annulé très vite, et tu pourras reprendre ton nom de jeune fille, ou tout autre nom que tu désires porter... »

Sur ces mots, Draco lança un regard narquois à Gregorian, qui tentait de se concilier avec l'idée qu'il venait de se faire manipuler, et, d'un geste nonchalamment étudié, il relâcha le bouclier de Severus.

Ce dernier bondit vers Hermione et l'arracha aux mains des gardes qui, éberlués, la gardaient toujours prisonnière. Il la tint un instant dans ses bras, l'air hésitant, puis la relâcha, recula et se tourna vers Draco.

Hermione jeta un regard douloureusement étonné en direction de son amant, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Draco comprit, au regard brûlant de son parrain, qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications. Cependant, la situation n'était pas adaptée… Il leva une main pour imposer le silence dans la salle.

« Sortez tous, commanda-t-il. Maintenant. »

Lentement, les spectateurs de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu se retirèrent


	37. Chapter 37

_Coucou les loulous !_

_Un des derniers chapitres… J'espère que vous l'aimerez ça ressemble pas mal à la happy end promise, je crois…_

_Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, j'étais en week-end dans le sud sans ordinateur et je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais je m'y mets dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre, promis !_

_Que dire de plus ? Je vous adore toujours, et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !_

_Gros bisous, et à la semaine prochaine !_

_OoO  
_

Severus fixait Draco avec un regard de plus en plus meurtrier, constata le jeune roi, stupéfait, en se rasseyant sur son trône. Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux ? Après tout, il venait d'arranger les choses pour le mieux entre eux, sans créer de nouveaux problèmes… Hermione, elle, se tenait un peu en retrait, silencieuse, inquiète, comme si elle n'était pas satisfaite d'avoir eu la vie sauve. _Mais quel est donc leur problème ?_ s'énerva mentalement Draco.

« Explique-moi, ordonna Severus d'une voix impérieuse, sans cesser de le fixer.

- C'est un texte qu'on a retrouvé avec Kingsley, il y a quelques temps. On s'est dit que ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, si les négociations ne donnaient rien…

- Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée de nous en parler, avant ? rétorqua l'homme d'un ton dangereusement froid.

- Aurais-tu donné ton accord si nous t'en avions parlé ? soupira Draco.

- Non ! C'était bien trop risqué !

- Tu vois ! Nous n'avons pas eu le choix !

- Mais si ça n'avait pas marché ? susurra Severus en se rapprochant de son filleul, une lueur mortelle dans le regard. Si tes conseillers avaient refusé d'appliquer cette loi ?

- Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser, tenta faiblement le jeune homme. Ils sont très respectueux de leurs lois et traditions.

- Tu as parié là-dessus. Tu as misé la vie d'Hermione sur ta conviction qu'ils n'oseraient pas enfreindre leurs lois.

- Mais j'ai eu raison ! Ca a marché ! Et puis Kingsley était d'accord !

- Kingsley était d'accord, souffla Severus d'un ton glacial en se rapprochant encore.

- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que je suis enceinte ? » demanda soudain Hermione d'une voix à la neutralité étudiée, et Draco accueillit cette diversion avec une gratitude immense.

Severus tressaillit au son de la voix de la jeune femme, mais ne détourna pas un instant regard.

« Depuis quelques semaines. Je te suivais jusqu'à tes appartements, un soir. Je voulais te faire boire une potion de fécondité. Et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu comme une intuition, tu me tournais le dos, et j'ai lancé le sort de vérification, juste comme ça, pour voir. Et tu étais enceinte…

- C'est quand tu m'as fait toutes ces remarques bizarres sur mes cheveux ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui. Je n'avais pas pu cacher ma surprise, j'ai cherché le premier prétexte… Je crois que je n'ai pas été très convaincant…

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas moi-même que j'étais enceinte, alors je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. »

Le silence tomba sur les trois protagonistes. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Son parrain continuait de le fixer rageusement, et Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Severus, explosa finalement le jeune roi. Vas-tu enfin réaliser que c'est terminé, qu'Hermione est vivante et le restera selon toute probabilité un certain temps ? Vivante et libre ? Ne vas-tu même pas me remercier ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait en plein conflit avec lui-même, luttant contre des pulsions que Draco ne comprenait pas. Enfin, il prit une profonde inspiration la lueur haineuse dans ses yeux diminua sensiblement, et il murmura :

« Merci. »

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il avait senti la sincérité dans le ton de son parrain, et cela suffisait.

« A la bonne heure ! fit-il, plus léger soudain. Maintenant, Hermione, tu ferais mieux de partir très vite. Ta tête est mise à prix ici, désormais. »

Hermione parut se secouer mentalement. Elle hocha la tête, commença à se diriger vers la porte tandis que Severus récupérait sa baguette, puis parut se raviser et, tout à coup, se précipita dans les bras de son futur ex-époux.

« Merci, Draco ! lui souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant avec une immense affection. Tout ce que tu as fait pour nous… Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Merci ! »

Draco lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur, heureux de voir qu'elle, au moins, avait conscience de ce qu'ils lui devaient. Puis il croisa le regard de son parrain. Celui-ci était tendu, raide, la main crispée autour de sa baguette, et le fixait avec la même lueur meurtrière qu'auparavant, en cent fois plus intense.

_Oups…_

Conscient d'être involontairement en train de provoquer son ami, il se dégagea doucement des bras d'Hermione, et lui dit, avec un sourire :

« Allez, vas-y, maintenant. Je devrai de toute façon sûrement te contacter souvent pour… pour toute cette histoire de gouvernement… Je n'y connais rien, et j'aurai encore besoin de tes conseils.

- Moi je sais que tu te débrouilleras très bien, lui dit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire. Mais je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'aider. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se détourna et, jetant un regard anxieux à Severus qui n'avait pas bougé, quitta la pièce.

« Tu ne pars pas avec elle ? demanda Draco, surpris.

- Je suppose que si… fit-il, hésitant, ce qui augmenta la stupéfaction du jeune homme.

- Quel est le problème, cette fois, Severus ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit son parrain d'un ton sec, semblant se reprendre. Au revoir, Draco.

- Au revoir… »

Plus perplexe que jamais, il regarda Severus s'éloigner rapidement.

Hermione faisait ses bagages. Plus exactement, elle fourrait dans un sac tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, fébrilement, sans prendre la peine de plier les vêtements ou d'emballer les objets fragiles. Elle était perdue, complètement perdue.

Pourquoi Severus avait-il semblé si furieux ? Furieux après Draco, pour commencer, mais aussi après elle… S'il avait été heureux de voir que sa vie était épargnée, pourquoi l'avait-il à peine regardée depuis l'annonce du verdict du roi ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-il froidement, pourquoi avait-il semblé encore plus agité après ce verdict que lorsqu' il pensait qu'elle allait être exécutée ?

Devait-elle comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, en fin de compte, qu'elle soit libre ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'annonce de sa grossesse ? Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle, vu la façon dont il avait réagi, lors de sa fausse couche… L'unique fois où ils en avaient parlé, après qu'il avait empêché Minerva de la renvoyer de Poudlard, il lui avait semblé qu'il était soulagé qu'elle ait perdu le bébé. Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait pleuré, à la suite de cet événement, mais ce pouvait être le soulagement qu'elle soit en vie, simplement. Ou le soulagement que le bébé n'ait pas survécu.

Assurément, il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants. Pas avec elle, en tout cas. Mais cela avait permis de lui sauver la vie. Et, s'il l'aimait, ne devait-il pas passer outre ? Ne devait-il pas se réjouir, au moins un peu ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu le lui annoncer ainsi. D'autant que cette fois, elle était déterminée à garder l'enfant, si elle le pouvait. Après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait d'abord été effrayée terrifiée, même. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'on lui offrait une seconde chance de porter la vie, d'être la mère d'un enfant de Severus. A ce moment-là, elle risquait de devoir rester toute sa vie la femme de Draco, et de renoncer à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était alors dit que, si elle ne pouvait avoir l'homme, du moins pouvait-elle avoir son enfant. Un lien qui la rapprocherait de lui, qui lui appartiendrait et qu'elle pourrait aimer librement.

A présent qu'elle était libérée de toutes les contraintes qui pesaient sur elle, elle se demanda brièvement si elle désirait toujours garder son bébé. Mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps : la réponse était toujours oui, car à présent il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà commencé à se représenter le fœtus comme un bébé comme leur enfant. Elle avait commencé à lui parler, à chérir l'espoir de son arrivée. A l'aimer. Elle l'avait accepté, et le rejeter maintenant serait un crime à ses yeux, désormais. Il était trop tard.

Mais Severus accepterait-il de faire avec ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant la jeune femme dans ces pensées déprimantes. Elle alla ouvrir : c'était Severus, le visage impénétrable, le regard résolument neutre.

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Presque », répondit Hermione en s'efforçant de cacher son angoisse.

En quelques instants, elle termina d'emballer ses affaires, rétrécit son sac afin de le mettre dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers son amant, irrésolue.

Il la contemplait fixement, sans rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments. Constatant qu'elle avait terminé, il la prit par le bras, sans rudesse mais sans tendresse non plus, et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Ils marchèrent à vive allure dans les couloirs du château, dans un silence qui parut de plus en plus lourd à Hermione, puis sortirent dans le parc.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grilles marquant la fin du domaine royal d'Aryos, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione jeta un dernier regard en arrière, sur ce château, théâtre de tant de peine…

« Où veux-tu aller ? demanda abruptement Severus en lui lâchant le bras.

- Je ne sais pas… » hésita Hermione. Elle avait pensé qu'ils iraient dans son manoir, afin de fêter dignement sa liberté retrouvée, mais le fait qu'il lui demande où elle voulait aller impliquait qu'il ne _voulait pas_ d'elle chez lui…

« Je t'emmène au Terrier, trancha-t-il sèchement.

- Non ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune femme. Il la regarda curieusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne… Je n'ai pas encore envie d'affronter tout le monde, de tout expliquer… Je voudrais… être tranquille un moment. Et discuter avec toi. »

Il poussa un soupir, comme résigné, puis détourna le regard, la prit dans ses bras d'une façon plus qu'impersonnelle et transplana.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il la relâcha et marcha rapidement en direction de la grille d'un autre parc. Il l'avait emmenée chez lui, en fin de compte, constata Hermione.

Elle le suivit en silence, avec l'impression de ne pas être la bienvenue impression qui se fit de plus en plus forte lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la demeure et qu'il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un petit salon.

« Tu voulais discuter, je t'écoute, fit-il en se plantant devant elle, debout, les bras croisés, les yeux fixés sur un point loin derrière elle.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda alors Hermione, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu as l'air furieux contre moi… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu aurais préféré que je reste en Aryos ?

- Bien sûr que non, fit-il abruptement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas content que je sois là ? »

Il la regarda enfin, et elle put lire la douleur et le doute dans ses yeux noirs.

« Je ne… commença-t-il, puis il parut se raviser. Hermione, reprit-il après un moment. Qui est le père ? »

Hermione en resta muette d'étonnement. C'était donc ça qui l'inquiétait ? Mais qu'était-il donc allé s'imaginer ? Elle en aurait ri si elle avait été certaine que ce petit malentendu était le seul obstacle à son bonheur futur.

« Depuis la toute première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, dit-elle doucement, il n'y a eu que toi. Draco t'aime trop pour avoir tenté quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon il en avait aussi peu envie que moi. Il a respecté mes choix. »

Le soulagement qui se dessina sur le visage de son amant était tel, qu'un instant elle se sentit vexée.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Je… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de le réaliser, elle était dans ses bras, serrée contre lui à étouffer, couverte de baisers brûlants et passionnés.

L'euphorie déferla en elle, en même temps qu'une vague de chaleur intense qui la laissa sans forces. Elle se laissa porter par son amant jusqu'à un canapé dans un angle de la pièce, et lui rendit ses baisers avec ardeur, tandis qu'il gémissait son nom.

Mais une pensée vint obscurcir son esprit, et freiner son désir. Elle devait savoir…

Doucement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus, et il la regarda, l'air frustré et impatient.

« Le bébé… Je veux le garder », annonça-t-elle en croisant mentalement les doigts.

L'expression de son visage se transforma si vite qu'elle en fut effrayée. A la place du bonheur et du désir purs, il montrait à présent une fureur implacable, et ce qui lui sembla être de la peur.

« Non, dit-il simplement, et le monde s'écroula autour d'Hermione.

- Tu n'en veux pas ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Non.

- Mais…

- C'est hors de question, Hermione.

- Tu n'aimerais pas avoir un enfant avec moi ? Elle était au bord des larmes, à présent. Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je ne ferais pas une bonne mère ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, murmura-t-il en se radoucissant un peu. Je sais que tu… que tu serais parfaite. Mais tu ne peux pas le garder.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oublierais-tu que cela a déjà failli te tuer ? fit-il abruptement. Je ne prendrai plus jamais le risque de te perdre, Hermione. C'est toi que je veux, bien plus que tous les enfants que tu pourrais me faire.

- C'est complètement ridicule, Severus !

- Vraiment ? Ta fausse couche a failli te coûter la vie.

- Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se reproduise ! J'étais très malheureuse, et faible, à ce moment-là, mais maintenant…

- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Je refuse.

- Et que comptes-tu faire, alors ? s'énerva Hermione, désespérée. Me forcer à avorter ? »

Il tressaillit à ce mot, comme si tout cela n'avait pas été réel jusqu'alors, et que nommer ce qu'il voulait faire rendait la situation plus palpable, plus matérielle.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione, essaie de comprendre… souffla-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Tu le sais.

- Et tu veux que je sois heureuse ?

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, mais…

- Si tu me demandais de me débarrasser de ce bébé, si me demandais de choisir entre toi et lui, je te choisirais toi. Mais j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu ne me le demandes pas. J'ai déjà commencé à l'aimer, Severus. Ce serait un meurtre, pour moi. Un meurtre de sang-froid. Et je ne pourrais pas être vraiment heureuse avec cela sur la conscience.

- Je t'en supplie, chuchota-t-il, l'air désespéré.

- N'as-tu pas envie… N'as-tu jamais rêvé de devenir père ? Il se rembrunit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

- Réponds-moi !

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je vais être tout à fait honnête. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais un jour devenir père. Jamais, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre qui m'annonçait ta grossesse. Là, pendant un instant, je me suis… je me suis permis d'espérer. J'ai entrevu un avenir où tu serais avec moi, me souriant, portant notre enfant dans tes bras. J'ai vu une famille. Pendant un très court instant, j'y ai cru. Et puis tu l'as perdu, et tu as failli en mourir. Par ma faute. La douleur est pire, quand on a espéré. Je refuse de revivre cela. J'ai déjà fait une erreur en oubliant d'enclencher le champ contraceptif, la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi imprudent, et perdre le contrôle de cette façon.

- Tu voulais enclencher un champ contraceptif ? s'étonna Hermione. J'ignorais même que cela existait…

- Oui, mais je… Lorsque je t'ai dans mes bras… Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir, de raisonner. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, et à ton corps, et… » Son regard s'assombrit soudain, se mit à brûler. De désir, comprit Hermione. Mais la conversation n'était pas terminée.

« Et le bébé, Severus, fit-elle. Cela sembla lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Oui. C'est ma faute, j'ai fait une erreur, qui met encore une fois ta vie en danger.

- C'est ridicule. Tout va très bien se passer, j'en suis certaine.

- Personne ne peut en être certain, fit-il sombrement.

- Mais si… Si tu pouvais en être certain…?

- Si je pouvais en être certain…

- Et bien ?

- Si je pouvais en être certain, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux, Hermione », dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme sentit un grand poids tomber de ses épaules. Ainsi, il en avait envie, autant qu'elle. _Merlin soit loué_, songea-t-elle dans un élan de gratitude immense. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, auquel il répondit par un regard hésitant, puis se jeta dans ses bras.

« Nous allons le garder, alors. Je te promets que je survivrai.

- Tu le promets ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je te le jure. Je ne raterais ma vie future avec toi pour rien au monde. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, savourant la tendresse inattendue qui s'était créée entre eux.

Puis Severus recula légèrement, et baissa la tête pour contempler le ventre d'Hermione. Il y posa une main hésitante. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

« S'il y a… des complications, articula-t-il finalement, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Il n'y en aura pas », assura la jeune femme de sa voix la plus ferme.

Et, comme si tout ce qu'il voulait était la croire, il lui sourit, et l'embrassa sans plus aucune retenue.

Hermione sentit le désir monter à nouveau en elle, impérieux, violent, tandis qu'elle succombait sous ses baisers et ses caresses, et elle chuchota son nom. Il poussa un gémissement en l'entendant, puis devint encore plus passionné. La chaleur irradiait des entrailles d'Hermione elle se sentait perdre tout contrôle.

Soudain, avec un halètement rauque, Severus se recula brusquement. Il était hors d'haleine, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. Mais il se leva rapidement, mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Non, Hermione, dit-il tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard. Je veux faire les choses correctement, à présent.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si nous… Si nous devons être une famille, nous devons commencer sur de bonnes bases. Et tu es encore mariée à un autre.

- Ça ne t'a pas empêchée de me rejoindre pour ma nuit de noces… fit-elle remarquer.

- C'était différent. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus rien faire qui pourrait te nuire plus tard. Je… J'attendrai que ton mariage soit officiellement annulé, finit-il avec effort.

- Mais ça risque d'être long !

- Oh non ! Crois-moi sur parole, mon amour, murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque en plantant son regard dans le sien. Si j'ai mon mot à dire, et je l'aurai, ce ne sera pas long. Et lorsque tu n'appartiendras qu'à moi seul, je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. »

Hermione frissonna d'anticipation à ces mots. Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort, au fond… Mieux valait vivre en conformité avec la loi, à présent…

« D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, dans ce cas.

- Non, en effet… fit-il sans cesser de la déshabiller du regard. La tentation serait trop forte…

- Je vais aller au Terrier, en attendant, proposa-t-elle en se levant.

- Je t'y emmène.

- Je peux y aller seule, protesta-t-elle mollement.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans réplique en lui prenant la main tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Le transplanage n'est pas bon pour les femmes enceintes. Le transplanage d'escorte est un peu mieux, mais dans quelques temps tu ne pourras plus te déplacer du tout.

- Vraiment ? rit Hermione, flattée tout de même de l'attention qu'il portait à sa santé.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne prendrai aucun risque. »

Ils arrivèrent à la grille du parc et sortirent. Severus la prit dans ses bras, beaucoup plus tendrement que la fois précédente, et ils transplanèrent, pour atterrir dans un pré non loin du Terrier. L'homme ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, cependant. Il la serrait contre lui, et elle savoura cet instant, porteur de tant de promesses. Elle sentit sa virilité se presser contre elle et, dans un élan de désir, murmura :

« J'espère que je ne serai plus ici quand je n'aurai plus le droit de me déplacer…

- Fais-moi confiance, répondit-il, je serai exactement là où tu seras. »


	38. Chapter 38

_Salut vous !_

_Encore un chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent ! Il n'est pas très long mais il est déjà tard, je travaille tôt demain et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus… En plus je me suis à moitié déboîté l'épaule ce week-end, vous vous en foutez mais j'ai maaaaaaaaaaal !_

_Dans les dernières reviews, certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que mes scènes de sexe étaient trop violentes. C'est peut-être vrai. Non, en fait, c'est souvent vrai. Mais je voulais exprimer la violence de la passion de Severus pour Hermione, et aussi son désespoir, et il me semblait que ces sentiments ne pouvaient se traduire que de cette façon chez lui, puisqu'il n'est pas très bavard dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments… Mais vous avez constaté qu'il peut aussi être très doux. Donc non, ce n'est pas une espèce d'instinct masochiste refoulé de ma part, au cas où cela vous aurait traversé l'esprit ^^, c'est juste le personnage qui m'a dicté la façon d'écrire son histoire._

_Voilà ; c'était la minute je-me-justifie-parce-que-je-ne-supporte-pas-la-critique (lol non sérieusement je suis open pour toutes vos remarques, ça m'intéresse, et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer, alors n'hésitez jamais). Et maintenant, place à la lecture de cet avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic… Enjoy !_

_OoO_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione était au Terrier. Severus l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la porte, mais il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Elle l'avait donc enjoint de repartir sans plus attendre pour Aryos, et il s'était exécuté, non sans lui avoir donné un baiser d'adieu qui l'avait laissée tremblante, brûlante de désir, et heureuse qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin pour la surprendre dans cet état.

Les Weasley n'avaient pas caché leur étonnement de la trouver sur le seuil de leur porte ce soir-là, mais Molly et Arthur avaient été plus que ravis de l'accueillir.

Cependant, Hermione n'avait pu se résoudre à leur expliquer la totalité des événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Malgré l'assurance de Severus, malgré la ferveur de son baiser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre… quoi, au juste ? Qu'il ne revienne pas ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais se refusait à entretenir trop d'espoir, de peur que, une fois de plus, quelque chose ne vienne briser à nouveau ses rêves.

Elle avait donc simplement expliqué à ses amis, tous ayant accouru au Terrier pour l'occasion, qu'elle n'était plus reine d'Aryos et que, peut-être, son mariage avec Draco allait être annulé. Alors qu'elle en était arrivée à ce point de son récit, Ginny la fixa avec une grande intensité, les yeux brillants, mais sans oser poser _la_ question, ce dont Hermione lui fut reconnaissante. Ron, toutefois, fut moins diplomate. Les yeux ronds, il exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : allait-elle retourner avec Rogue ?

La jeune femme avait rougi, détourné le regard, puis répondu très vite :

« J'aimerais que l'on ne parle pas encore de ce… de cette étape-là avant quelques jours, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Tout le monde avait immédiatement compris. Ron avait paru mortifié de son indélicatesse mais, d'un sourire, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Molly, au comble de la joie de voir sa « presque fille » délivrée d'une situation qui la rendait si malheureuse, avait alors posé une autre question, destinée à détendre l'atmosphère, mais qui avait produit l'effet inverse :

«Alors, comment as-tu réussi à ne plus être reine, ma chérie ? avait-elle demandé d'un ton affectueux.

D'écarlate, Hermione était devenue livide. Ce n'était réellement pas le moment d'expliquer _cela_, encore moins à Molly…

« Je crois que la réponse à cette question attendra aussi quelques jours, c'est bien ça ? » avait alors gentiment rétorqué Ginny, sous le regard éperdu de gratitude de son amie.

L'assemblée avait ensuite décidé qu'il ne servait à rien d'interroger plus avant la jeune femme, et l'on avait choisi de simplement laisser libre cours aux joies des retrouvailles.

Mais à présent, cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours entiers qu'il était parti, et Hermione n'avait aucune nouvelle. Combien de temps cela prenait-il d'annuler un mariage, dans le monde sorcier ? Certainement pas autant que pour un divorce Moldu, raisonnait-elle, sinon Severus n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi assuré de revenir rapidement. Mais que signifiait _rapidement_ pour lui ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Et pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelles ?

Elle avait été tentée d'écrire, puis s'était ravisée, supposant que l'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Ron, Harry et Ginny séjournaient au Terrier, eux aussi, profitant de la présence de leur amie qu'ils n'avaient pu voir depuis le procès. Tous avaient pris quelques jours de congés, sentant qu'elle avait bien besoin de distractions, et ne lui posant plus la moindre question sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais ils ne pouvaient être sans cesse avec elle et ce soir-là, deux jours après son arrivée, Hermione, seule dans sa chambre, ruminait de sombres pensées. Attendre, encore… Sa vie, depuis un certain temps maintenant, se résumait à attendre. _Par pitié, faites que cela cesse !_ supplia-t-elle intérieurement en se mettant au lit.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Hermione épuisée par sa nuit d'insomnie et de mauvaise humeur qui descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

« Tu as l'air en super forme ! » ironisa Harry, qui reçut un coup de coude de la part de Ginny.

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir tout en se saisissant du bol le plus grand qu'elle put trouver pour son café. Puis elle se souvint que le café à haute dose n'était pas très bon pour les bébés. D'un autre côté, elle avait bien besoin de sa dose de caféine aujourd'hui… Elle resta un long moment, hésitante, la cafetière dans une main, le bol dans l'autre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Qui a appuyé sur le bouton off ? » lança Ron sur le ton de la conversation. Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme et la ramena à la réalité. Avec un soupir, elle se versa une infime quantité de café, y additionna un grand volume d'eau, et se prépara à boire son insipide breuvage.

Tout à coup, un grattement se fit entendre contre la vitre de la cuisine. Le courrier était arrivé.

« J'y vais, fit Ginny en se levant et en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Trois hiboux entrèrent dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers les destinataires de leurs missives. L'un d'eux se posa devant Hermione, qui contemplait sombrement son bol d'eau chaude foncée, et un grand silence se fit tout à coup dans la pièce. Elle releva la tête. C'était un hibou noir ; il la contemplait froidement, la patte tendue.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière elle, et tenta fébrilement de décrocher le message de la patte de l'oiseau. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop et Ginny dut venir à son aide. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin détaché la lettre, le hibou poussa un ululement moqueur, et s'envola dans une élégante dignité qui n'était surpassée que par celle de son maître.

Hermione décacheta le parchemin avec une avidité qui l'aurait fait rougir si elle n'avait été aussi impatiente.

_Hermione,_

_Tu souhaitais reprendre ton nom de jeune fille ; c'est chose faite. _

_Je pense que tu en seras heureuse, même si j'avoue que j'aimerais te voir prendre un autre nom que celui de Miss Granger…_

_J'arriverai peu après que tu aies reçu ce message, je ne peux plus attendre pour te voir et t'emmener à la maison._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux._

_Severus._

Le souffle coupé, Hermione se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, serrant si fort la lettre que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. L'émotion qui l'envahit était si forte qu'un instant elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

« C'est… une mauvaise nouvelle ? » s'inquiéta Ginny.

Elle releva la tête et constata que ses amis la fixaient avec anxiété. Elle devait avoir l'air bouleversée. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Molly et Arthur qui l'observaient, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, hésitants.

Enfin, ses sentiments lui permirent de reprendre un peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Un immense et irrépressible sourire monta à son visage. Les autres parurent un peu soulagés.

« Alors, tu n'es plus Mrs Malefoy, j'imagine ? questionna Harry.

- Non, parvint à prononcer Hermione.

- C'est vraiment terminé ? fit Molly.

- Oui, c'est fini. C'est fini », murmura la jeune femme. Et elle fondit en larmes.

Un instant plus tard, tous étaient autour d'elle, la serrant dans leurs bras, la félicitant. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux ; Ginny pleurait de soulagement pour son amie. Hermione elle-même se sentait si heureuse qu'elle avait envie de le hurler à travers ses larmes.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit – _Il arrive_ -, et elle bondit hors de la pièce.

« Mais où vas-tu ? s'alarma Ron.

- Me préparer », cria-t-elle depuis l'escalier qu'elle montait précipitamment.

Parvenue dans sa chambre, elle commença à emballer ses affaires à la hâte ; pour la dernière fois, l'espérait-elle. Elle n'avait pas sorti grand-chose en deux jours, s'étant tenue prête à partir à tout instant, aussi ce fut vite terminé. Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir un peu et être plus présentable. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la petite phrase que Severus avait incluse dans sa missive ; phrase qui laissait présager un bonheur si grand qu'elle se demandait si elle pourrait le supporter.

_Même si j'avoue que j'aimerais te voir porter un autre nom que celui de Miss Granger…_

Le méritait-elle ? Méritait-elle réellement ce bonheur ? En cet instant, elle se sentait si forte, si heureuse qu'elle avait tendance à penser que oui, elle le méritait bien, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé!

La cloche suspendue à la porte d'entrée se mit à tinter. Hermione sursauta, puis se précipita hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers en trombe.

« Hermione ? s'étonna Molly, qui avançait vers la porte de la maison. Mais qu'est-ce qui…

- C'est lui ! » cria la jeune femme sans s'arrêter

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et, l'instant d'après, elle était dans les bras de Severus, succombant sous ses baisers.

Une éternité, ou quelques secondes, plus tard, elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Severus la serrait dans ses bras, déposant de légers baisers sur ses joues et son front. Ses yeux si noirs brûlaient d'un feu intérieur, et reflétaient une joie qui était aussi la sienne.

« Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime, Severus Rogue ».

Il sourit, et elle eut l'impression que le soleil venait de s'éclairer.

« Bon, vous entrez ou vous sortez ? » fit une vois amusée. C'était Ginny, qui avait rejoint sa mère dans l'entrée et leur souriait. Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

« On entre. Je pense que je vous dois des explications, si ça vous intéresse toujours… »

Ginny ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Elle prit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en ignorant le regard noir que lui adressait Severus, sans doute irrité qu'on lui enlève sa dulcinée, alors qu'il venait juste de la retrouver.

Deux heures d'explications plus tard, Hermione remerciait chaleureusement Molly et Arthur pour l'avoir hébergée, et ses amis pour avoir été là jusqu'au bout. Severus se tenait à ses côtés, une main posée sur sa taille, prêt à la retenir si elle tentait de s'enfuir (!). Il salua la maisonnée, avec dans la voix des intonations nettement plus chaleureuses que d'habitude, et Molly y vit un heureux présage.

Après des promesses de bientôt se rendre visite, le couple s'éloigna. Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras, avec une tendresse et une douceur qui surprirent la mère de Ron. Elle ne l'en aurait pas cru capable, admit-t-elle pendant qu'elle les regardait disparaître. Mais cela aussi, c'était une bonne chose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Severus entraîna Hermione jusqu'au salon où il l'avait emmenée deux jours auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, son accueil était beaucoup plus chaleureux.

« Bienvenue chez toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en la faisant s'asseoir sur le confortable canapé.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il alors, scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre signe d'inconfort ou de souffrance cachée.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je crois.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Je le serai beaucoup moins à partir de maintenant, assura-t-elle. Comment va Draco ?

- Il va très bien. Ses ministres ont été impressionnés par la façon dont il a réussi à se débarrasser de toi, répondit Severus avec un sourire. Ils le prenaient pour un gringalet ambitieux ; maintenant ils constatent qu'il possède les qualités de dirigeant des Malefoy au plus au point. Ils commencent à le respecter plutôt que de le craindre. Mais ils se méfient toujours de sa politique. Il faut qu'il fasse ses preuves à long terme.

- Mais est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de lui faire épouser quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ils le pourraient, ils en ont le droit. Mais ils savent qu'il se libérera de la candidate de la même façon qu'il l'a fait avec toi, alors ils préfèrent attendre un peu, pour voir.

- Et tu penses qu'il ne risque rien, avec tous les ennemis qu'il a là-bas, de tous les côtés ?

- Je me suis personnellement occupé de la sécurité de ses appartements : un attentat est donc exclu. Il sait reconnaître la plupart des poisons. Il sait se battre. Il ne se laissera jamais attaquer par derrière. Il reste toujours la possibilité du coup d'état, mais d'ici à ce que cela se produise, il aura suffisamment montré à son peuple à quel point il est différent de son père, et ils y renonceront probablement. De plus, j'ai profité de mon passage là-bas pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les plus dangereux et les plus influents de ses ennemis. Je pense qu'il s'en sortira très bien.

- Hors d'état de nuire ? C'est-à-dire ? s'amusa Hermione.

- Vous posez trop de questions, Miss Granger, souffla son amant en plantant son regard dans le sien. Et ce n'est pas de parler que j'ai envie maintenant. »


	39. Chapter 39

_Me revoilà, pour un dernier p'tit tour au pays des fantasmes d'Elatha._

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira je pense qu'on peut pas faire plus « happy » comme « end », si ?_

_Pour les paris concernant le sexe de l'enfant, vous aviez parié combien ?_

_Et, bon, c'est la fin, j'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur… J'vous aimais bien… Et je vous dois à toutes un immense merci pour votre fidélité, vos remarques, vos compliments, et tout simplement votre existence !_

_Alors merci à vous toutes, et bonne lecture !_

_(PS : je vais pas tarder à commencer une autre fic HG/SS, yen a que ça intéresse ? Si vous avez des conseils pré-écriture, n'hésitez pas ! Gros bisous ! Je vous aime !)_

_OoO_

**_Quatre mois._**

Hermione, confortablement allongée sur le canapé, la tête nichée dans la poitrine de Severus, de _son homme_, était plongée dans la lecture de son roman.

_Les piliers de la terre_, de Ken Follett. L'atmosphère était paisible. D'une main, Severus caressait doucement son ventre qui s'arrondissait peu à peu. Son autre main allait et venait dans ses cheveux, avec une tendresse infinie. Pattenrond était roulé en boule sur le tapis près du feu, profondément endormi. Le silence qui régnait n'était interrompu que par le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée, et par le bruissement des pages qu'elle tournait.

Elle ne vit rien venir.

« Hermione, murmura soudain Severus d'une voix un peu rauque. Elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard brûlant.

- Oui ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je veux que tu sois ma femme. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra brutalement. _Enfin…_

« Je suis déjà ta femme, commença-t-elle. Il fallait qu'il soit plus clair.

- Je veux t'épouser », souffla-t-il alors.

Hermione se sentit soudain si… bouleversée, qu'elle dut prendre un peu de temps pour se ressaisir avant de répondre. Severus la regardait fixement, son expression devenant plus anxieuse à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

« Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu me le demandes, parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

- Ça signifie que tu acceptes ?

- Oui », répondit-elle simplement.

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina. Très lentement, son regard ne quittant pas le sien, il se pencha sur elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste et pur, d'une infinie douceur, qui fit frissonner Hermione jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre lui, et murmura :

« Tu seras ma femme aux yeux de tous, et plus personne ne pourra te reprendre à moi.

- Et tu seras toujours avec moi, fit la jeune femme, mais cela sonnait comme une question.

- Toujours. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Hermione avait envie de hurler son bonheur, mais plus que tout, elle avait envie que cet instant ne parte jamais. _Je pourrais mourir maintenant_, se dit-elle, _je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureuse._

« Nous pourrions nous marier dans un mois, reprit finalement Severus.

- Ah… Cette conversation-là n'allait pas être aussi satisfaisante que la précédente.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder. L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

- C'est que… Je préfèrerais attendre que le bébé soit né. »

Il s'assombrit brusquement, et Hermione comprit que, sans le vouloir, elle venait de l'atteindre au point le plus douloureux.

« Mais je préfèrerais, quant à moi, t'épouser avant cela.

- Tu veux que je me marie avec ce ventre ? plaisanta la jeune femme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu veux attendre ?

- Non. Je veux attendre parce que je voudrais qu'il soit là pour voir ça, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas. Que nous soyons une véritable famille. Et puis…

- Quoi ?

- C'est idiot, mais… Quand il sera né, il n'y aura plus de crainte à avoir. Il n'y aura plus de médicomage pour me dire que je dois faire attention, que mon état est délicat, que je pourrais le perdre, que je pourrais ne pas y survivre… Quand il sera né, nous pourrons commencer à envisager l'avenir. Et à ce moment-là, je pourrai t'épouser. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Son expression s'était encore assombrie et elle craignit d'avoir trop parlé.

Elle refusait qu'il soit présent lors de ses visites chez le médicomage, depuis que le premier qu'ils étaient allés voir lui avait dit toutes ces choses. Mais tous les autres chez qui elle s'était rendue ensuite lui avaient servi le même discours, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur qu'ils aient raison, malgré sa certitude instinctive que tout se passerait bien. Et Severus, bien sûr, était persuadé qu'ils étaient dans le vrai.

« Et toi, tenta-t-elle finalement pour briser le silence, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas attendre ?

- Pour ces mêmes raisons, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux être veuf ?

- J'ai essayé de te faire renoncer à cet enfant. Je n'y suis pas parvenu. Les risques que tu prends son énormes, et tu le sais, tu viens de le reconnaître. Et si… Si je devais te perdre à cause de _lui_, je préfère que tu m'aies appartenu avant, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Je préfère être veuf que n'être rien pour toi.

- Tu ne seras pas veuf.

- Non, en effet. Parce que si tu dois mourir, Hermione, je ne crois pas que je te survivrai très longtemps.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, souffla Hermione, soudain terrifiée.

- Je t'ai déjà perdue. Je t'ai déjà crue morte. Je ne le supporterai pas une autre fois. D'autant plus que je suis responsable de tous les risques que tu prends, cette fois.

- Je t'en prie, Severus… »

Elle ne sut comment poursuivre sa phrase. Ou plutôt, elle ne parvint pas à la prononcer à voix haute. _Je t'en prie, Severus, ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance ? C'est ton enfant, ne peux-tu pas l'aimer ?_

Mais il parut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il baissa la tête, son visage disparaissant derrière ses mèches noires, et posa une main sur son ventre.

Après un long moment, il se redressa, et planta son regard dans le sien. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux brillaient.

« Pas encore, murmura-t-il enfin. Pas tant qu'il aura le pouvoir de t'enlever à moi.

- Attendras-tu qu'il soit né pour m'épouser ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je le ferai. »

Mais Hermione sentit l'effort que cela lui coûtait de prononcer ces quelques mots. Un élan d'amour la saisit, brutal, incontrôlable, et elle se blottit dans ses bras, voulant s'y fondre, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Elle l'aimait, mais il n'existait pas de mots assez puissants pour le lui dire.

« Je t'aime, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, en mettant dans les mots autant de la force de ses sentiments qu'elle en fut capable, espérant qu'il comprendrait que ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus que cela.

- Je t'aime », répondit-il sur le même ton, et ce qui transparaissait dans ses mots à lui était encore plus puissant, plus violent, plus désespéré.

**_Six mois._**

Hermione, allongée dans son lit, s'efforçait de respirer calmement, afin de détendre son corps et de stopper les contractions. A côté d'elle, Severus, le visage déformé par l'angoisse, lui tenait la main et l'encourageait silencieusement du regard. Des médicomages s'affairaient autour d'elle, en une nuée blanche et mouvante. Tout ce qui était réel et tangible était le visage de Severus et ses mains enserrant la sienne. Et la douleur.

Un long moment passa. Souffrance, brouillard. Severus, l'enfant. Hermione lutta, longtemps.

Et remporta la victoire. L'enfant acceptait de rester encore avec elle. Pour cette fois.

Lorsque les médicomages furent partis, Severus resta assis auprès d'elle, surveillant son visage, le moindre changement dans son expression. Il ne serait plus jamais rassuré, comprit-elle, pas avant que le bébé soit né. Il la veilla toute la nuit, alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil agité, et il était encore assis à son chevet lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin. Elle passa la journée à somnoler, trouvant le regard attentif de _son homme_ posé sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les paupières. Elle voyait les cernes s'assombrir sous ses yeux voulut lui dire de dormir un peu. Il refusa, bien entendu.

Pourtant, le surlendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla complètement, il s'était endormi, assis à côté d'elle, sa main emprisonnant toujours la sienne. Elle le contempla un long moment, attendrie. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ni mangé pour autant qu'elle le sache. Mieux valait le laisser se reposer, même si son sommeil semblait loin d'être paisible. Son visage était tourmenté, et plus pâle, bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans ses oreillers. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, quant à elle. La crise était passée. Elle regardait Severus, _son homme_, et se mit à sourire en repensant à ces derniers mois.

Ils ne s'étaient presque jamais quittés depuis qu'elle était venue vivre chez lui. Enfin, chez eux…

Il ne semblait jamais se rassasier de sa présence et elle était bien loin de s'en plaindre. Elle avait craint, au début, qu'il ne soit difficile pour eux, pour lui, de mener une vie de couple normale. Mais tout s'était passé si naturellement, comme si cela allait de soi, que ses angoisses avaient vite disparu. Il était attentif, tendre, attentionné. Il n'était toujours pas très bavard, mais il souriait plus souvent, allait parfois jusqu'à rire, même si dans ses yeux planait toujours l'inquiétude liée à sa grossesse.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient, il la laissait aller de son côté, parler à ses amis, mais cela semblait lui coûter d'immenses efforts. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle-même faisait la même chose. Parfois, il traversait l'espace qui les séparait, plantant là quiconque était en train de lui faire la conversation, et la prenait dans ses bras en lui murmurant « Je t'aime » et en la couvrant de baisers. Hermione se sentait si heureuse, dans ces moments-là, qu'elle se disait que sa vie était parfaite.

Ils étaient allés rendre visite à ses parents, alors qu'Hermione avait encore l'autorisation de se déplacer. La jeune femme avait été très nerveuse ; après tout, Severus n'était pas un modèle de diplomatie, et ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vu. Et puis, elle était enceinte de lui, ce qui n'allait pas être facile à leur annoncer.

Mais tout s'était bien passé. Ses parents s'étaient montrés accueillants et avenants, sans doute sur les conseils de la mère d'Hermione, qui connaissait bien les sentiments de sa fille envers son ancien professeur. Severus, quant à lui, avait été parfaitement poli, bien que se souciant plus du bien-être de la jeune femme que de la conversation avec ses parents. Mais cela leur avait plu, et ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes. En bref, tout allait bien.

La plupart du temps ils préféraient rester seuls tous les deux, dans une intimité dont ils ne se lassaient pas, après l'avoir si longtemps espérée. Car Severus n'était jamais rassasié du corps d'Hermione, non plus. En tout cas, quand il se sentait encore autorisé à lui faire l'amour. Et Hermione s'émerveillait toujours de ce que chaque fois semblait encore meilleure que la précédente. Severus déployait tout son talent pour la séduire, comme si elle ne lui était jamais acquise, comme s'il lui fallait la reconquérir à chaque instant. Et c'était probablement ainsi qu'il considérait les choses, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de cela, non plus. Faire l'amour avec lui était toujours d'une intensité telle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul et même corps, un seul et même esprit.

Elle avait pensé qu'après un temps, il ralentirait la cadence effrénée des premières semaines, qu'ils parviendraient à un rythme plus… routinier. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et souvent il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, pour la laisser se reposer. Cela la faisait rire car, lorsqu'il la regardait de cette façon, elle _voulait_ qu'il lui saute dessus.

« Plus je te possède, et plus j'ai envie de te posséder », lui avait-il murmuré un jour. Elle en avait frissonné de désir et, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était jetée sur lui.

Mais souvent aussi, ils se contentaient d'être ensemble, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, lisant un livre, ou simplement savourant la présence de l'autre. Dans ces moments là, Hermione se sentait si parfaitement en sécurité qu'elle avait l'impression que rien de mauvais ne pourrait jamais plus leur arriver.

Et puis, il y avait eu des complications. Sa grossesse avait commencé à l'épuiser, et elle surprenait de plus en plus souvent le regard inquiet de Severus posé sur son visage qu'elle savait hagard. Les médicomages avaient commencé par lui interdire de se déplacer, puis ils lui avaient tout simplement interdit toute activité physique, à la suite de la première alerte sérieuse. Severus avait pris ces indications à la lettre, et il ne s'autorisait plus à lui faire l'amour. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela ridicule, avait tenté de le séduire, l'avait supplié même, mais il était resté inflexible, malgré le désir dévorant qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Puis, peu à peu, ses forces déclinant, elle avait compris qu'il valait peut-être mieux, pour elle comme pour l'enfant, qu'elle obéisse aux prescriptions médicales. Et désormais, elle était si épuisée que l'idée même de faire l'amour lui paraissait risible. A coup sûr, elle n'y résisterait pas.

Elle avait commencé à avoir peur.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Reposée. Presque en forme. Et surtout, elle n'avait plus peur ; elle avait retrouvé sa confiance dans l'avenir. Si elle avait pu remporter cette bataille, alors elle remporterait les autres, et dans trois mois tout serait terminé pour le mieux.

Restait à communiquer cette confiance à Severus.

Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne, comme pour la lui transmettre. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, et avant qu'il ait pu prononcer une parole, elle lui dit :

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. »

Il la contempla un moment, recherchant les signes de fatigue ou de souffrance.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, fit-il finalement. Mais tu dois te reposer.

- Je vais le faire. Ne t'inquiète plus, Severus. Tout ira bien maintenant.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

**_Sept mois et demi._**

« Tu préfèrerais un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Hermione tout en contemplant son ventre distendu dans le miroir de la chambre, tandis que Severus l'aidait à se déshabiller pour la nuit.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-il sans la regarder.

- Oh ! allez ! Severus ! Dis-moi !

- Je n'en sais rien, fit-il après avoir réfléchi un moment. Pour le moment, je veux juste qu'il ou elle sorte de ton ventre et te laisse en paix.

- C'est quand il ou elle sera né que j'aurai le moins la paix, tu sais, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton taquin.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne risqueras plus ta vie, et puis je pourrai enfin agir.

- Tu veux dire que tu te lèveras au milieu de la nuit s'il pleure ? Que tu le changeras ? Que tu lui donneras son bain ? Tu feras tout ça pour lui ?

- Non. Je le ferai pour toi.

- Tu l'aimes, j'en suis sûre ! affirma Hermione avec force.

- Quand il ne sera plus une épée au-dessus de ta tête, peut-être que j'essaierai de lui pardonner son existence… » rétorqua Severus avec un petit sourire.

Hermione lui lança son oreiller au visage, mais il le rattrapa avec élégance et le replaça confortablement sous la tête de la jeune femme, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser au passage.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, songeuse.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Severus, s'énerva Hermione. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va arriver. Même s'il naissait maintenant, il va vivre. Les prématurés sont viables à partir de sept mois, en tout cas dans le monde moldu. Alors il va falloir te faire à l'idée !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, murmura l'homme, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non. Simplement, tes intérêts passent avant les siens pour moi. Je veux dire… J'ai envie d'être père, j'ai envie de te voir être la mère de mon enfant, mais… Ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Mais nous n'avons rien fait encore pour lui. Nous n'avons rien acheté, il n'a même pas de berceau !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Severus, l'air soudain embarrassé.

- Tu veux dire… Tu as acheté un berceau ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais prit une profonde inspiration et se leva brusquement. Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta hors de la chambre. Interloquée, Hermione se laissa emmener dans les couloirs sans rien dire. Ils n'allèrent pas loin.

Il la déposa devant une porte qui menait, elle le savait, dans une pièce sans usage particulier. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne voulais pas espérer, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et je… je pense que cela te fera plaisir. Il me semble que cette pièce est celle qui conviendra le mieux. »

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte et entraîna doucement Hermione à l'intérieur.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, éclairant un spectacle qui laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

Un tapis aux chaudes couleurs recouvrant le sol. Un berceau en bois. Un coffre débordant de jouets. Une armoire dont la porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir des dizaines de vêtements de bébé. Une table à langer avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

« Je n'ai pas décoré la chambre, fit Severus à côté d'elle, parce que nous ne savons pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille. Et puis, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais toi aussi avoir ton mot à dire. Il reste beaucoup à faire mais… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable, débordant de reconnaissance.

« Je le savais, murmura-t-elle. Je savais que tu l'aimerais ! »

**_Huit mois et demi. _**

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne_, songea Hermione en se préparant mentalement. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Il n'y avait plus eu de crises aussi violentes que celle qu'elle avait eue durant son sixième mois de grossesse, mais ce n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Cependant, cette fois, aucun doute n'était plus possible. Et puis, huit mois et demi, c'était presque le terme. Hermione se sentit fière d'elle. Elle avait protégé ce bébé suffisamment longtemps ; à présent il était temps qu'il ou elle naisse, et qu'il ou elle fasse la connaissance de son père.

« Severus, appela-t-elle, le souffle court. En un instant, il était près d'elle, soucieux, attentif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est le moment de partir à Sainte-Mangouste, je crois », répondit-elle.

Une lueur de pure terreur passa dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien, s'empara du sac qui était prêt depuis un bon moment déjà, la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta hors de la maison.

Souffrance, brouillard.

Severus, à côté d'elle, qui l'encourageait en silence, un masque de douleur et d'angoisse sur le visage. Les médicomages qui dansaient autour d'elle.

Tout recommençait. Sauf que cette fois, tout était normal. Le brouillard était normal, avec la quantité de potions qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter. La souffrance ; normal. Les médicomages ; normal. Les mains de Severus entourant la sienne ; plus que normal, nécessaire. Le cri d'un enfant… Ça, c'était nouveau. Mais c'était normal, aussi.

« C'est fini, souffla Hermione, épuisée, incapable de songer à la suite.

- Oui, Miss, c'est terminé, fit un médicomage. Tout s'est très bien passé. »

Le visage de Severus perdit un peu de sa pâleur mortelle. Il lui caressa la joue avec une douceur infinie, et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

« Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il. Je te jure de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir comme ça.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua faiblement la jeune femme. Dis-moi plutôt si le bébé va bien.

- Il va parfaitement bien, Miss, intervint une infirmière, en lui tendant un petit paquet enveloppé de couvertures. C'est un garçon. »

Hermione saisit le petit paquet, et découvrit une minuscule tête pâle, entourée de cheveux plus noirs que l'ébène, avec deux yeux attentifs qui la dévisageaient. Un sentiment merveilleux l'envahit, une plénitude qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. A cet instant, elle était comblée.

« Regarde, Severus, fit-elle en se tournant vers _son homme_, regarde ton fils. »

Il le regarda. Elle vit ses yeux se mettre à briller.

« Ivan, murmura-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

- Ivan », répondit-elle.


End file.
